


Shadows of the Bakumatsu

by NineBlades



Series: Rurouni Kenshin [7]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M, Some scenes may be more M-rated due to violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 119,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineBlades/pseuds/NineBlades
Summary: This is the seventh installment in my Rurouni Kenshin rewrite and the second in my series covering the Kyoto Story Arc, this time covering the Kyoto Story Arc starting with the journey to Kyoto.  I highly encourage you to read my previous installments in this series, starting with The Two Hitokiri's as this book is part of that series (also so that you can see the disclaimer that goes with this series).





	1. Glossary

**Author's Note:**

> Since I use some Japanese words and/or phases at times I provide the glossary for the entire work upfront, I suggest that you keep this somewhere easy to refer to throughout the book.

**Glossary**

  * **Aku-** symbol that means evil, also can translated as either wicked or bad
  * **Andonbakama-** undivided hakama, like a skirt, they differ from hakama (not only in being like a skirt) in that they typically have different fabric designs and method of tying. They are traditionally only worn by shrine maidens or rarely for tea ceremonies
  * **Battosai-** The warrior name given to Kenshin during his days as an assassin during the revolution
  * **Bo-** a long staff could be up to 70 inches long
  * **Bokken-** a wooden practice sword
  * **Choshu fraction-** Anti-Tokugawa (shogunate) domain; home to many patriots
  * **-chan** \- honorific. Can be used either as diminutive (e.g. with a small child “Little Hanako”), or with those who are grown, to indicate affection (“My dear…”)
  * **Dojo** \- martial arts training hall
  * **-dono** \- Honorific. Even more respectful than –san; the effect in modern-day Japanese conversation would be along the lines of “Milord So-and-So.”  As used by Kenshin, it indicates both respect and humility
  * **Hakaisou** \- a disgraced or corrupted priest who feels no shame in breaking the commandants of Buddha
  * **Hakama** \- similar to pants but pleated and worn only by men during the time of the Meiji
  * **Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu** \- Kenshin’s sword technique, used more for defense than offense. An “ancient style that pits one against many,” it requires exceptional speed and agility to master
  * **Hitokiri** \- An assassin. Famous swordsmen of the period were sometimes thus known to adopt “professional,” names
  * **Hosozao shiarisem-** the smallest form of the traditional Japanese shiarisem, roughly the size of a ukulele but with only three strings
  * **Ishin Shishi** \- loyalist or pro-Imperialist patriots who fought to reinstate them Emperor to his ancient seat of power
  * **Kageuchi-** “shadow forge” when making a holy sword a sword smith will forge two or more blades the best would be offered up, the others the kageuchi would be given away
  * **Kama** \- a short hand scythe
  * **Kamiya Kasshin-ryu** \- Sword-arts or kenjutsu school established by Kaoru’s father, who rejected the ethics of Satsujin-ken for Katsujin-ken
  * **Katana** \- traditional Japanese long sword (curved, single-edge, worn cutting-edge up) of the samurai. Used primarily for slashing; can be wielded one- or two-handed
  * **Katsujin-ken** \- “Swords that give life”; the sword-arts style developed over ten years by Kaoru’s father and founding principle of Kamiya Kasshin-ryu
  * **Kenjutsu** \- the art of fencing; sword arts; kendo
  * **Kitsune-** Japanese for fox. Foxes are a common subject of Japanese folklore. Stories depict them as intelligent beings and as possessing magical abilities that increase with their age and wisdom. Foremost among these is the ability to assume human form. While some folktales speak of kitsune employing this ability to trick others—as foxes in folklore often do—other stories portray them as faithful guardians, friends, lovers, and wives. Kitsune have become closely associated with Inari, a Shinto spirit, and serve as its messengers.
  * **Kunai** \- small daggers that range from 8-23 inches long, especially designed for throwing
  * **Johyo** \- rope javelin, range in length from 3-5meters of rope with a small dart attached to the end
  * **Nakago** \- the part of the katana’s blade that is inside the hilt and is used to hold the blade in place
  * **Obi** \- sash
  * **Okashira-** the name given to the leader of the oniwanbanshu, the defenders of Edo castle in the Meiji revolution, it means “the head” ie leader or boss
  * **Okiya** \- a geisha house
  * **Oniwanbanshu-** elite group of onmitsu or “spies” of the Edo period, now known as “ninja” or “shinobi”
  * **Onmitsu-** ninja
  * **Rurouni-** wanderer, vagabond
  * **Sakabato** \- reversed-edge (the dull edge on the side the sharp should be, and vice-versa); carried by Kenshin as a symbol of his resolution never to kill again
  * **-sama** \- honorific. The respectful equivalent of –san, -sama is used primarily in addressing persons of much higher rank than one’s self, or in the romantic sense, in addressing those upon whom one has a crush
  * - **san** \- honorific. Carries the meaning of Mr, Ms, Miss, etc, but is used more extensively in Japanese then its English equivalent (note even an enemy may be addressed as –san)
  * **Sen-** unit of Japanese currency, equal to one hundredth of a yen. No longer in circulation.
  * **Sensei** \- teacher
  * **Shinai** \- Kenjutsu “practice sword,” said to have been developed around 1750.  Traditional constructed of four pieces of well-seasoned bamboo, a small piece of metal inside the “butt” of each stave keeps them aligned
  * **Shinobi-** another word for ninja like onmitsu
  * **Shirkenjutsu-** The art of throwing shirken (small projectile weapons)
  * **Shinsengumi** \- elite, notorious, government-sanctioned and exceptionally skilled swordsmen-supports of the military government (Barkufu) which had ruled Japan for nearly 250 years, the Shinsengumi (“newly selected corps”) were established in 1863 to suppress the loyalists and restore law and order to the imperial capital of Kyoto
  * **Shinuchi** \- “principal forge”, when making a holy sword a sword smith will forge two or more blades the best of which is the shinuchi and is offered up
  * **Tabi-** ankle-high, divided toe socks that are worn with sandals
  * **Tekko-** brass knuckles, could also have blades attached to them
  * **Tennin** \- the Japanese version of angels. They are usually pictured as unnaturally beautiful women dressed in ornate, colorful kimonos (traditionally in five colors), exquisite jewelry, and flowing scarves that wrap loosely around their bodies. They usually carry lotus blossoms as a symbol of enlightenment or play musical instruments
  * **Toki-shakuyaku-san** \- Japanese herbal remedy for menstrual cramps made from tangkuei and peony powder
  * **Tenchu note** \- used by the Imperialists, usually the hitokiri’s. It was a note left with a list of the crimes the murder man had committed that warranted his death.  Tenchu means “judgement from the heavens”.
  * **Tsuba** \- hand guard on a sword, it is a disc shape and serves a duel role of preventing the user’s hand from slipping as well as blocking or warding off an attack.
  * **Wakizashi** \- similar to the more familiar katana, but shorter (blade between 12-24 inches)




	2. Tears and Courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The publishing desk is back up and running! I hope you are all ready to join me on this dark section of the story as all of our characters find their own way (and reasons) to make the journey to Kyoto. And looking back now I realize that this part of the story is more lighthearted and happy then where I am currently with the rough drafts (*spoiler* the Jinchu Arc gets super dark!) so it's kind of fun for me at least to see where the story was before. And now without further adieu the chapter you've all been waiting for!

**Chapter 1**

**Tears and Courage**

The morning sun rose in the sky lighting up the world with the promise of a new day.  Everywhere the sounds of the slumbering people rising from their bed and beginning the day could be heard.  The rustle of pots as women started breakfast and the laughter of children who were playing in the courtyard.  There were exceptions of course, places where such sounds seemed foreign and not even a whisper broke the hush of the dawn.  One of those was the Kamiya dojo.  Today it was eerily quiet and still, the only movement was Freckles the cat who stepped quietly through the grounds, meowing for his people, but no one answered.

The students arrived that morning not to an open gate inviting them up to the dojo for their morning lessons, but to a barred and closed gate.  The first arrivers stopped in confusion before trying to open the gate which was locked tight.

“Hey what’s going on here?” Yoshiro asked as he joined the brothers, Susuma and Naoki, where they were waiting by the gate.

“I don’t know,” the elder, Susuma, answered with a shrug.  “We got here and the gate is closed and lock.  It’s weird, they wouldn’t still be sleeping still would they?”

“We even tried knocking but no one answers,” Naoki answered helpfully.

“Kaoru-sensei didn’t cancel classes today, did she?” Yoshiro asked, “I mean with everything that happened yesterday and all, with the assassination of that guy.  You know, Minster what-his-name.”

“If she did then I never heard about it, besides you think she would put up a note or something but there’s nothing here.”  Susuma pointed out.

“Hey what are you guys standing out here for?” Jurou asked as he came up with Akio two steps behind.

“Gates closed, “Suzuma answered with a jab of his thumb, “I think classes might be canceled but we’re not sure.”

“Grandpa hurry!”

The boy’s turned around to see Doctor Gensei being pulled along by Ayame and Suzume with Megumi two steps behind him.

“Morning Doctor Gensei,” Jurou answered pleasantly, “did Kaoru-sensei close the dojo for the day?”

“Huh?” Doctor Gensei looked at the closed gate, “out of my way please,” he ordered as he pushed his way through the boys and pulled out the spare key and opened the dojo gate, as soon as she could squeeze through Suzume slipped through the open gate and took off running.

“Uncle Kenny!” she called.

“Suzume!” Ayame went running after her and Doctor Gensei followed as fast as his tired feet could carry him.  Ignoring the boys behind him who continued to stand around in confusion, not understanding the Doctor or his granddaughters rush.

Megumi glanced around at the boys, pausing in her rush to see what had happened the night before so that she could explain the situation to Kaoru’s confused students.  “Lessons’ are canceled for the moment, Kaoru will let you know when you can come back, please go home now and if there are any other students let them know as well,” with that she shut the gate closed behind her, stopping the boys from following them into the grounds. 

The boys looked around at each other in puzzlement, “why would she cancel classes indefinitely?” Akio asked but no one had an answer.

Meanwhile Suzume went running through the yard to Kenshin’s room.  “Uncle Kenny where are you?  Uncle Kenny!”  Suzume threw open the door to Kenshin’s room only to be greeted by silence.  She looked around the room, the bed was folded and put to one side, everything was neat and organized, and there was no sign of Kenshin’s presence at all.  Suzume felt the tears start to well up in her eyes.  “Uncle Kenny?” she cried softly.  She felt a hand on her shoulder and she glanced over to see Ayame’s sad face.  Suzume wrapped her arms around her big sister and cried into her shoulder.  “Where has Uncle Kenny gone?” she sobbed.

Doctor Gensei caught up to the girls with a heavy heart.  Ayame glanced up at him, tears starting to form in her eyes.  “Grandpa?  Did Uncle Kenny leave because of something we did?”  She asked sadly.

“Oh no,” Doctor Gensei soothed, kneeling next to the girls and wrapping them up in a big hug.  “It was nothing you girls did.  And don’t worry, I’m sure he’ll be home again soon.”

“Ken-san!” Megumi called as she came rushing around the corner only to come skidding to a stop at the sight of Doctor Gensei counseling the two crying girls.  Doctor Gensei looked up at her sadly.

“Kenshin,” Megumi breathed feeling the loss tear her heart into two.  She closed her eyes, feeling a tear slid down her check.  She took a deep breath, opening her eyes and looking around.  The loss of her family and the brutal existence she had endured since she had been left alone in the world had taught her to look at all situations with the cold eyes of logic.  “Where is Kaoru and Yahiko?” she asked calmly, steeling away all of her emotions.

Doctor Gensei shook his head, indicating that he didn’t know.  “I’ll find them,” Megumi answered calmly.

***

“Of all the lousy!”  Sanosuke kicked the table against the wall, shattering off one of its legs.  “That selfish bastard, leaving without saying a word!”  Sanosuke flung a vase against the wall, shattering into a thousand pieces.  “Who does he think he is?”  Sanosuke demanded as he slammed his fist into the pillar, leaving an intention in the wood.  “He should know better than to mess around with me!”  Sanosuke grabbed a shelf, tore it off the wall, and flung it into the opposite wall causing the last of the customers to flee the Akabeko in fear.  Sanosuke breathed hard in fury, his fists clenched to his sides he surveyed the shop, ignoring the serving girls cowing near the back door in fear of him as he searched for something else to destroy, unfortunately there was little else left in the shop that he hadn’t already decimated.

Tsubama emerged from the kitchen with Tae in tow.  Tae survey the destruction of the shop with wide eyes before she turned to Sanosuke with a wild look in her eyes.  “You!” she accused, pointing a finger at Sanosuke.  “What do you think you’re doing?!”

“Didn’t you hear? Kenshin left for Kyoto on some suicide mission and he’s not coming back!”  Sanosuke roared back, at the moment he had only one volume and that was loud enough that he could be sure that Kenshin, wherever he was at that moment, could hear.

“What?” Tae was taken aback before she regained her footing, “what about Kaoru, how is she?”

“How the hell should I know?”  Sanosuke spat, he had bigger fish to fry at the moment. 

“And so Kenshin leaving gives you the right to destroy the shop?” Tae demanded.  She had no idea what was going on but decided to deal with the immediate problem before her, namely her number two irritant, Sanosuke Sagara, second only to her mother-in-law.

Sanosuke turned in a huff, as though Tae would never understand.  “Whatever, I’m out of here anyways, I’m off to Kyoto and I’m not coming back until I’ve beaten that no good excuse for a Rurouni to within an inch of his life,” Sanosuke paused a little as he savored the idea, “and then give him one more slug for good measure.”

“Well I think that’s a wonderful idea,” Tae chimed in with a big smile on her face, _anything to get this property destroying cheapskate out of my shop._  

Tsubama glanced between the two of them, though Sanosuke was no longer breaking the furniture the look in his eyes had only grown more fierce and wild from before, but now contained and focused.  She shivered, _he’s scary._

Sanosuke made a little face before he turned back to Tae, “I’m a little short, mind spotting me a few sen?”  He asked holding out one hand expectantly.

Tae’s eyes glittered murderously as her pleasant expression turned fierce.  “What?” she rasped harshly.

Tsubama gasped, _she’s scary too._

Sanosuke turned with a huff, “cheapskate,” he muttered under his breath.

Tae followed him out of the shop and yelled her reply as he continued down the street, kicking things out of his way, “that’s a mouthful coming from you Sanosuke Sagara, if you looking to borrow money you shouldn’t start by wreaking the furniture!”

Sanosuke glanced back over his shoulder, “I couldn’t help it, I had to take it out on something,” Sanosuke turned back to the road in front of him, “after what he did…” he finished under his breath.  _Besides what he did was a lot worse, breaking his promise between us._  


_It was a pleasant afternoon in late February what Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko met Sanosuke at the Akabeko.  Sanosuke looked back at the others as he left the Akabeko, his eyes focused on Kenshin.  “So don’t go wandering off without my permission, got it?”_

 

Sanosuke came back to the present, kicking a bucket out of his way, “shit,” he swore as the bucket went flying.

“He’s not doing too well,” Tsubama commented as Sanosuke walked off.

“I never thought Kenshin-san would leave,” Tae replied softly, her heart going out to her friend.  “I really thought he would settle down at the Kamiya dojo with Kaoru.”  _Oh Kaoru,_ Tae sighed, vowing at her first break after setting the shop aright after Sanosuke’s destruction she would visit Kaoru and see how she was doing.  _What could possibly have been so important that Kenshin-san would ever leave her?_ She wondered.  _And what kind of ‘suicide mission’ would take Kenshin-san away from her?_

“Tae-san,” Tsubama spoke up softly, Tae glanced down at the girl, Tsubama looked uncomfortably down at her feet, “uh Sanosuke-san didn’t pay again.”

Tae didn’t even react, “just add it to his tab, we’ll have to collect later.”  _Maybe._

With a humph, she turned with a flounce and walked straight back into the shop to try and repair the damage Sanosuke had caused.  From the kitchen, her husband Nobuyuki and his father poked their heads out of the kitchen in bewilderment, looking around at the broken furniture, wreaked shelves, and broken dishes strewn throughout the restaurant.

“What on earth happened in here?”  Nobuyuki asked, turning his head to take in all the damage with eyes wide in shock. “We just stepped out for a few minutes to collect the day’s vegetables and produce.”

“Sanosuke Sagara,” Tae replied shortly.  “Apparently, he was upset about a few things and decided to take it out on us, and then had the audacity to ask for money when he was done.”

Nobuyuki’s face darkened.  He chewed on his tongue for a moment before he spit out, “add it to his tab and next time you see Kaoru make sure she wrings out the very last sen from him with her excuse for cooking.”  With that he spun on his heel and went straight back to the kitchen to fetch the tools he would need to set the shop aright.

“Tsubama, fetch a broom and start sweeping the place up,” Tae ordered sharply.

“Ye-yes ma’am,” Tsubama gasped, her heart still pounding from all the excitement of the morning.  She ran to the back through the kitchen to where she remembered seeing the broom earlier out in the little courtyard at the back of the kitchen where they received deliveries.  She glanced between the stacks of boxes, looking to see where the broom might have been moved to.

“Tsubama,” a voice whispered from between the boxes.

Tsubama jumped straight into the air with a scream, a strong pair of hands reached out, one grabbed her head and the other was placed over her mouth to silence her.  Tsubama eyes soften in relief when she recognized the mess of black hair that never seemed to want to sit down straight. 

“Tsubama-chan, is something wrong?” Nobuyuki’s father called from the kitchen, looking to see if anything was wrong, not being able to see Yahiko from his position as he looked suspiciously around trying to see what frightened the girl. 

Yahiko’s eyes widen a little in apprehension, he shook his head no as he released her and shrunk back into the shadows of the boxes.

Tsubama swallowed hard, understanding Yahiko’s silent message asking for secrecy.  She straightened herself out and step out from the half concealment of the boxes so that Nobuyuki’s father could see her better.  “I’m so sorry, it was just a spider that frightened me, that’s all,” she apologized, glancing down a little in her customary soft way.

Nobuyuki’s father shook his head a little, muttering something about young girls and spiders as he stepped back into the kitchen. 

Tsubama turned in an instant back to where Yahiko was crouched among the boxes.  “Yahiko-kun, what are you doing hiding here?”

Yahiko gulped a little as he stood up, “how much do you know of what happened yesterday?”

“I know that big government official was assassinated, the whole town was talking about it.  And Himura-san left, Sagara-san said so but he didn’t say why, only something about a ‘suicide mission’.”  Tsubama answered promptly.

“There’s more to it,” Yahiko told her earnestly, “I can’t explain everything right now, it’s enough to say the government is was doing its best to blackmail Kenshin into doing some bad things for them that he didn’t want to, when that guy got killed last night Kenshin decided to go along with their plans and left.” 

Tsubama gasped, her hand flying up to her mouth as she remembered how gentle and nice Kenshin had always been to her, his big smile that somehow never seemed to reach his eyes except when he was looking at Kaoru.  “Kaoru-san, how did she take this?”  Tsubama asked, her heart instantly flying the sweet young woman who had always been so kind to her.

Yahiko’s face darkened, he remembered Kaoru coming home that night to break the news to them with dead eyes and a flat voice.

 

_“So you just let him leave!”  Yahiko screamed at her in rage, wishing for some kind of reaction, “you didn’t even try to go after him!”_

_“He chose to leave Yahiko,” Kaoru told him flatly, her eyes never meeting his.  “He’s a man, he can make his own decisions.”_

_“Yeah stupid ass ones!”  Sanosuke yelled.  He hated the cationic way Kaoru was asking.  He grabbed Kaoru by the arms shaking her a little, expecting that it would make her turned around and hit him like she normally would.  “Pull yourself together Missy.”_

_Kaoru let him shake her like a rag doll, she waited till he stopped, never raising her head, “please let me go Sanosuke.”  She asked softly._

_“What are you going to do if I don’t?”  Sanosuke demanded, still trying to see a spark of her normal fire and energy.  “Going to fight me?”_

_“No,” Kaoru replied, “I’m not going to fight anyone.”_

_Sanosuke let her go, taking a step back.  He and Yahiko glanced at each other, they had both seem many of Kaoru’s strange behaviors but neither had seen her like this.  “Screw everything,” Sanosuke threw his hands up in frustration and walked out._

_“Sanosuke!” Yahiko called, watching in frustration as Sanosuke walked out of the house, he glanced back at Kaoru before coming to the decision that she wasn’t going anywhere for the moment and ran after Sanosuke.  “Sanosuke wait!”  Yahiko called as he caught up with Sanosuke just outside the small side gate.  Sanosuke turned around to glance at the boy.  “You going after Kenshin like we planned?”  Yahiko asked._

_“Of course, I’ve got to give that bastard the beating of his life!”  Sanosuke swore with clenched fists and burning eyes._

_“I’m coming with you, just got to grab my bag,” Yahiko turned to dash back to the house and grab the bag he had packed just in case Kenshin left for Kyoto._

_“Hang on,” Sanosuke grabbed the back of Yahiko’s collar, stopping the boy.  Yahiko spun around to face him sputtering.  “You’re not coming with me.”_

_Yahiko’s eyes blazed with rage, “what the hell do you mean?  Of course I’m coming!”_

_“Not with me you’re not,” Sanosuke told him in a dangerous voice, “I don’t need a kid like you underfoot.”_

_“What?!”_

_“Listen,” Sanosuke cut the boy off before he could get started on a tirade.  “If you want to go to Kyoto than you better kick the Missy in the rear and go with her,” Sanosuke turned back to the road before him.  “She’s probably the only one who can bring him back, after all she was the only one he said goodbye too…”_

_Yahiko gulped as he realized that Sanosuke was right and he stood and watched Sanosuke walked off into the darkness, the symbol for “Aku” blazed proudly across his back._

_Yahiko clenched his fists at his side, once again he was watching his world fall apart around him.  The first time was when he was barely five years old and he had been forced out of the only home he had ever known as he and his mother were forced into a pathetic hove.  Then again as his mother was taken from him by the disease of the brothel she was forced to work in just to be able to fed her son and he was forced to work for the yakuzua._ Only now I’m not a little kid, and I’m not helpless, _Yahiko swore, he turned to look back into the house,_ I am going to fix this, even if I have to drag Kaoru all the way to Kyoto by her hair and beat Kenshin into a bloody pulp, I’m going to put my family back together.

_He ran back into the house, grabbed the bag he had packed and then went straight to Kaoru’s room where a single candle was burning, throwing Kaoru’s silhouette against the rice paper door.  Yahiko flung the door back without knocking.  Kaoru didn’t move, she was just sitting on the floor staring aimlessly at the wall.  Yahiko glanced to the wall she was looking at and saw the banner on it with the saying she often quoted, ‘A sword does you no good on the ground’._

_“Kaoru,” he got no response, he dropped his bag to the ground in disgust, went over and kneeled in front of her grabbing her by the shoulders and forcing her to look him in the eye.  “Kaoru, you’ve got to pull yourself together, we’ve got to go after him.  If we don’t, Kenshin might revert to being a hitokiri again, is that what you want?”_

_Kaoru smiled sadly,” no,” she answered softly._

_Yahiko sensed a glimmer of hope, “great, at least we still agree on that.”  He jumped to his feet and grabbed a bag out of Kaoru’s closet that he had forced her to pack days before in case they had to go to Kyoto.  “Then we’re going after him, just me and you.”_

_“But then I also wanted him to stay here with me,” Kaoru continued softly, paying no attention to Yahiko, her eyes now focused on the floor.  “I wanted to marry him, to wake up every day to see his face and do whatever it takes to keep him smiling every day, to chase away the demons from his past that plague him.  I wanted us to build a life here together, to be the mother to his children,” Kaoru’s face broke and she wrapped her arms around herself as the tears started to roll down her face.  “I wanted to grow old with him and not regret one moment that we spent together, but I’m not going to get what I want.”  She started rocking slowly back and forth, Yahiko stood in shock as she cried openly, spilling her heart out to him.  “Instead all I’m left with is a broken heart, an empty house, and the ghost of a dream to torture me.”_

_“Kaoru,” Yahiko breathed, taking a step towards her, his own heart breaking at her agony.  He went and sat next to her, not sure what to do as she cried into her hands, awkwardly he put a hand on her shoulder.  “Kaoru, I know it seems bad now but Kenshin really does love you, that’s why he came back just to say goodbye to you.”  Yahiko assured her.  “That’s why you have to go, I know that if Kenshin sees you again than he’ll come back to all of us and you can get everything you want.”_

_“I already tried Yahiko,” Kaoru sobbed, she turned her tear streaked face to him.  “Don’t you see?  I begged and pleaded with Kenshin to stay, I was screaming for him and he just kept walking away.  He won’t come back, even if we go after him and find him.  He’s not coming back, no matter what.”_

_“But Kaoru…” Yahiko started to protest._

_“He’s not coming back,” Kaoru repeated firmly, closing her eyes and turning away from the boy, “just face it.  He’s gone forever.”_

“She didn’t take it well and let’s leave it at that,” Yahiko replied shortly, his fists clenching unconsciously. 

Tsubama’s eyes softened in symphony, for a moment she pictured how she feel if Yahiko left her before her mind shuttered back from that thought.  “Maybe a visit from Tae-san would help…” she started before Yahiko cut her off.

“Kaoru’s gone,” he told her bluntly.  “Some government dogs took her off late last night for ‘protection’ apparently Kenshin arranged some kind of deal with them about that before he left.”  His face darken again as he remembered Saito strolling into the house as though he owned it, a cigarette in his mouth, and a host of policemen behind him.  Kaoru hadn’t even protested as they escorted her out to a carriage after Saito told them that both of them were being placed into ‘protective custody’ at Kenshin’s request.  Yahiko on the other hand had made an escape from his guards and had just been able to grab his things before he escaped from the dojo’s grounds and into the dark of night.  He had spent most of the night dodging patrols of police.  Yahiko looked back towards Tsubama in earnest, “I need you to do something for me Tsubama, will you?”

Tsubama nodded her head, giving him a little smile, “of course Yahiko-kun, anything I can do to help you.”

Yahiko’s face brightened a little, he reached into his kimono and handed Tsubama a key, “I need you to take this key to Master Maekawa’s dojo, tell him what happened and ask him or one of his sons to continue the lessons for Kaoru’s students for now until we can get this whole situation sorted out.  Then I need you to go to Doctor Gensei’s, tell them what happened and ask them to keep an eye on the dojo till we get back.  And one last thing,” Yahiko hesitated.

“What is it?” Tsubama asked earnestly as she clasped the key Yahiko gave her tightly in her hand.

“Say a little prayer for all of us, and be strong.  Don’t just let people push you around and if anyone does than you just let me know who it is so that when I get back and I’ll make sure they never bully you again,” Yahiko assured her with a little of his boyish grin.

Tsubama’s face brighten for a moment before it grew sad, “does this mean that you’re leaving?”

Yahiko nodded, Tsubama ducked her face so that Yahiko wouldn’t see her chin starting to tremble and the tears that threaten to fall.  Yahiko stepped forward and grabbed her hands, “I’ll be back before you know it,” he told her softly. 

Tsubama glanced up at his earnest face, she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek quickly, “I’ll see you when you get back,” she told him in a breathless rush before she turned, grabbed the broom and ran to the kitchen door, turning back before she went in to see Yahiko standing there, his face slightly stunned by her action.  She raised her hand in a wave and Yahiko responded in kind, suddenly confident that she would see him again, Tsubama turned and went into the Akabeko with her head held high and a prayer in her heart for the safe return of everyone of the Kamiya dojo to come back home where they belonged.

***

In a small row house in one of the poor areas of town two men sat together in deep discussion, “…so that’s basically it, I’m going after that good for nothing bastard and giving him the slug he deserves.”  Sanosuke finished summing up to Katsu all the events that had led up to Kenshin’s leaving for Kyoko and Sanosuke’s decision to go after him.  “I don’t suppose you could lend me a little something for the journey?”

Katsu’s lips quirked a little at Sanosuke’s question, he had been half wondering throughout the whole explanation when Sanosuke was going to ask for money.  Katsu didn’t even hesitate, he reached into his kimono and pulled out a purse handing the whole thing to Sanosuke, “this should be enough to get you to Kyoto.”

Sanosuke took the purse without hesitation, “thanks Katsu, I’ll pay you back when I can.”  _Don’t know how tho’._

“You’re welcome and it’s my pleasure,” Katsu assured him.  _I won’t hold my breath._   “One last thing Sano, hold out your hand,” Katsu ordered as he reached into another pocket of his kimono and pulled something out.

“Huh?” Sanosuke held out his hand obediently as Katsuhiro deposited three small cylindrical objects in his hand.

“A parting gift for you, for what you may face on your journey.”  Katsu assured him.

Sanosuke looked at the objects in his hands with wide eyes.  “Bombs?  I thought you stopped making these things Katsu?!”  _Different design from the others I remember, and defiantly new._

Katsuhiro’s face quirked into one of its rare smiles, “don’t worry, these are only for self-protection, they don’t require being lit prior to use, only pull that metal ring on the top and throw them and they will self-detonate.”  

Sanosuke turned the bombs over in his hands noticing the small metal ring on one end of the bomb.  _Hmm, this might come in useful after all._

“Watch your back Sano,” Katsuhiro warned in a deadly serious voice, his face shifting back into his characteristically solemn expression.  “The Kyoto of today is a far more dangerous place than you think.”

Sanosuke’s eyes widened a little at the meaning in Katsuhiro’s words, “you mean you already knew about Shishio?”

“Never underestimate a journalist network, you would be surprised just how far the net he weaves stretches.” 

“Don’t write about it,” Sanosuke warned in a harsh voice.  “You’ll be pissing off people with an army of assassins if you do.”

Katsuhiro humped.  “I won’t,” he assured in an offhanded way, “no one would believe the story anyways.”

Sanosuke snorted, “you’re probably right,” _I wouldn’t have believed it if Kenshin hadn’t of confirmed it._  He stood up, grabbed his bag and slung it over one shoulder.  “Well guess I’ll be on my way now.”  He opened the door, took a half step out the door without looking, and ran full into Yahiko who had followed him to Katsuhiro’s.  “What are you doing here?”  Sanosuke demanded of the boy.

“I should be the one asking you what you’re doing hanging around the place and not going after Kenshin!”  Yahiko demanded.  “I was coming to follow you to Kyoto, since the government took Kaoru away!”

Sanosuke barely registered what Yahiko had said, or the bag that Yahiko had slung over his shoulder with his trusty shinai attached.  His eyes slid past the boy to a shadow leaning causally against the way.  “Yahiko you were followed,” Sanosuke pushed the boy aside and took a few steps out into the mostly deserted street to face the newcomer. 

“Huh?” Yahiko spun around and saw the newcomer, “you!” he gasped in rage.

Saito eyed the group with a superiority that seem to be his natural personality rather than a learned trait.  “Where do you think you’re going?” he asked eyeing the bags that Sanosuke and Yahiko carried.  Katsuhiro was now standing in the doorway watching the confrontation. 

“To Kyoto of course,” Sanosuke spat in the street, “got a problem with it?” he challenged.

“Yes I do,” Saito coolly replied.  He straightened up and took several steps forward.  “It bothers me to have a weakling involved in such a matter.”

“What?” Sanosuke growled.

Saito’s eyes glittered evilly.  “The most basic tactic combat is to attack an enemy’s weak point.  If you go to Kyoto I guarantee you will be Shishio’s first target and the Battosai will feel that he has to protect you even though he knows that he cannot do that as he is now.  Why do you think he went on his own?  To the Battosai your existence is nothing more than a weakness.”  Saito finished by pointing straight at Sanosuke.

Sanosuke’s eyes burned with rage at Saito’s words.  He loosened his grip on his bag, letting it slid to the ground.  _Is that really what Kenshin thinks of me?  That I’m nothing more than a weakness, a liability?  After all we’ve been through together…_

“I took on the role of Jin-e and put on that little show with you to prove that point to the Battosai, go to Kyoto and all that was for nothing.  You will die and the Battosai will fail, stay here in Tokyo like a good boy.”  Saito ordered.

Behind Sanosuke, Yahiko was fuming with rage, one second from leaping forward and giving the Saito the beating he felt he deserved. 

“So I’m nothing more than a vulnerability to Kenshin,” Sanosuke half whispered.  Yahiko glanced up in surprise.  “Good to know,” Sanosuke roared suddenly in rage, “now I’m really going to belt him!  Move Saito!”

Saito’s face shifted into annoyance as he realized his words had not had the effect on Sanosuke that he had hoped for.  _Guess I’ll have to get through to this buffoon in another way._   “No,” he replied, standing his ground and blocking Sanosuke’s path.

“Fine!”  Sanosuke roared as he stepped forward with a right-hand jab.  Saito sidestepped it, grabbing Sanosuke’s sleeve and trapping his elbow with his right hand, he punched at the same time with an upper cut to Sanosuke’s wounded shoulder from the sword blow Saito had inflicted only eleven days before.

 _No fair, his wound still hasn’t healed yet!_   Yahiko thought in horror as he watched Sanosuke grimace in pain right before Saito threw Sanosuke to the ground and stomped his heel into Sanosuke’s wounded shoulder causing him to yell in pain before he stepped back, leaving Sanosuke panting on the ground in pain.

Saito looked up and saw the look in the boy’s eyes, reading in it in a moment.  “I told you the basic rule of combat it to strike an enemy’s weak points.  There is no fair and unfair.  Battosai doesn’t go to a dojo duel in Kyoto, he goes to a death match,” Saito assured him with deadly certainly.”  Saito stepped towards the boy, “you should come with me and join the Kamiya girl in protection like the Battosai asked.”

Yahiko gritted his teeth, grabbed his shinai off his back and held it at the ready.  “Like hell I will!”

Saito looked with distaste on the boy, _why are these people so stupidly stubborn?_   He wondered.  _At least the Kamiya girl was smart enough to listen._

“He’s mine Yahiko, you can have what’s left of him when I’m through,” Sanosuke warned the boy as he stumbled back onto his feet. 

Saito turned with exasperation, _this fool never learns, does he?_

Sanosuke cracked his neck from side to side, “I’m ready for round three when you are,” he challenged, his lips quirked into the grin he always wore when fighting in earnest.  _Besides the pain of my shoulder is nothing compared with the thought that Kenshin sees me as a burden._   “I’m going to prove that these two fists of mine are something that you want to have in Kyoto!”  Sanosuke punched and Saito raised his arms in a cross block, absorbing the blow of Sanosuke’s punch.  “Get out of my way Saito, I’m going to Kyoto!”  Sanosuke challenged.

It took all of Saito’s willpower not to roll his eyes at Sanosuke statement.  “You’re going to prove you’re worthy with your fists huh?”  Saito asked, his voice heavy with sarcasm.  “Do you not know I could have easily killed you less than two weeks ago, or the fact that you were no match for me just moments ago?”

“What?”  Sanosuke roared.

“It’s a taunt Sano, just brush it off,’ Yahiko warned.

“Fine I’ll humor you,” Saito responded, seeing a solution to this nuisance.  “We’ll fight, your way.”  He unclasped his sword belt and leaned it against the wall of the building.  “I won’t let the choice of weapon this time be an excuse.  We fight with our fists.”  _No matter how stupid this chicken head may be if he loses by his own style of combat than he must admit his lack of worth._

Sanosuke grinned and punched his fists together, “than let’s go!” he roared as he stepped forward with a lunge punch towards Saito’s left shoulder.

Saito raised his left arm in a block.  _Fool, is this his only trick?_   Saito wondered.  He shifted in preparation for his counter attack but before he could attack Sanosuke, or do more than block his initial punch, Sanosuke swung his left fist forward in another attack, never letting up as he attacked with both his left and right fists.  He continued his forward lunge and forcing Saito back and on the defensive as he sought to defend against Sanosuke’s frenzy attack. 

Sanosuke finally let up only after he had managed to back Saito several feet down the street with a final punch that knocked him back several steps, his grin still on his face.  His plan had been simple, he knew enough about fighting to know that when blocking an attack in a sword fight you could counter and parry an attack but in a fistfight if under constant attack there was little that could be done aside from blocking with no chance of countering an attack.  _One of those should have hit its mark,_ Sanosuke thought. 

However, much to Sanosuke, Katsuhiro, and Yahiko’s surprise Saito dropped his arms that he had been using to block Sanosuke’s punches and cocked his head at Sanosuke in pale amusement.  “Is that really all you have?” he asked, his voice dripping in sarcasm.  “You really are amusing.”

 _Not one hit?_   Sanosuke though in amazement, right before Saito stepped forward with his own attack of multiple punches.  Sanosuke raised his arms to block but kept missing and Saito’s blows found their mark. 

Yahiko watched with wide eyes, _I don’t get it,_ he thought.  _There’s not that much difference in their speed so how come none of Sanosuke’s punches found their mark and Saito’s does?_   Saito finished with an uppercut catching Sanosuke under the chin and knocking him off his feet and on to his back.

“He’s good,” Katsuhiro comment calmly.

“Yeah,” Yahiko agreed, “he’s the only guy I’ve ever seen who was in the same league as Kenshin.”

 _Don’t worry guys, I’m all right.  Just talk like I’m not even here,_ Sanosuke thought glumly as he struggled to breathe through the pain in his body that made him gasp.

Saito looked down on Sanosuke who was gasping on the ground and struggling to move.  “Do you understand now?” Saito asked coldly.  “You cannot approach the Battosai or I in skill or experience.  Compared to us you are just a loud mouth amateur who does not know his own place.”  Saito turned back to Yahiko, “I think it’s time that you stop playing hide and go seek and come with me boy.  Your protection has already been arranged.”

Yahiko raised his shinai again, “not without a fight!” he swore.

 _These people,_ Saito swore.  _Why is such a simple job so complicated?_

“Hey you ugly, we’re not done yet!”

Saito turned, his eyes opening in shock as Sanosuke pulled himself to his feet stumbling until he found his footing and punched his fists together with a fierce grin on his face.  _How is he still moving?_   Saito wondered. 

“I don’t care what you have to say!”  Sanosuke told him firmly.  “I’m going to Kyoto and nothing anybody says or does is going to stop me!”

Saito looked him up and down, noting the shaking in his limbs and unsteady feet.  “That punch seems to have addled your brain,” he commented drily.  “And you _will_ not go to Kyoto.”  He stepped back in a long back stance, his right arm stretched out and his left pulled back in a fist.

 _That’s the gatotsu stance,_ Yahiko recognized.  _Even if he’s not holding a sword that’s his most powerful attack._   “Dodge it Sanosuke!” he yelled.  “That’ll take you down.”

 _Thank you Captain Obvious,_ Sanosuke gritted his teeth and shifted his own feet in preparation for Saito’s attack.

 _He can’t dodge it,_ Saito mused _.  He’s barely standing as it is._   “No matter what you say or do, you’ll always be an amateur.”  He leapt forward in a sudden burst of speed and twisted, jabbing forward with his left fist.

There was a crack of fist hitting flesh and everything came to a sudden stop.  Sanosuke grinned with Saito’s fist inches from his own chest, it was caught between both of his own fists right at the wrist.  _That’s gonna bruise, if I didn’t manage to break his wrist that is,_ Sanosuke thought in triumph.  “Well how ‘bout that?” he gloated.  “Even an amateur like me can find a way around your ‘superior abilities’.”

“You,” Saito swore.

“You know I figure that you and Kenshin didn’t start off as good as you are today so you shouldn’t underestimate amateurs.”  Sanosuke advised.

Saito grunted and punched Sanosuke with his other fist right in the forehead causing Sanosuke to release his trapped arm.  Sanosuke stumbled back a step from the blow but steady himself and raised his fists in preparation for the next attack. 

“You!” Sanosuke swore.

Saito ignored him, “enough,” he told him stopping Sanosuke before he stepped forward to continue the fight.  He stepped back to the wall where his sword was leaning against and picked it up and strapped it again to his waist.  “There is no sense wasting anymore of my time on a fool who cannot hear the truth even after all of this.  If you want to go to Kyoto and get yourself killed than go ahead.  As for the boy,” Saito turned to where Yahiko had stood throughout the battle next to Katshuiro only to find Katshuiro standing alone.

“I’m sorry,” Katshuiro apologized.  “What boy are you talking about?  It’s been only me and Sanosuke here with you.”

Saito swore in his head as he glanced for where Yahiko could have disappeared to, in his time spent dealing with Sanosuke, Yahiko had been able to make a break for it.  _I’m really starting to hate this assignment._ With a mental sigh, Saito turned and started walking away, he turned his head slightly to say one last thing to Sanosuke.  “A fool who relays too much on their own endurance and learns nothing of defense won’t last long in Kyoto.”

Katsuhiro continued to watch until Saito was out of sight before he walked over to Sanosuke.  “It looks like you win Sano.”

“Humm,” Sanosuke grunted in reply, his face drawn and serious from Saito’s words.

Katshuiro saw the blood stain on Sanosuke’s shoulder staining his white haori.  “Come on, let’s treats those wounds of yours Sano, that shoulder looks bad.”

“Oh yeah,” Sanosuke was drawn back into the present by Katshuiro’s concern.  He glanced down to his shoulder and a sudden flash of insight hit him.  _That bastard, all those punches he threw and not one of them was at my bad shoulder.  And that first blow was a little off as well._   Sanosuke glanced back up the street where Saito had disappeared down.  _He was literally fighting on my level the whole time, so that’s the true strength of the Wolf of Mibu._   “Damn it!”  Sanosuke swore, clenching his hands into fists, his face darkening in rage.  “Sorry Katsu, I can’t waste my time around here, I’ve got to get to Kyoto.  Where’s Yahiko?”

Katsuhiro shook his head, “he ran off when you got to your feet the last time to keep Saito from taking him away into custody.  My guess is he’s off to Kyoto somehow.”

 _I’ll just have to find him later if I can, first to find Kenshin, then to settle the score with Saito._   Sanosuke thought glumly.

“What about your…?” Katsuhiro started as Sanosuke grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. 

“I’ll deal with it on the road, just give me some medicine, I’ve got to get to Kyoto as fast I can,” Sanosuke cut him off.  Katshuiro nodded and returned in a matter of moments and handed Sanosuke a bundle of bandages and ointments. 

“Good luck Sano, and watch your back.”  Katsuhiro warned in a serious tone.

Sanosuke grinned and gave him a thumbs up, “I’ve got this,” he assured him as he turned with head held high and walked away.  His face turned serious the moment he faced the open road before him, _but before I get to Kyoto I’ve got to get stronger, I’ve got to be ready for what lays at the end of this road._


	3. All Roads Lead to Kyoto

**Chapter 2**

**All Roads Lead to Kyoto**

Megumi sat looking out the open door in the middle of her daily task of crushing herbs and mixing medicine, her composure was of outward calm but inside she felt like screaming, tearing the world apart with the rage she felt inside.  Rage against the government that would use her dark past to manipulate Kenshin into going to Kyoto, rage against the government for creating a monster like Shishio in the first place, and rage against the circumstances that prevented her from being able to go to Kyoto to find Kenshin.  But mostly it was rage at her own lack of ability to make a man that she cared about, love her enough return to say goodbye when he left forever. 

In the next room, she could hear Ayame and Suzume crying as Doctor Gensei tried to comfort them.  The girls were half convince that they had done something wrong to make their dear ‘Uncle Kenny’ leave them forever.  Megumi turned back to the task before her, trying to focus on it and rid her mind of the constant thinking of everything their little group had gone through in the past weeks starting with Saito’s attack on Sanosuke and ending with the night before when Kenshin had left them forever.  She especially put out of her mind the fact that the only one whom Kenshin had come back to say goodbye to was Kaoru. 

“Psss.”

Megumi looked up in surprise out the open door where she saw a mess of unruly black hair peering at her from around the corner.  “Yahiko?  What are you doing here?” she asked.  “Where have you been?” 

Yahiko snuck into the room with a look behind him as though afraid that he was being followed, his pack slung across his shoulders.  “Been dodging police that’s what.  They came by late last night after Kenshin left and took Kaoru away into ‘protection’ apparently Kenshin set up some kind of deal with them.”

“I know that,” Megumi replied thinking of the formal pardon for all past crimes that she had received late the night before.  “I received a formal pardon last night,” she explained.

Yahiko nodded, not in the least bit surprised.  “Well Kaoru’s gone who knows where, and they tried to take me too but I’ve been on the run.  Sanosuke’s heading for Kyoto and I’m planning on going too, I’ve already arranged to have Master Maekawa take over lessons at the dojo, don’t suppose you would mind also keeping an eye on the place as well until we get back?”

“Of course not,” Megumi replied.  “Doctor Gensei already has a key, we can keep things in order.  Was Kaoru not able to get away with you last night?”  Megumi asked in curiosity.  “I would have figured that you two would be going after Ken-san.”

Yahiko’s eyes dropped to the floor, “I don’t think Kaoru’s going to make it, she didn’t take Kenshin’s leaving very well.  She just went all weird and wouldn’t do anything at all.”

Megumi took a deep breath, “I see,” she replied in a frosty tone.  _So the woman that Kenshin loves is too weak willed to go after him when he needs her the most._   Megumi suddenly felt a wave of rage towards Kaoru.  _And I bet she was too weak to try and get him to stay the night he left as well._   She listened to the sounds of the girls crying in the next room and vowed that the next time she saw Kaoru she was going to give her the slap she deserved form putting everyone through the anguish and misery they were currently in for her inaction. 

Yahiko glanced to the next room, hearing the sounds of the girls crying and asking Doctor Gensei for the thousandth time if it was their fault that Kenshin left.  His face tighten a bit and he walked straight into the next room, throwing back the door and startling the two girls who looked up at him with tears in their eyes and the grandfather’s arms wrapped tightly around them.  Yahiko kneeled down next to them and gave them a gentle smile.  “Stop crying you two, I’m _gonna_ bring your Uncle Kenny back and everything will go back to the way it was before, you’ll see.”

Suzume sniffled, “you really mean that?” she asked in a soft voice.

Yahiko made a cross over his heart, “I swear it, Kenshin’s gonna come home where he belongs, even if I have to drag him back by the hair.”

“Yahiko, you can’t go it’s too dangero-” Doctor Gensei started.

“I’m going,” Yahiko cut him off.  He stood up, his face filled with unshakable resolve.  “I just came by to say goodbye to you all, it’s time for me to go.”

“Wait, before you go Yahiko,” Megumi scrambled over the set of drawers where they kept the mixed medicines.  She pulled out some small pouches and pressed them into the boy’s hands.  “A few herbs useful for treating wounds,” Megumi explained with a smile.  She also gave him a small decorated container, “and some of my family medicine as well.  Ken-san said once before that he found it very effective.”

Yahiko grinned at her, “thanks a lot, and don’t worry.  Just give me a couple of weeks and I’ll have Kenshin back, you’ll see.”  With that he looked back at the girls and Doctor Gensei, giving them all a wave before he took off running through the open gate and disappeared.

Megumi closed her eyes for a second, saying a prayer for the two who had gone after Kenshin, and another one for Kenshin himself, _may the gods watch over him and bring him back home where he belongs._

_***_

Yahiko made it as far as the head of the Takaido route before he realized a flaw in his plan.  He weighed his purse and found its contents lacking.  _Great_ , he thought _.  I don’t have enough to make it to Kyoto, I don’t even have enough to feed myself for two days._   _I should have asked for something at Doctor Gensei’s_.  He sighed, he had always planned to be traveling with Kaoru, Sanosuke or both and wouldn’t have to worry about the money portion of the trip.  _Well there’s that money chest that Kaoru keep hidden at the dojo,_ he realized with a flash of inspiration.  _And the dojo is closer than Doctor Gensei’s, I could always see if she has a little money laying around that I could borrow._

With quick feet he turned heel and headed back to the dojo, sneaking in, he went straight back to Kaoru’s room, ignoring Freckles who was meowing for attention.  He opened her closet, throwing stuff out until he found where the chest was hidden in the back, he pulled it out and then realized with a groan that he needed a key to open it.  _Great genius, got any better ideas?_   He asked himself.  _And knowing Kaoru, the key won’t be hidden anywhere around here, probably has it on her and I don’t know how to pick a lock._   He sighed, suddenly wishing that was one of the skills he had learned in the yakuzua.  _I guess I could always fall back on pick pocketing,_ but he cringed away from the idea.  He never wanted to go back to that.  He put the chest back and everything he had taken out in a semi-neat fashion and left the house.  He had just resigned himself to backtracking and heading back to the clinic and asking Doctor Gensei for some money after he climbed over the wall, turned the corner to the front gate, and saw a young man in an army uniform knocking in curiosity on the locked gate of the dojo.

“Can I help you?” Yahiko asked, wondering who this man was and what he wanted at the dojo.

The man turned around in surprise and Yahiko’s first impression was how incredibly ordinary the man looked, there was very little of distinction in her face or manners.  “Do you know where the master of this dojo is?  I happened to have a little leave today and wanted to call on them, they are an old friend.”

“Sorry but the master is out today and I’m not sure when they’ll be back, could I take a message for you?”  Yahiko responded, still cautious as he was not sure if the man was friend or foe.

“Oh,” the man’s face fell, “are you of this dojo?”

“Yes, I’m Yahiko Myojin, and you are…?” Yahiko promoted.

The soldier’s face brighten at the name, “Oh yes, you’re the first apprentice aren’t you?  Kaoru-kun wrote to me about you.  I’m Yasu Takahashi, Kaoru-kun and I used to be friends when we were kids and both students at this school.”

Yahiko recognized the name of Kaoru’s old friend currently serving in the army and an idea hit Yahiko with full force, a light at the end of the tunnel.  “Yeah she told us about you, she’ll be sorry that she missed you I’m sure, but in the meantime I’ve got a favor to ask of you.”

“A favor?” Yasu eyebrows furrowed.

“For Kaoru,” Yahiko stepped forward and with a quick look around he began his explanation in a hush whisper that only Yasu could hear.  “Kaoru’s in some trouble, I’m currently trying to get to Kyoto, there’s someone there who can help her, I’m sorry I can’t risk telling you anymore than that.  I don’t want you to get to involved and get these people who are after Kaoru coming after you as well.”

“What exactly are you talking about?” Yasu asked, keeping his voice in a hush.

“I can’t say any more than that I need to get to Kyoto, I hate to ask this of you but I’m short of money at the moment, is there any way you could lend me a few sens?”  Yahiko begged.  He hated having to ask but he figured as an old friend of Kaoru’s this man might be willing to help him and he wanted to head out to Kyoto as quickly as he could, besides his options were shockingly limited.

“And Kaoru’s really in a lot of trouble?”

Yahiko nodded his head in response.

Yasu studied the boy for a moment, “And you need to get to Kyoto to help her?”

Yahiko nodded again. 

Yasu quirked a little smile at him, “well I’m strapped for cash at the moment myself, you don’t make much in the army, but I may have another way to get you to Kyoto, that is if you’re not picky about the travel arrangements?”

“So long as it gets me there in one piece,” Yahiko assured him.

Yasu’s mouth spread into a full grin, “well that’s good, I know a guy who owes me a big favor, and it wouldn’t be the first time he’s moved someone across the country discreetly, but you would be the first live body he’s moved.”

“Wait what?” Yahiko asked in surprised but Yasu didn’t give him the chance to respond, he took off walking quickly down the street with a gesture to Yahiko to follow.  Yahiko stood stunned for a moment before he took off running after Yasu, remembering all the stories that Kaoru had told him about her old friend and suddenly doubting the wisdom about trusting this man.

***

Kaoru sat at the window, her head resting against the window frame, her eyes not directed to the outside where the wind blew through the trees and the sounds of birds and a fountain could be heard.  Nor were they were admiring any of the rich fixtures of the room set aside strictly for her.  Instead, they were downcast, staring blankly at the floor.  The Oka-san, the head of the geshia house, glanced into the room on her way downstairs to see to the matters of the house, seeing Kaoru just sitting there.  She slid the door closed, shaking her head, she wondered what had happen to make Kaoru so catatonic, _probably a man._   The women sighed but she had other matters to see too.  Besides she was only to provide room and board to Kaoru, she was told to minimize all interaction between Kaoru and herself and the other girls of the okiya.

 Kaoru was still, not a sound disturbed her, not even when a tray downstairs was knocked over and there was the sharp clatter of breaking china.  The only indication that she still breathed was the blinking of her eyes.  She had been like this for the past 2 days, barely moving, taking little of the food that was brought to her.  Even sleep eluded her, but despite all appearances, Kaoru was far from calm.  Beneath the calm facade in her mind she was screaming and crying in rage, frustration, and heartbrokenness.  In her mind, she was tearing to shred every word Kenshin ever spoke to her, every touch of his hand, every dream and plan she had made for their future.  Bit by bit she was tearing him from her mind and heart. 

_He chose this,_ she told herself again and again.  _He chose to go to Kyoto, to face the prospect of becoming the Hitokiri.  He didn’t want me to follow and he didn’t want to come back._ So with that in mind, she walked through each and every moment they had together, from the night where they had first met on the cold streets of Tokyo and he had saved her life, through each and every one of the adventures they had together, all the way up to the fateful night when he had left.  It was with a pang of bitterness she remembered the night he left and what was said between them.  Bit by bit she tore away his words and her feelings from that night.  She paused when she remembered when he had told her, “ _you more than anyone believed that I was more than just a hitokiri, and even when I doubted it, you still believed in me and I will always love you for that.”_   For a moment she faltered in her task of purging herself of his memory but than her resolve hardened and she extract that memory from her mind and cast it away as through drawing poison from a wound.  _But in the end I was wrong, and he is nothing more than a hitokiri._

She forgot his embrace, the way he cling to her as though afraid she would be torn from him in this final moment, she forgot herself desperately whispering his name, hoping to pled with him still to stay.   _“Thank you for everything Kaoru-dono, but I’m a Rurouni, and it’s time to wander again.  Farewell.”_   Kaoru looked up as she remembered his final words to her, for the first time in 2 days she felt a tear slid down her cheek.  She almost put aside that memory with all the others but hesitated.  Then as though the memory was a tangible thing she put it aside in a safe corner of her mind, wrapping it with all the love she had felt for him.  _Farewell Kenshin._

The door to her room slid open and Kaoru looked up slowly to see the Oka-san.  “You have a visitor,” the Oka-san informed her.  “I will have some tea sent up for both of you.”  With that she stood aside for the man behind her to enter the room.

A middle-aged man with his hair pulled back into a low ponytail and wearing a simple kimono walked into the room.  By all appearances, he seem to be an ordinary man, abet a more wealthy and influence individual to be in the geisha house, but ordinary.  To Kaoru however, she recognized him immediately as one of the men who had rode into Tokyo at the head of the Imperial army at the end of the Shogunate period and heralded the beginning of the Meiji Era. 

Kaoru bowed slightly as he stepped into the room and he bowed back in response.  “Please have a seat,” Kaoru offered, reaching around to place a cushion on the floor opposite from her. 

The man sat down opposite from her on the cushion she offered.  “Thank you,” he responded.  “I’m sure you are wondering who I am,” he began.  “And why I have come to call upon you here.”

“Only to the second half,” Kaoru responded simply.  “I know who you are already.”  The man’s head quirked a little in surprise at her response and Kaoru continued.  “You are Takoyoshi Kido an Imperial Advisor to the Emperor.  During the Bakumatsu you were known as Katsura Kogoro, one of the three great Imperialists and the leader of the Choshu fraction.”

Kido smiled a little in response, “I did not realize that you were versed in politics.”

“Only in regards to the revolution,” Kaoru replied.  “My father left to fight in the revolution when I was a child and at the time I learned everything about it I could.”  Kaoru explained to Kido’s puzzled expression.  “But while I may know who you are I still do not know why you are here to see me.  I assume it has something to do with the fact that during the revolution you would have been the one to give the hitokiri’s in the Choshu fraction their orders and I have had an ‘encounter’ with one such.”  Kaoru avoided saying Kenshin’s name, afraid that if she did she would fall apart again, just when she had pulled herself together and was determined to be strong and forget him.

Kido nodded, “that is true, I am here because of your unique connection.  And partly to assure that the precautions to protect you are adequate and that all of your personal needs are being seen to as well.”

Kaoru smiled a little, the action seemed foreign to her but she forced it none-than-less.  “I am well and have no complaints.  This place more than suits my needs.”

Kido nodded in response, his eyes never leaving her face.  The door slid back and a girl came into the room setting down a tray of tea.  The conversation paused as they were both served tea by the girl before she left the pot and cups with them, bowed, and left the room.  Kaoru was aware that during the entire time Kido had been in the room he had been keeping one eye on her, as though studying some kind of fascinating creature to learn its secret.  But she found that she neither knew nor cared about why he would find her so.

Kaoru took her cup of tea after the girl had left and started sipping on it.  “I do not mean to be rude but I must ask, was there something else that you had come to learn from your visit or did you just wish to share a cup of tea with me?”  Kaoru asked.

Kido’s eyes lowered for a moment before they refocused back on her, “I admit I had another reason for coming to see you, I wanted to see for myself the woman that would make Himura-san so willing to go to Kyoto despite what happened there before, and my assurances that he need not go.”

“You were not going to make him go?” Kaoru asked in curiosity, “I thought the government was trying everything that they could to make him leave?”

“Unlike the others in the government I am ‘familiar’ with Himura-san’s past and why he left Kyoto and became a Rurouni.” Kido explained, a special emphasizes in his words that Kaoru didn’t quite understand.  “I had no wish to put him through all that again or bring back any memories.  It seems that he has begin to put that behind him now,” Kido looked at Kaoru meaningfully.

“It would seem as though you were wrong,” Kaoru protested, “if he truly had put it behind him than he would have allowed you to talk him out of it, but that’s clearly not the case.”

Kido’s eyes tightened a little at Kaoru’s words, “did he not tell you that you and the others of your home were all threatened because we tried to involve him in this affair?  Even before he agreed to help us?  That is why he left, to protect all of you.  And I fear that he would rather sacrifice himself than relive his past.”  Kido sighed and looked away, remembering the scene in the hut when he realized he was too late, the boy he had recruited to become a killer had suffer bitterly because of how he had manipulated him and those around him. 

Kaoru looked confused for a moment, before an idea struck her and she remembered against her will a moment weeks before when Kenshin had been trying to tell her of his past, something important.  About how he received his scar and a woman…  “Are you talking about Tomoe’s fate?”

Kido nodded slightly, “so he told you about her then?”

Kaoru hesitated slightly, “well only partially.  He had started to tell me about her but we were interrupted and he never got the chance to finish.”

“What did he tell you about her?”

“Only about how he was recruited and how he got the first part of his scar and first met her and took her back to the inn where he lived at the time but that’s all.”  Kaoru confessed.

“I see,” Kido mused, staring into his tea cup for a moment before he looked back to her with an earnest expression.  “Would you like to know the whole story?  I could tell you everything and it may perhaps help to explain to you why Himura-san left as he did.  It might bring you some peace.”

Kaoru gulped, she was being offered by someone familiar with everything in Kenshin’s past the answers that she craved.  In that moment she let go of her desire to forget about Kenshin as the need to fully understand what was going on consumed her.  She nodded her head and Kido begin his story.

***

Megumi walked up to the dojo with a sigh, thinking over everything that had happened in the past day.  _So I get left behind,_ she thought glumly.  _Typical, and on top of it I get stuck with taking care of the dojo, what do I think I’m doing?_   She wondered as she reached the front gates of the dojo.  Out of habit she reached out to slid them back, so used to them being opened at this time of the day that she forgot they were now locked since no one was home.  She stopped when the gate slid back easily, suddenly realizing that it shouldn’t have.  _It’s open,_ she wondered with wide eyes.  _But I have the key,_ she looked down and in her hand was the key.  She glanced up to the dojo at the end of a short walkway.  _But how…?  Did Yahiko come back for something he forgot?_

Then an idea hit her, so filled with hope that it overwhelmed her and she ran up the walkway and threw back the doors of the dojo in anticipation.  “Ken-san?”  Megumi called, and then she saw a man standing at the front of the dojo with his back to her.  A man wearing a long white European style coat and carrying a long sheath behind his back, his figure was hauntingly familiar and Megumi felt her heart go cold at the sight of him.  The man turned and looked at her over his shoulder and she stopped breathing for a moment at the sight of those ice blue eyes.  “Aoshi Shinomori,” she gasped, sinking to her knees as her legs suddenly gave out in a rush of fear.  _The Okashira of the Oniwanbanshu, the man who has sworn to kill Kenshin…_

Aoshi’s face was as cold as she remembered as he observed her for a second.  _The opium woman,_ he remembered.  “Tell me where did the Battosai go?” he asked in a flat voice.  Megumi trembled but didn’t answer, Aoshi turned and started walking towards her, “Where is the Battosai?” he asked again.

Megumi shook her head, tears welling in her eyes that she refused to shed.  Aoshi knelt in front of her and looked into her eyes.  “Tell me,” he insisted.

“Even,” Megumi trembled before her voice grew stronger.  “Even if I knew where he was I wouldn’t tell you!”

Aoshi reached a hand back and Megumi flinched, expecting him to strike her, instead he reached out his hand to her cheek.  Megumi’s eyes widened at his touch.  “If you don’t tell me,” he told her in a soft voice.  “I will kill you.”

Megumi looked into those eyes, his touch and voice were gentle, almost sympathetic but his eyes were cold and emotionless, in those eyes Megumi could see that the threat was not an ideal one.  She saw her own and other countless deaths in those eyes, lives taken that had no effect on this man now void of emotion after the loss he had suffered.  Now he was bent on only one thing, and Megumi stood between him and the one he wanted to face.

“He’s gone to Kyoto,” A man’s voice rang out, Aoshi looked up to the newcomer strolling up the walkway at ease.  Megumi turned slowly after Aoshi had dropped his hand on her face and saw Saito, walking up with one hand in his pocket and his katana at his side, obviously at ease.

Aoshi stood up and walked past Megumi to join Saito on the stone walkway.  “Who are you?” he demanded.

“Goro Fujita, just a humble police officer as you can see,” Saito introduced himself.

“You are Hajime Saito, leader of the Third Squad of the Shinsengumi and master of the Gatosu.  But since the revolution you have become nothing but a pet dog of the government,” Aoshi corrected.

Saito dropped the pleasant and innocent expression he wore, his face shifted into its more natural look of superiority, “I see that even in the Meiji Era the Okishira of the Oniwanbanshu’s information is superb.”  He eyed the sheath that Aoshi carried behind his back with one hand, “perhaps you could be of some use,” he observed.  “Since you’ve been hiding up on that mountain these past few months I’ll catch you up on what has been going on.”

Aoshi stared at him for a moment, his expression unreadable, “all right,” he agreed and Saito began to talk.

***

Kido finished his tale of Kenshin’s past and Tomoe’s fate, his eyes downcast at the tragic conclusion.  Kaoru felt herself gasp, her heart breaking for the anguish that Kenshin had gone through, suddenly she saw him with new eyes.  So much about him now made perfect sense to her, including his decision to leave for Kyoto.  _He had to leave us all with no plans to return.  He was trying to keep us out of, afraid that what happened to her might happen to us, to me…_   Kaoru felt a tear slid past her defense, she instantly recanted all her efforts over the past 2 days to forget Kenshin.  All of her feelings for him came rushing back with renewed strength.  Suddenly she knew what she had to do.  “Such a tragedy,” she whispered.

“Indeed,” Kido agreed with her.  He observed her for a moment, seeing the tear she had shed.  “You are as much like her as I expected, I hope this helps you in understanding why he had to leave like he did and help you to try and make the best of everything now.”

“Of course,” Kaoru agreed, “knowing all this has helped me to make a decision about something that I have hesitated to do before.  But now I know, I have to go to Kyoto.”

Kido’s face twisted in surprise.  “Excuse me?” he asked.  “Did you just say ‘go to Kyoto’?”

“Of course,” Kaoru answered matter-of-factly.  All signs of tears gone from her face that now held a growing determination.  “I have to go, now I understand why he made his vow not to kill and why he mustn’t be allowed to break it.  I have to go to make sure that he keeps his vow to her.”

Kido shook his head, sensing that she didn’t understand the gravity of the matter, “you misunderstand the situation.  These men that Himura-san is going after are very dangerous and will not hesitate to use you against him, even kill you if necessary.  Going to Kyoto isn’t like strolling down the street to buy some flowers.”

“I’m not a child,” Kaoru told him harshly, her anger which had been buried under grief for the past three days was rising to the surface at an alarming rate.  “I’m the Master of the Kamiya Kasshin-ryu dojo, I’ve been running that school since I was fifteen with no help from anyone.  In the time Kenshin has lived with me I’ve faced ex-hitokiri on killing sprees, shinobi, opium dealers, traitors, thieves, bandits, pirates, and more!  I’m not afraid of some ghost from the past!”

Kido’s eyes widen at her tirade and he suddenly called to mind Aritomo Yamagata’s words of warning about meeting Kaoru where he had told him that the girl was a ‘live grenade so bring a good shield with you’.

“Madam, you will not go to Kyoto,” he told her firmly, his jaw set.  He would not allow this woman to act foolishly and get herself killed in the process.  “You will stay here where you will be safe.”

“Who are you to tell me what to do?” Kaoru demanded.

“I am a member of this government and an advisor to the Emperor himself,” Kido replied firmly.  “You will not go.”  Kaoru tried to stand up and Kido grabbed her arm and dragged her back down.

“Don’t touch me,” Kaoru hissed, Kido let go of her.  Kaoru’s eyes flashed in rage at this man standing between her and Kenshin.  “You are nothing,” She continued in a dangerous voice.  “Nothing more than a manipulative psychopath.  You take idealist children who want to save the world, put swords in their hands and tell them to kill for if they do then they can obtain the utopia they dream of even though you know full well that doing so will destroy them utterly.  But you so good at it that they never blame you for the hell you put them through, instead they blame themselves and destroy their own souls as they slaughter countless people at your order and never see that you are the one who truly carries the guilt of all that blood.  You who are so careful to keep your hands clean.  You probably also drop puppies in boiling water and steal food from orphans as well.  You are nothing more than a monster!”

Kido lost all patience with her throughout her whole tirade, he reached out and grabbed her arm again to quiet her.

“Don’t touch me!” Kaoru screamed.

***

“Makoto Shishio” Aoshi breathed as Saito finished his tale.

“To believe it or not is up to you,” Saito informed him.  “But the Battosai’s going to Kyoto is a fact.”

“Then I will return when the Battosai comes back,” with that Aoshi walk straight down the pathway with cool ease.

“He may fall to Shishio in Kyoto,” Saito warned.

“That’s impossible,” Aoshi responded as he walked past Saito, “because I am the only one who can kill the Battosai.”

_Such confidence,_ Saito mused as he watched Aoshi leave.  His eyes fell on the long sheath that Aoshi carried with him.  _And with a man like that, you know it isn’t just empty talk._

As soon as Aoshi had left, Megumi was on her feet, her face fuming.  “How could you tell him all that you delinquent cop?” She demanded.  “All that man wants is to kill Ken-san and you had to go and tell him how to find him, what were you thinking?”

“Calm yourself madam,” Saito advised her.  “If I had not of told him than he would have killed you.”  Megumi’s face darkened but she didn’t argue that point.  Saito turned back to the gate that Aoshi had disappeared through.  “Besides, a man doesn’t become the Okashira of the Oniwanban without processing true greatness.  I was only thinking that he might prove useful in Kyoto.”

From up in the trees far from the dojo Sojiro watched, he was skilled enough to be able to read lips through his telescope so he had caught most of what had been said in the courtyard of the dojo.  His customary smile never left his face as he read Saito’s last words to Megumi about Aoshi.  “My thoughts exactly,” Sojiro agreed with Saito.  He lowered his telescope and started tapping it against his shoulder as he considered the situation.  “So that’s Aoshi Shinomori, I think he really would be a valuable asset.”  He collapsed the telescope and slipped it into his sleeve before jumping with ease out of the tree and heading straight to where Shishio was to report his findings. 

***

Kaoru blinked blankly as she stared down at Kido’s unconscious form on the ground.  She glanced to her right hand that somehow held the teapot before looking back down at the man on the floor.  She felt as though she had woken up from a dream, she remembered yelling at Kido and saying all sorts of unpleasant things to him and then his grabbing her and her screaming one final time at him.  She also remembered vaguely picking up the teapot and hitting him across the head with it but it all seemed as though it was done by another person.  At that moment she was no longer angry, instead she felt the most level headed that she had felt in weeks.  She no longer felt as though she was being tossed around by a sea of uncertainly with no control over where it led her.  Now she felt in control again.

She set down the teapot and looked around the room.  Nothing here belong to her, things had been provided for her comfort but none of it was her.  _Guess I’ve overstayed my welcome,_ she thought.  She got to her feet and cracked the door open and glanced down the hallway.  Seeing no one, she opened the door and tiptoed down the hallway to the stairs, peaking around corners to make sure no one was there.  She had made it to the bottom of the stairs and turned a corner before she almost ran straight into two men who looked like bodyguards. 

“Watch where you’re going,” one of them warned her.

“I’m so sorry sir, my pardon,” she apologized, and kept walking past them, acting like she fit in and hoping that they couldn’t hear her pounding heart.  She had gotten out of the door of the okiya and was starting down the road that she vaguely remembered the carriage that had brought her here had traveled on.  She continued down the street until she saw a gate up ahead that she realized led out of the Imperial complex.  She walked straight up to the gate as she saw others pass through with a just a few words with the guards there, obviously people that the guards saw every day.  She started to panicked until she saw the face of one of the guards and saw a chance.  Instead of slowing down or looking for another way out, she pushed herself faster.  As she got closer, she saw that guard’s mouth drop a little as he recognized her. 

“Kaoru-kun?” the guard asked, not trusting his eyes. 

“Shichiro-kun,” Kaoru growled, recognizing one of her old childhood friends who had once trained at her father’s dojo and whom she had often sparred against.  “If you don’t let me through the gate I will skin you alive right here and now.”

Shichiro’s eyes widened.  “Let her through,” he ordered the other guards, “she’s fine.”

The other guards looked at them with curiosity but let Kaoru pass through.  She had made it to the other side of the gates before she heard a shout behind her to stop that woman.  She didn’t even turn around, she just took off running as fast as she could trying to lose her precursors in the maze of streets which made up Tokyo. 

***

Kido held a cold compress to his head as he sat in the Okiya, his whole head throbbing from the blow Kaoru had dealt him.  “Sir,” one of his men stepped into the room with a bow, “we have the guard here who let the woman escape.”

Kid nodded his head indicating for them to bring the guard in.  A young man dressed in the uniform of the Imperial guard stepped into the room with a respectful salute to Kido.  “Who are you and why did you let the woman leave the palace grounds?” Kido demanded in a harsh voice.  He was in a sour mood after his encounter with Kaoru and was willing to take out of all his anger on this man.

The man didn’t even flinch, “I’m Shichiro Nii, I simply followed my duty to let those pass through the gate that I knew without stopping them and demanding for indication and papers to allow for their entry.”

“You’re telling me that you knew the woman you let pass?” Kido asked in amazement.

Shichiro nodded, “her name is Kaoru Kamiya, she is the owner and master of the Kamiya Kasshin-ryu dojo.  I trained there when I was younger and often spared with her.  We were close friends for many years.”

Kido blinked at the man, _what are the odds of the one friend she has in the Imperial guards being on duty on the same day and at the same gate she had to pass through to escape?_ He wondered _.  It’s almost as though it was arranged by the gods._   “If you knew her so well then why did you let her pass?”  Kido demanded, his voice still harsh but now there was a note of curiosity in it.  “You would have known that she had no business being here in the palace in the first place.”

“She told me to let her pass,” Shichiro answered.  He saw the look on Kido’s face and continued his explanation.  “Having spent so much time around her I know her temper very well, if I had not let her pass she would have killed me.”

“You really think she would have killed you?” Kido asked with a raised eyebrow, trying to imagine it.

“Immediately and without hesitation based on the mood she was in, sir,” Shichiro answered promptly in a serious voice.

“This is complete incompetence,” One of Kido’s men scoffed.

Kido held up his hand to stop him before he could go on, “That’s enough, send this man back, he is suspended for a month without pay,” Kido ordered.  Shirchio nodded and bowed before he left, escorted out.  Kido rubbed his head, he had let Shichiro off with just a slap on the wrist thinking that between them, he was probably the smart one.  _You know I think that Yamagata might have been right,_ he mused.  _Perhaps I should have brought a shield with me, that girl is a live grenade.  Maybe we should have just pointed her at the Shongantes in the war, might have ended it quicker._

_***_

After a couple of hours of dodging her precursors, Kaoru finally felt as though she had managed to shake them off her tail and realized that she was near Dr Gensei’s clinic.  She snuck into the clinic and paused for a moment leaning against the wall to catch her breath. 

“Kaoru?”

Kaoru looked up to see Megumi with her hair tied up in a white handkerchief standing near the well with a bucket in her hand, obviously there to fetch water.

“Hey,” Kaoru answered.  “Nice day huh?”

Megumi left her bucket at the well and walked straight up to Kaoru as though she couldn’t believe her eyes.  Kaoru stood there panting, trying to catch her breath, so it came as a complete surprise when Megumi slapped her hard across the face.

“What the-?” Kaoru sputtered, facing Megumi with hard eyes.

“That was for being such a wimpy girl and letting Ken-san leave without a fight and then not going after him!” Megumi snarled at her, her face a mask of anger.  “Sanosuke left days ago, even Yahiko went after Kenshin on his own and he’s just a boy!  Where have you been?”

“Well if you cared so much than what are you still doing here, why didn’t you go after Kenshin yourself?”  Kaoru demanded, her face inches from Megumi’s. 

“Because I’m a doctor that’s why!”  Megumi screamed at her, “Unlike you I have patients and responsibilities that I can’t just leave to someone else to do.”

“Oh so you care about your patients more that Kenshin, I suppose that’s why he never showed any interest in you,” Kaoru gloated bitterly.

Megumi’s face twisted and she tried to slap Kaoru again but this time Kaoru was prepared and caught the blow.  “You’re the one who doesn’t get it,” Megumi told her in a frosty tone.  “I do this as atonement for my past life, because this is the path that Ken-san showed me.  So no matter if Ken-san stays or goes I will follow this road and become a doctor and that is how I show how I feel about him.  You’re the one making light of this situation by not going after him the first moment you could.”

Kaoru’s face softened.  “You don’t understand Megumi, you’ll never understand how it felt to have Kenshin say goodbye like that, how it paralyzed me for so long.”

Megumi’s face dropped and her eyes were hidden in a shadow, “and I could say the same of you,” Megumi whispered coldly.  “You will never understand how it felt to be left without so much as a goodbye.”

Kaoru looked at her, suddenly realizing how she had made a fool of herself in front of Megumi.  “I’m going after him,” Kaoru told her.  “I’m going to Kyoto, I’m going to find Kenshin.”

Megumi looked up at her, seeing the resolve in the girl’s eyes.  “If that’s true there’s something you need to know Kaoru….”

“There she is!”

Kaoru glanced over to see a group of policemen pointing at her.  “Damn it,” She swore before she took off running past Megumi and back out into the street.  _Why are these guys so damn persistent?_   Kaoru wondered.  She continued to weave through the twisted maze of the residential section of Tokyo, waiting for sunset.  When the darkness came, it found Kaoru hiding behind a stack of crates near one of the river docks, her body cramping between all the running that day and having sat motionless for the past hour in her hiding place. 

Once she was sure the coast was clear, she snuck out of her hiding place and crept towards the dojo, letting herself in through the side gate and ran up into the house.  She was only two steps into the house before she heard a familiar meow and felt a small warm body rubbed against her leg.  She reached down, picked up Freckles, and carried him back in her arms to her room, rubbing his neck all the while he purred and leaned into her embrace.

Once in her room, she put Freckles down and lit a candle to see by, she grabbed at her pack that was still on the floor where Yahiko had left it, she looked up and saw her closet open and things shifted around inside it.  She opened it up in curiosity and saw how things had been rearranged, one look and she knew that Yahiko had been through her closet, _probably looking for money,_ she shook her head. As she pulled out the money chest and dumped the whole of its contents into her purse, _no need to be stingy_ , she had no idea how long it would take to find Kenshin or how much money she would need.

 She was about to close it and deal with it later when she saw the red leather case hidden in its corner of the closet.  She paused and then pulled out the case, she laid it on the floor, opened it carefully, and pulled the katana within out.  She placed it on the floor and then turned the case upside down and shook it until a folded piece of paper came tumbling out.  Kaoru picked up the letter that she had hidden in it years before and opened it, reading it through quickly one more time before she folded it carefully and placed it in her pack with care and replaced the katana in its case and returned the case to the closet.  Before she left the room, she searched through her drawers until she found the sliver comb that she wore in hair only on the most formal of occasions.  It was the most precious thing she owned.  She tucked it in her kimono, blew out of the candle, and left the house and dojo, locking up behind her.  She set off towards Yokohama, intending to catch a ship to Osaka and then from there make her way to Kyoto.  She walked quickly, her head held high.  She had a plan in mind for how to find Kenshin, people that might help her in Kyoto.  _Kenshin, I’m coming, hold on._


	4. On the Takaido Route

**Chapter 3**

**On the Takaido Route**

In the mountains a Sanosuke was making his down the road, walking slightly off of it in the woods, he was punching at trees leaving solid indentions in the wood.  _Got to get stronger, strong enough that Kenshin will regret not taking me with him._   Sanosuke punched at more trees near the road panting from the effort.  _I’m not a burden for you to bear,_ he thought in his mental conversation with Kenshin.  _That’s what I’m going to prove when I get to Kyoto, just you wait Kenshin!_

_***_

Miles away a young man sneezed.  He turned his head, his red hair glowing in the sunlight which also illuminated the cross shaped scar on his left cheek.  Kenshin narrowed his eyes as he looked behind him seeing no one there.  He turned back to the road before him, each step feeling like a thousand miles as he trudged towards the last place on earth he ever wanted to return to.  _I never thought I would be walking down this path again,_ he mused, his heart as heavy as a stone in his chest. 

A young woman was walking down the road leading a small boy, the boy looked up and saw the sword that Kenshin carried openly at his side with no attempt to conceal it.  “Look Mommy, it’s a real katana!”

“Hush,” the mother scolded, a worried look on her face as she eyed Kenshin as he passed them.  She pulled her son back away from him as the child continued to exclaim about the katana.  The whispers continued to follow Kenshin with every person he passed, he kept his head down pretending that he couldn’t hear what was said around him.

“Hey it looks like a samurai.”

“Doesn’t he know that swords are forbidden?”

“He looks like trouble, better to let sleeping dogs lie.”

“A sword in this day and age?”

“Who does he think he is?”

“…it’s better to stay away…”

Kenshin continued without acknowledging in any way what was being said around him, he was too much lost in his own mind and his own concerns to let such things affect him.  One of the many things running through his head was the night that he left Tokyo…

 

_“Did you say your goodbyes to that Kamiya girl?”  Saito asked Kenshin.  He was deliberating waiting for Kenshin on one of the roads leading out of Tokyo, the one closet to the Kamiya dojo knowing that Kenshin would have to pass that way.  Some distance behind him, a carriage was waiting._

_Kenshin raised his face to Saito and glared at him, a look clearly telling him that it was no business of his._

_“Perhaps I shouldn’t have asked,” Saito asked with slight amusement.  “I came to let you know that we will be allies in the fight against Shishio so let’s try to be on friendlier terms.”_

_“We…?” Kenshin asked._

_“Yes,” Saito explained.  “In the light of Ashikaga’s assassination, it’s thrown things in a bit of chaos with the government and police force so I’ve been assigned to lead the police squad in Kyoto.”_

_Kenshin’s face soured at the news._ As if this situation couldn’t get any better, now I’m stuck with him….

_Saito’s face twisted in response to Kenshin’s look, “what’s with that look of yours?” he demanded._

_“Oh nothing,” Kenshin responded in a disgruntled voice._

_“Well then come with me, there’s a carriage waiting that will take us to Yokohama, if we leave now we will be able to make the first ship for Osaka.”  Saito gestured for Kenshin to follow him but Kenshin stayed firmly where he was._

_“No,” Kenshin told him in a firm voice, making Saito turn in surprise to face him.  “I will be taking the Takaido route to Kyoto.”_

_Saito’s eyebrows rose at these words, “what, you don’t have the fare?”  Saito questioned.  “Don’t worry the government will pay for it.”_

_Kenshin scowled at those words, “no that’s not it,” he replied, frustrated that Saito would think he was broke.  “You saw how Lord Ashikaga’s assassination was carried out.  Shishio’s men can appear and disappear as they please.  If they decided to ambush us on a ship where there is nowhere to run to than innocent people could be hurt in the crossfire.  That is something I will not allow.”_

_Saito’s face darkened, “you’re still talking like a peace-drunk Rurouni, do I need to open your eyes again to what you truly are?”  Saito asked coldly as he stepped back with one hand on the katana that he wore at his side._

_Kenshin instantly tossed away the bag that he carried and stepped back in the stance for battojutsu, his right hand ready to draw his sword if Saito took a step forward, the two men glared at each other measuring up the other one’s desire to fight.  “If it is a fight you seek you may have it, but this one has no desire of ever becoming Battosai again,” Kenshin told him a firm tone.  “I will not let others be involved in this matter, that is why I come alone,” in a flash Kenshin saw all those friends that he was leaving behind, all those that he would die for in order to save._

_Moment’s passed as Saito measured up his conviction, finally he straighten up and released his grip on his sword.  “All right,” he conceded, “do as you like then.”_

_Kenshin straightened up as well and stepped towards his bag to retrieve it, “I intended to,” he replied as he slung the bag over his shoulder._

_“Know that Shishio’s information network is almost perfect, he may already know which route you intended to take.  It takes the average person 10 days to travel to Kyoto along the Takaido route but for you 5 should be plenty, just don’t dawdle all right?”  Kenshin nodded his head in agreement before he started walking past Saito and heading for the open road.  “And don’t forget,” Saito told him as he walked away, “the battle against Shishio has already began.”_

 

 _If I carry my sword openly like this than there will be avoidance out of fear and no one will approach me,”_ Kenshin thought.  It was why he made no effort to conceal his blade.  He walked boldly down the road as people parted before him.

But Kenshin’s plan wasn’t fool proof as he soon learned when there was a loud whistle from in front of him.  Kenshin looked up to see a police officer staring straight at him with a tonfa in one hand.  “Hey you!” he shouted, pointing his tonfa at Kenshin.  “How dare you violate the sword ban in broad daylight, and right in front of a police officer no less.”

Kenshin’s eyes widened, _oh crap, not this._   He turned on his heel and took off running down the road.

“Hold it!” the police officer shouted behind him but Kenshin didn’t slow down, he weaved his ways through the crowds, trying to lose the officer. 

 _Why does nothing ever go according to plan?_   Kenshin thought numbly.

***

A young girl with brilliant blue eyes dressed simply in a blue kimono and black andon-bakama was walking down the Takaido road shuffling along with her pack of belongings and a case containing her most precious of possessions, her hosozao shiarisen.  Her long black hair was done back in a neat braid that slapped her on the back of her knees as she walked.  _Totally struck out on this trip_ , she groaned.  _And this time it seemed like it was really going to work out._ She pulled a folded letter from her kimono, it was crumpled and worn from many times of being folded and unfolded.  She read it as she walked down the road with a sigh.  _Hoshi-sama wouldn’t send this if they weren’t really in Tokyo, so where did they go?_   She wondered.  She heard a disturbance behind her and saw a flash of red hair of someone running through the crowd of people on the road with a police officer in hot pursuit.  She got pushed aside as the crowd of people tried to part for the officer. 

“Come back here you!”  The officer shouted, as he continued to chase his prey down the road.

The girl shook her head, _some people._   She started back down the road, keeping one eye on the parting of the crowd that told of where the chase was still taking place.  _Got to give it to that criminal the officer is chasing, he’s pretty fast,_ she admired.  She turned her mind back to her immediate situation as she felt for her purse and noticed its empty contents.  She sighed, _no one’s throwing coins my way lately, I need cash and fast.  I’ve got a long way to go.  Guess it’s time to fall back on the old standby, looks like my ‘business clothes’ are going to get a workout tonight._

_***_

The Tokaido Road, also known as the East Sea Road, had been an important trade route since ancient times.  It stretches nearly 311 miles from the Nihonbashi Bridge in Tokyo to the Sanjo Bridge in Kyoto.  However, in the fifth year of the Meiji, the coming of railroads had resulted in an ever-smaller number of people traveling on foot.  There were several castle cites along the route, Odawara is the first one traveling from Tokyo and most people rest there before going through the Hakone Mountains which is the most arduous path of the Takido Road. 

Outside of a row of inns, young women stood outside, yelling at passerby’s to try and attract attention and bring in potential customers.  Kenshin walked calmly down the street, having finally shaken off the policeman who had chased him earlier, he was able to continue his journey.  He walked quickly down the street ignoring everyone as the sun was starting to set behind him, turning the world brilliant shades of red and gold.

“If you’re spending the night, stay at Odaya!”  One woman called out as she advertised the inn she worked for.  She spotted Kenshin and focused her attention on him, “hey Samurai-san, you need a place to stay tonight?  We’re cheap and the rooms are clean, how ‘bout it?”

Kenshin waved her off, “Sorry, but I’m in a hurry.”

“Hurry to go where?” the woman demanded.  “The sun’s setting, if you keep heading out than night will catch you in the Hakone Mountains.”

Kenshin continued to force a smile and waved her off as he turned back to the road before him, _it would seem that men with swords are not uncommon here considering that she would even speak to me.  But still staying at on inn might involve them in this affair so all contact must be avoided._

“You’ve got no money right?” the woman behind asked in a disgruntled voice.  Kenshin flinched, wanting to protest but also desperate to cover as much ground as possible.

“Hey sir, would you like a room Samurai-san?” Another woman working for an inn a short way down the street asked upon spotting Kenshin.

“Give up on this one Michan, he’s flat broke,” the first woman shouted to her.

“Oh just a bum huh?” the second woman humphed.

Kenshin wrinkled up his face as the woman shouted at him to get lost.  He hurried away, now having two more reasons to leave town as quickly as he could.  _Why is everyone picking on me?  And I’m not broke._

_***_

Most people in Odawara where used to seeing travelers passing through their town on their way back and forth from Kyoto to Tokyo.  But one figure cut her way in the minds of every man as she passed by.  A woman dressed in a long white flowing clock with the hood pulled up against the slight chill in the autumn air but with just enough of her face showing to attract the attention of all who saw her.  She moved gracefully and with ease down the street, a slight smile on her face at the men who turned to watch her passing. 

“That must be one beautiful woman,” one man admired as she passed by.

“What I’d give to see that pretty face,” another added.

The woman continued to cut her way through town, eyeing each man that she passed by as she measured them up.  Her sparkling blue eyes found each of them wanting.  _All I need is someone with enough money to afford me, then a quick bout of some fun and I walk away with all the money I need to continue to make my way home._   The woman smiled and continued down the street as she scouted for her prey.

***

Night had almost fallen by the time that Kenshin stopped to make camp, about two miles outside the city of Odawara.  He gathered fallen branches from the woods around him and built a small campfire.  _It’s been a long time since I’ve had to rough it,_ he thought miserably.  He coaxed the fire bigger until it was finally big enough to cook the fish he had bought from a fisherman along the way.  He speared the fish onto a branch and stuck it in the ground over the fire to cook.  He sat back against a tree, his eyes focused on the fire though his mind was miles away.  All he could see was the faces of those he had left behind him in Tokyo.  _They must all hate me by now,_ he thought miserably, starting to shiver and telling himself it was the chill of the mountain air.  _And worse, they have every reason to._

Kenshin forced himself to focus on the moment before him, on his journey to Kyoto and the impending fight with Shishio and what must be done.  But try though he might, his mind kept returning to what the other’s thought of him now, especially Kaoru.  He wondered where she was, _in government protection somewhere,_ but where he didn’t know.  His eyes closed as he thought about the moment of their parting, the scent of her hair as he held her for the last time, the tears that ran down her face that he couldn’t comfort, her desperately whispering his name to try and make him stay.

The fire cracked and Kenshin opened his eyes, districted from his musing for the moment.  He tested the fish and decided it was cooked enough.  He started eating, trying to ignore how tasteless the fish was and how much it reminded him of Kaoru’s cooking, and the meals they had shared together with Yahiko, Sanosuke, and Doctor Gensei and his family.

As soon as he finished his meager supper he put out the fire, not wanting to attract any more attention to his location than necessary.  He pulled his kimono in closer against the cold and sat with his back against a tree, his sword propped against his left shoulder.  He lowered his head willing just a few hours of dreamless sleep.  But the moment he closed his eyes all he saw was Kaoru’s face.  He opened them again in pain, he reached into his sleeve and pulled out an indigo hair ribbon, he held it gently in his hand remembering when Kaoru had first given it to him…

 

_Kenshin had been challenged to fight against a dangerous, ex-hitokiri from the revolution known as Jin-e Ude.  Kaoru had followed him to where he waited by the river for the challenge.  He thought he had managed to convince her to return to the dojo where it was safe when she stood up, but he was proven wrong when Kaoru, instead of walking away, stepped in front of him and looked him straight in the eye._

_“Kaoru-dono?” he asked confused._

_She didn’t answer.  Her whole face was a puzzle he couldn’t make heads or tails of.  She just calmly reached up and untied her hair ribbon, causing her hair to fall from its ponytail and get caught in the early morning breeze._

_“This is my favorite indigo ribbon, Kenshin.  I’ll lend it to you.” She told him._

_Kenshin looked at the blue ribbon.  He was completely confused as to what was going on._   _“Um, thank you but this one doesn’t see how it-” Kenshin started._

_“Just take it!” Kaoru snapped at him, her face suddenly livid with rage._

_“Yes ma’am,” he said quickly with wide eyes, grabbing hesitantly at the ribbon.  Kaoru straighten up, her face becoming a mystery again._

_“Listen, I’m only lending it to you Kenshin.  You have to return it.”  She told him firmly._

_“Huh?” Kenshin asked.  He was getting even more lost by the second._

_“I’ll never forgive you if you don’t return it.  So don’t go wandering off afterwards and forget to bring it back it okay?” she said as a sudden blush spread across her cheeks.  Her face, which before had been a mystery to Kenshin had suddenly turned sad and pleading._

_Kenshin was still lost._   One moment I can’t read her, and now she’s like this?  And what’s this about giving me her hair ribbon and having to return it?  _He glanced at her, then back to the ribbon, then back to her, trying to solve the mystery._

 _Suddenly it clicked._   All she wants to do is make sure that even if I have to leave after this fight that I at least say goodbye. _He laughed softly, “All right, I promise to return it at the dojo as soon as possible, you can rest assured, that you can.  So please go back there and wait for this one.”  Kenshin told her with a bright smile._

 

Thing’s hadn’t ended the way he would have like though.  Just moments after that Kaoru had been kidnapped right in front of Kenshin by Jin-e and they later met at midnight at a deserted shrine in the woods where Kenshin had come just inches from killing Jin-e in order to save Kaoru.  It was the first time his Battosai half had emerged since he had come to live with Kaoru, and the first time in over five years that he had been inches away from killing someone again. 

He felt the tears he refused to shed as he thought about that time, then unlike now he could return to the first place in years that had felt like a home to him.  Now he couldn’t even contemplate a future where he could go home, and it was all he wanted.  He felt lost and confused.  Suddenly an urge to pray swept over him that he hadn’t felt in years.  He closed his eyes, resisting the urge, when he was young he had been taught to pray by his mother and father.  His family was a secret Christian family, it was what had led to him later being sold into slavery by the family who had taken him in after his own had died from cholera.  His Master had never done anything to stop him when he continued to say the prayer that his mother taught him every night before he slept.  When he had left for Kyoto and been recruited as a hitokiri he had continued to pray in secret, until the day where he had received the first cut of the scar that marred his face.  After that he suddenly lost all faith in any god.  Let alone that they would listen to a prayer from him. 

But Kenshin’s resistance faded quickly and soon the urge overwhelmed him.  He laid his sword on the ground and got on his knees, crossing himself as his mother had taught him to do and before and after praying.  “In nómine Patris, et Fílii, et Spíritus Sancti. Amen.”  Kenshin folded his hands in front of himself, his head bowed as he began to pray the one prayer he remembered his mother teaching him.  “Pater noster, qui es in cælis, sanctificetur nomen tuum; adveniat reg-” Kenshin suddenly hesitated, realizing that he was repeating the same tired words again that had failed to bring him any comfort before when he faced his first crisis of the soul.  He shook his head, wanting to just get up and forget that he had ever been so foolish as to start praying again but the urge was still there. 

Kenshin sighed, looking up at the stars that shone through the trees.  “If there is a god, or spirit, or anyone who can hear me, if anyone even cares, I need help,” Kenshin’s voice cracked with his confession.  “I’m lost, I don’t know anymore what’s wrong or right, what I should or shouldn’t do.  But I want to go home, if there is any way I could, I just ask that you to help me find my way home.”  Kenshin bowed his head, fighting against the tears.  The wind blew slowly through the trees, swaying the branches and the waning moon shone a dim light on the countryside.  Kenshin kneeled there for several minutes before he suddenly realized what he was doing.  He raised his head and shook it, feeling immeasurably foolish, all of his previous urge to pray gone.  _Kenshin, what the hell do you think you’re doing?_   He shook himself and got to his feet, brushing the dirt and leaves off his clothes and grabbing his sword off the ground.  _Even if there was a god watching over us do you really think he would listen, let alone grant any prayer of yours?_

He stepped back towards the tree he had leaned against earlier, intending to sit back down and try and catch a few hours of sleep but a woman’s scream echoed through the woods and Kenshin went on high alert.  He turned towards that sound, his sword pulled back to his hip as he stood in the stance for battojutsu, ready to draw at the first sign of danger.  He heard the sound of a group nearby and his eyes narrowed.  _A girl’s voice and several men, they couldn’t be Shishio’s men.  So bandits or thieves then._ _I would rather avoid human contact as much as possible but…_   Kenshin gritted his teeth, his natural instinct to help outweighed his current desire to avoid people and he dashed forward towards the sound of that scream.

***

A woman wearing a white clock that hid all but the profile of her face backed against a tree with a scream from the man with a strong square jaw who tried to grab her.  Three other men laughed at the side from where they formed a semi-circle around the woman.

“You little tease,” Square Jaw sneered.

“Why are you so shy now?”  A big burly man with excess body hair asked with a crude laugh.  “You’re the one who offered.”

The woman ducked her head a little, “It’s just that I’m a little embarrassed.  I’ve never done this before, you will be gentle with me won’t you?” the woman asked in a sweet voice.

“That voice is too much for me,” a big obese man mused with a grin.

“Well you’re the one who led us all the way out here in the woods so I hope you’re ready to play with us all night,” the leader of the group, a tall thin figure with a bokken, told her harshly.

“Of course I am,” the woman answered smoothly, “but you do have the money to pay me right?”

The leader pulled out a large bag of money, “we just finished some “business” of our own in Odawara, we can pay you.”

Beneath the cloak the woman smiled, a cruel satisfied smile that the men couldn’t see.  “That’s perfect,” she purred.   She reached up and undid the fastening of her cloak, the men edged forward a little more in anticipation for the revealing of the beauty beneath the cloak.  The woman whipped the cloak off in a quick move and tossed it aside, revealing a scrawny figure of a girl with long black hair that braided reached to the back of her knees and sparking blue eyes.  She was wearing a set of fingerless gloves that reached to her elbow and a dark colored short sleeve tunic with narrow hakama.  “All right, time to play, hand over all the money you’ve got!”  She ordered, dropping the sweet voice she had used to lure the men into the woods and holding out her hand.

The men stared at her in surprise, this was not the figure they had imagined when they had followed the girl out here.

“What the hell?”  Burly asked.

“She’s just a kid,” Obese grumbled.

The girl’s face balanced at being called a kid.

The men turned with a grumble and started walking away.

“Such a sexy voice too, really got my hopes up,” Square-jaw complained.

“Maybe we should just go home and take a dump,” Burly added.

“Hold it!” She screamed in rage, infuriated that the men would just walk away from her when she was trying to rob them.  She leaped forward and kicked Burly in the head with a flying kick.  He went crashing to the ground, hitting his head against a tree root and laying motionless.  “What part of that is a ‘kid’?”  The girl demanded, her fists clenched.

“You brat!” the men swore. 

“And for the record, I’m 18.” She added, as she leaped forward and elbowed Square Jaw in the diaphragm, causing him to fall to the ground gasping for air.  They didn’t really need to know how old she was but she hated being called a kid.  She ignored Obese for the moment as he got behind her, right up until he grabbed her from behind, pining her arms as he locked his hands behind her neck.  “You should have just let it rest kid,” he warned.

The leader’s eyes blazed with fire at the damage that the girl had caused.  He held his bokken low, at the ready.  “We’re already wanted for robbery, do you think a murder or two counts now?”  He asked.  “Take this!”  He jumped forward, bring his bokken down in a head to toe slash.

The girl only smiled through his speech, she had let Obese grab her.  Before the leader could get close enough to strike her, she slipped through Obese’s grip with ease that spoke of years of training and flipped over his head in an impressive display of agility.  _And men who rely on strength alone will never be able to hold me,_ the girl thought.  Before Obese could turn to gape at her, she struck him from behind in the kidneys causing his knees to give out and him to hit the ground in pain before delivering a spinning back kick to his head laying him out cold. 

By then the leader had recovered from his shock at her display and stepped forward with a slash of his sword.  She dodged it easily, leading him back to Square Jaw who was still gasping for air.  She ducked out of the way as the leader swung towards her standing next to Square Jaw causing the leader to strike his own man and knock him out.  At that moment, the girl stepped towards the men.  She used her left hand to block the leader from attacking her with the bokken as she struck him with the side of her hand, opening it and spreading her fingers at the last moment to tighten the muscle along the side of the hand as she struck in a 45° angle into the base of the neck.  The leader’s eyes slid up into his head and he went limp and slid to the ground with the girl stepping out of the way.

She took a moment to survey her handiwork with satisfaction.  She reached down and grabbed the bag of money off the leader.  She held it up with a giggle, the weight of it seemed comforting after weeks of living off scraps.  “That was easier than I thought it would be.  I just can’t figure out why men are so easy to play every time.  Their born suckers each and every one of them.”

“Well this is a surprise,” a man’s voice echoed behind her.  She spun on her heel to face the intruder, a young man who looked about her own age at most standing on the edge of the small clearing.  All the girl could see of him in the dim light of the forest was his red hair.

 _Where did this guy come from?  I could have sworn that there was no one else near us?_   The girl wondered.

“I thought I heard a group of thieves, but who would have thought,” he continued looking around at the men laying on the ground.  “That it would be a damsel in distress doing the robbing?”

 “Who are you?” she demanded.

“Just a Rurouni traveling through the area.”

The girl hid the money behind her back, “and what was with that last comment?”  The girl asked haughtily, drawing herself up to her full height.  “You think girls can’t steal, is that it?”

“Oh no it’s not that,” Kenshin corrected in a hurry, bunching his face up in a false smile.  “It’s just that no one should be stealing, that’s all.”

The girl’s eyes narrowed and her lips quirked into a slight smile.  She tucked the money purse into the wide obi at her waist, and took a step towards Kenshin, ganging his abilities with a trained eye.  “So you’re trying to talk you’re way out of this, interesting,” she cocked her head to the side.  “But I think I’ll rob you too.”  As she got closer though she was able to get a better look at what Kenshin was wearing.  He was dressed in a kimono faded into some indeterminable color from age, and a pair of hakama that might have once been white or cream but where now a light to medium brown.  The clothes were at least two sizes too big for him making his slight frame seem even smaller than it was.  She could also see as she got closer that his clothes had been patched many times by unskilled hands.  “But on second thought, maybe not, you look so…”  She made a face as she searched for the right word.

Kenshin shifted his sword so the girl could get a better view of it, hoping that it would cause her to leave him alone as it had most everyone else that he had come into contact with since leaving Tokyo (with the exception of the police).

“To be honest I don’t think it’s worth it,” the girl finally concluded.  “Did your wife leave you or something?”

Kenshin’s face flushed.  “I’m not married,” he corrected sharply.

The girls’ eyebrows rose at that comment as she took in his clothes again, “oh, you’re just a homeless bum then.”

 _Does it ever end?_   Kenshin wondered.

Her eyes drifted down to see the sword that Kenshin had strapped to his waist.  “I guess the only thing you have worth stealing is that sword so I’m taking it.”

Kenshin’s eyes went wide and he glanced down at his sword and then back to the girl, “this?” he gasped.

“It’s got to be worth something if you’re carrying it around in an age where swords are forbidden,” she reasoned. 

 _Well this is what I get for praying,_ Kenshin moaned in his head.  _Why couldn’t I have just stayed where I was and get some sleep?_

The girl charged forward with a jab and Kenshin sidestepped out of the way.  The girl re-chocked her arm and delivered an elbow to his chest that hit with a muffled thump.  Kenshin stumbled back a step, “was that enough for you to hand over the sword peacefully?” the girl asked with a smug look.

“Was what enough?”  Kenshin asked innocently.  “Attacks from you wouldn’t have much force behind them even if they did hit, you’re too light,” Kenshin informed her as he ignored the aching from her blow.  It wasn’t that bad, especially when he compared it to some of the times when Kaoru had hit him, but he wasn’t going to tell that to this girl.  She didn’t seem as though she needed any more encouragement.

The girl’s eyes widened that her attack had so little effect on Kenshin.  Her eyes got even wider when Kenshin held up the bag of money that he had snatched from her obi when she had attacked him.  “Now about this money…” he started.

The girl screeched in a pitch that almost made Kenshin cover his ears to block out the noise.  “That’s my money!”  She leaped forward with a spinning back kick that Kenshin ducked out of the way as he tucked the money into his kimono, as soon as her feet hit the ground she spun forward going into a half crouch and tried to hit Kenshin with a rising upper cut that Kenshin back flipped to avoid.  She leapt forward and grabbed his sleeve and tried to jab him, Kenshin twisted his arm that she had grabbed, using the edge of his other hand on her wrist to lock it and cause her to release his sleeve.  Then he dodged out of the way of her jab and reach up his now free arm to grab her fist tightly.  He spun on his heel and grabbed her other arm as she was stepping forward with another attack.  He continued spinning on his heel, taking her with him, releasing her when he had turned 180° and causing her to stumble back a few steps to regain her balance after being effectively tossed away.

“Now enough with this foolishness,” Kenshin ordered her.  “About this money,” he started to reach into his kimono to retrieve the moneybag.

The girl’s face went completely red at the way Kenshin had deflected her attacks with such ease.  And she wasn’t immune to the fact that he hadn’t even attempt to hit her.  In fact, he was going out of his way to prevent from hurting her, _like I was a child in need of a lesson,_ she fumed.  She glared at his face, which Kenshin had turned just enough that the pale light of the waning moon shone on the cross shaped scar on his left cheek.  A wild thought passed through the girl’s mind at the sight of that scar, _red hair, cross shaped scar, is he the Battosai?_   But it was dismissed in an instant, _no way this annoying, penniless, idiot is the Battosai.  For one thing he isn’t old enough._   “That’s it!”  She screamed.  _Time to get serious._   She straightened up, the fun and games over.  She shook her hands, detaching eight kunai from their hidden sheathes in her gloves, and catching them between her fingers, four kunai for each hand. 

Kenshin’s eyes widened at the sight of the kunai, _this is no ordinary female bandit._

The girl raised the kunai and threw them straight at Kenshin, _Kansatsu Tobikunai- piecing flying daggers._

Kenshin leapt to the side where the fallen silk clock had been tossed, he picked it up and flicked it in the air, he had heard once that arrows were not able to pierce silk and he hoped the same was true with kunai.  He continued moving to the side as the cloak caught the kunai and twisted into them, two however tore through the cloak and impaled into a tree behind Kenshin.  He looked back with wide eyes realizing that one had missed piercing his arm by only a hair’s width.  _Worked better than I thought it would,_ he mused.

The girl screamed again in the piercing cry that made Kenshin wish he was deaf.  “My cloak!”

Kenshin looked at the cloak, now with gaping holes in it from where the kunai had cut through it.  “Uh, sorry about that,” he laughed nervously as he scratched his head as he picked up the cloak, the kunai that had gotten wrapped in the silk went tumbling to the ground.

“Give me back my money and my cloak,” the girl demanded as she walked up to Kenshin and held out her hand expectantly. 

Kenshin offered the girl her cloak, “the cloak is no problem but the money is another matter.”  He informed her as he stepped back when the girl tried to snatched for the moneybag in his kimono.  Kenshin pulled it out and held it away from her as she continued to try and grab it away from him. 

“That money belongs, to me!”  The girl wined, frustrated that she couldn’t get the money back from Kenshin.  “I stole it fair and square!”  Kenshin tried not to analyze the girl’s words too closely, he could already feel a headache coming on.  The girl pouted, realizing that she wasn’t going to get the money away from Kenshin.  “Well the least you can do is pay me for the cloak you ruined,” she pointed out.  “So I’ll settle for that sword of yours.”

Kenshin’s eyes drifted to the sky for a moment as he willed the patience to deal with this girl.  _What harm could it do, it’s worthless to anyone but me._   “All right then,” he reached down, pulled his sword out, and held it out to the girl. 

The girl’s eyes lit up, sensing that the night’s work wouldn’t be a complete waste of time.  She snatched the sword away gleefully, _time to check the merchandise_.  Kenshin waited patiently as the girl drew the sword partway out of its sheath and her eyes widened to the size of rice bowls.  “What’s this?”  She gasped, thinking her eyes were lying to her.  “The blade is on the wrong side!”

“As you can see it’s not a normal Japanese katana,” Kenshin pointed out matter-of-factly.  “I’m afraid you would find it’s worth the cost of dirt if you tried to sell it.”

The girl continued to studied the blade, the sheath, and the overall craftsmanship.  _It’s a weird sword all right but there’s no doubt that it was made by a master craftsman, this is some of the best work I’ve seen in a modern blade._   A sly thought hit her as she observed the blade.  _Something like this would be custom made so not of much value to anyone else but the one for whom it was made.  The sentimental value is worth more to me at the moment than gold._   She resheathed the sword with a snap and turned on her heel.  “Well even dirt has a price, I’ll take it.”  Turning on her heel she picked up all of her fallen kunai and the one’s impaled in the tree and returned them to their sheaths calmly, ignoring Kenshin entirely.  She even took the time to retrieve her pack and shiarisen that she had hidden out their earlier that day and sling them over her back.

Kenshin gasped and followed her, right on her heels the whole way.  “Wait you can’t just take that, it’s really important…”  Kenshin tried to argue.  This wasn’t the way he had planned this to go.

“Uh huh,” the girl mused as she finished returning her kunai to the sheaths without a care in the world.  _This is working better than I thought,_ she thought in triumph.  _Guy’s really are born suckers, you just have to find their weak points._

“No you don’t understand, that sword is very precious to this one,” Kenshin pleaded.

“And my cloak was precious to me!” she screamed at him before she started walking off.

Kenshin stared after her in panic, he dug into his sleeve and pulled out his purse, “how bout money instead?”  He offered.  “Everything that I have for the sword.”

The girl stopped with a grin that spread from ear to ear.  She turned on her heel, with three quick steps crossed the distance between her and Kenshin, and snatched the purse out of his hand in exchange for the sakabato.  “It’s a deal,” she gloated.  She dumped the contents out of the purse as Kenshin breathed a sigh of relief at having his sakabato back in his hands.  The girl’s smile turned to a frown when she saw the pathetic contents.  “Oh man, I knew you were a bum with no money.” 

Kenshin grimaced at her words, he stepped past her, heading back towards Odawara, “well I think it’s time to return this money to its rightful owners.  And you really should stop stealing that you should.”

“Hey hold it, that money is still mine,” the girl shouted. 

Kenshin made a face but didn’t stop moving, forcing the girl to catch up with him, _thus we come full circle.  This is getting really old._

As Kenshin headed towards town with the girl in tow still trying to recover the bag of money, the men she had beaten had started to recover.  The leader caught the last part of the conversation about returning the money.  “That little…” he swore, his fist clenched as he contemplating his revenge on the girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering about what Kenshin is doing when he firsts starts praying, Christianity was first introduced into Japan around the 1500s by the Catholic monks before Japan's borders were closed. At that time prayers were taught and prayed in Latin, after Japan's borders were closed it continued to spread by the Christians in Japan who continued to teach the faith and the prayers as they remember (hence they would still be said in Latin), what Kenshin was starting to pray was the prayer commonly known as the 'Our Father'. When he is crossing himself (as Catholic's customarily do before and after praying" he is reciting the words 'In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirt.'


	5. A Woman’s Resolve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three day weekend means a bonus chapter, hope you'll enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

**A Woman’s Resolve**

Kenshin read the signs as he traveled through town until he found one that matched the words printed on the bag of money he held.  “Money Exchange, Odawara Hotel Tamuraya”.  _This must be it,_ he thought in satisfaction, the place had been easier to find than he thought.  He ignored the girl who had followed him all the way down from the mountains.  He looked at the peaceful inn with no sign that any type of disturbance had taken place within its walls that night.  _It seems as though they haven’t even realized that a robbery took place here, well that makes returning this easier._   Continuing to ignore the girl as she tried yet again to snatch the money away from him, Kenshin backed away from the gate, sizing up the height of the wall.  He tucked the money into his kimono as he ran forward, jumping and using a jutting out of the wall at the gate for a second foothold he leapt off the wall reaching the top, he landed almost silently on the edge of the roof. 

Behind him the girl’s laugh cut through the night, “that wasn’t too shabby,” she called up softly, careful to keep her voice low to prevent from disturbing anyone else in the inn or neighboring buildings.  “I get it, you’re a thief too, right?”

Kenshin rolled his eyes, _give me the strength…_  

He turned around, intending to tell the girl to leave but saw her backing up, she dropped her bag and instrument in the street.  Mentally measuring the size of the wall, she ran forward, and jumped up the wall, using the wall first to jump to the jutting in the wall Kenshin had used at the gate than up to roof, landing without a noise on the roof next to him.  She turned her head with a toss, her eyes glowing in smugness, “too bad for you I’m not too shabby myself.”

Kenshin stared at her with wide eyes, _the way she moved before was Kempo, she has a deadly accuracy with kunai, and an impressive agility.  She’s isn’t the ninja girl next door, she’s had training with someone_ very _skilled._   He looked at her odd combination of clothes.  _And her clothes are certainly an odd choice, though they would be easy to move in._

“What are you looking at?” the girl hissed in annoyance at Kenshin’s odd look.

“Oh nothing,” he sighed turning away, he crept with silent feet along the wall and around the complex of buildings until he found an open window, the girl two steps behind him.  He crawled through the window and was in some kind of storeroom and safe.  Across the room he saw a safe that had been opened and other bags like the one he carried inside.  _This must be the place,_ he thought in triumph.  He slid his feet carefully along the floor, careful to look for any weak points in the floorboards that may creak and alert the members of the inn as to an intruder.  He placed his bag softly on the top of the pile with a smile.  “All is well,” Kenshin whispered softly as he deposited the money.

“It sure is,” the girl whispered back in mirth and Kenshin turned to see the girl sneaking off with two of the full bags from the pile.

Kenshin jumped forward and grabbed her hands, trying to wrestle the moneybags out of her hands as quietly as he could.  The girl fought back tooth and nail, she even bent her head down and bit Kenshin’s wrist to try and get him to release her hand.  Kenshin’s face screwed up in pain and he reacted by using one leg to sweep the girl’s legs while pushing her upper body back, causing her to fall backwards, Kenshin caught her to keep her from hitting the floor too hard.

In the scuffle, one of the bags fell from the girl’s hands and hit the floor with a loud jangle.  Both of them froze in fright, listening to see if anyone else had heard the sounds of the noise. 

“Hey did you hear that?” a man’s voice echoed up through the floor.

“Best to check it out, sounds like it was in the safe room.”

 _Crap,_ Kenshin swore.  He and the girl looked at each other, reaching a mutual understanding that they had to get out of there as soon as possible.  He jerked the girl back to her feet and grabbed the last bag from the girl’s hands with a stern look, tossing it carelessly back towards the money pile and before she could do more than pout at him, he grabbed her hand and dragged her out the window.  Together they ran as quickly and silently as they could along the wall to where they had jumped up, Kenshin leapt down first, followed by the girl.  She ran and grabbed her things she had dropped earlier before Kenshin grabbed her sleeve and dragged her through the town as the inn started walking up, realizing that there had been an attempted robbery.  He didn’t slow down until they had reached a bridge leading out of town and everything had gone silent. 

“What were you thinking?”  Kenshin demanded in frustration.  “Haven’t you tried to steal enough money today?”

“I don’t do this for kicks!” the girl yelled back, “I need the money so I can get back to Kyoto!”

Kenshin’s face went blank at those words, “Kyoto?”

“That’s where I’m from,” the girl answered with her hands on her hips.  “And if you hadn’t of butt-in than I would have all the money I need to get back home!”

***

In the streets of Odawara several of groups of men were out with weapons in their hands and cruel looks on their faces as the hunted the streets for their prey.  The men the girl had robbed had gone to the leader of the local yakuzua and enlisted their help in tracking the girl down and killing her for her interference in yakuza business. 

_Where are you little girl?_

_***_

The girl threw her arms up in the air, turning in exasperation and started walking slowly down the bridge leaving a stunned Kenshin behind her absorbing her words.  “So you’re home is in Kyoto then?”  Kenshin asked slowly, starting to follow the girl.

“Yeah,” she answered.  “I had an errand that took me to Tokyo and I ran out of money on the way back so that’s why I have to steal.”

“What was a girl your age doing all alone on a trip to Tokyo?”  Kenshin asked in bewilderment.  He couldn’t believe that any family would allow a woman to travel alone on the road, let alone one of her age.   The roads were still dangerous for single travelers, though he had seen for himself that the girl could take care of herself.

The girl stopped for a moment in the middle of the bridge, she turned and leaned on the rails, staring into the river below, a smile on her face as his words brought to mind the memory of a man’s face.  “To tell the truth, I was looking for someone.”  She looked up at Kenshin who still had a confused look on his face.  “I never knew my parents really, I was orphaned at a young age and had to live on the streets, but I got lucky, cause this person found me and took me in.”  She turned her head and looked up at the stars.  “That was a long time ago, back during the Bakumatsu.” She whispered.  She took a deep breath and continued her story in a louder voice.  “With the start of the Meiji we traveled all over the country together with some of his friends and family, but then a few years ago he left me with a friend of his, the old man in Kyoto.  But I want to be with him so every time I hear rumors of where they might be I run away and go looking for them.”  She looked at Kenshin in anger, “But every time I get there too late, and this time sure wasn’t any different.”  She slammed her hands against the rails of the bridge and turned, leaning her back against the rails and crossing her arms, her head down, sulking at her failure.

“I see,” Kenshin answered, finally understanding her predicament.  “I think I now understand your situation, uh…” he trailed off, not knowing the girl’s name.

She looked up at him, “my name?” she questioned, seeing the confusion in Kenshin’s eyes she answered his unspoken question.  “Misao Makimachi.”

“Misao-dono,” Kenshin continued.  “No matter how badly you need the money, you shouldn’t be stealing, surly you know that it is wrong?”

She took a step forward and grabbed him by the collar.  “Then how am I suppose to get home then!?”  She shouted as she shook him back and forth.  “I can’t get back without some form of food and water, how many days do you think it will take for me to get home huh?  I can’t survive on tree leaves and dew you know?  If you had half a brain….”  She continued shouting and shaking him as he tried to reason with her.

“You have this one’s money so you could always send a letter to the Old Man in Kyoto and ask him to get you,” Kenshin reasoned as he allowed himself to be shaken.

Suddenly the girl stopped shaking him with a blank expression on her face, “I could do that,” she mused, the idea striking her for the first time to ask her adopted family in Kyoto for help.  _Can’t believe I didn’t think of that sooner, they would come in a minute to help me out._

While she was momentarily lost in thought, Kenshin pried his kimono out of her hands and straightened himself out, wondering if the girl could possibly be any more trouble.  He was ready to discharge all responsibility towards the girl and get on with his journey.  “And one more thing,” he added as he walked past the girl to restart his journey to Kyoto.  “Men like those you robbed usually have connections with the local yakuzua so it would be best if you leave town as quickly as possible.”

As if by coincidence, or as part of some grand cosmic joke, a group of men appeared at the head of the bridge in front of Kenshin, and they were armed to the teeth.  Kenshin paused as he assessed the situation.

“There she is,” the leader of the group shouted as he spotted Misao.

“That’s the wench, right?”

Kenshin turned his head to realize another group had appeared at the other end of the bridge cutting off all hopes of retreat.  He saw that the man who lead that group was the leader of the group of men Misao had robbed earlier that night.

“You bitch, you’re going to pay for what you did,” the leader shouted.  “And you runt,” he continued addressing Kenshin.  “We’re going to kill you too for working with the girl.”

Misao backed up, standing back to back with Kenshin as he turned back to the group before him and she faced the other group.  “These guys are persistent,” she grumbled under her breath as she counted up the total of both groups and slipped her kunai out of their sheaths and held them between her fingers.  ‘There’s about thirty,” she told Kenshin.  “You seem to be good in a fight, can I count on you to take half?”

“Of all the…”  Kenshin swore in anger, this was the last straw of his already frayed patience.  “I really didn’t want to get involved in nonsense like this.” 

Misao cocked her head at him in confusion, _he’s had no problem getting involved up to this point, what his problem?_

Kenshin used his thumb to loosen his sword in its sheath.  “You’re thieves for stealing the money and she’s a thief for robbing you,” Kenshin shouted as the two groups charged forward with a yell.  “So I’m calling it even and punishing both sides!”  Kenshin drew his sword and slashed a couple of times at the boards and ropes of the bridge in front of him before moving past Misao in a flash and doing the same on her side of the bridge.  The men continued to charge forward oblivious to what Kenshin had done.  Kenshin resheathed his sword and grabbed Misao’s around her waist as she was temporarily frozen, wondering what Kenshin was doing.  Just as the men reached the middle of the bridge, there was a loud crack and the bridge broke, tumbling all the men into the rushing water below.  Kenshin heard that crack and he leapt into the air, pulling Misao with him and landed on one of the posts of the bridge, holding Misao over the river below.  Using both hands he grabbed her more securely and tossed her towards the remains of the bridge leading out of town before leaping after her. 

Misao landed softly, looking around at the wholesale destruction Kenshin had wrought and the men who were being carried off by the river.  “You crazy?” she demanded of Kenshin as he landed next to her.  “What kind of stunt was that?”

“I’ve defended plenty of bridges and riverbanks and it’s actually pretty simple to destroy a bridge like that when all the weight is concentrated in the middle,” Kenshin answered simply, as though he did things like that all the time, _once upon a time that was true.._.

She looked at him with raised eyebrows, taking in his slight frame that made him look harmless, _but he can defend against my best attacks with ease, moves like a thief, and can pull off stupid stunts like that one like it’s nothing.  This guy’s got some kind of past._   The idea of him being the Battosai intruded into her thoughts again but she dismissed it as before.  She looked away with a shrug, “don’t take this the wrong way, but the people I’m looking for are even better than you,” she commented matter-of-factly. 

With a quirk of his lips Kenshin turned and started walking away, finally feeling that he had discharged all responsibility for Misao.  “Is that so?”

She looked away from him, her eyes turned to the river, “yeah, they were the protectors of Edo Castle from the shadows until the fall of the Shogun.”  Kenshin froze in mid-step at her words, his body going numb as ice but Misao continued on, seemingly unaware of the effects of her words on him, too busy looking at the rushing river.  “I wonder what their all doing now?”  She mused.  “Aoshi-sama and Hoshi-sama, and the rest of the Oniwabanshu onmitsu.”

Kenshin looked back over his shoulder at Misao, his heart skipping a beat at hearing the name of the man he had once faced in a duel to the death spoken with such gentleness by this girl.  “Aoshi Shinomori?”  Kenshin gasped.

Misao’s head whipped around, her eyes widening, “you know him?  She asked.  “You know Aoshi-sama?”

Kenshin remained frozen as he remembered the defeated look Aoshi bore as he held his dead sister’s body in his arms while the bodies of all the other members of the Oniwanbanshu laid fallen around him, and the note he had left on the dojo’s gate.  _Battosai, until I come to kill you don’t let anyone else beat me to it._   Kenshin didn’t know how to answer Misao’s eager question, so he did the only thing he could think of.  He turned and ran, intending to lose her as quickly as possible.

“Hey wait up you jerk!” she screamed behind him.

***

Kenshin felt the morning sun hitting his eyes, he mentally sighed, wishing he had been able to get more sleep after the night’s events with Misao.  It had taken a couple of hours before he had been able to lose Misao the night before after she had chased him from the bridge demanding he reveal what he knew about Aoshi Shinomori.  When he finally lost her, he found a quiet place in the woods to get a few hours of sleep before morning light.  He opened his eyes, blinking against the morning light and resigning himself to another long day on the road as he tried to make his way to Kyoto as quickly as possible and mentally steeled himself to the fact that he was now as broke as everyone claimed he was with all his money left with Misao.  _Guess I just tighten my obi till I get to Kyoto,_ he mused, unhappy with the prospect.  He stood up from where he was sitting against a tree, stretched, and slipped his sword back into his obi.

“Morning,” Misao’s sleepy voice greeted him with a yawn.  Kenshin’s head whipped around in shock to where Misao had curled up like a cat in a bed of leaves.  She was now sitting up, pulling a few leaves out of her hair and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  She dressed in a simple blue kimono and black andonbakama now and looking far more like a normal girl.  She still wore her black fingerless gloves that Kenshin knew hid her kunai.   “So are you going to tell me about Aoshi-sama and the others of the Oniwanbanshu now or are we going to keep playing tag?”  She asked groggily.

Kenshin didn’t answer, he just stared at her for half a second before he started out at a brisk pace back to the road and then continued his journey towards Kyoto.  Misao jumped to her feet, grabbing her pack, and walked several steps behind him, keeping pace perfectly.  They walked that way all morning with Kenshin setting a brutal pace in the mountains and Misao keeping up with him as they made their way in silence past other travelers.  Misao pulled out one of the few pieces of hard tack she carried for emergencies and nibbled on it, trying to make it stretch since she didn’t know when or if Kenshin would stop for food.

Misao amused herself for the first part of the morning listening to the whispers about Kenshin from the other travelers on the road as she passed by, certain that Kenshin would not be able to keep up the pace he had set for them for long. 

But by mid-morning she grew annoyed by the fact that Kenshin seemed to be ignoring her completely and who was clearly trying to lose her with the pace he had set which showed no signs of slowing down.  She quickened her steps despite protests from her aching legs until she got right up behind him.  _One of the methods of a successful integrator is to develop a relationship with the subject in question, this makes it more likely that they open up to you.  And men are more likely to open up to a woman than another man,_ she remembered from her lessons.  “What’s with you all of a sudden?”  She demanded.  “Why don’t you take a break or something, aren’t you getting tired yet?”  No answer and she felt her left eyelid start to twitch.  “Why won’t you tell me what you know about the Oniwanbanshu?  Can you at least tell me if they’re still alive?”  Still nothing.  Misao could almost feel the smoke coming out of her ears at Kenshin’s avoidance of her.  She decided to try another tact, “how ‘bout I tell you a secret about myself?”  She offered.  “I bet you didn’t know that everything I know about Kempo I learned from Han’nya and I learned all about shirkenjutsu from Hoshi-sama.”

The only response Misao got for her effort to try and develop a relationship of sorts with Kenshin was to cause him to quicken the pace.  Misao started fuming and matched pace with Kenshin, getting right up behind him and started shouting at him, oblivious to the looks it attracted from the passerby’s.  “What’s with you today?  Why are you so quiet?”  She demanded.  “Why don’t you just say something already?  You had no problems lecturing me yesterday so why don’t you just tell me where Aoshi-sama is?  Is Hoshi-sama and Han’nya-san all right?  What about Shikijo, Hyottoko, and Beshimi?  Answer me already!”  She screamed.  Kenshin continued to quicken the pace until they were moving at a slow run down the path through the mountains. 

“What do I have bad breath or something?”  Misao continued, staying right behind Kenshin as though they were chained together.  “You carrot-topped, illegal sword carrying, dumb scar faced weirdo.  You look like a girl and have lousy taste in kimonos!”  Misao ranted.

Kenshin mentally sighed, realizing that they were attaching more attention than he wanted.  He came to a sudden halt and Misao almost crashed into his back, he turned to give her a stern look over his shoulder.  “While I enjoy your colorful nicknames, I do have a name, it’s Kenshin Himura, please be so kind as to use it.”

Misao brighten up realizing that they had just made the first steps towards developing a relationship where he might tell her what she wanted to know, _exchanging names is a good start._   “If I can call you by your name does that mean you’ll tell me about Aoshi-sama and the Oniwanbanshu?”  She asked gleefully.

Kenshin’s face darkened and he looked away, “no because that is a different matter altogether.”

“Quit jerking me around!”  She screamed suddenly has her foot collided with the base of Kenshin’s skull knocking him forward.  He rubbed the back of his head where it stung and looked back at Misao who stared at him with anger eyes and clenched fists.

 _Women,_ Kenshin swore.  _Can’t lose them and they never shut up._

“If you want to get rid of me that badly then just tell me what you know!”  She screamed.  A family had stopped on the journey to watch the spectacle with wide eyes and open mouths. 

Kenshin sighed and turned right back to the road, returning to his earlier pace.  Misao growled and stayed right behind him.  _I won’t give up,_ she swore.  _This is the first real lead I’ve had.  He knows something he doesn’t want to say and I will keep following him till he spills.  Maybe he’s fought against Aoshi-sama before?_

Kenshin watched Misao out of the corner of his eye as she continued to follow him.  The path finally led them into a heavily forested area in the middle of the afternoon and they took a short rest under some trees before he took off again with Misao still attached as if she were his shadow.

He was busy through the woods keeping an eye out for an ambush realizing how easy it would be in this part of the road.  He was so focused on keeping an eye out for potential attackers that he didn’t take the time to notice the statues of the monks with pinwheels that were spinning in the wind that was picking up speed and that the air had become distinctly cooler.  Nor did he notice that there were gray clouds that were being carried closer to them until a strong gust of wind came out of nowhere and almost pushed him back.  He finally looked up at the sky, _is a storm rolling in?_ He wondered.  _It was such nice weather this morning…_

“What are you standing around like a moron for?”  Misao demanded.  Kenshin turned right as Misao grabbed his sleeve and dragged him running down the road, her head turning from side as she searched for something.  Finally spotting what she was searching for, she dragged him off the road and up to a dense cedar tree.  They had just reached the trunk of the tree when the storm broke and the rain poured so hard that Kenshin couldn’t see more than a few feet in any direction. 

Misao laughed, from where they were the tree absorbed most of the rain and they only got a few drops on their heads.  She pulled a thick wrap out of her pack and held out to Kenshin so they could share it, holding it over their heads to keep out the drops that made it past the dense cedar’s branches.  Together they sat under the tree with the wrap shielding their heads from the rain.

“The Oniwanbanshu taught me how to predict weather patterns, that storm has actually been moving in for the past hour,” Misao explained to him with a laugh at the expression on Kenshin’s face.  “If it weren’t for me you’d probably still be stuck in that.”

 _Probably,_ Kenshin mentally agreed.  He held the wrap over his head and looked away, his eyes going distant.  For the moment he reasoned that there would be no ambush so he would have a few moments of peace.  Misao noticed that he let go of the wrap with his left hand and tucked it into his sleeve, seemingly to finger something inside of his sleeve with his eyes miles away.  She took a few minutes to close her eyes, knowing that the storm would last for at least an hour.  She dozed for about a half an hour before she shook herself awake when Kenshin placed his half of the wrap next to her as the rain started abating. 

Misao yawned, pulling herself upright and drinking some water from her bamboo bottle as she watched the rain.  She glanced at Kenshin out of the corner of her eyes, his eyes still seemed distinct but a little closer to the present than before.  _No time like the present to keeping building a relationship with this guy._   “Hey what are you thinking about?”  She asked in genuine curiosity.

Kenshin glanced at her, suddenly remembering her presence.  He pulled his left hand out of his sleeve and shrugged.  “No.”

Misao made a face at him that he didn’t see, deciding to try another tract with him.  “Say would you like me tell you a story about Aoshi-sama?”  She offered.  Kenshin’s only response was his eyes narrowed slightly, Misao figured this was a good enough response.  “You already know some of the stuff I could say, like how he’s just about the best there is.”  Misao started, her face glowing with pride as she talked about her favorite subject to someone who didn’t have all of her stories memorized already.  “He’s a prodigy, a genius spy who became the leader of the Oniwanbanshu when he was only 15!  On the outside he has the cold, ruthless poker face that at first kind of scared me, but then I realized that under it he has strong sense of responsibility and cares about his friends.  I was with him for 6 years, but never once in all that time did I ever see him laugh or smile.  But boy his older sister Hoshi-sama, she was always laughing and smiling and teasing him and he would still never lose that poker face of his.”  Misao’s eyes sparked as she remembered the banter between brother and sister.  “I’ll never forget the day he found me,” she glanced over at Kenshin, he seemed as though he was too busy staring off into the rain but Misao had been trained to read expressions and she could see that he was listening to every word she said.  With a smile she continued.   Telling the story about how Aoshi had found her, brought her into his world of the shinobi, and made her a part of his little family.

***

Misao dug through the trash crates in the back alley behind a restaurant, looking for trash scraps.  Her thin bony arms shriving against the cold as she pulled the few rags she wore tighter around her thin frame.  She worked by the dim light of the moon knowing that if anyone saw her back here they would drive her off so she only came there at night.  This was one of the finer districts of town so children like her were not welcome and seen as disease carriers or thieves and chased off and sometimes beaten.  Finally, she found a few castoffs from the kitchen and she happily started chewing on the dirty vegetable peels, pleased at her find.  She started filling her one sleeve without too many holes in it with her find, trying to save some for later.  As this was winter it was even harder than normal for her to get enough to eat so she was venturing out of her normal areas to scrounge for food instead of sticking with her old haunts that were also picked over other orphans trying to find a good source of steady scraps.

She heard the bark of dogs nearby and she looked up with scared eyes.  She knew there was a pack of stray dogs roaming the streets, they had killed one of the street orphans that she had once knew.  Her heart was pounding hard as she heard the barking get closer.  She was torn, there was more food that she could take with her.  But the fear of dogs overrode her desire for food to ease the ache of her stomach and she climbed out of the crate and took off running down the alley. 

She ran through a maze of alleys before she came to a skidding halt as she turned another corner to see at the other end was a pack of dogs rooting through the garbage trying to find something to eat.  She stopped, her heart hammering with fear. For the moment they didn’t seem to know she was there, carefully she backed up trying to make it back around the corner as quietly as she could.  She had almost made it before a sudden loud cheer from one of the taverns behind her split the silence and the dogs looked up and saw her.  They growled viciously, going into a crouch and starting to stalk towards her.  Misao whimpered a little, realizing that she had little chance of escaping from them and all she could see was the body of the orphan child ripped up and eaten by the dogs who were just as hungry as she was. 

Her courage gave out and she turned running down the alley screaming, hoping that someone in the taverns and restaurants on either side of the alley would come and save her.

A strong jaw gripped her kimono and she fell to the ground screaming and crying.  She kicked at the dog hoping that it would let her go but the rest of the pack jumped forward with one of them biting at her arm that protected her throat.  She screamed in pain and felt the rush of warm blood spilling down her arm as the pain ripped through her.  And the other dogs jumped forward biting her body.  Suddenly the dog’s gripping her arm in its jaw released her arm and blood splattered across her face as a blade stabbed the dog through the throat.  Through her tears of fear and pain, Misao saw what seemed to be a swarm of shadows in the alley fighting the dogs and killing them with cold efficiency.  She tried to get back on her feet and get away from the carnage behind her in fear of whatever demons had saved her, but she slipped on strip of ice and hit the ground hard.

“Well that’s one murdering dog pack down, miserable flea bags,” a man’s harsh voice sounded behind her.  “Not bad work boy, this mission is over, time to get back to the castle.”

“What about her?” a boy’s voice asked, his voice was weaving between the higher pitch of a boy and the deeper voice of a man betraying his age as not yet fully grown.

“Leave her, she’s just worthless street trash, she’ll probably be dead in a few days from those wounds anyways.”  The man pointed out coldly.

“The least we can do is tend to her wounds,” the boy argued.

“That isn’t part of the mission.”

“Nor is letting her die,” the boy reasoned in a logical voice.

The man snorted, “fine, see to her if you want but don’t expect any help from me.”

Misao sniffled, hurting so bad that she just wanted to lay there until the cold numbed her wounds and she froze to death.  She barely even paid attention to the argument of the two behind her as the discussed her fate in cold, emotionless voices.  In fact, she didn’t even pay attention to anything else but her own body until she felt someone wrapping her up in a thick, warm haori.  She looked up and all she could see in the dark was the gleam of a pair of ice blue eyes, eyes as cold as the winter’s chill.  “It’s all right, I’m not going to hurt you, I’m going to get you some help,” the boy told her in a calm voice.  Misao tried to pull away from him, in her time on the streets she heard all the stories of orphans like herself stolen off the streets and the places where they ended up, or worse the ones who just disappear without a trace.  She started screaming and trying to fight against him but the boy just wrapped her tighter in the haori until she was not longer able to struggle against him. 

She started screaming and crying again, wanting to get away, not listening to his reassuring words that he wanted to help her, after all who would want to help a girl like her?

“I rather not do this but you’re not giving me much choice,” the boy told her, a hard edge in his voice as he stuffed something in her mouth gagging her and then secured it in place with some kind of tie before he picked her up and carried her in his arms gently. 

“You done playing hero yet?” the man asked coldly.  The boy replied simply by stepping forward carrying Misao.  The man moved forward, getting a few steps ahead of the boy and leading the way back the way they had come.  “You should rid yourself of your fanciful notions about playing hero boy, we’re shinobi, we do what needs to be done and sometimes it’s not pretty, we don’t have time to save everyone.  Sometimes you have collateral damage.”

Misao shivered, _shinobi_ , she knew all the stories about their powers that border on the supernatural.  She was suddenly more afraid of these people than she was of the dogs.  The boy felt her starting to shake, “it’s all right,” he whispered, keeping his voice down so only she could hear it, his voice still flat but there was a softer note to it.  “We won’t hurt you.  I’m going to take you to some doctors to see to your wounds.” Misao continued to shake as much from the cold as from fear.  “You’re going to be all right, my name is Aoshi, Aoshi Shinomori and I’m going to make sure no further harm comes to you.  You have my word on that.”

***

 

 “And he was true to his word, he carried me all the way back to Edo Castle and bullied the doctors of the Oniwanbanshu into treating me even though I wasn’t a member.  Then when he realized that I had no family and nowhere to go he took me back to the home he and his sister shared and took care of me until I was able to get around again.”  Misao finished her story.  “I was afraid at first that as soon as I got better he would kick me back out to the streets so I tried to pretend that I wasn’t healing as fast I was.  But they knew I was hiding that from them so finally he just told me that it was my home as long as I wanted it and that he would always make sure I was taken care of.  It didn’t take long before other members of the Oniwanbanshu took me under their wing and started teaching me the arts of the shinobu, if things hadn’t of changed in the war I would probably be working as a female member by now.”  Misao’s face harden as she realized that Kenshin was trying to sneak off now that the rain had abated.  “Hey!”  She yelled at his back.

Kenshin flinched, hoping that she had been lost enough in her story that she wouldn’t have noticed his disappearance for a little while.  “The rain has stopped that it has,” he commented mildly before he took off at a brisk pace to get back on the road.

Misao humped as she grabbed her pack and instrument, slinging both on her back, and took off after him, “wait for me you jerk!”

Kenshin sighed as yet again Misao was playing his shadow.  _She’s certainly persistent,_ he mused.  _This has been going on too long, I need to get rid of her and unfortunately her past history with the Oniwanbanshu means that she’s been able to keep up with me where most others would have fallen behind and been lost by now._ He mentally sighed as he considered his options.  _Should I just tell her about the fate of the Oniwanbanshu?  Eventually she will find out and it will break her heart, but it might be better than her searching for them forever._   Kenshin knew how it would pain her to hear of the Oniwanbanshu’s passing.  He heard it in her voice whenever she talked about the Onwanbashu and especially Aoshi that she cared about them deeply, and even Kenshin could tell that she was in love with Aoshi.  _Why else would she continued to search for them as she had?_  

But as soon as he thought of that he realized it wouldn’t be that easy, _even if I told her she would then realize that I’m still her only hope of finding Aoshi, after all he did swear to kill me so she will continue following me.  Hoping that doing so will bring her back to Aoshi._ He glanced at her over his shoulder.  _I can’t keep going with a girl in tow when Shishio’s men could attack at any moment.  If she’s gets involved she will naturally fight as she’s been trained too and then she might get hurt.  And worse she will then be a target for Shishio’s men.  There’s no hope for it, I have to lose her then._   Kenshin took a deep breath and came to a sudden stop, his decision made as to what needed to be done.

Misao stared at him curiously, wondering why he would stop all of a sudden, right before he jumped over the bushes on one side of the road and took off running through the woods, pushing branches out of his way to ease his passage.  Misao didn’t hesitated, she jumped right after him, pushing herself to try and catch up with him.  _He thinks he can lose me just like that?_   She thought viciously.  _Aoshi-sama would have been pleased to have me as a Oniwanbanshu kunoichi, even he said I was one of the fastest people he ever met!_   But try though she might to catch up with Kenshin the best she could do with the mud from the recent rain, pushing wet branches out of her way, and leaping over logs was to keep pace with Kenshin who was weaving through the woods.  _Who is this guy?_   She panted, _I can barely keep up with him._

Kenshin glanced back over his shoulder, one hand holding his sword clear of his legs as he ran and using his other hand to push branches out of his way as needed.  He saw Misao keeping pace behind him.  They ran like that for a few minutes, Kenshin marveling at the girl’s speed.  _I’m impressed that she can keep up with me at this pace, she must really want to see Aoshi again._   Kenshin was so distracted by keeping an eye on Misao behind him that he didn’t see the obstruction in front of him until it was too late to stop.  When he saw it, he went into instant panic, _oh shit!_

Misao pushed her tired legs faster despite the day’s execration of keeping up with Kenshin’s brutal pace all day and now in a desperate footrace through the woods.  She tried to jump over a fallen tree but her tired legs didn’t push her high enough and her foot caught on the log and she tripped, landing in a bed of wet leaves.  _Ow,_ she groaned.  Realizing that she was losing precious seconds she pulled herself back onto her feet, her legs shook for a moment until she locked her knees, and looked ahead to see if she could still see him anywhere.  She breathed a little sigh of relief when she saw him no more than fifty yards ahead, looking as though he had also fallen with the mud smeared on his kimono and the side of his face and hair.

He looked at her with a hard face, “I think it’s time we stop playing tag,” he told her in a firm voice.

Misao’s face harden with resolve.  “Not until you tell me what you know about the Oniwanbanshu,” She shouted harshly.  “Until then I’ll chase you until I die!”  She started forward, running a few paces before she came skidding to a halt, grabbing a nearby tree to help stop her before she skidded off the edge of a cliff that just appeared out of nowhere.  She looked down the gorge to a mountain stream hundreds of feet below.  She looked across and gauged the distance with wide eyes, _27 feet, 10 inches approximately, give or take an inch,_ she measured.  She looked back to Kenshin, gulping, _and he jumped across this?_   Now Misao understood why he was covered in mud and dirt, he must have only barely made it and grabbed hold of some of the tree roots that were growing into the cliff face and used them to climb the rest of the way up.  _There’s no way I could make this kind of distance._   Misao thought in desperation, seeing her best lead to Aoshi slipping through her fingers.

But she wasn’t willing to just let it go without a fight, _if I can’t jump across than all I need to do is slow him down until I can find a way across this,_ she thought as Kenshin turned to walk away.  The moment he had his back turned to her she leaped into the air, using every bit of strength she had left to make the distance she threw every one of her kunai, aiming for Kenshin’s legs hoping to wound him. 

Kenshin saw a glint of movement out of the corner of his eyes and anticipating her action he rolled to the side, taking cover behind a tree as the kunai hit the ground and three impaled into the trunk of a tree.

Misao screamed in rage and frustration, realizing that she has just lost her query.  Kenshin rolled back to his feet and faced Misao with cold eyes.  “Give up already,” he ordered her.  “Go home to Kyoto.  You told this one why Aoshi took you in and I will tell you why he left you.”  Misao gasped, her eyes going wide.  “It was because if you had remained with the Oniwanbanshu you would have been in constant danger.  So he left you where you would be safe and never looked back on that decision.”  Kenshin closed his eyes for a brief moment, in his own mind seeing Kaoru’s smiling face as she tossed her head playful like she always did when she was teasing him.  With his eyes closed he didn’t see the tear that rolled down Misao’s face and her trembling chin that bespoke of her struggle to hold back the dam of emotions.  Kenshin opened his eyes, continuing his lecture.  “It’s better for you to forget your feelings for them, for the sake of your own happiness.”

Misao’s head bowed and Kenshin watched until she slowly turned around and started walking back the way she had come.  Kenshin turned with a heavy heart, he had not wanted to say the things he did, knowing that she would suffer terribly from his words.  _But something had to be done, for her own safety if nothing else._   But it didn’t matter, Kenshin knew he would still feel like the villain in this situation no matter that he had the girl’s best interests at heart.  “I’m sorry,” he whispered to Misao, knowing that she would never hear his feeble apology. 

Misao swallowed her tears and rubbed her eyes clear, she knew what she had to do.  She spun around judging her distance from the cliff and slipped a small instrument out of hidden pocket.  She took two breaths, ignoring Kenshin who was slowly walking away, she summed up her courage, imagining it was Aoshi the other side of the cliff.  _Just got to get across, easy as stealing._   She took off running, the instrument she held was a johyo and as she ran she started to unraveled a small portion of it, gripping the wooden handle tightly when she reached the edge of the cliff and leaped as far as she could.

By that point, Kenshin had heard the sounds of her movement towards him and had turned to stare in horror as Misao ran towards the cliff.  “No, don’t!”  Kenshin yelled, running back to the cliff, trying to stop Misao before her foolish action got her killed.  _I barely made it, there’s no way she can!_   Misao didn’t listen, she just jumped off the cliff, headless of the danger or Kenshin’s words.  Kenshin started to feel the panic rising, realizing that this was his fault, he had pushed her.  _No, please no._

Misao however, had put more thought into her action than Kenshin realized.  After her feet left the earth she whipped out the johyo and started twirling it over her head in a wide circle, so fast it was a blur.  As she reached the apex of her jump and started to fall down towards the rushing water below she threw the johyo and the small dart at the end of the rope whipped forward and twisted neatly around an overhanging tree branch.  Misao wrapped the rope around her hand, bracing her feet to catch her before she smashed into the rock face of the cliff.

Kenshin grabbed at a tree root to keep his balance as he looked over the cliff face on his knees.  “Misao-dono!”  he yelled in panic.

Misao took a deep breath, the hand that the rope had been wrapped around was bleeding from the rope burn she had given herself but other than that she was still in one piece.  _Hey, that worked better than I thought it would.  Got to remember that one,_ she mused.  She looked up at Kenshin with a big grin.  “Of course I’m all right you knucklehead, I’m not letting you get away until you tell me about Aoshi-sama!”  She screamed at him before she started pulling herself up hand over hand using only her hands up the rope as she climbed to the top of the cliff.

Kenshin got back on his feet, grabbed the rope, and started pulling Misao up, the thin rope of the johyo cut into his hands but he continued his task until Misao was back up on solid ground rolling her johyo up before she started retrieving her kunai as though this was a stunt she pulled on a daily basis. 

By that point, Kenshin was beside himself in fury after the panic Misao had caused, made even more potent by the calm way she acting now.  “What on earth where you thinking?”  Kenshin demanded as he watched her calmly retrieve her weapons and put them away.  “You could have been killed with a crazy stunt like that.”

“Oh shut up!” Misao screamed at him, losing her temporary calm as she slipped a kunai back into his hidden sheath.  “Who are you to lecture me when it’s clear you’re a complete idiot?  ‘Forget about them’ you say,” Misao mimicked Kenshin’s voice cruelly, “well I can’t forget about them, that’s why I’ll keep looking for them.  And you know what?  I don’t want to, because how is forgetting about the people I care about the most ever going to make me happy?!”  Misao demanded.

Kenshin’s face went blank, her words striking his soul, he sighed and bowed his head, hiding his eyes behind his long bangs.  “It’s been a long day, we both could use some rest I think,” Kenshin sat down against a tree, his sword propped against his shoulder and his face turned away from Misao, his eyes hidden behind his bangs.  Misao collapsed to the ground in relief.  Her legs were shaking, between all the running after Kenshin and emotional turmoil on top of having almost nothing to eat that day were all taking a toll on her young system.  She gratefully took the time to wrap her bleeding hand up in a clean cloth before she leaned against the tree closing her eyes for the moment in relief.  She finally came awake with a start as the late morning sun hit her eyes. 

“What?”  Misao looked around in surprise, not believing that she had slept as long as she did. 

She was half-afraid that Kenshin would have taken the time to leave while she had slept but much to her surprise he was still there, a small bamboo bottle in his hand that he offered to her, “some fresh water.”  He explained blankly.

Misao took it gratefully, drowning its contents before giving it back to Kenshin, noticing that he had taken the time to wash the mud off his face, “you’re still here,” she started, still surprised by his presence, “why didn’t you try to leave while I was asleep?”

There was no change of expression in Kenshin’s eyes, “are you almost ready to go?”  He asked, his voice still neutral.

Misao licked her lips, surprised by Kenshin’s sudden change of mood from so passionate before to emotionless now, “one minute, I’ll be right back,” Misao told him as she jumped to her feet and started off through the forest.  She looked back over her shoulder in a rush, “don’t leave while I’m gone okay?”  No response from Kenshin and Misao rushed as quickly as she could through the necessary business of the morning before she ran back to where she had left Kenshin who was waiting patiently for her return.  “Okay ready when you are,” she announced.  She didn’t know why Kenshin had suddenly changed his behavior towards her but she wasn’t going to question it too much, at least he seemed to be cooperating for the moment. 

“Very well,” Kenshin got to his feet and started to lead the way through the woods, “for reasons I cannot say enemies are liable to attack at any moment and I have no wish to involve other’s in the affair.  If you in insisted on following, stay back and pretend that you don’t know this one.”  He couldn’t see it but Misao’s eyes became puzzled at his confession of expecting an attack.  “These reckless stunts of yours though will have to stop,” he told her in a firm voice, “I really don’t think I could take it if you did something like that again,” he added in a softer voice, betraying how much Misao’s previous action had scared him.  “No chance you can be talked out of this…?”

Misao smiled, realizing that she had at least gotten Kenshin to stop trying to lose her, “not a one!” she confirmed happily.  “I’m going to let you lead me to Aoshi-sama even if I have to walk through hell to do it!”

Kenshin sighed, “and it may come to that,” he whispered so softly that she couldn’t hear him.  He was so preoccupied in his own thoughts that he didn’t notice that the earlier episode of jumping the cliff had ripped a hole in his left sleeve.  Nor did he notice when a he pushed aside some thick, thorny branches that one snagged an item in his sleeve as he passed by. 

Behind him, Misao saw something fall out Kenshin’s sleeve and flutter to the ground behind him.  As Kenshin continued on oblivious, Misao leaned down and picked up the object, blinking in surprise, she turned the blue hair ribbon over and over in her hands, she glanced up at Kenshin as he continued to push himself through the dense undergrowth of that part of the forest.  She tucked the ribbon into her kimono for safekeeping as she hurried to catch up with him.  She turned over everything he had said to her, especially about Aoshi’s ‘reasons’ for leaving her in Kyoto.  _He said that like not only did he know why Aoshi-sama did it, but as though he had gone through something similar.  Now this hair ribbon, I bet that’s what he was fingering in his sleeve the other day during the rain.  And that first night didn’t he say something in his sleep when I first found where he had made camp?_ Misao continued to muse over the possibilities as she studied Kenshin’s back, _all right Kenshin Himura, just who is this ‘Kaoru-dono’ and what is she to you?_


	6. For the Title of the Strongest

**Chapter 5**

**For the Title of the Strongest**

Kaoru stood just inside the doorway of a small teashop on the way to Yokuhama.  She had to stop and take refuge in it due to the sudden rainstorm that had caught her on the road.  The storm had seemed to come up out of nowhere, it was the same storm that had a few hours before poured down on Kenshin and Misao forcing them to take refugee under the cedar tree.  She stared into the rain, remembering another day when the rain had seemed to come out of nowhere…

_“Kaoru-dono this way,” Kenshin grabbed her wrist and led her over to a building with a slight overhang.  They crowded into the little space, trying to stay under the little shelter they had as the rain continued to pour down._

_“Well that came out of nowhere, it looked like it was going to be such a nice day.”  Kaoru moaned a little, pushing her wet hair out of her face with one hand.  “And this kimono was just washed too.”  She held her other arm out slightly as her wet clothes dripped on the ground, feeling uncomfortable in her soaked clothes._

_“Don’t do that you’ll just get more wet,” Kenshin said as he pushed her arm back under the shelter of the overhang with his hand which still gripped her wrist.  Kaoru had all but forgotten Kenshin’s hold on her and judging from the look on Kenshin’s face, he had as well._

_He just looked at her with wide eyes for a moment before he loosened his grip and slipped his hand down and around Kaoru’s hand, keeping his eyes on her face, trying to judge her reaction to his action._

_Kaoru glanced down at Kenshin’s hand and, blushing slightly, she shifted her hand around so she could grasp his hand in return before she looked back out at the rain._

 

She sighed as she thought about it, _oh Kenshin, where are you now?  Are you caught in this same storm?_   She wondered.  She wondered then if he had been caught in the same rain if he had remembered the same thing she had, _I can’t stop thinking about you._   Kaoru sighed feeling helpless for a moment.  _Do you think of me as often, do you think about me at all?_

_***_

Sanosuke continued his journey, panting from the effort, he and been punching the trees for what seemed like hours as he continued making his way to Kyoto.   He figured the most direct route would be a straight line so he was trying to cut through to make up time on Kenshin.  _This isn’t doing me any good,_ Sanosuke swore as he punched another tree.  _I’m getting nothing out of this._   He looked around the woods as the sun started to set, _I could have sworn that I would have picked up the road again by now, oh well, just keep moving, I ain’t lost._

_***_

It was the day after Kenshin had tried to convince Misao to give up her search for Aoshi on the cliff and Misao had shown her rebellion to his words by leaping the cliff against all odds.  And a day since Aoshi had confronted Megumi in the dojo and had been told about the threat Shishio posed by Saito which found Aoshi following a familiar road deep into the mountains.  It was the place where he had laid the heads of his fallen comrades and sister to rest and made gravestones to honor them.  He was returning now to bid his time until Kenshin returned to the dojo and he could extract his vengeance for the sake of the Oniwanbanshu and earn the “Title of the Strongest”.  He carried the long sheath behind his back in his left hand, his head bowed.  Ahead he could hear the sounds of men carousing up ahead, an unfamiliar sound in this part of the woods.  They were far from the beaten path and in the land of wild animals, bandits, and demons. 

Aoshi’s head was still bowed but his eyes were focused ahead of him, and they sparkled with a hidden fire.  As he came closer he saw four large men with shaved heads and dressed simply like monks with weapons close at hand.  They were sitting or leaning against the headstones which marked the graves of the Oniwanbanshu, drinking and laughing at their crude conversation.

“… and that was just the start of the night.  She was really a good one.”  One barked.

To his left a man laughed, “hey, I need to get with her next time.” Two replied with a crude smile.

“Hey he’s here,” Three spoke up, seeing Aoshi coming through the trees towards them.

“Bout time, I hate waiting,” One grumbled.

The fourth one stood up as Aoshi entered the edge of the clearing, the sun starting to set.  “You must be Aoshi Shinomori.”

“That’s my name,” Aoshi responded in a cold voice, “and who are you?”

The four stood up smugly, picking up their weapons.  “We are the chosen of the great Shishio!”  The Fourth informed him proudly.  “The four Priests of Abukuma!”

“You should be honored, Lord Shishio has asked to meet with you personally,” Two informed him.

“We are among some of his greatest followers and we only get to meet him once a year, if that, so this should not be taken lightly,” Three added.

“Come with us, you don’t want to keep Lord Shishio waiting,” the Fourth concluded, gesturing for Aoshi to follow him.

Aoshi stood his ground, ignoring the offer, “Go back to Shishio and tell him that if he wants to see me he should come himself,” Aoshi told them in his cold voice.    The four priests drew themselves up to their full height, towering over even Aoshi’s tall figure, each of the priests had a good 100 pounds on Aoshi.  Aoshi didn’t even flinch as the atmosphere changed from friendly to fury at his words.  Aoshi looked around at the spilled food and drink over the graves and his eyes glittered dangerously.  “If you continue to defile these graves that you will pay with your life, and Shishio too for that matter,” Aoshi coldly informed them.

Their eyes blazed in fury at Aoshi’s words and threat against Shishio.  One turned and spat on one of the gravestones in defiance.  “Don’t let a little skill go to your head kid,” One told him.

“It’s bad enough to threaten us but any man who threatens Master Shishio deserves to die a thousand deaths!”  Fourth shouted.  The four ready their weapons and prepared to attack while Aoshi only reacted by calmly shifting the long sheath he carried around so he was holding it in front of himself, parallel to the ground.  The four paid no attention to Aoshi’s movement, they charged forward, one eye on the weapon he held.

 _A long sword?_ One thought.

 _Did he change weapons after he lost to the Battosai?_   Two wondered.

 _No matter what weapon he wields he cannot block our attack,_ Third thought in triumph.

 _The Yonmi Ittaigi!_   Four thought as together the four made the final leap forward for the synchronous attack that had made them famous.

At that moment, Aoshi had grabbed both ends of the sheath and withdrew two kodachi, one from each end.  The sheath started to fall to the ground as Aoshi stepped forward and countered the Four Priests attack and dealt each a deathblow as he spun, killing all four outright as the sheath hit the ground, their blood splattered across the clearing but not a drop touched Aoshi.  _Kodachi Nito-ryu, the duel_ kodachi, Aoshi remained pose in his final swing for a moment as a lone clap echoed through the clearing. 

Aoshi straighten up and turned to the source of the clapping.  He saw a young man in his late teens standing next to a tree several yards away, he had average features and was wearing a blue kimono with a white shirt underneath.  “That was amazing,” the man congratulated.  “You didn’t even give the Four Abukum Monks time to use their favorite move, the Yonmi Ittagi, that’s real style you have with those two kodachi’s.”

Aoshi’s eyes were like ice as he faced this new opponent.  “Are you another of Shishio’s men?”

“Yes,” the man smiled a false smile, “I’m Sojiro Seta and few are as close as I am to the Master.”  He glanced over at the bodies of four as their blood pooled across the ground.  “I see you live up to your reputation, I’d appreciate if you would at least listen to my offer…”

“Save your breath,” Aoshi curt him off.  “I have no desire for ally’s or to join with another group, especially one as cold as to use its own men to test another’s strength.”

“Oh you knew about that,” Sojiro laughed nervously and scratched his head, then he dropped the false smile and gave Aoshi an emotionless look that rivaled his own.  “But how cold would be the man who cuts them to pieces even though he knew their purpose?”  The question hung in the air for a moment before Sojiro continued, his false smile back in place.  “If I remember correctly the Oniwanbanshu never got a chance to fight in the Meiji Revolution, I’m sure that must be a source of frustration having been forced to hand Edo Castle over to a group of revolutionaries.  If you were to miss two great turning points in history in your lifetime, what happened then, and what is going on now with Master Shishio, and didn’t participate in either of them, wouldn’t that be a bigger disgrace for the Okashira of the Onwanbanshu?”  Soijiro asked innocently.  He bowed before he turned to leave, giving his final word before he walked away.  “Well you are welcome in Kyoto if you choose to come.”

***

Sojiro walked through the woods back to the small camp that Shishio was waiting out.  Sojiro past the ring of guards guarding the edge of a clearing with his false smile.  None stepped forward to challenge him, they knew him on sight, and knew what he was capable of behind that smile. He stepped through the trees to where a small canopy was set up with a rich rug spread over the ground and lanterns lit all around.  A beautiful woman, her hair pulled back elaborately on the back of her head and dressed in a rich kimono that was draped so as to expose her upper back and shoulders to enhance her allure.  She served dinner and saki to a man lodging in a blue kimono half on with the left shoulder and sleeve and the right sleeve and shoulder off.  The man was bandaged from head to foot and on his head,  he wore a helmet that was also covered in bandages, some loose ends around the helmet swung slightly in the cool night breeze. 

“And what do you think of this one Master Shishio?”  Sojiro asked with his smile.

Shishio took a sip of saki before answering.  “I like him, I like a man who chops others like firewood with no emotion.  But he won’t be easy to tame.”

“Do you really think he will come over to our side Master Shishio?  He didn’t seem too keen on the idea,” Sojiro laughed, scratching the back of his head.

Shishio smiled a cruel smile, he knew Aoshi’s type well.  “He’ll come around, and I’ll think of some way to use him.”

“So what do we do now?” Sojiro asked.

Shishio thought about it for a moment.  “I think it’s time to say hello to my Hitokiri predecessor.”

“Predecessor?”  The woman purred.  “Do you mean the one they call Battosai?”

Shishio’s smile widened a little in answer, Sojiro caught that look in his master’s eye.  “Master Shishio, you’re enjoying this aren’t you?”

“I’m going to rewrite history boy, of course I’m enjoying this,” Shishio started laughing a slow, cruel laugh.

***

Aoshi watched Sojiro leave, when the man had disappeared entirely and Aoshi could no longer sense his presence he turned back to the graves before him.  They were littered with the spilled and empty bottles and food bits.  Carefully Aoshi cleaned his blades and resheathed them.  Years of training had installed in him that one always must care for their weapons as your life more often than not depended on them.  And Aoshi knew that he was not yet ready to die, he had to live to fulfill his mission.  Once he had resheathed his blades he stepped over the bodies of the four monks, avoiding staining himself with their blood and walked over to the gravestones.

He knelt on the ground as the sun set and carefully began clearing the graves of the trash and also pulling up the weeds that had begun to grow in his absence.  As he worked he could see the names he had painstakingly inscribed on each stone.  The names burned in his mind’s eye.  _Hyottoko._

_“You’re the one who’s going to die!”_

_Kanryu stopped firing as he glanced up the stairs in shock to see an angry Hyottoko.  Hyottoko leaped from the balcony to the ballroom floor and started racing towards him.  But Kanryu’s hesitation didn’t last long.  He turned his gun on Hyottoko and fired._

 

Aoshi finished cleaning his grave and moved on to the one beside him, the two that made the oddest team in the Oniwanbanshu.  _Beshemi._

_Beshemi had hidden behind Hyottoko, as Hyottoko fell to the floor dead,_ _Beshimi leapt off Hyottoko’s back._

 _“Beshimi!” Aoshi called again as Beshimi took aim with his poisoned dart.  Just as Beshimi hit the apex of his leap, he flicked the dart at Kanryu.  But at that precise moment Kanryu fired again and one of the bullets sliced through his arm before the rest of his body also became riddled with bullets and Beshimi collapsed to the ground, slowly bleeding his last._   _“Sorry Okashira,” he gasped out, facing Aoshi.  “They called us useless ‘cause we only had one trick, guess they were right.”_

 

Aoshi started cleaning the third grave as the moon started to rise and the wolves began howling in the distance.  _Shikijo._

_As Kanryu turned the Gatling gun on Aoshi, Shikijo leaped in front of him and Aoshi watched in horror as his body become riddled with bullets._

_“Shikijo!” he called in shock as the firing ended and Shikijo collapsed to his knees._

_“Guess I did something useful with my life after all,” Shikijo told him with a slight grin as blood trickled from his mouth and he collapsed sideways on the ground._

The final two graves Aoshi had placed close together, he knew how much the two had loved each other in life and the least he could do for them was to make sure that in death they would rest side by side, always together.  _Han’nya and Hoshi._

_“Han’nya stop!” Aoshi yelled, called to attention at the sound of running feet.  But Han’nya continued running forward towards Kanryu, behind him Kenshin darted out from the doorway, heading for his sword.  Kanryu glanced between Kenshin and Han’nya, unsure who to target before he turned the gun on Han’nya and gunned him down.  Han’nya’s body rocked as the barrage of bullets hit him and then he slowly fell to the ground.  He hit the cold floor and then turn his head so that he could look at Hoshi one last time…_

_At the same moment that Shikijo stepped in front of the Gatling gun, Hoshi also flung herself_ _on Aoshi, wrapping her arms firmly around his neck.  “Aoshi…” Hoshi whispered as her body started to go limp and she slipped backwards away from him.  Aoshi caught her before she fell and then realized in horror that his sister would die soon from the numerous bullet wounds across her chest and abdomen._

_“Hoshi,” he whispered, feeling completely helpless as he watched his sister slowly slip away from him._

_She stared up at the ceiling, her body trembling slightly, “crickets, I can hear them Aoshi.”  She told her brother on the faintest of whispers.  “I can hear…”_

Aoshi finished his task of clearing the graves and he stood up, looking down on all of them, feeling the weight of their deaths, his sister’s last breath, the blood, and the pain of that night.  He thought back to Sojirio’s words, _“…if you were to miss two great turning points in history in your lifetime, what happened then, and what is going on now with Master Shishio, and didn’t participate in either of them wouldn’t that be a bigger disgrace for the Okashira of the Onwanbanshu?”_   Aoshi looked up at the moon, his decision made.

 “Kyoto,” he whispered.  “If I want to honor your life’s and adorn your graves than I must go to Kyoto, the sooner the better.”

***

It was a bright shining morning as Kenshin led the way through the forest and Misao chatted happily behind him. It was the fifth day since Kenshin had left Tokyo, and the third day of traveling through the forest after the scene at the cliffs, and he should have been at least half way to Kyoto, however he was traveling through the forest trying to find the main road again while completely oblivious to Misao’s story behind him.  He was more focused on keeping an eye out for Shishio’s spies he knew were out there, he knew that here in the woods would be an ideal place for an ambush but he couldn’t be sure if he had managed to throw them off with the leap over the cliff or not.

“Himura, hey Himura!”  Misao ran up to Kenshin as he was ignoring her completely.  “Hey don’t you know it’s noon already?”  She asked in frustration.  “Why don’t we stop and eat some lunch?”  Kenshin ignored her and continued on, still oblivious to the fact that Misao had switched topics from one of her endless stories to asking him a question.  “Hey!”  Misao fumed as Kenshin continued to ignore her.  Finally, her patience snapped and she slipped a single kunai out of its sheath.  “Stop ignoring me!”  She screamed, throwing the kunai at Kenshin’s head.

Finally remained of her presence by the faint click as the kunai slid out of its sheath and the flicker in his peripheral vision, he ducked away and fell to a crouch just as the kunai went past his head, so close that it cut through several hairs.  Kenshin held his head with two hands and trembled a little at the fact that while he was letting her tag along behind him, Misao was still trying to kill him. _How do I keep finding these women lately?_ Kenshin wondered.  _It really wasn’t that long ago when the only women I had ever known were the one who needed protecting, not the women these days that I need protection from!_

Kenshin removed the hand from one side of his head where the kunai struck and saw the strands of red hair on the ground, “you got some of my hair you did,” he stated in surprise.

“It’s your own fault for ignoring me!”  Misao screamed, her fists clenched at her sides in rage.  Kenshin turned slowly from his crouched position to face her as she stalked towards him, still screaming.  “Since I now have your full attention would you care to explain to me why we’re still trudging through the forest like this?  I hope the reason isn’t that you’re still trying to lose me!  And if you’re not trying to lose me than what’s wrong with stopping for some lunch!”  Misao’s face twisted as her stomach rumbled loudly and she wrapped her arms around her stomach against the hunger pangs.

Kenshin’s face softened a little, _she’s just a hungry girl, no wonder she’s so mad, needs to work on her homicidal tendencies though._   He stood up, “it’s not that I’m ignoring you on purpose,” he explained.  “Or trying to lose you still.”  _Though my life would be much easier, quieter, and safer without her presence and mood swings._   “Plainly put it’s faster to cut through the forest and try and pick up the road than try and retrace our steps, that it is.”  Kenshin explained.   He turned and started walking away, picking up the pace again.  “If we continue on we should reach the main road by sunset and I don’t intended to stop until then, as to lunch why don’t you just eat as we walk?”

Misao’s face brightened, both at the news that Kenshin wasn’t trying to lose her and that she was free to eat.  “Okay then.”  She chirped.  She ran up to the tree to retrieve her kunai before catching up with Kenshin and pulling out a small pouch filled with hardtack baked into circles that she kept as emergency rations on the road.  She looked up at Kenshin as she pulled out a pinch for herself, “how ‘bout you?”  She asked in curiosity noticing that Kenshin wasn’t eating anything, instead he was taking the time to bend branches out of the way as he had all morning. 

“I had not planned on leaving the main road and so I have no food at present.”  Kenshin answered shortly.  What little rations he had bought along the way he had already eaten over the past few days in the forest.

Misao quirked a smile at his back playfully, “well this is my food and I’m not sharing,”

“Duly noted,” Kenshin replied shortly.

“That is,” Misao twirled a piece of hard tack on her finger.  “Unless you tell me what you know about Aoshi-sama and the rest of the Onwanbanshu,” Misao ended on a gleeful note.

“No thanks,” Kenshin called over his shoulder.

Misao was not even fazed by Kenshin’s answer, already expecting what his reply would be.  “I wonder their all doing now?”  She sighed happily.  “I wonder what Aoshi-sama is doing right now?”

Kenshin paused for a moment at that thought and his eyes narrowed but Misao was too distracted by her happy musings to notice.

***

Sanosuke punched another tree, feeling the impact travel up his arm.  _This is wrong,_ he thought to himself.  _This is destruction, it’s not training._   Sanosuke flopped on the ground in a humph.  “The truth is all I’ve ever done up to this point is brawl, I have no idea how to _train_.”  He wined to no one.  “And on top of that I was just off Nakasen Road, and now I have no idea where I am, I’m just stuck in these damn mountains.”  He sighed deeply.  _This has been one crappy month._

“Well getting to Kyoto is the more important thing right now, training can wait.”  Sanosuke pulled a string compass out of his bag and held it down in front of himself.  He waited impatiently for the compass to finally settle on a direction.  He blinked, “North is that way?”  He pointed, confused.  _That’s not the way I thought it was, must have gotten more turned around than I thought._   “Well than Kyoto is in the west so it must be that way,” Sanosuke got to his feet and threw his bag.  “All right Kyoto here I come!”  he loudly proclaimed.

_And Sanosuke became even more lost…_

_***_

Back in Tokyo. Megumi worked mindlessly, her body going through the motions but the mind kept going over and over again of the problem surrounding Kenshin and the others.  _Aoshi Shinomori has returned and he’s going to be looking for Kenshin now,_ Megumi mused worriedly as she piled up a large cone of mugwort on the man’s head that she was treating. The man gave her a strange look, he had come in for a moxibustion therapy for his leg.  _And I didn’t even get a chance to tell Kaoru.  But at least Kaoru is now on her way to Kyoto, at least I hope she is and the police didn’t manage to catch her.  Oh what am I thinking?  That girl has more experience outrunning the law in this past year alone than most people get in their entire lifetime._

She leaned over and lit a cigar of moxa and then placed it near the pile of ground up mugroot on the patient’s head.  She paid no attention to how fast it was burning, too wrapped up in her own thoughts.  _Shishio would be bad enough but now there is Aoshi to worry about. And Yahiko left all on his own, and who knows if Sanosuke can even find Kyoto with his sense of direction._

When the man leaped to his feet, beating his head and screaming as the fire burned him, Megumi hardly even noticed, even when Doctor Gensei came running in to see what was going on and had to grab a bowl filled with water to extinguish the fire. 

 _I’m so worried about all of them,_ Megumi sighed.

_And Megumi’s worries grew greater…_

_***_

“…and Han’nya’s one of the best martial artists.  He taught me how to fight in fact.”  Misao continued to eat and talk as they traveled through the woods, “but he wasn’t the only one.  Hoshi-sama also taught me a lot of things, like kunai throwing.  She taught me other things too like music, dancing, drawing and the like, well tried to anyways, I was never anywhere as good as she was.  She was actually in training to be a geisha like her mother before she joined the Oniwanbanshu instead when her parents both passed away a few years before Aoshi was old enough to be an official member.  She made a name for herself when she saved the Shogun’s life from an assassination attempt.  She’s still consider the greatest kunoichi that the Onwanbanshu ever had!”  Misao’s checks glowed as she talked about her mentor and idol.  It didn’t take long after she first met Hoshi that she knew she wanted to be just like her someday.

Kenshin just kept on moving, careful to push bushes and branches out the way in such a way that they didn’t spring back to their former location and instead he created a path through the woods.  He looked up right before he moved to push a branch out of the way, hesitating for a moment as he saw a snake hanging from the branch baring its fangs at him.  The snake, feeling threatened by Kenshin’s presence, lunged and Kenshin caught it just behind the head several inches from his face.  “A pit viper,” he identified, his eyes a little wider than normal as the snake hissed at him.  “Very dangerous.”

As if reading his mind, a kunai went flying through the air with deadly accuracy, ripping the snake out of his hand and impaling it in a tree trunk.  Kenshin was sadly, getting so used Misao’s antics, he barely even flinched.  “Will you listen to me already!”  She yelled.  “Sheesh, here I am trying to tell about the Oniwabanbshu and you’re not even listening to me.” 

Kenshin blinked at her, knowing better than to stop her tirade.  _What did I do to get stuck with this?_   He wondered.

“I swear all you do is trudge along silently with that sour look on your face.”  Misao continued with crossed arms and sour expression on her young face.  “I’m trying to make this trip fun.  Anyways so I was saying…” Misao continued as though there had been no interruption.  “Hoshi-sama and Han’nya-san were quite a scandal with being a couple and all, they were both totally in love with each other.  It was like a fairy tale, you know cause Hoshi-sama was the most beautiful woman you ever saw, and Han’nya-san, well there’s a reason why he wore masks or disguises all the time so they tell me but Hoshi-sama never cared.  And I’ll never forget that morning in Kyoto when I woke up and found out that Aoshi and the others had left Hoshi-sama and I with the Old Man.  Han’nya-san had apparently drugged Hoshi-sama in her tea the night before so she wouldn’t wake up when he left.  I cried so hard when they realized what had happened, but Hoshi-sama.  She was amazing, the moment she woke up and realized what they did she just grabbed me by the shoulders and told me to stop being such a winy cry baby ‘cause we had to catch up with Aoshi-sama and the others.  But the Old Man and the others, well they didn’t want us to leave so when Hoshi-sama and I tried to escape and go after Aoshi-sama and the others, they grabbed me and I couldn’t get away but Hoshi-sama, she was just too good.  She got away.  And I know she found the others because she sends me word from time to time of where they are so that I can come and join them.”  Misao looked down a little before she glanced back up to Kenshin’s back.  “They probably wouldn’t even recognize me anymore, I’ve grown up a lot since they all last saw me,” _I wonder what Aoshi-sama would think of me now that I’m a full-grown woman?_ She wondered.  She finally realized that Kenshin was far ahead of her, still taking the time to clear a path, even shifting small fallen branches out of the way and tossing them off into the forest as he cleared a path.  Misao’s face wrinkled up in frustration, _this guy has to be the most annoying person in the world.  Why can’t he listen for even two minutes!_   _He has the attention span of a sparrow!_

“Hey!”  She yelled as she caught up with Kenshin.  “Didn’t your mother teach you to listen when people talk to you?  Is walking through the forest and clearing a path so much more interesting than my stories!”  Misao screamed before it finally clicked what Kenshin had been taking the time all day to do, and in fact had been doing since the cliff, and she suddenly stared at him as he hooked some low hanging branches back and out of the way so he wouldn’t have to duck under them as he walked past. _Before he ran through the woods with ease, but today…_ “Why are you taking the time to make a path?”  She wondered aloud.

Kenshin glanced over his shoulder with a serious expression on his young face, “It makes it easier for you to follow doesn’t it Misao-dono?”

Kenshin turned back to his task as Misao’s eyes widened.  _He knows he could lose me if he tries, but he’s still going out of his way to be nice to me._ Misao’s face softened as she continued to watch Kenshin clear a path for her. _You know their personalities are totally different, but the way he buries his true feelings and never shows them is just like Aoshi_ - _­sama._ Misao’s face brighten as she made a decision.  She reached into her pouch and pulled out another piece of hardtack.   “I changed my mind, I’m sure you’ve got to be hungry so here’s something to eat, but you only get one piece,” Misao walked up to Kenshin who turned in surprise as Misao handed him the piece. 

He smiled in surprise at her kind gesture as he took it, “thank you Misao-dono.”  He was about to take a bite before a sudden thought hit him and he held the piece down and away from him, “could it be that this is coated in a truth serum?” he asked.

Misao fumed at how Kenshin would suspect of her of so low a trick.  “No it’s not!”  She swore.

Kenshin sighed slightly in relief, still not sure if he trusted her answer entirely though.  He was saved from having to eat it by a crack of a branch followed by a thumping sound.

Kenshin and Misao both turned towards the noise, “hey Himura, what do you think is out there?” Misao asked.

Kenshin had one hand on his sword, having thrown away the piece of hard tack in question and dropping his bag to the ground, his eyes narrowed as he searched for any sign of danger.  “Walk away as slowly and quietly from this one as you can,” he ordered Misao in a hushed voice.

“Wait,” Misao whispered back, “you mean you were serious about people being after you?”

 _No, I was just making up the whole story about someone wanting to kill me, really the only people who want to talk to me are kisune to discuss what shade of screens they should place in their drawing room._   “Just get out of here,” he whispered back shortly. _Damn it, if they attack now than Misao-san will get involved.  I have no choice but to attack first._   Kenshin sprung forward, running at full speed towards the sound he had heard.

Misao made a face, _men are so stupid,_ she swore as she dashed after Kenshin, heedless of his order to keep away from him.  _I’m a member of the Onwanbanshu after all, I can be of some help!_   She dashed forward, skidding to a halt as she saw Kenshin just standing with his hands down at his side, a defeated look in his frame.  She glanced past him in curiosity as to what would make him act so and she saw the trail of blood that seemed more than a person could spill leading to a dirty and bloody figure of a man collapsed against a tree who had looked as though he had been slashed to ribbons.  A katana laid next to him that was chipped and cracked so badly that it was worthless, the man’s body cradled something in his arms, Misao realized that it was the figure of a young boy.  She gasped, her hands to her mouth, her eyes wide as she stared at the man, “is he…?”  She hesitated for a second, “is he dead?” she whispered to Kenshin.

“No,” Kenshin answered shortly, his head bowed and his eyes hidden behind his long bangs, “but…”  He stepped forward and kneeled before the man, “do you have any last requests?”  Kenshin asked calmly of the man.  Misao gasped again, a tear sliding down her young cheek at his words.  “I swear I will do all I can to fulfill it,” Kenshin assured him.

With great effort the man raised his face a little to look Kenshin in the eye, “please,” he gasped, each word a struggle to say as his strength faded.  “Save my brother and my village from Shishio.”

Kenshin drew in a sharp voice, “Shishio?” he whispered, his eyes wide, he looked as though he had been hit by a ton of bricks.  But the man could no longer answer, with a rattling sound, he breathed his last and his body went limp, his eyes glazed over and he died.

Kenshin got to his feet slowly as he stared at the sight before him, “Makoto Shishio…”

***

Aoshi strolled down the road at a brisk pace, his head was down but his eyes missed nothing before him.  He carried his twin kodachi’s in the long sheath behind his back openly.  A few police officers had tried to stop him, their bodies were hidden now in the woods where the animals would quickly finish off their remains and scattered their bones.  He was allowing nothing to delay him in his journey.  His mind was now completely focused on one goal and one goal only, _Kyoto._   His eyes narrowed as he anticipated the outcome when he reached his destination.  _Wait for me Battosai._


	7. The Grasp of Shishio’s Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies to all my readers out there for being so late about posting this chapter! With my whiplash injury acting up again and making working on the computer difficult to finishing up the last touches for my wedding in a few weeks, I've let working on this has slid a bit. I'll try to be a bit better about posting a chapter, so since we are halfway through the week anyways I'll go ahead and post the next chapter for this weekend a little early since it's ready. Hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

**The Grasp of Shishio’s Hands**

Kenshin stood on a cliff overlooking a small village, there was only a dozen or so homes and buildings with a few fields which was all surrounded by woods.  As far as he could see there was no one working in the fields or moving around the homes, it seemed almost as though it was abandoned.  _This is it,_ he thought with narrow eyes as he searched for some sign of life but saw none.  _What will I find down there?_   He wondered.  _What does Shishio’s reign look like?_

_***_

Misao poured a little water from her bottle on a handkerchief and rung it out, using it to gently wipe the boy’s face as he still laid passed out on the ground.  She managed to clean off most of the blood and dirt he had been stained with in the fight his older brother had been in.  She had already seen to the minor wounds he had received with the small medkit she always carried for emergencies.  Behind her Kenshin wiped sweat from his brow as he placed the small rock he had carried at the head of the grave he had dug for the man. 

The boy’s face started to shift and Misao realized that he was starting to come around.  “Himura,” she called as she looked back over her shoulder.  “The boy’s starting to wake up.”

Kenshin turned towards her and nodded briefly, with one last touch he drove the man’s chipped and battered katana into the freshly dug grave as a finally testament to the man’s spirit before he hurried over to join Misao.  Misao shook the boy’s shoulder a little “hey can you hear me?”

The boy’s eyes blinked open and he looked at them for a moment in confusion.  “What…?  Wh-who are you?”  He glanced around, seeing only them.  He started to get up and Misao quickly grabbed his arm and shoulder and helped the boy into a sitting position.

“Just relax, we’re friends,” Misao assured him. 

The boy looked around, not seeing the one face he wanted to.  “Where’s my brother?” he demanded in growing panic, flashes of memory from the fight starting to come back to him.

Misao’s and Kenshin’s face blanched a little and they glanced at each other before they looked back behind them.  The boy followed their eyes and saw the freshly dug grave with the sword standing testimony to his brother’s sacrifice.  “No,” he whispered as the realization of what happened hit him full force.

“By the time we found him it was already too late…” Misao trailed off uncomfortably, the boy’s shoulders started to shake with emotion.

“Curse them!”  He screamed, tears starting to pour down his young face.  “Curse all of them!” He half collapsed under the weight of his sorrow and anger.

Kenshin laid a gentle hand on the boy’s shoulder, for a moment he saw a young boy with brilliant red hair staring at a field of carnage and bodies twisted in death, their blood spilling across the ground, and the three beautiful tennin who had sacrificed everything to save one small life.  He blinked his eyes and the image was gone, only the boy with black hair cropped close to his head remained.  “I hate to ask this of you now,” Kenshin told him gently, feeling the boy’s pain more than he would ever understand, “but could you tell us what’s going on?”

The boy sniffled, “What good would it do to tell strangers?”  He asked bitterly.  “You couldn’t help us, even if you wanted to.”

“Your brother mentioned a man called Shishio, do you know of him?”  Kenshin persisted.

The boy laughed, a bitter, sarcastic laugh.  “What does it matter if I do?  What could you do about it?”

“I am currently passing through on the way to Kyoto,” Kenshin stated simply.  “To confront Shishio for his crimes.” 

Misao’s eyes widened a little at the news, _so that’s where he’s going and what he’s doing.  But who’s this Shishio and what ‘crimes’ is he talking about?_

A sob caught in the boy’s throat at the news and he choked a little before he raised his face, eyes open wide in shock.  “You are really going to stop Shishio?”

Kenshin’s eyes were as serious as Misao had ever seen on his face, for a moment he seemed far older to her, in that moment she realized that he was far older than he seemed, despite the foolish way he acted at times.  _And the way he acted when he saw that man dying, he knew in one glance that he was still alive but not for much longer.  And the way he fights, he’s probably seen many battles to be like that._

“I am,” Kenshin answered simply. 

The boy’s eyes shifted into an almost desperate hope, he sized Kenshin up, he didn’t look like much, just a homeless vagabond, _but he carries a sword,_ the boy’s thought.  _I hope he knows how to use it._   “I’m from Shingetsu village near here, not far from Numatsu on the Takaido Road,” the boy started to explain.  “My name is Eiji Mishima and I live there with my family.  It’s a small village, only 20 people or so and it’s half cropland, half woods but it was just a normal village up until two years ago when everything changed.”  The boy looked down for a moment to collect his thoughts before he continued on.  “Two years ago, one of Shishio’s men came here, he killed the policeman who was stationed there.  Every time another policeman was sent he would kill him too until a year ago when the policemen stopped coming and more of Shishio’s men arrived in the village and took control, claiming it for ‘Shishio’.  Ever since then Shishio comes himself to the village and stays at the mansion, no one knows why but this seems to be the only reason that our village was taken over.”  The boy spoke bitterly.  “My village was abandoned by the government.”

“That’s a strong word,” Misao commented mildly, “maybe the government is just taking this time to come up with a new strategy, did you ever think of that?”

Eiji’s face suddenly hardened.  “Oh yeah!”  He challenged with fire in his eyes.  “Then what do you say about this?”  He pulled a paper out of his kimono, unfolded it and slammed it on the ground.  “If you really think that then look at this.  It’s a new map just drawn that my brother brought back from Tokyo.  Shingetsu village isn’t even on it.”  Eiji pointed to the location where Shingetsu should be and all Misao saw was a blank spot where the village should be.  She scanned the map and saw other villages she recognized as being the same size or smaller than Shingetsu marked but Shingetsu was clearly overlooked.

“My brother returned from Tokyo a couple of months ago, everything was all right for a while but last night,” Eiji trailed off as he remembered what had happened after night had fallen.  “We were all asleep when suddenly my brother woke us all up, saying that we had to leave quickly, this was our only chance.  We didn’t want to leave, its death to leave the village but my brother showed us this map and explained that we had been abandoned and this was our only chance.  So we left, I was with my brother when some of Shishio’s men spotted us.  My parents stayed behind saying that just the two of us stood a better chance without them.  But I guess we weren’t fast enough,” he glanced once more at the grave, a wave of loneliness rolled over him as he realized that he would never see his brother’s face again, or hear his laugh. 

“We were chased out here into the woods, trying to lose them, but they still caught up with us and my brother was killed by one of Shishio’s men, the one who controls the village, the man called Senkaku.”  Eiji’s fists clenched as he realized what he had to do now with the death of his brother.  He pulled himself to his feet, wobbling a little, and Misao reached out and help steady him.  “I have to get back, today is the day Shishio is coming again to the village and Senkaku will be busy at the mansion greeting him.” Eiji said half to himself as he walked over the grave and grabbed the hilt of the katana, “my parents are still in the village and with my brother dead it’s up to me to save them.”  He wrapped his fingers around it firmly and closed his eyes, whispering a little prayer.  “Brother, lend me your strength.”

He was about to pull the sword out of the earth before a strong hand laid itself gently ontop of his.  Eiji glanced up in surprise, not realizing that Kenshin had followed him to the grave, too preoccupied by what he now had to do.  “To fulfill a promise made to a dying man this one lends you his own strength.”  Kenshin told him a deep voice.  He turned and started to walk away, “Misao-dono, please look after the boy,” Kenshin ordered.

“What?” Misao retorted, “but I can help yo-” she started.

“No,” Kenshin told her firmly.  “Both of you stay here,” he ordered before he walked off. 

Misao crossed her arms and humped, _self-righteous moron,_ she growled.  _Like I take orders from him._   She turned to the boy, “you stay here, this could get dangerous,” she told him.

The boy’s face flushed, “no offense, but those are _my_ parents down there, and I _am_ going to save them,” he yanked the katana out of the earth to prove his point.

Misao tilted her head as she sized the boy up, “all right but stick with me, we’ll just follow Himura-san but we’ll stay close to help if needed.”

The boy nodded, willing in this moment to listen to someone who seemed to know what they were doing and he obediently followed Misao.

***

Kenshin walked into the little cluster of buildings that seemed to make up the majority of the village looking around, stuck by the eeriness.  He looked at the broken doors, torn rice paper screens and general sense of ruin that hung about the place with the utter emptiness.  _No one has been taking care of things around here for awhile,_ Kenshin observed.  _It’s like a ghost town._   His eyes narrowed a little as he remembered what Eiji said. _“…ever since then Shishio comes himself to the village and stays at the mansion, no one knows why but this seems to be the only reason that our village was taken over… today is the day Shishio is coming again to the village and Senkaku will be busy at the mansion greeting him.”_   His thought from earlier struck him again, _is this what Shishio’s reign looks like?_

From just on the edge of the woods Misao hid behind a tree with Eiji standing nearby, an inpatient look on his face as he saw how far ahead she was letting Kenshin get.  _Why does Himura think he has to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders?_   Misao wondered, ignoring Eiji for a moment.  _But I’m Oniwanbanshu, I’m trained in this kind of operation.  I could help more than Himura, after all it’s only a matter of sneaking in and getting two people out past the guards._   She pursued her lips, she didn’t like that Kenshin had chosen the direct route of walking into the village, _he’s more likely to be spotted and attacked that way._   If he hadn’t been so insistence on going himself Misao would have offered to sneak in under the cover of night, find Eiji’s parents and get them out of the village before anyone knew they were gone. 

Eiji could stand it no longer, “look woman, if we don’t get any closer we’ll lose him,” he hissed.

Misao bopped him on the head, “idiot, Himura-san isn’t normal, if we get too close he’ll notice.”

Eiji’s face twisted in frustration, “do whatever you want,” he spat and took off running towards the village and Kenshin.

 _Damn amateurs,_ Misao swore as she took off after the boy.  Ahead she could see that Kenshin, who had been walking cautiously through the village came to a sudden stop, staring at something that was hidden from view behind a house.  When she turned the corner, she skidded to a halt next to Eiji, a hundred yards or so behind Kenshin.  Misao saw the sight that made Kenshin stop and she gasped, covering her mouth with her hand as her eyes went wide in horror. _An execution…_

Kenshin’s eyes narrowed as he studied the bodies of a man and woman, both middle aged, they were strung up from a gateway shaped arch.  The blood that ran down their bodies was starting to clot as they swung slightly in the breeze.  _Lacerations all over their bodies,_ Kenshin observed.  _Just like the boy’s brother, same style.  They must have been killed by this Senkaku._   He felt a rage building up within him, rage at the senseless death, rage against the murderers who would do this, rage at those in the government who had allowed things to progress to this level.

“MOM!”  Eiji screamed, recognizing the two who hung in such a gruesome display of Shishio’s command.  “DAD!”

Kenshin turned on his heel, his eyes going wide when he saw Misao and Eiji there, _why don’t people ever listen…?_   This is something he would have prevented them from seeing at any cost.

Eiji started shaking, overcome with sudden panic and sheer raw emotion.  He collapsed to his knees screaming and crying.

Misao knelt and grabbed the boy’s shoulders, looking around in worry as she knew the boy’s screams would draw attention to their presence.  “Hey stop it.  You want to draw attention from the guards?”

But it was too late, the boy’s screams had been heard and the sound of many feet running towards them could be heard, Misao glanced up, her fight instincts kicking in a moment and she clenched her jaw together in anticipation as a group of men in dark clothes and masks ran into the village square, opposite of them.  Misao did a quick head count, _27 of them, all armed.  Hope Himura-san is as good with that sword as he acts like he is._   She shifted her hands to better reach her weapons.

One with a purple wig on looked like he was the leader of the group, he stood in the middle as the men lined up across from Kenshin.  The leader glanced over the whole scene, he pointed a short spear at Kenshin who had his back to him, looking at Eiji still in his crying fit, oblivious to all the world around him, to absorbed in his own misery, “you are not of this village, “ the leader proclaimed.  “And strangers will not be left alive!”

“Why did you kill these people?” Kenshin asked simply.  His voice, almost, but not quite gentle.  Misao tried to read his expression but it was impossible with his head bowed and half of his face hidden in the shadow of his thick bangs.

“Not that it matters,” the leader sneered.  “But their sons plotted to leave this village so they executed by Lord Senkaku for the crime,” the leader pulled down his mask that had obscured the lower half of his face and he sneered at Kenshin’s back.  “And then we strung them up afterwards.”

“As an example,” Kenshin stated simply, not even a question, still in the same strange tone as before.

“This land belongs to our Lord Shishio who won it from the pigs of the Meiji government,” the leader shouted proudly.  “The right to live and die, give and take, are controlled by Lord Shishio or Lord Senkaku, and by order of Lord Senkaku death is the only fate for outsiders!  Prepare yourself!”  The leader charged forward, intending to kill Kenshin himself.  The others hung back, judging from the hunched and defeated sag of Kenshin’s shoulders he would put up little, if any, fight for their leader.

“You should prepare yourselves!” Kenshin said in a suddenly strong voice.  He pivoted on his heel, crouching under the man’s jab with his spear towards where his back had formally been.  He twisted around as the man took a few steps past him, unable to stop his charge, Kenshin unsheathed his sword in the blink of an eye with his characteristic Battojutsu which had earned him his reputation in the Revolution, and struck the man in the lower back, feeling a satisfaction cracking.  _Broken spine, he will be paralyzed from the waist down for rest of his miserable life,_ Kenshin thought viciously. 

Kenshin ignored him as the leader collapsed to the ground, blacking out from the pain of his injury, Kenshin raised his sword in both hands before himself and faced the remaining men, glaring at them with all the rage he felt before, _now is not a time for forgiveness, now is a time for justice!_   “Normally I would say ‘step back if you don’t want to be hurt’,” Kenshin informed the men who had paused in surprise about the speed and efficiency in which Kenshin had dealt with leader.  “But today is different,” He told them in a chilling voice.  “Today every one of you goes down!” he screamed in rage as he charged towards them. 

***

Shinta clenched at his kimono in sudden worry, his young eyes wide.  “But I don’t want a bath,” he protested.

The woman gave him a harsh look of a mother who had more than she could take.  “You’re the last one, now come here at once!”  She ordered.

Shinta shook his head, the flickering light from the hearth fire and the single lantern hung in the small farmhouse showing his dull looking red hair, hollow cheekbones, and pale skin, that spoke of a child who had not had enough to eat.  “I can bath myself,” he protested.  “I’m big enough.”

The eldest son of the family laughed, “you’re not even big enough to wipe your own backside,” he mocked cruelly, kicking Shinta from behind.  Shinta stumbled forward and he fell to his knees.

Tears swelled in Shinta’s eyes, “I’m almost 6 years old, I’m big enough.”

The woman had all she could take, when Shinta’s family had been found dead from the cholera that had swept though the village and killed so many people she and her husband had agreed to take Shinta in, happy to have another boy to help in the field as they had only one son and four girls.  Until they realized that Shinta was far too small to help with most of the heavy labor, and still weak from his own fight with cholera.  On top of that, they quickly realized Shinta was not a normal boy, he had a strange secretive nature, he had been living with them for almost a month now but refused to undress or bath when anyone was watching him, and was always sneaking off and hiding from them for reasons that he refused to say.  Her children mocked him merciless for this, asking what such a ‘worthless scarecrow’ had to hide.  She had hoped that having Shinta in their home would help ease the labor but all it gave her was another mouth to feed.

“That’s enough of that!”  She leapt forward and grabbed Shinta in her arms, pulling him over the bucket of, by then lukewarm water, that had been used by the family for a sponge bath.  She dropped him to the floor and grabbed for his kimono to undress him but Shinta stubbornly held it closed, fighting with her for a moment until her strength won out and she pulled his kimono half off and saw what Shinta had been hiding from them for so long.  Her eyes went wide in shock and she stopped breathing for a moment.  Likewise, Shinta’s eyes turned scared and he started trembling, he grabbed at his kimono, trying to pull it back up and hide it but the damage had been done.  The woman reached forward and snatched the small object hung from a length of leather around Shinta’s neck.  Shinta yelped as the cord bit into his neck as she pulled him closer to her, holding the object tightly in her hand.  “Where did you get this!”  She hissed at him, her eyes blazing.

Shinta trembled, not breathing for a moment.  “What’s going on here?” her husband asked as he stepped into the house with a load of wood in his hands.

“We have to get rid of this boy,” she told him fervently.  “Look,” she jerked on the cord, holding the object out towards her husband and causing Shinta to stumble forward a few steps.  In her hand was a small, hand carved cross that was lovingly made.

The man’s face darkened, the other children gasped and leaned in a little closer to look at such a forbidden symbol.  The father looked at Shinta who was trembling and crying and an idea struck him as to how to minimize the damage.  He walked over and knelt in front of Shinta.  “Your parents gave that to you?” he asked.

Shinta nodded through his tears.

“You know what happens to people who wear things like this when they are found right?” he asked.

“Bad things,” Shinta whispered, frightened.  Even as young as he was he remembered well what his parents had drilled into him again and again, that there were certain things he should never do or show outside of the family.

“Do you want that to happen to you?” the man asked, hoping that if he could get him to renounce his parent’s faith that he still might be able to salvage the situation and keep another boy to work in the fields.

“No,” Shinta replied, tears falling down his young face.

“Then there’s a way out of this,” the man offered.

“There is?”  Shinta asked hopefully, he already suffered so much from the mocking of the other children and all the chores that gave to him that his body could barely handle in its weaken semi-starved state.  He was so willing to do anything to make things better for himself.

“All you have to do is forget you ever had this, that’s it,” the man offered, taking the cross off of Shinta’s neck and holding it up in front of Shinta.

Shinta’s scared expression turned firm in an instant, seeing the man’s plan with perfect clarity despite his young age. _“Remember that you should always follow the example of our Lord,”_ his mother had taught all her children _, “always be strong, even in the face of death and never renounce what you are, even if you die for it, because you will be greatly blessed in heaven for remaining true.”_   Shinta held his chin up proudly, the first time since he had to come and live with this family.  “I will not,” he told him in a quiet but firm voice.  “I am a Christian, like my father and mother before me, like all my family.  I will live and die as a Christian.”  He bravely proclaimed.

The man’s face hardened and he laughed cruelly, “really?”  He tossed Shinta’s cross into the flames of the hearth.  Shinta screamed and jumped forward to try and snatch it out, it was one of the precious few things he had left of his family, just the cross and koma his father had made for him, just that and a few memories.  The man held Shinta back and he watched the cross burn with tears in his eyes.  “You can’t be a christen now, can you?” the man taunted cruelly.

Shinta stared at the man in shock that turned to rage, he pulled away from the man and stumbled backwards several steps away from everyone, tears flowing freely down his face.  The children laughed and mocked him, the woman humped, asking her husband what should they do next and he replied something about the situation being dealt with and not to worry, no one would ever know they were harboring a Christian.  Shinta didn’t hear them, everything was just a buzz in his ears.  Something snapped inside of him, all pain and agony of watching his whole family succumb to cholera, being taken in by this family who treated him like a slave, the mocking of the other children, and finally the loss of the cross his father had made for him was too much.

He closed his eyes, breathing hard, _I am a Christian and burning my cross won’t stop me.  Mommy, Daddy, if you’re watching from heaven give me the strength to make you proud._   “I don’t need a cross to be a Christian,” he told the family in a strong voice, and then to prove it he crossed himself and started to pray as a sign of defiance to all of them.  “Pater noster, qui es in coelis.”

“Stop that,” the man ordered, backhanding Shinta across the face. 

Shinta paused in his prayer for a moment, tears running down his face, but he refused to give in any more, he refused to be bully another moment by these people.  “Sanctificetur nomen tuum,” he continued.

“I said stop!” the man screamed, hitting Shinta again, knocking him to the ground.

But Shinta didn’t stop, he just curled up in a ball and kept praying, “adveniat regnum tuum, fiat voluntas tua,” he sobbed as the man screamed at him, kicking and beating him, trying to get the boy to stop.  “Sicut in coelo et in terra.  Panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie.”  Shinta’s voice started to break through the crying and pain.  “Et dimitte nobis debita nostra,” the man picked up Shinta by the shoulders, standing the boy up, “sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris.”  Shinta continued slowly, his lip swelling and bleeding, his voice cracking to little more than a whisper as the man shook him violently.  “et ne nos inducas in tentationem, sed libera nos a malo. Amen.”  Shinta finished slowly as he was slammed against the wall.  He slid down, tears sliding down his young face.

“We can’t keep him,” the woman came up behind the man.  “If they find out about him, then what will they do to us?”

The man glared down at Shinta, realizing that the boy wasn’t going to give up as Shinta lifted his head to stare into the man’s eyes, the expression in his eyes was firm and unwavering, a strange expression in so young of a face, the sign of an unbending will.  “I refuse to not get some use out of him,” he snarled as he took hold of Shinta and dragged him out of the house, leading him to some unknown destination.

***

The men stepped forward swinging their weapons towards him, but Kenshin cared not, all he saw was a film of red, in his rage he wanted blood, he wanted to make these men suffer for the crimes they had committed.  He leapt into the air the moment he was close enough to the men to be within range of their weapons.  Kenshin twisted his body in midair as he sailed over the first set of guard’s heads to land behind them, bringing his sword down in a head-to-toe slash that struck one man’s head with a sickening crack and the man hit the ground with a crash.  Without pause, Kenshin crouched to his knees swinging his sword in a wide arch striking one man in the side of his knee, tearing the ligaments of the knee and causing the knee to bend sideways.  The man screamed and fell to the ground, clenching his wounded leg.  Kenshin never stopped moving, he pivoted around and stood back up, striking the hilt of his sword to the diagram of the man behind him, cracking ribs.  Kenshin simultaneously struck out with his right hand into another man’s throat, striking the trachea and leaving the man gasping for breath.  One man grabbed Kenshin from behind, Kenshin immediately grabbed the man’s arm and dropped to one knee, shifting his weight and throwing the man onto the ground in front of him.

Misao on the sidelines watched with wide eyes as the men tried to swarm Kenshin who never stopped moving for a second.  _He’s light on his feet,_ Misao thought mildly, completely blown away by Kenshin’s abilities as she watched him once again jump into the air as though gravity was a thing for lesser mortals, landing on one of thugs shoulders, Kenshin jumped from man to man striking heads before he leapt high again and landed once again amongst the men.  _So I guess he’s not bad with that sword,_ Misao was keeping count of how many men had been incapacitate by Kenshin so far, he had already injured 8 men beyond hope of fighting in mere seconds, there were a few others who had been hurt but still kept going.  _His style seems to be all about agility and speed,_ she analyzed.  _He can fight the whole group at once because he never stays still for long, he’s always running from place to place and when they think they have him surrounded he either jumps out of it or falls to the ground and rolls out.  Whatever it takes to move to more open ground to allow him the space to take them out._   She grinned a little, impressed with this honest display of Kenshin’s talent.  _It’s kind of like a variation on the old trick of running from a large group of enemies until the number has thin down to a number you can handle at one time, you take them out and then keep going until you whittle the group down.  That’s what he’s doing, he moves to an area with fewer men, attacks them, then when he gets swarmed he moves on somewhere else.  Very clever._

Kenshin turned, blocking the attack towards his back, spinning to the side as he deflected a strike and then lashed out, striking another man in the face with the end of his hilt before shifting his feet around in a forward motion to thrust at another man.

Misao turned her attention back to Eiji who was still in a crying fit.  _This place is too dangerous for this kid, the fight could move this way any minute._   She knelt down next to Eiji and shook the boy harshly.  “Snap out of!” She ordered harshly, “crying won’t bring back the dead but it will get you killed if you don’t get out of here right now!”

“Hey, the girl!”

Misao refocused her attention on the men, tearing if off of Kenshin who was like a blur amongst the group.  A couple of the thugs suddenly remember her and Eiji’s presence and realized that they may be able to use that against Kenshin.  The two men came running towards her, weapons held high.  “Death to the outsiders!”  One screamed as he rushed the two of them.

As Kenshin fought, his rage stirred a hidden part of himself that he had worked to control and contain for years.  In a sudden rush merely hurting the men was no longer enough, suddenly he wanted to make them bleed, to suffer and die for the crimes of leaving a boy orphan and alone to fend for himself in the world.  He broke free of the group, standing in the open area between the men and where Misao and Eiji were crouched behind him, Kenshin held his sword cross his body, he glared at the men, his rage consuming him as the bodies of Eiji’s parents continued to swing in the wind and the boy’s brokenhearted sobbing could still be heard.  The men across from Kenshin were panting from the fight, some standing on shaky feet, but Kenshin could feel no strain from the fight.  His vision burned red, then cleared as another side emerged.  Kenshin flipped his sword in his hands, blade out, _you all deserve to die for what you have done here,_ Battosai thought.

***

Kenshin removed the wet cloth from his face and saw the line of blood marking where the young samurai had managed to wound him.  His face still seared from the pain but it was slowly fading into a dull ache.  Kenshin just wished the samurai’s voice would fade as quickly.  He could still hear the man’s pathetic cries for life, for someone who waited for him.  Kenshin had looked into that man’s eyes and in the moment he had been cut, he suddenly saw himself in that man that he had mortally wounded who was now too injured to rise to his feet and doomed to die a slow and painful death from his wounds.  Kenshin had seen the same spirit that would continue to fight with their last breath for what they believed in.  The same courage in the face of certain death, the same conviction.

Kenshin shook his head, trying to rid himself of such thoughts.  _Foolishness, he had to die, the mission had to be carried out, for the sake of the revolution and the new world where no one will live in fear.  Where people can live with the pride and dignity that God meant for us,_ Kenshin finished cleaning the wound and tossed the bowl of water out in the courtyard.  He walked up to his room in the inn, closed the door behind him and threw open the window, breathing in the night air of Kyoto, looking out over the familiar streets that he had studied and walked for these past months.

He looked around, making sure no one else was up before he carefully got to his knees, facing the open window and crossed himself, folded his hands before himself and repeated the same prayer he said every night before bed, the one prayer he remembered his mother teaching him.  “Pater noster,” Kenshin began softly before he suddenly choked on the words.  He stopped, cleared his throat, “qui es in coelis,” he paused again.  For the first time in his life, the words that had been so familiar and comforting, remanding him of his family that had gone before him, of the belief he had in life and goodness suddenly seemed foreign and wrong to him. 

He shook, not understanding this new feeling.  He tried to start again, “Pater noster,” but again the words choked him, all he could hear was the sound of the samurai’s voice drowning out his simple prayer.

Kenshin shoved himself away from the window in frustration, sitting back against the wall, _well one night of not praying won’t damn me,_ he thought realizing that he wouldn’t be able to finish his prayer that night.  _Because maybe you’re already damned for what you are doing…murder._   A tiny voice spoke in the back of his mind.  Kenshin mentally shook himself, _I only kill for the sake of the new era, it must be done.  It is the right thing to do, a few have to be sacrificed for the greater good,_ that was what Katsura had taught him, that was why Kenshin agreed to be a hitokiri.  Kenshin spread out his bedding, he laid down, sliding under the covers and closed his eyes, trying to get a few hours of sleep before daybreak.  But all he could see when he closed his eyes was the young samurai, all he could hear was his voice.  Kenshin tossed and turned for several minutes, trying to shut the images out of his head.  Not understanding why, after months of killing when he had never given any of the men before him a second thought once they were dead, that this one man would affect him so. 

Finally giving up, Kenshin got up, grabbed his sword, leaning it against his shoulder he sat against the wall and closed his eyes.  _I’ll pray and sleep in my own bed tomorrow.  This won’t bother me tomorrow,_ he thought, trying to comfort himself, but it would be months before he would be able to sleep in a bed again, and years before he would be able to pray again in a moment where he felt lost and forsaken in the woods outside of the town of Odawara.  He didn’t realize that the wound that had been dealt to him that night ran so much deeper than his face…

***

Kenshin was about to rush forward to kill the men before him.  The Hitokiri he had been finally emerging, ready to bring justice from the heavens raining down on these men like an avenging angel before a shout rang out, a shout that spoke straight to the heart of the Rurouni who sought to protect all those around him. 

 “Death to the outsiders!” 

Kenshin looked over his shoulder for a split second to see two men charging towards Misao.  “Misao-dono!”  He screamed, he tried to turn and race towards them but the men suddenly swarmed forward and Kenshin was caught up in his own fight, unable to help Misao.  The Hitokiri buried by the sudden need to save Misao and Eiji.

Misao saw the attack coming, she grabbed Eiji and rolled him out of the way as the two men lunged forward, driving their spears into the ground where they had been.

“Death to all those who defy Lord Shishio!”  The men shouted as the lunged forward again.

Kenshin managed to break free of his fight by jumping onto the roof of one of the houses and started to run towards Misao who was crouched in front of Eiji who was starting to come out of his crying fit enough to realize what was going on around him.  _I have to get there, have to get there in time.  I can’t let an innocent die,_ Kenshin thought in panic as he jumped from the roof of one house to another.

But much to Kenshin’s surprise, Misao needed no saving.  As the men charged forward her hand reached into the side slit of her black andonbakama, grabbing something hidden underneath, strapped to her thigh.  She whipped out a kusarigama, one of the kama’s on the end flew out and wrapped around the spear and arm of one of the attackers.  Misao used Eiji’s back like a springboard to help her leap over the men’s heads, the other kama and chain held firmly in her hands.  She flicked the chain in such a way as she flipped over their heads as to wrap around the other attacker’s neck.  She hit the ground behind them and pulled as hard as she could, jerking the men into each other with a sickening crack.  They sunk to the ground and Misao turned to observe her handiwork. 

 _Not too shabby,_ she thought proudly.  She jerked her chain loose, ignoring the fact that it left chain marks on the men’s skin.  She grabbed her other kama as it came free and flew towards her.  She looked back to see Kenshin standing in shock on a rooftop, stopped in his rescue attempt when he realized how little he was needed.  Beneath him the other thugs had been following and were now starting to climb up to the roof to continue their fight with Kenshin.  Misao raised her kusarigama high, ready for the next attack as some of the men saw her and started to move in her direction.  “You leaving the rest for me Himura-san?” she shouted.

Kenshin shook his head, without even looking he dodged an attack from behind before he focused his attention on the men climbing up after him.  _I guess Misao-san can take care of herself after all._  

Misao glared at the four men who had lined up in a semi-circle around her, still holding her kusarigama at the ready.  One of the men looked her up and down, seeing nothing more than a scrawny young girl.  “I should warn you, we’ll show you no mercy even though you are a girl.”

“Funny, I feel the same way!” Misao shouted before she tossed one kama forward, the blade of the kama imbedded into one man’s shoulder while she twirled the other end at her side, whipping it at the first men who took a step towards her as she spun.  The other end wrapped around the man, pinning his arms to his sides, as Misao spun she jerked the other end free from the man’s shoulder before whipping it around another attacker and catching his legs causing him to trip and fall on his face.  The fourth man lunged forward, stabbing towards her with his spear.  Misao kept her hands on her chain, keeping the tension tight to prevent the other’s from escaping as she dodged the attack.  The first man she had wounded picked up his weapon in his now good hand and jumped into the fray, wanting vengeance for his injury.  Misao caught the flash out of the corner of her eye, as the injured man was attempting to attack her from behind at the same time she was being attacked from the front.  Misao simply ducked to the ground and rolled to the side, jerking the chain to keep the tension and she let her two attackers impale each other.  While Misao had been focused on the two attackers the other men had started to try and free themselves from her chains.  The one with chains binding his arms to his sides, had almost managed to free himself, he had loosened his chains enough to start to slip them off his head.  Misao jerked her kama end away from the other man who had manage to slip them off his legs and reach for his weapon while she threw her free kama end around the other man, wrapping it around his throat and upraised arm that he was struggling to remove the loops of chain off of.  Misao flipped over his head and pulled the chain tight, the man gasped slightly when she dislocated his shoulder before making gurgling sounds as the chain choked him.  Misao, keeping the tension on the chain, moved her hands down the links far enough that she had enough room to jump up and kick the man soundly in the back of the head, knocking him out.  Misao spun around to see the last man was instead of coming after her, was racing towards Eiji who was doing nothing more than merely kneeling on the ground, staring at the man with a blank expression, either not realizing the danger he was in, or no longer caring.

“Eiji!”  Misao screamed, starting forward, she started to whip her kusarigama around to try and bring the man down in time, but she froze right when another man came out of nowhere with a raised katana and stabbed the attacker through the back of the head.  Blood spurted from the wound and the last attacker slid the earth with a gurgling noise, bleeding out.  Misao kept running, she didn’t know who this new man was with a katana and dressed in a police uniform, nor did she care.  She placed herself between him and Eiji, her kusarigama held at the ready.

“Who are you?”  Misao demanded of the man with piercing eyes, her own face fierce and ready for a fight.

The man paid her no attention, he turned his head to where Kenshin had been engaged in his own fight.  “That idiot”, he swore to himself.  “I thought he’d be almost to Kyoto by now.”

Misao’s eyes widened, _this cop knows Himura?_   Suddenly remembering that Kenshin had his own fight going on and may need some help, she turned her head only to see Kenshin take the last man down with a slash right to the throat that shattered the bokken raised to block.  The man’s eyes slid up into his head and he fell to the ground with a crash.

Misao’s eyes widened as she looked at the trail of bodies Kenshin had left, then she looked back to Kenshin, even more amazed, _he’s not even out of breath._   She looked over and came to another startling conclusion.  _Every one of the men he took down, they’re not dead, very, very badly hurt.  But they’re all alive._   She looked at Kenshin a little more closely, _why would he leave them all alive, surly it would have been easier to kill them?_    She was wise enough to realize how much skill it took to fight so many men at once, even with the weapon that Kenshin carried, and not kill a single man.  _He let them live for a reason.  But why?_

Saito stepped towards Kenshin, kicking one man in the face who started to get up, knocking him back to the ground where he stayed.  “What are you doing wasting time around here?” Saito asked Kenshin.

“Saito,” Kenshin addressed him, turning to face him, “why are you here?” he asked in a harsh, rasping voice, his eyes blazing with fire. 

Misao’s eyes tightened in concern, she had never seen a look like that on Kenshin’s face, she hardly believed it was the same foolish vagabond that she had been trailing for the past two days.

“My job,” Saito answered in an equally harsh voice.  “I received a report from one of my men that Shishio might be here and as it would take some more time before the forces had finished assembling in Kyoto so I decided to look for myself, but I can’t find my man anywhere.”

An idea clicked in Kenshin’s mind and his eyes widened a little, he looked past Saito to where Eiji had finally gotten to his feet, his head bowed.  “Could it be, that boy’s brother was a police agent?” he half whispered to himself.

“Boy?” Saito questioned, looking over his shoulder at Eiji.

“He is the last of the Mishima’s,” Kenshin explained.  “His older brother died trying to get their family out of the village.”

Saito’s eyes tightened in recognition of the name, “I see,” he mused, understanding the whole situation.  “Eichiro Mishima was originally from Shingetsu Village so I sent him thinking it wouldn’t arouse too much suspicion.  But he must have been found out and he tried to save his family at least.  Complete foolishness, he should have waited for my arrival before acting,” Saito finished in a cold voice.

Misao’s face flushed, feeling how such talk would affect Eiji, especially in his present state.  “Is that any way to talk about the dead!” She fumed.  “Didn’t your mother teach you to show a little respect!”

Saito looked at Misao with a flicker of annoyance, he jabbed his thumb at her and addressed Kenshin, “Who is this twerp Himura?”  He questioned, “she looks like a weasel.”

Misao’s eyes bulged form her head and she raised her kusarigama, “That’s it!  I’ll kill you!” she screeched.

Kenshin stepped between them and raised his hands, a nervous smile on his face, “Calm down Misao-dono,” Kenshin told her with a nervous laugh.  “It’s just Saito’s way that it is, if you let everything he does make you mad than there will be no end to it.”

“Yes they will, when I kill him!” Misao protested, trying to duck around Kenshin who kept moving to keep himself between her and her intended target.

“Misao-dono, you really need to calm down,” Kenshin told her a little more firmly. “We have more important things to deal with, like getting them down and giving them a proper burial.” He gestured with his head over to where the bodies of Eiji’s parents still hung.

Misao hesitated and turned to look, losing her rage at Saito’s for his insult at once.  She saw how in her distraction, Eiji had walked over to his parents, his head still bowed, his broken katana held loosely at his side with his hands trembling as he struggled to find the courage to look up at his parents bodies, and the courage to cut them down.  “Yeah you’re right,” Misao half whispered in reply.

They started walking over to Eiji before a shout from behind stopped them in their tracks. “Stop!”  Misao and Kenshin turned in surprise to see a group of men, Misao quickly counted thirteen in total ranging in age from teens all the way up to an elderly man walking with a cane who stood in front and obviously was the village elder.  “You can’t take them down,” the elder informed them in a strong voice.

“What!” Misao gasped.

“You cannot take them down unless we have been granted permission from Lord Senkaku.  If you do so than we as the people of this village will suffer for your crime.  They will remain where they are.”  The Elder informed them, stomping his cane against the ground to emphasizes his point.

Misao fumed at them, “how could you!” she screamed at them, not understanding how they could be so heartless.  “These people were your friends and neighbors, a part of your village.  How could you stand to see them like this?  How can you obey Senkaku when this is how he treats you?!” she cried, gesturing to the bodies.

“Death is certain if we defy him,” the elder told her in a chilling voice.  “As long as we obey we can continue living.  It is best if the village looks the other way in such matters, now I must ask that you strangers and the Mishima boy leave here at once.  Eiji, do you hear?”

Misao fumed, taking a step forward towards the Elder but Saito grabbed her shoulder and she spun angrily, tossing his hand off of her.  “Don’t bother,” Saito told her.  “There are few in this world who would risk their lives to protect the pride and dignity of others.”  He looked back at the men of the village, his eyes narrowing as he measured them and found them lacking.  “Because to simply live there is no need for either pride or dignity.”

There was an angry mutter from the crowd at Saito’s subtle insult.  “Say what you want!” someone shouted.

“What would outsiders know of our situation?”

“We wouldn’t be in this mess if the police did their job in the first place!”

“That’s right!”

The Elder raised his hand to calm the men behind him.  “No matter what you say we won’t allow you to take the bodies down, now leave our village at once!”  He ordered.

Misao was about to spit back her challenge at those words when she suddenly realized that Kenshin was no longer with her and Saito.  She glanced over to see that he was now standing next to Eiji, his back to them.  He placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder, whispering something to the boy before he stepped forward.  He reached his hand back, gripped the hilt of his sword, and drew it in the blink of an eye, cutting the rope that held Eiji’s father up.  He caught the body with his free hand and gently lowered the corpse to the ground.

“Himura-san!” Misao cheered, _now that’s how you show these sheep what being a man looks like!_

“What are you doing!” some of the villagers shouted and started running forward to stop him as Kenshin cut down Eiji’s mother, catching her body and laying it gently on the ground.

Kenshin heard the men running towards him, he turned, still half crouched placing Eiji’s mother on the ground and glared at the men, a look that stopped them in their tracks, seeing in his eyes the look of a man who had taken his share of human lives.

“You bastard,” one of the men swore.

“How dare you do that?” another questioned.  Kenshin stood up and they backed away in fear.  Kenshin resheathed his sword and they turn in disgust, realizing that they couldn’t undo what had been done. 

“He’s just an outsider.”

“They’ve murdered all of us.”

Kenshin continued to watch as they rejoined the others and together the whole group disappeared to wherever they had been hiding.

“So this is what the village has become,” Saito commented mildly, his hands in his pockets as he calmly assessed the situation.  “This is to be the new future of Japan, the new age Shishio seeks to build.  A world where people are weak against the violence and terror and their only desire is to survive, forgetting what life is for.”

“While that is all fascinating,” Misao broke in.  “Who is this ‘Shishio’ and what you to have to do with it?”  She glanced at the two men but they just turned around and walked over to the bodies, Kenshin pulled over a cart that had been left standing on one side of the road and together he and Saito lifted the bodies into the cart.  “So you guys really aren’t going to tell me what’s going on?”  Misao fumed but no one answered her.  _Men!_


	8. ‘Someone Else’

**Chapter 7**

**‘Someone Else’**

Kenshin wheeled the hand-held cart out into the woods to where they had buried Eiji’s brother.  Misao had managed to find a blanket to cover the bodies while they moved them.  She walked behind the cart, helping to push it when it got stuck in runts and bump the wheels over tree roots as needed.  Even Saito helped in moving the cart by walking next to Misao and helping to push the cart along as needed.  Eiji carried a hoe he had found in the village, walking as though he was in a trance beside them.

“Saito,” Kenshin asked softly, once they were deep in the woods, leaving the village behind them.  “Did the government really abandoned that village?”

“Not just that one,” Saito confirmed.  “Ten other villages have already been abandoned to Shishio, the police have given up all pretext of recapturing them.”

Misao looked at Saito in shock, _you mean there are other villages like that in Japan!_   “Wait a second, I don’t get this.  If the police can’t take the villages back from this ‘Shishio’ guy, why doesn’t the government call in the army to deal with him and take the villages back?  Why do they allow this misery to go on?”

Saito snorted.  “Idiot, it’s only been five years since the revolution, and countries like Korea won’t even recognize our government yet because they don’t believe our country is stable.  Calling in the army for something like this would only prove how fragile the government’s control really is.  It would leave us open for attack from other nations.”  Misao bit her lip, jumping forward to help push the cart forward as it got stuck in a rut.  Saito also helped push his side up and over the rut, “even if the army were a viable option the government would never allow it.”

“Why is that?” Misao asked innocently.  Even Kenshin straightened up a little at those words and she could tell that he was as shocked as she by Saito’s statement.

Saito also saw that sudden straightening of Kenshin’s back, _it seems as though you have finally opened your eyes to what I was trying to tell you from the start,_ he mused. _It’s time to throw away your childish notions and become the hitokiri that we need._   “Because they are all afraid that they will end up like Lord Ashikaga.”

“But what does that have to do with this?”  Misao asked, her brows puzzled.  “I thought he was killed by some pro-samurai movement of the Ishikawa family?  What does that have to do with this?”

“He wasn’t, that’s only what the papers say,” Kenshin spoke up.  “In truth he was killed by one of Shishio’s men, they used the intended assassination by the group you mentioned to cover up their own dealings in the matter.”

Misao thought about for a second, “so this Shishio guy, he’s been doing stuff like that assassination all over the country and making sure someone else gets the blame, that way nothing leads back to him and he stays in the shadows?  Is that about it?”  She looked at Kenshin and Saito for confirmation.

“Oversimplified but it does sum it up,” Saito confirmed.  “So it is true the army _could_ retake all the fallen villages, but anyone in the government who approved such a thing would pay for it.  As for preventing assassinations within the government…” he trailed off, looking at Kenshin’s back, “well you know about that.”

Misao glanced at Kenshin’s back but she couldn’t see any reaction in him to Saito’s words, _what does this cop mean by that?_   She wondered.  _What does Himura-san know about the government and these people anyway?  How did someone like him get mixed up in all of this?_

“Government officials are only human after all,” Saito continued, trying to drive his point home for Kenshin, ignoring Misao who was obviously still confused as she still didn’t know exactly what was going on.  “They save themselves and hope that someone else will solve their problems.”

“And who’s going to do that!”  Misao demanded.  “Who’s is this ‘someone else’?  Who’s going save that village?”  She glanced over at Eiji with hurt in her eyes as she imagined what the boy was going through as he listened to this conversation while escorting the bodies of his parents to their final resting place.  “Who’s going to bring justice to this boy and his family for what’s happened today?  Who’s going to stand up and say ‘enough is enough’?”  Misao demanded, tears in her eyes as they rolled the cart into the little clearing where Eiji’s brother was buried. 

Kenshin brought the cart to a halt, his head bowed, his face hidden behind his bangs.  Saito smirked a little on the inside, he realized that Misao’s words had the effect on Kenshin he had been trying to invoke.  _There is one more ‘someone else’ to fight this fight._

“I’ll do the rest myself,” Eiji informed them in a dead voice, “thank you for your help.”  He stepped forward and started digging.

Kenshin and Saito stood off to one side while Misao looked around awkwardly for a moment, wanting to help Eiji but understanding why he wanted to do this alone.

Saito turned, his back to Misao and Eiji, shoulder to shoulder to Kenshin his face slightly turned towards Kenshin, he continued his previous conversation in a low undertone that only Kenshin could hear.  “First small villages like this one, then the police, the military, and finally the government will all be under Shishio’s control at this rate.  That is why Hitokiri and Shinsengumi are now needed.”  His words hung in the air for a moment and Saito was pleased to see Kenshin’s hand shift, almost unconsciously to rest on the hilt of his sword.  “I know the location of the mansion Shishio is staying at right now,” he continued.  “You know what we need to do.”

“Yes,” Kenshin agreed, pivoting on his heel to follow Saito.

Misao saw them starting to walk off and she ran over, leaving Eiji behind her.  “Hey wait, where are you going?”  The men stopped to look back and Misao skidded to a halt as she reached them.  “You’re going after that Shishio and Senkaku guy aren’t you?  I want to come too!”

“You can’t go,” Saito snapped at her.

Misao’s face flushed at his words, “I can’t forgive what I saw in that village,” she told them in a sure voice, the strength of emotion trembled in her voice.  “And I can’t forget it either, I’ve got to do something about it!”

“Misao-dono,” Kenshin started in a soft voice.

“No matter what you say I’m coming with you,” Misao protested, cutting Kenshin off.

He turned back, but he didn’t look at Misao, instead he looked back at Eiji who was left alone to bury his parents.  “Could you please stay by Eiji’s side?” he asked simply.

Misao gasped, she glanced back at Eiji, suddenly realizing that he couldn’t be left alone.  She turned back to Kenshin, her head down, and gave him a short nod.  Kenshin gave her a sad little smile before he turned and together he and Saito disappeared into the woods back in the direction of the village.

_***_

Sojiro leaned casually against the door leading to the inner room of the bathhouse that was built over a natural hot spring.  Inside Shishio was bathing with his companion, the woman Yumi, to attend to his needs.  She poured him a cup of saki as he listened to the report of one of his henchmen on the other side of the door in the room where Sojiro stood guard.

The messenger was kneeling, his face inches from the floor as he addressed his master.  “My deepest apologizes my lord, but we lost Himura at the cliffs of Hakone, he jumped into the forest suddenly, we followed his trail but lost it at a cliff further into the woods.  We have been searching with all the men in the area but we have been unable to relocate him.  Please forgive us,” the man pleaded, shaking in fear.

Sojiro had his characteristic smile on his face as he turned his head slightly to call through the door.  “What should we do about this Master Shishio?” he asked.

“I think I’ll let it go this time,” Shishio called back, relaxing in the water that felt soothing to his body.  “This is my first trip to the hot springs in two months so I’m feeling pretty good right now, but hurry up and find the Battosai before I change my mind,” he cautioned the messenger and dismissed him from his mind in an instant, turning to other matters.  He looked back to Yumi sitting on the edge of the hot spring and dressed in a simple yukata.  He looked her over once before he quirked a finger at her, motioning for her to join him.  She gave him a half smile before she reached up to untie her yukata.

The messenger looked up, sensing hope on the horizon.  “Thank you for your kindness Lord Shishio,” the messenger replied.  He was about to get to his feet before Soijiro took two steps forward in the blink of an eye he was half kneeling, gripping the man by the shoulder in a death grip, his face inches from the man’s, his smile faded to a slight quirk of his lips.  “Lucky you,” he commented in his light tone before it took a more serious note.  “But if you ever fail like this again, you’ll find I won’t be as forgiving as Lord Shishio.”  With that, Sojiro let go of the man and stepped back. 

The messenger trembled, feeling his heart pounding, knowing well the reputation of this teenager who showed no emotion.  He scrambled to his feet and ran for the door, bumping into another man who ran in the room.

“Seta-sama,” the new messenger gasped as he ran into the room.

Sojiro turned from where he had been walking back to his guard place at the door to see the new messenger.  “It’s busy around here today,” he commented mildly.  The messenger ran up to him and whispered in Sojiro’s ear.

Sojiro’s eyes widened a little at the news, he nodded to dismiss the messenger before he went straight up to the doors to the hot spring.  “Master Shishio!” he called loudly, “Master Shishio!”

“You’re brothering me!” Shishio snapped in reply.  “What is it now?”

“A man with a cross shaped scar on his left cheek and a policeman with a katana were involved in a disturbance in the village, they cut down the bodies of two villagers that Lord Senkaku had hung as an example.  Apparently, they have just been spotted on the road to the mansion.”  Sojiro reported.

“I see,” Shishio mused in reply.  “I was about to go and say hello but he comes to me first, I’d expect nothing less from my predecessor.  Sojiro, go and greet them!” he ordered sharply.

“All right,” Sojiro agreed.

“And have Senkaku get ready for battle,” Shishio added as an afterthought.

“Well there’s no need for that,” Sojiro observed with a laugh.  “Senkaku is always ready for battle.”

***

Eiji had finished covering the graves with dirt and had just hauled over two stones to stand as head stones.  He collapsed, panting a little from the effort, bowing his head and folding his hands as he started to pray.  He neither knew nor cared where the others had gone.  _Father, Mother, Brother, please give me the courage to seek revenge against the one who has done this to you, and the strength to carry it out._   Eiji opened his eyes briefly when he heard some shuffling in front of him.  He saw that Misao was placing something in the freshly disturbed diet of the graves near the headstones.

She turned her head, realizing that Eiji was looking at her.  “It’s some sobana seeds I harvested from a bunch back that way,” Misao explained, pointing in a direction vaguely off to one side.  “This way when spring comes your family will always have flowers on their graves.”

Eiji showed no reaction to Misao’s unexpectedly kind gesture towards people that she had never met.  He just got to his feet.  All he could think about was what he had to do now.  He walked back to the wagon where his brother’s broken sword had been laid when they had carried his parent’s bodies to this place.  He grabbed the sword and then started walking in the direction that Kenshin and Saito had disappeared too.

“Hey wait, where do you think you’re going with that?” Misao demanded.  She caught up with Eiji and grabbed his arm to stop him. 

“To Shishio’s mansion,” Eiji told her in a harsh voice.  “To seek revenge.”

“That’s crazy,” Misao scoffed, looking at Eiji from head to toe, “go in there like that and you’re going to get yourself killed.”

Eiji’s face flushed, he looked up at Misao with blazing eyes.  “It’s not a question of can or can’t!”  He screamed in her face.  “It’s a question of do or don’t!”  His voice sunk down into a hush and his eyes took on an almost desperate crazed look.  “I have nothing left, not even fear of death.”  He wrenched his arm away from her and turned back to his path.

Misao continued to look after him for a moment, sizing up the boy’s resolve.  _I’m not going to be able to talk him out of it, and besides I think he’s right to do this._   She spun on her heel and ran back to the clearing, grabbing both her pack and Kenshin’s bag that they had left there when Kenshin had first gone down into the village to rescue Eiji’s parents.  She slung the pack over her shoulders and with Kenshin’s bag in hand she ran after Eiji, her braid flapping from side to side as she moved. 

Eiji turned back in surprise when she joined him.  “What are you doing?” he questioned.  “You still trying to stop me?”

“Don’t be an idiot, it’s not just going to be Shishio and Senkaku at this mansion,” Misao explained.  “There’s going to be tons of guards as well, you can’t just walk up to the gates and think they’re going to let you in, you need a plan.”  Misao grinned cockily and jabbed a thumb at her chest.  “Fortunately, you’ve got me.”  _I get how you feel, if anything were to happen to the Oniwabanashu, I would throw away my life just to get revenge.  And besides I did promise Himura-san that I would stay by your side.  And if that wasn’t enough, I think the world could use just one more ‘someone else’ right about now._

“If you want to tag along fine, just don’t get in my way,” Eiji scoffed as he turned and walked off, his sword resting across his shoulder.

Misao’s face hardened at how he dismissed her after she had saved his life earlier that day.  She took one step forward and kicked him soundly in the head, _boys!_

_***_

Kenshin and Saito walked side-by-side up the road leading to the mansion boldly.  They expected to meet with a resistance when they reached the mansion.  Instead, they found the gates open and a young man with neatly trimmed hair, wearing a blue kimono with a white shirt underneath and pair of hakama waiting for them.  He smiled pleasantly, a smile that seemed false.  “I am here to welcome Kenshin Himura the Battosai and Hajime Saito of the Shinsengumi.”  He greeted as they came up to him, on guard for some form of ambush.  “My name is Sojiro Seta,” he greeted with a bow.

Kenshin’s eyes narrowed as he remembered that same voice.  He flashed back to the day Lord Ashikaga had been assassinated and he had stood in the crowd and watched his widow wail over his body and the voice in the crowd that had addressed him, “ _This is a warning,” the voice of a young man spoke in a sure tone near him.  “It’s sad that they had to involve you in this, after all that looked like a real nice family you had there Himura-san.”_

“Be careful Saito,” Kenshin spoke, watching the man closely.  “This may be the one who killed Lord Ashikaga.”

Sojiro laughed nervously, he scratched the back of his head at Kenshin’s words.  “There’s no need to be worried,” he told them quickly.  “See I carry no weapons,” he held out his arms to demonstrate that he was in fact weaponless.  “I’m only here to serve as your guide.”  His face suddenly sobered, showing that his supposed laugh was a fake as his smile.  “Shishio-san waits for you in the back room, shall we go?”

Kenshin hesitated, something about the young man disturbed him to the core.  Saito sensed that hesitation in Kenshin, he scoffed, “caution only delays the inevitable,” he informed Kenshin even though he was no less disturbed by Sojiro than Kenshin.

Kenshin stopped hesitating, stepping forward with Saito by his side, they followed Sojiro through the gates and into the mansion beyond.  Two men in masks closed the gates behind him, before they stepped into the mansion Kenshin spotted dozens of men in masks standing guard in the gardens surrounding the house.   He suddenly had the feeling of strolling into the lion’s den.

***

Inside the mansion, Shishio sat crossed legged on a cushion in the back room smoking a pipe casually as he waited.  His sword rested vertically on a stand at his side, behind him was an elaborately painted screen, the room was filled with rich decorations on the walls, but his eyes never left the door opposite of him in the large room.  Yumi came forward, dressed in her elaborate robes, her obi tied in front of herself, she carried a bottle of saki and a cup.  “Shishio-sama, would you like a drink after your bath?” she offered.

‘They’re here,” he replied in his harsh voice, his eyes narrowing a little in anticipation, suddenly thrilled to meet in person the man he had over 7 years before replaced as hitokiri.

“Oh?” Yumi spun her head around as Sojiro opened the door and led in a tall man dressed in a police uniform with a katana at his side.  Right behind him strolled a young man with red hair and a cross-shaped scar who only stood shoulder height with the policeman.  He looked a little ridiculous standing next to the other man as he did.  Yumi took a seat on a cushion next to Shishio, putting down the saki she carried.  Near her, on the left was a gong.

The man with red hair stepped forward at once while the police office stood back against the wall with Sojiro.  “So you are Makoto Shishio,” the red haired man proclaimed firmly.

Shishio leaned forward a little, “not even Shishio Makoto-kun?  You are a very rude predecessor.”

Kenshin’s eyes narrowed at those words, “rudeness is a trait we all share,” he rasped in reply.

Saito glanced at Sojiro out of the corner of his eye, wondering why he was still standing their calmly, seeming as though he didn’t realize the danger his master was in with Kenshin and Saito there.  “Hey shouldn’t you be doing something?” he asked the young man.  “Battosai could take one leap over there and kill Shishio.”

Sojiro smiled calmly, “not at all, unlike you, Himura-san would never resort to such an underhanded trick.”

Saito humped, _he sees clearly._   Saito glanced around the room briefly, noting how large and cleared it was of furniture, _plenty of room in the event of a fight_ , he analyzed.  _Most likely why we were brought to this room in particular.  He has something planned._

Through that exchange, Kenshin tried to size up the man before him sitting calmly smoking a pipe.  He was a strange figure wrapped in bandages with some kind of bandaged headpiece on and a blue kimono that was only pulled over his left shoulder.  “Why did you take this village?” Kenshin questioned of Shishio.  “Your goal is all of Japan, not just one or two small villages.”

Shishio seemed to perk up at Kenshin’s words, his eyes widened a little and he sat upright.  “The hot springs,” he answered promptly.  Kenshin’s face turned quizzical at those words and Shishio went on to explain.  “The water of the hot springs here is very soothing to my skin, however if the people here saw me they would be frightened so I had to take it as my own.”

Kenshin’s eyes narrowed, his face enraged.  “You enslaved an entire village for such a petty reason?” he spat in disgust.

Yumi smirked and then started giggling as she fanned Shishio.  Shishio smirked at Kenshin’s words and then started laughing, Kenshin’s face twisted at this reaction from his foe.  “I was only joking,” Shishio explained as he laughed.  “The reports all said you were too damned serious, I guess they were right.”

“A cheap taunt,” Saito mocked, “don’t get hysterical like that weasel girl.”  He warned Kenshin.

***

Misao sneezed loudly.  Ahead of her Eiji was looking at the walls of the mansion where Shishio was staying.  He glanced around at her in anger, still upset at her for kicking him in the head earlier.  Misao ignored that look as she rubbed her nose. _I wonder if someone is talking about me like that old saying goes.  Maybe it’s Aoshi-sama_ , Misao smiled happily at that thought before turning her mind back to the problem at hand.  Getting herself and Eiji into the mansion without being seen.

“Will you just hold for a minute Eiji,” she whispered harshly, catching the boy’s sleeve to stop him before he walked boldly up to the front gates.

“I keep telling you to leave me alone,” he spat in reply, trying to get away from her but Misao refused to let go of him.  She dragged him back under the cover of the trees.  “Keep it down will you?” she ordered.  “I can get you in there but you have to trust me.”

Oh really?” he challenged.

Misao gave him a smug look, “No problem, I’m a member of the Oniwanbanshu shinobi and there’s nothing we can’t do when we put our minds to it.”

“The what?” Eiji asked in ignorance.

Misao gave him a look, “look, unlike you I’ve been trained in sheath and concealment.  Follow my lead and I’ll get you close enough to Senkaku without his noticing that you could trim his nose hairs,” she bragged.

Eiji made a face, Misao wasn’t sure if it was at the thought of her comment or that he didn’t believe she could do what she said.  She didn’t wait around to find out.  She dragged Eiji a little deeper into the woods near the mansion before she dropped her pack and Kenshin’s bag to the ground that she had brought from the graves, storing them safely under a log and made sure they would be out of sight.  “You give me a couple minutes to get changed out of my ‘street clothes’ and we’ll get in there no problem.”

Eiji made a face at her and turned his back, “you have two minutes,” he told her.

Misao smirked, _more time than I need,_ she thought as she untied her adonbakama and removed her kimono reveling the “business clothes’ beneath.  A dark, almost black tunic top and close cut hakama she wore underneath with a wide thick obi tied into a tight bow behind her.  She checked all of her weapons quickly.  Making sure everything was in place.  “You ready?” she asked Eiji.

He turned to face her and his eyes widened a little when he saw what she was wearing.  “What are you wearing?” he asked in surprise.

Misao’s grinned spread from ear to ear, “just my ‘business clothes’, now hurry up, we’ve got some work ahead of us!”

***

Shishio laughed one final time after Kenshin’s remark before he became serious once again.  “Actually, I took this village as a base of operation for conquering the Tokai area, although it is true that I do like the hot springs,” he admitted as he tapped the ashes out of his pipe into a bowel that Yumi held out for him.

Kenshin started to take a step forward, “Shishio-” he started before a hand came down on his shoulder and stopped him.

“Shut up,” Saito cut Kenshin off.  “You sit there in bandages and plot revenge against the Meiji government?”  He questioned, his voice thick with sarcasm.

“Captain of the Third Squad of the Shinsengumi, Hajime Saito,” Shishio addressed him, “I had thought you were more likeminded with me than the Battosai so you would be able to understand but it seems not.”

Saito’s eyes narrowed.  “Elaborate,” he demanded.

“I have no desire to take revenge against those who gave me these wounds,” Shishio calmly replied.  Kenshin and Saito’s eyes both flickered slightly in disbelief.  “Seven years ago,” Shishio continued with his explanation, “after I took the Battosai’s position as the Hitokiri of the Shadows, I continually risked my life for the sake of the Imperialist government, they made good use of me, and they repaid my hard work by trying to kill me, because I knew too many of their secrets.  They even went to the trouble of burning me alive.”  Shishio smirked a little as he remembered the night when he had been ambushed by soldiers, shot, and then as he laid bleeding, unable to move as they had poured oil over his body before lighting it on fire.  “But, I didn’t die,” he continued.  “My whole body was burned and my temperature rose to a level unthinkable for normal humans.  In other words, the remnants of the flames of hell burn in my body for every single moment since then.” Shishio paused for a moment before continuing, his voice softening a bit, “but I bear no grudge for it.”  He stretched out his right arm, gesturing towards the bandaged extremity.  “In fact, I thank them for it.  These burns taught me many lessons.  ‘Trust will be betrayed’, ‘let your guard down and you’re dead’, ‘kill or be killed’.  And,” he reached out a hand to Yumi who sat next to him and she reached for his hand, wrapping her other arm around his shoulder as she rested her chin on him.  “No matter what a man may look like, woman will still come to him as long as he has power.”

Beside Saito, Sojiro nodded in agreement.  Saito sighed, and leaned against door that was half-open.  _What dribble._   “Is that so?” he questioned.  “Then shouldn’t you be content then?  It’s tiring chasing you all over the country.”

Shishio gazed at them, wondering why they couldn’t see his side of the affair.  “You, my predecessor and I are all men who lived through the Revolution, so why is it,” he put the pipe to his mouth and inhaled a lungful of smoke before exhaling, “that you can’t understand how I feel?”  He asked.  “The Emperor, the Shogun, the exclusion of foreigners, the opening of the ports, the Bakumatsu was the first era of chaos in 300 years.  The Emperor, the government, Satsuma, Choshu, or Tosa, they all carried their banner of justice as they slaughtered thousands.  Wouldn’t you agree that a man forged in such an age must be one of unquenchable ambition?”

Sojiro clapped in agreement, it sounded hollowly across the room as no one else joined in.

Shisho twirled his pipe in his hand, “but by the time my wounds had healed that chaos was replaced by something called the Meiji Government.”  Shishio sneered.  “A government that fears to send in the _army_ to finish off a half dead being like myself because it fears the eyes of foreign countries.  A government of weaklings.  I can’t leave this country to men like that!”  Shishio yelled suddenly, clenching his fist, breaking his pipe in half.  Beside him, Yumi jumped a little.  “So if the era of chaos is over that I will start another one, and this time I will gain control.  I will make this country stronger!  That is the ‘justice’ I will bring Japan.”

Kenshin’s head bowed slightly, hiding his eyes behind his long bangs.  “But,” Kenshin stated calmly, “It won’t be you who bleeds for your justice,” Kenshin pointed out.  “The ones who bleed are the ones living peacefully in this age,” in his mind Kenshin saw the bodies of Eiji’s brother as with his final breath he protected his younger brother, and of Eiji’s parents as they swung from the ropes they had been left on as food for the crows.

“Life is merely a game where the fittest survive, but it doesn’t seem my predecessor believes in that,” Shishio mocked.  His eyes quirked a little as he appraised the man before him, “perhaps you have been districted by the things of this new age and allowed them to weaken you unlike Saito here,” Shishio commented.  Kenshin’s eyes quirked at this remark.  Shishio reached into his kimono and pulled out a slip of folded paper.  “Tell me Battosai, is it a true likeness of her?”  He asked as he unfolded the paper and held it up for them to see. 

Kenshin stopped breathing for a moment, it was Kaoru’s face, drawn to perfection, every line and curve.

Saito glanced quickly at Kenshin to judge his reaction to this threat, all he could see was that Kenshin stopped breathing for a moment.  _And now Shishio knows beyond a doubt what that girl means to Himura, damn it._

Shishio smiled a little more, seeing that his action had the desired effect on Kenshin.  “She’s pretty, in a girl-next-door sort of way,” he mused.  “I understand she has a fiery sort of personality, I can’t wait to meet her in person.”  Kenshin’s hand trembled slightly, it was the only change Shishio saw as he continued on, quirking at Kenshin.  “It shouldn’t be much longer, I know where Saito hid her, in a few days’ time my men will escort her to me as my personal guest.”

“For what purpose?” Kenshin asked in a flat voice.

Shishio tipped his head at Kenshin, pleased at the reaction he was receiving.  “To assure that you do not interfere anymore in my plans than you already have Battosai.  I’m sure you will cooperate as she means a great deal to you.  After all she was the only one you went back to say goodbye to after all.”

Saito’s eyes glanced back to Kenshin, _what is he going to do?_   He wondered.  It was a rare moment when he had no idea what was going through Kenshin’s head and how he would react.  _Will he back out of this fight as Shishio wants?_

“Makoto Shishio,” Kenshin began, his voice a little firmer than before.  He looked at him, his gaze hardening, his hands now steady, no sign of hesitation on his young face as he grabbed his sword and slid it out of its sheath.  “I will allow no one else to suffer or bleed for your ‘justice’!”  Kenshin declared, holding his drawn sword out in front of himself in challenge. 

Sojiro turned to Saito who continued to lean against the door calmly, “And you Saito-san?” he asked as Shishio’s eyes only brightened when he realized that he was unable to intimidate Kenshin.

“I don’t make a habit of speeches like his,” Saito calmly replied.  “But my sword turns against you as well.”

Shishio leaned back slightly, “If I must fight you two I would prefer to do it in the grand city of Kyoto.  But if you insist on fighting now then…” he reached down to the tataumi mat before him and tapped on it twice.

Several feet in front of Kenshin a break in the tatumi mats on the floor opened revealing a trap door and out of it spring a giant of a man, well over seen feet tall, heavily muscular with a particular, almost cone shaped head that was shaved bald.  He wore tight fitting clothing with wrapped sandals.  On his fists were tekko with curved blades attacked.  He loomed over Kenshin who had to tilt his head back to look the man in the eye.  “…I, Lord Senkaku, ruler of Shingetsu, will be your opponent,” Senkaku finished his master’s sentence.

Sojiro smiled on the sidelines.  “As blunt as always.”

Kenshin’s eyes narrowed and he dropped his sword down to his side.  “So you are Senkaku, the man who killed Eiji’s brother and their parents,” he stated simply. 

“So what if I am?” Senkaku demanded as he lunged forward with surprising quickness for a man of his size.  He punched one of his blades at Kenshin who ducked out of the way, running past Senkaku.

 _He’s fast,_ Saito thought of Senkaku, not expecting such quickness from a man of his size.

 _Too slow,_ Senkaku thought as he spun on his heel, as fast as Kenshin as Senkaku jabbed his other arm out, hitting Kenshin as he tried to get out of the way, pushing him back into the wall that half broke as Kenshin hit it and Senkaku kept his arm extended, keeping Kenshin’s body pinned.

“That fight ended quicker than I thought it would,” Sojiro commented, his eyes wide in surprise.

“Humph,” Saito responded, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it, completely unconcerned.  _Well this is going to be boring._

“Hitokiri Battosai is no one to fear!” Senkaku laughed.  He had expected more of a fight than this.

“I made a promise to Eiji,” Kenshin announced in a strong voice, drawing surprised looks from everyone expect for Shishio and Saito.  Kenshin twisted his sword vertically, rotating Senkaku’s arm, revealing that he had caught Senkaku’s blade against the blade of his own sakabato while using his hand on the blunt edge to help study the blade against Senkaku’s strength.  He held his sword on his midline.  _A promise I will keep,_ Kenshin thought as he remembered the words he had spoken to Eiji before he had cut his parents down.  _“I swear to you, justice will be served to you, and to them.”_

 _What?_   Senkaku thought in amazement, surprised that Kenshin had deflected his attack, and even more surprised that Kenshin’s blade had cracked his tekko and embedded into the metal of the blade.

“A promise to bring you to justice for your crimes!”  Kenshin declared.


	9. The Tactics of Battle

**Chapter 8**

**The Tactics of Battle**

Misao scouted out the wall that surrounded the mansion until she found a spot perfect for her purposes.  Ideally, she would have a few days at least to scout out the layout of the mansion and movements of the guards but due to present circumstances she had to improvise.  There was a long stretch of nothing before there was a large tree that grew over the wall.  Her eyes narrowed when she saw it.  _That will provided us some cover when we get over the wall.  And it must mean that there is a garden on the other side.  That will also give us plenty of cover as we sneak into the mansion._

“Okay Eiji, you ready?”  Misao asked in a hushed tone.

“What’s the plan?” Eiji asked as he stared with suspicion at the wall.  It was over ten feet tall and smooth with no foot holds.

Misao grinned at him, “just be ready to run when I give you the signal,” she winked at him in the darkness.  She picked up a stick from the ground and stepped out of the cover of the tree, picking a spot far opposite from the tree.  _Sometimes old tricks are the best tricks.  After all there is a reason why they are old tricks,_ she remembered.  It was a favorite saying of the Oniwanbanshu. 

She tossed the stick as far as she could and heard it hit with a clatter the tile roof of a building on the other side of the wall before clattering down to the ground noisily.  She waited half a second before she heard voices on the other side of the wall respond to sound.

“Huh?”

“What was that?”

“Over here,” there was the sound of running feet.

Misao took that as her clue.  “Now!” she whispered to Eiji, taking off running for the wall.

Eiji gasped and took after her.  Not understanding what the plan was but willing to follow Misao as she seemed to know what she was doing.  Misao far outstripped him, she ran straight at the wall over where the tree overhang it, she ran three steps up the wall before she gave a final jump and hit the tile roof of the wall with soundless feet.

Eiji gasped when he saw what she did, but not wanting to be outdone by a girl, he was determined to follow her example, he also ran straight at the wall, and ran one step up, slipping on the second.  He started falling back to the ground, gasping with outstretched arm when a rope wrapped itself around it firmly.

Eiji grabbed the rope as it bit into his flesh and glanced up, seeing that the girl had thrown some kind of rope to him and was now pulling him up the wall.  Eiji helped as best he could, he grabbed for the edge of the tile roof when he got close enough, then reached for it with the other hand that still bore his brother’s katana, the katana clattered against the tile and he and Misao froze for a second.

“Did you hear that?” a group of masked guards below them asked.

The men looked around but saw nothing, unable to see Misao or Eiji under the shadow of the tree.

“Maybe it was an owl or something,” one suggested, seeing no reason for alarm.

“All this fuss over nothing,” another scoffed.

After the men had moved off, Misao finished helping Eiji up onto of the wall, “have you changed your mind about me yet?” she whispered in his ear.

“Well…” Eiji whispered back.

Misao grinned at him and then gestured with her hand for him to follow.  She climbed over to the tree and then grabbed a branch and quietly swung herself down to the ground and crouched behind some bushes.  Eiji followed after her, feeling clumsy next to her.  _Who is this girl?_   He half wondered.  _Something tells me that she’s done something like this more than once._

_***_

“Justice?” Senkaku mocked, keeping up the resistance to hold Kenshin at arm’s length, his other hand was cocked back, ready to strike when needed.  “By you?”  He looked Kenshin up and down, he was barely chest high to Senkaku.

“Yeah,” Kenshin responded in a harsh tone as he refused to give up an inch against Senkaku’s strength.

Senkaku smirked.  “Interesting, but I’ve killed 99 people so far,” he shifted his weight to bring his other arm around to strike Kenshin.  “And you’ll make 100!”

Kenshin ducked out of the way of the blow, with a roll to the ground, coming back up on his feet.  On the sidelines, Saito smirked, making not one movement to help Kenshin in his fight as he calmly smoked his cigarette.  “Only 99?”  he laughed.  “And here I thought you were a warrior.”

Kenshin kept moving until he was behind Senkaku.  Senkaku growled, realizing how quickly his opponent moved.  He pivoted on his heel and ran towards Kenshin, attacking him with punch after punch, keeping Kenshin constantly moving backwards across the floor as he ducked and spun out of the way.

Yumi’s lips pursed as she watched Kenshin move.  “So this is the shin-soku, the famous ‘god like’ speed of the Battosai?  But if this is a test of speed than Senkaku will not lose so easily,” she analyzed.  She glanced at Shishio who gave her no reply.

They reached the other side of the room but before Kenshin’s back hit the wall he spun around Senkaku in a rush of speed to get behind him.  Senkaku anticipate that action, so as he punched forward with one hand, he twisted his other arm and body around to strike Kenshin when he moved behind him.  But Kenshin only twisted and moved to stay behind Senkaku as he spun around.

Senkaku growled, coming to a stop as Kenshin now stood once again behind him, several feet from the opposite wall.  Senkaku looked over his shoulder, “Is the Battosai such a coward that all he can do is run behind me?” Senkaku asked.  He twisted and lunged forward, Kenshin jumped from the attack, keeping himself facing Senkaku but in a surprising move of speed Senkaku darted forward and came behind Kenshin as Kenshin’s feet hit the floor.  “I can do that do,” Senkaku growled down at Kenshin who stood with his back to Senkaku.  “My speed matches your own, but I have strength that you don’t have!”  He shouted as he looked at Kenshin’s frail looking frame.

‘That’s nothing to be proud of,” Kenshin answered simply, leaping forward and spinning to face Senkaku as Senkaku lunged forward and continued his frenzied attack.

“And these knuckles blades take full advantage of both!”  Senkaku continued, heedless of Kenshin’s words.

Kenshin only continued to move and dodge out of the way, spinning around Senkaku whenever he could and forcing him to turn to continue to face him, occasionally when he did so Kenshin would glance at Senkaku’s knees as if ganging something in his head.

***

Men walked around the grounds in close-knit groups.  Misao gazed out over the gardens.  They had yet to make it close enough to one of the buildings to sneak in.  She wrinkled her nose as she observed the number of groups.  _Sheesh, security is tighter here than I thought it would be_.  At her side she could sense Eiji’s impatience.  She put a hand on his shoulder as she waited patiently.  Finally, a few groups started to move on until there was only one group standing in front of a door into the mansion.  Misao counted five men, _I can deal with these guys._   She motioned for Eiji to remain in the safety of the bushes as she crept on a little way, she surveyed the territory for a moment before coming up with a plan to thin the numbers a little to ensure that she could take them all out without anyone else getting involved or them having time to sound the alarm.  She reached into one the many hidden pockets pulling something out.  She took a few minutes before she crept close enough to the men to hear their conversation.

“I heard today’s intruders were quite adapt,” one said to her fellows.

Another man laughed, “no one can stand up to Senkaku’s mincing blow,” he bragged.

“There’s no need for us this time, let’s take it easy,” another suggested.

Misao took that as her cue, she dislodged herself from the shadows and strolled up calmly to the men, “On the country,” she informed them.  “You’re needed right now.”

The men straightened up in shock, not having realized how close she was or that there was anyone else in the gardens except for themselves.  “Who are you?” they demanded.

Misao shifted her feet into a better stance and stretched her arm out in challenge, “I Misao Makimachi see no reason to give my name to villains like you,” she announced.

The men made a face at her, “didn’t you just give us your name?” one asked.

“Did I?” Misao asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“She’s just an idiot,” one scoffed.

“Let’s shut the brat up,” another declared.  The men stepped forward, Misao watched them closely, as soon as they were close, enough she pulled her arm back, shifting her weight to throw as much power as she could into the action, her outstretched hand gripping an invisible wire.  Suddenly three of the men grabbed at their necks as a wire dropped and wrapped around their throats, choking them.  Misao’s jerking action pulled the wires taunt and the men were dragged back by the trap into the posts of the porch where their heads cracked against the posts and knocked them out.  _One of the simple tricks I learned from Omasu, that will keep those guys down for awhile,_ Misao thought proudly.

Misao didn’t hesitated as the other two men were momentarily frozen by such a surprising action.  She sprung forward and caught one of the men under the chin with a kick that landed him on his back before turning to the second.  Eiji stared in marvel at what Misao had done, wondering how she had set up such a trap with no one seeing.  As Misao turned and punched the other man in the jaw, dislocating it and preventing him for the moment of being able to call out for help, Eiji saw the first man that Misao had kicked, struggling to sit up and reaching for something in his tunic.  Eiji dashed out of concealment, his sword at his side as he ran forward as the man pulled down his mask and put the object in his hand, a small whistle to call for help, to his lips.  Eiji kicked it out of his hand before he could whistle.  “You’ll show me the way,” he told the man in a low and sure the voice, pointing the sword at the man’s head.  “Take me to Senkaku,” he ordered.

Misao finished knocking the other man out before turning to where Eiji held the other man at sword point.

The man smirked when he saw Eiji and realized that he was only facing a boy, “you’re just a brat.  I bet you’ve never killed anyone before, so go ahead and try if you think you can,” he challenged.

Eiji’s face hardened, “Fine,” he rasped in reply and lunged forward.  Misao grabbed his hand, pushing the sword out of the way so that instead of driving through the man’s skull it only cut the side of his face.  Eiji turned on her with fiery eyes, “Why are you trying to stop me?” he demanded.

Meanwhile the man Eiji had almost killed was shaking, realizing how closely he had to being killed by a boy half his age.  “Never mind, I’ll take you Lord Senkaku,” he stuttered.

Misao gave Eiji a littler smirk, _because you don’t need to kill him to make him cooperate.  Men are born suckers, each and every one of them.  Just got to find their weak spot._ She let go of Eiji’s hand and pulled the man to his feet and put one of her kunai into his back, “don’t dare lead us into a trap,” she whispered harshly in the man’s ear.  She lowered her kunai making the man jump a little, “cause unlike the boy I’ll do worse than kill you.”

***

Senkaku’s annoyance at Kenshin grew as the fight progressed.  Kenshin never stood in one place for long, constantly moving and twirling around Senkaku to get behind him and forcing Senkaku to keep turning to keep up with him.  Senkaku, turned again with a growl as Kenshin once again dodged his attack.  “Running this way and that, do you think you keep dodging me like a cockroach forever!”  he screamed as he lunged forward at Kenshin who spun out of the way with ease.

Off to the side Saito waited patiently, leaning against the door as though bored with the present proceedings.  He finished his first cigarette, flicking it away in disinterest and crushing it under his boot as he pulled out another cigarette and lit it.  Sojiro quirked his eyebrow at Saito, “Himura-san seems to be having a hard time,” he commented mildly.  “He is being constantly pushed back and hasn’t had one chance to strike back.  Shouldn’t you help him out?”  He questioned innocently.

“No chance,” Saito scoffed, puffing out some smoke on his breath as he spoke, a little smirk on his face as though to some private joke.  “That idiot the Battosai faces isn’t worth my drawing a sword over.  Besides…”  Saito looked past the fight to Shishio who sat, watching intently, his head propped on his fist as he watched every motion closely.  “Before he was smirking and speaking freely, but since the fight began he’s been like that.  He’s trying to analyze every move the Battosai makes.”  Saito rubbed his chin.  “He’s reckless but he hasn’t let his guard down.”  Sojiro’s eyes grew a little puzzled, he was unsure if Saito was referring to Kenshin or Shishio with those words.  “Shishio is looking for any weakness in the Battosai’s style and can’t find any.  And the Battosai is aware of his gaze so he refuses to make any move, instead he is playing the waiting game until his opponent breaks down.”

“Breaks down?” Sojiro asked in an almost innocent voice, his eyes open.  He turned back to the fight wondering what Saito spoke of.

Kenshin twirled around Senkaku once again, he could feel Senkaku’s frustration grow each time he did so, _if it’s any consolation I’m sick of this as well,_ Kenshin answered that growl. _And if I didn’t have_ those _eyes on me,_ he thought referring to Shishio’s intent gaze.  _Then this fight would have been over long ago.  Instead I keep having to dance.  How much longer?_   He wondered.  _Apparently, his knees can take more than I credited them with, but they must be reaching their breaking point soon._

Kenshin spun around once again, Senkaku’s lips curled back in a snarl as he turned to face Kenshin, “Will you give this…” He cut off with a shout of pain as the ligaments in his right knee tore as he turned, finally giving out under the stress.  He hit the ground in a heap gasping, “my leg, my leg.”  He looked up at Kenshin who stood calmly watching.  “How…?”

“By moving repeatedly without dropping your speed, you exceeded the impact that your body could stand,” Kenshin explained simply.

Senkaku’s face turned to disbelief, “nonsense!” he screamed.  “We were moving at the same speed, so how could my body have its limit before your puny body did?”

“We moved at the same speed yes,” Kenshin responded harshly. “But yours is heavier so naturally the burden was greater.”

“That can’t be,” Senkaku protested, “it’s never happened before, my body shouldn’t have hit its limit at such a speed…”

“You pathetic fool,” Saito interrupted, his voice dripping in contempt.  Senkaku’s head spun around to face the him as he continued to lean with his arms crossed against the door.  “Let me explain, in small words you might understand.  The Battosai wasn’t moving at a constant speed, he was gradually speeding up every time he circled around you.  Because you believed yourself to be the same speed you pushed yourself gradually to match his speed, pushing yourself beyond what you were capable of.  You did this to yourself.”  He smirked as a thought hit him.  “You said that killed 99 people, looks like the hundredth is you so it’s a happy ending.”

Senkaku gasped and Sojiro smiled a little, “you two seem to think of many things when you fight,” he remarked.

Kenshin stepped over to Senkaku, his sword held at the ready and his eyes burning with rage.  Senkaku gasped, seeing in Kenshin’s eyes all the men whose lives he had taken and saw his own ending in those eyes.  “It was a lie,” he gasped, holding a hand out in protest and shaking his head.  “I didn’t really kill 99 people, that was just an exaggeration.”

Kenshin’s eyes showed not an ounce of mercy, “but you were undoubtedly the one who killed Eiji’s parents,” he rasped in a harsh voice, raising his sword and pointing it at Senkaku who cowered back.

“Senkaku,” Shishio called behind him.  “I never believed you could finish that Battosai, but if you lose, without making him show a single move.  Then I will personally kill you,” he told him in a cold voice. 

Kenshin glanced over to Shishio as he spoke, _he knows that Senkaku has nothing left in him.  What is the point of this?_   He wondered. 

Senkaku gasped, his fear of Shishio overwhelming the pain in his leg.  He pulled his good leg under him and leapt towards Kenshin, his fists raised for the attack.

***

In a dark hallway, Misao kept her kunai firmly in the man’s back, “here?” she whispered to him when he stopped and pointed at a lit room beyond the rice papered door.  The man nodded in reply, “thanks,” she whispered quickly before she knife handed him at the base of his neck and knocked him out, laying his body carefully on the floor to keep from making too much noise, she and Eiji crept up to the doors that they could hear voices beyond.  She motioned to be quiet to Eiji before she carefully slid the door open a fraction of an inch so that she and Eiji could see what was going on.

She gasped slightly as she saw a giant of a man leap off the floor and swung his bladed tekko at Kenshin.  Kenshin didn’t even flinch, he simply leapt into the air, right hand on his hilt and the left hand along the length of the blade as he drove it up into giant’s throat, knocking him backwards and causing him to land on his back unconscious.

“Senkaku,” Eiji whispered, as he recognized the man who had terrified his village for years and killed his entire family.

“Idiot, showing mercy to someone like him,” Saito scoffed, as he finished his second cigarette and flicked it away like the first.  “That mercy will cost you your life one day.”

Kenshin turned and raised his sword to point it straight at a man covered in bandages who watched with intent eyes.  He placed his left hand on the back of the hilt as he addressed Saito behind him.  “It doesn’t matter, I’m not so worried about this one.”  Kenshin’s eyes narrowed as he faced the bandaged man before him.  “Makoto Shishio, pick up your sword,” he challenged.

Misao and Eiji watched with wide eyes, Misao appraised the situation and then made a quick decision.  She leaned over to Eiji’s ear and very quietly whispered.  “This looks serious, since we don’t know what’s going on we should stay out of it.”

“So stop sneaking around and watch,” Saito replied as he slid the door open that they were perched behind, having heard Misao’s whisper.  Misao and Eiji tumbled through the open door, and she scrambled to her feet with a sheepish expression.

 _Sheesh, this guy’s got to have the hearing of a dog,_ she thought as she straightened herself out.

“Just don’t leave my side, weasel,” Saito warned as he went back to leaning against the wall with crossed arms as though he had not a care in the world.

Kenshin glanced back with a half turn as Misao and Eiji came tumbling into the room.  “Misao-dono,” he remonstrated, the look on his face the look of a parent annoyed with a child.

Misao was too familiar with that look to be phased by it.  “You told me to stay by Eiji’s side so that’s what I did,” she shrugged as though it was the most natural thing in the world for her to have snuck into a heavily armed mansion to help a boy find the murderer who had executed his entire family. 

Shishio was unmoved by Misao’s appearance, he honestly could care less about the girl or the boy.  “That move,” he started, Kenshin spun back around to face him.  “It was the Ryushosen was it not?”  He questioned.  Kenshin’s eyes narrowed a little in response and Shishio’s lips quirked a little in a smile.  “You swung the dull edge of your blade upwards into Senkaku’s chin but it was a move originally designed for the blade to slice upwards, correct?”  Shishio asked.

Kenshin hesitated for a second before answering, “yes it was.”

Shishio shook his head a little at Kenshin’s answer, “I’m disappointed.  I had heard from my men that you had become a Rurouni who doesn’t kill but I didn’t believe it until I saw it with my own eyes.”  Shishio gave Kenshin a piercing look that seemed to see his soul inside and out.  “To try and beat me like that you haven’t a chance in hell,” he told him with cold certainly.  Kenshin glared at him for those words but Shishio paid him no mind, he raised one gloved hand and snapped his fingers loudly, “and I don’t like boring fights,” Shishio finished as his companion, Yumi, at his signal rose to her feet and rang the gong loudly before she pushed back the screen behind them revealing a staircase leading downwards.

At the sound of the gong, the doors on the side of the room and the solders from the outside ran in, lining up on Shishio’s side of the room, keeping their weapons pointed at Kenshin and the others.  “I’ll wait for you in Kyoto,” Shishio told Kenshin.  “So come back when you become hitokiri again,” and with a laugh he turned to walk down the stairs but Kenshin’s voice stopped him.

“Running back to your shadows Shishio?”  Kenshin asked him harshly.

Shishio paused, he reached for his sword on its stand and then as he turned he threw the sword across the room.  Kenshin leaned out of the way to keep it from hitting him, the sword kept flying, spinning in a circle across the room straight to Sojiro who stood near Saito.  Sojiro caught it easily.  “Sojiro, play with them for me,” Shishio ordered.

“Oh may I?” Sojiro asked with a smile as though he was but a child getting invited to play in a game tag.

Shishio half turned back to the stairs, he tilted his head to give his last order over his shoulder, “yes we should thank him for showing us the Ryushousen, so in return you show him your Tenken.”  And with that he disappeared down the stairs with Yumi a step behind and the soldiers cautiously following behind, weapons still pointed at their group.

“More than happy too,” Sojiro responded as Shishio disappeared into the darkness beneath with his men behind him.  Kenshin glanced back, for half a second he contemplating going after Shishio, fighting his way through his henchmen if necessary but then the moment was lost as Sojiro stepped forward, the sword held down at his side and his right hand on the hilt ready to draw it.  “Shall we then Himura-san?” he asked almost innocently as he stopped a few feet from Kenshin.

Kenshin shifted around to face Sojiro and tried to assess the young man who stood before him, his face very serious and his eyes narrowed, meanwhile Sojiro just continued to stare at him with his falsely happy expression, as though he hadn’t a care in the world.  _This young man, he’s different from any opponent that I’ve face before.  I can’t read him at all._

They stood that way for several seconds before an impatient shout broke through the silence in the room.  “Hey Himura-san, you sleeping over there?  That bandaged freak is getting away!”  Misao screamed.  For a split second, Kenshin flashed his gaze her way to silence her before he directed his full focus back to the man before him.  That second was more than enough.  Misao caught that gaze and for a moment she saw all the battles and horrors that Kenshin had witnessed and been a part of.  Her eyes went wide and her breathing quickened.  She took a slow step back, trying to distance herself from the scene before her.  _Himura-san,_ she thought in surprise.  She knew that strong presence of sprit and the type of person who processed them.  _Just who is Himura-san anyway?_   She wondered.  _That feeling, I can count on one hand the people I know who have that kind of presence, that kind of battle ki.  Who the heck is this guy anyways?_   Misao wondered once again.

Eiji looked at her in surprise, it was the first time he had seen her really back down from something and he didn’t understand why, “what’s the matter with you?”  he asked, not being sensitive enough to have noticed anything about the way Kenshin had looked their direction.

 _The Battosai does want to get rid of him quickly, but it’s not that easy,_ Saito thought at Misao words.   “He should give up,” Saito mused.  “I’ve been trying that tactic myself to intimidate the boy for some time now but it’s like pushing against a wall.  Not only does that boy lack battle ki, but all aggression and rage.”  _Or any real emotion.  If he did I would have been able to act sooner because I would have known how he would react to an attack on Shishio, but I didn’t._

Kenshin kept facing Sojiro, realizing that he would be unable to intimated or even change the look on this man’s face no matter what he did.  _Normally in battle only second or third-rate swordsmen show their feelings of hate or violence,_ Kenshin thought.  _But top-notch swordsmen such as Saito or Okita of the Shinsengumi never reveal their battle ki or their inner hatred, they keep it locked up within so the opponent won’t be able to predict their movements.  But this man Sojiro, he doesn’t seem to have any kind of fighting spirit at all, he appears to be a child, holding that sword as though it was a toy._ Kenshin appraised as he looked at the way Sojiro seemed to handle the sword loosely, as though he had no concern about the fighter who stood before him, or even cared about the fight. _Yet he is a swordsman, skilled enough to assassinate Lord Ashikaga himself, how?_

_***_

On a fast horse running at a canter away from the mansion and Shingetsu village, Yumi rode behind Shishio, holding on to him as the horse leapt over a fallen tree in the path and continued its way back to Kyoto.  Shishio steered with expert hands and Yumi had no fear of their speed despite the darkness of the night.  She knew that Shishio was an expert horseman and this wasn’t the first nighttime run he had taken her on.

“Shishio-sama?” she asked, speaking into his ear to be heard over the thunder of hooves.

“Hmm,” he answered, his eyes focused on the dark path before him. 

“What was the ‘Tenken’ you spoke of?” Yumi asked.  Though she had been at Shishio’s side for the past few years and had learned much about kenjutsu in that time there was much about Shishio and his men that she didn’t know.

Shishio smiled, it was one thing he loved about Yumi, when he had first met her she barely knew what end of the sword to hold, and while she had no skills or practical knowledge in the art of fighting, her knowledge of techniques and history of kenjutsu, thanks to Shishio, would now rival most dojo masters.  “It’s Sojiro’s nickname he earned,” Shishio explained.  “It means ‘sword wielded with heavenly skill’.  He is heaven’s sword.”

Yumi’s eyes brows pursed as she thought about and compared him to what she knew of the Battosai.  “But then couldn’t the same be said of the Battosai?”  She asked. 

“Perhaps,” Shishio admitted.  “But Sojiro, due to some family difficulty’s, lacks all emotions except for raku, comfort.  He has no ki, no joy, so no fighting spirit.  Nor does he have any _do_ , anger, meaning no aggression.  The well-trained swordsmen learns how to act based on his opponents emotions but that doesn’t work on Sojiro.  The whole time Saito wanted to attack me but he didn’t because he didn’t know how Sojiro would react and so he missed his chance.  But with the Battosai’s Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu which relies so much on reading an opponent’s mind, it’s even more hopeless.”  Shishio smiled as he thought about the fight.  _The Battosai doesn’t even stand a chance against Sojiro.  Not with what he has become in this ‘new’ age._

_***_

Sojiro quirked his head a little at Kenshin after they had been standing there for about a minute, “I’m sorry, but if you don’t attack me soon then thank I won’t be able to catch up with Master Shishio,” Sojiro pointed out with a laugh.

Kenshin’s eyes narrowed a little, making up his mind of how to face this man.  He resheathed his sword with a flourish and stepped back into the stance for battojutsu, his feet spread in a wide, deep stance, his left hand back holding his sheathed sword and his right hand slightly curled, ready to draw in the blink of an eye at any movement of his enemy.

“Himura-san,” Misao whispered.  Something was starting to nag at the back of her mind about that stance, a crazy idea that she almost dismissed but stopped herself.  It was the same as she had when they had first met but dismissed then because of Kenshin’s foolish ways.  But here in this place and with everything she had seen of Kenshin’s skill with a sword it was starting to seem like less of a crazy idea.

“I thought so,” Saito observed calmly, still not moving from his position.  “If you can’t read an opponent than its most advantages to strike with your fastest and strongest attack.”

Misao looked at Saito and back to Kenshin, _so his best attack is battojutsu, he has red hair, a cross shaped scar on his left cheek, very skilled swordsmen, the bandaged freak told him to become hitokiri again.  It couldn’t be?_   Misao looked at the man before her and tried to reconcile him with the foolish Rurouni she had first met in the woods.  They almost didn’t seem to be the same person.  _Could it…?_

Sojiro showed no surprise at Kenshin’s choice, “Battojutsu, of course.  Then I will too,” Sojiro responded as he stepped back, mimicking Kenshin’s battojutsu stance.

Even Misao kept her mouth closed, knowing that a shout now would break the spell as the tension grew in the seconds where they watched the other before at some unspoken signal they both drew blades faster than the blink of an eye and they met with a sharp clang.

***

“So how do you think the Battosai will meet Sojiro’s attack then?” Yumi asked, sensing that Shishio already knew the whole of the outcome of Kenshin’s fight with Sojiro.  _If he had any doubts he would have stayed to watch,_ she thought.

“It’s simple,” he explained.  “Because the Battosai won’t be able to read Sojiro he will fall back on his best attack, battojutsu.  And their sword speed with be equal.”

“So it will be a draw?” Yumi asked.

“Not quite,” Shisho corrected.  “Between the Battosai who has sworn never to kill again and Sojiro who knows no _ai_ , no sorrow and thinks nothing of killing.  The same ‘sword of heaven’ is a very different weapon.  Unless the Battosai is willing to kill Sojiro then he will lose.”

***

Kenshin’s eyes widened in shock as his sword broke where Sojiro had struck it with his sword, the end went flying up straight into the air, flipping over and over before it impaled into the floor.

“Match over, don’t you think?” Sojiro asked with a smile.

“Yeah,” Sojiro turned as Saito answered him instead.  “It’s draw since you are both unable to continue.”

Sojiro’s eyes quirked at little at Saito’s words and he looked down at his blade, noticing for the first time that it had cracked and chipped the whole length of the blade due to the impact with Kenshin’s sakabato.

“WHOOOO!” Misao cheered.  “Way to go Himura-san!”

Sojiro inspected the sword a little more closely, seeing how complete the damage was.  “Astounding,” he mused.  “This sword is completely beyond repair.”  Then he shrugged and sheathed the sword with a smile.  “Ah well, its Shishio-sama’s anyways so it’s not my loss.”  He started walking towards the stairway where Shishio and his men had disappeared into.  “I guess you’re right and this match is a draw,” he agreed with Saito.  He stopped when he was shoulder to shoulder with Kenshin and gave him a look from the corner of his eye.  “I hope you fight me again Himura-san, do try to have a new sword by then, if you’ll excuse me.”  With that Sojiro walked over to the stairs and disappeared into the depths to follow his master. 

Kenshin didn’t move, he just continued to look into nothing, his face no longer surprised, now it was drawn and serious once again. He walked straight over to Saito before he could even think about following Sojiro to challenge him, grabbed his shirt, flipped his sword over with blade out and raised his broken blade to Saito’s throat with a speed that made Misao blink in surprise.  Kenshin’s face burned with a rage she didn’t understand.  Saito had in the moment Kenshin raised his sword, grabbed Kenshin’s sword hand and the hand that held his shirt.  Misao could see that he was struggling against Kenshin’s strength to prevent the blade from getting any closer to his throat than it was.

“Have you lost your mind?”  Saito asked as he struggled with Kenshin.  “We’re on the same side now, remember?”

“You promised she would be safe,” Kenshin hissed. 

“She is safe I assure you, Shishio and his men won’t be able to get to her easily,” Saito assured him. 

 _Her?_   Misao wondered with a tip of her head making no move forward to break up the men.  _Is Kenshin talking about that ‘Kaoru-dono’ person?_

“If Shishio lays one finger on her, just one Saito, I will kill you,” Kenshin told him with deadly certainly before he shoved Saito backwards, taking a step back.  Saito straightened up and smoothed out his shirt, while Kenshin continued to glare at him for a moment.

“Ooo-kay,” Misao said slowly, looking back and forth between the two men.  “Anyone care to fill me on what that’s supposed to mean?”  She looked between them again, Kenshin lowered his head, hiding his face behind his long bangs before he resheathed what remained of his sakabato.  Saito merely looked away with a snort.  _Men_ , Misao swore, realizing that she wasn’t going to get anything out of either of them. 

Misao’s eyes softened a little when she looked back at Kenshin, he looked as though nothing could hurt him, _but if that was true then he wouldn’t have just sworn to kill that jerk cop over some girl._   Misao appraised.  _He’s got a soft spot and could probably use a friendly face about now._   She stepped up towards him, her eyes on that expression, trying to read what was going on in Kenshin’s mind as he ducked his head, hiding his eyes behind his long bangs.  “Himura-san,” she started quietly.  “Sorry your funny sword broke,” she offered but got no response from Kenshin. 

“Shishio and his men got away as well,” Saito added as he stepped forward, half to himself.

Misao turned on him, her face glowing in frustration.  “Hey you didn’t even do anything so keep your mouth shut!” Misao snapped.  _Who is he to talk anyways?_   She fumed.  _Himura-san did all the work as far as I can see.  Besides can’t he see that Himura-san isn’t happy with the way things turned out?_

“Well I can always have another sword made,” Kenshin commented in a mild voice, his rage gone.  “And we can always chase after Shishio another day.”  Kenshin turned and beamed a smile at all of them, showing once again the man Misao had first met.  “But at least we have chased Shishio’s men out of this village, that by itself is good enough, that it is.”

Misao beamed, happy that Kenshin seemed to be perking up a bit, she nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile as the three were speaking Eiji had walked slowly over to Senkaku who still laid on the floor.  His eyes widened as Senkaku started to gasp audibly for air, starting to flicker in and out of conciseness.  _He’s still alive!_   He thought in shock, when he had first seen Kenshin attack Senkaku he had believed that Kenshin had killed him.  Now he realized that hadn’t been the case.  As he stared at him, all the rage he felt for the death of his family welled up in him.  He gripped his sword a little tighter and raised it over his head.

“Eiji,” Misao looked past Kenshin as she saw Eiji raise his sword to kill Senkaku.

“Die Senkaku!” Eiji screamed, but before he could bring his sword down to kill Senkaku a hand reached out and grabbed the sword firmly with three fingers, preventing Eiji from delivering the death blow.

Eiji struggled with the grasp on his sword, his arms held over his head, he glared back over his shoulder at Saito who held his sword.  Before he could do anything to free his sword Saito reached out with his other hand, grabbed Eiji’s collar, and threw him backwards into the wall where he crashed through the rice paper wall.  Losing the grip on his sword, it clattered to the floor.

“He’s no use to us dead,” Saito pointed out coldly to the boy as Eiji raised his face to glare at Saito.  “I have plenty of questions to ask him.”

“I’m seeking vengeance for my family so don’t get in my way!” Eiji screamed at him

“Moron,” Saito mocked as he turned his back on the boy, facing Senkaku.  “Revenge killings were outlawed this year, don’t give me any more work than I already have.”  Saito smiled cruelly as he looked down on Senkaku’s form.  “It doesn’t matter if you kill him or not, he’s going to end up on the execution stand with the added bonus of torture,” Senkaku started to regain consciousness and Saito kicked him soundly in the head, knocking him back out.  “It’s far more pleasurable way to deal with an enemy than killing an unconscious man I can assure you,” his lips starting to curl back in an evil looking grin.

Misao made a face as at Saito, _he’s a sadistic creep._

“SHUT UP!” Eiji screamed.  “I don’t care about laws or executions!”  He got to his knees and reached forward to grab his fallen sword to finish what he had started.  “If I don’t avenge my family with my own hands than how can my family ever…”

He stopped, his eyes widening a little as a hand reached out and placed itself gently, yet firmly on top of his hand that gripped the katana.  He looked up to see Kenshin kneeling eye to eye with him.  The look on his face was sad yet understanding.  For a moment Eiji realized that Kenshin had faced exactly what Eiji now faced.  Then the moment was over and the anger and hurt welled up in him again.  “Let go of me, I have to do this for my family,” he protested.

“Was your brother’s sword soaked in blood Eiji?” Kenshin asked instead.  That question froze Eiji, it wasn’t what he expected Kenshin to say.  “It was not,” Kenshin answered his own question.  “This sword was broken beyond repair to protect you Eiji, but even then, it bore not a drop of blood.  This sword was wielded by your brother not to kill but to protect life, ‘a sword to give life’.”  Eiji shivered a little at Kenshin’s words, releasing his grip on the katana and let it fall with a clatter to the ground.

Saito’s eyes narrowed a little at those words, remembering what he had learned in the time he had spent researching Kenshin before confronting him to go to Kyoto and join in the fight against Shishio.  _The guiding principle of the Kamiya Kasshin-ryu dojo, katsujin-ken, ‘swords that give life’.  Seems he did more at that dojo then romance Koshijiro’s daughter._

Kenshin continued his speech, “What the dead wish for is not revenge, it is the happiness of those left behind.”  A wish made in the snow echoed back to him across time… _“Promise me that you will live in the new age for me.  Promise me that you will find happiness again, like I did in your arms.”_   Kenshin grabbed Eiji’s hand which no longer gripped the hilt of the katana.  The boy’s eyes open wide at Kenshin’s words.  Kenshin turned over Eiji’s hand in his own, Eiji’s hand looked small in comparison to his. “And I’m also sure that the last thing your family would wish is for your hands to be stained in blood.”  Tears started to well up in Eiji’s eyes.  “Time will pass and these hands will grow,” Kenshin assured him. “When you become a man Eiji, do not be a man like Shishio and his men who use their power to oppress others, nor become a man who lives in fear and does not stand up for what is right like the men of this village.  Instead grow into a man like your brother who fought for his family and who wanted, in the very end, for you to be safe and achieve happiness again.”

Eiji suddenly flashed back to when he and his brother had been trying to escape from the village the night before…

 

_Senkaku and his men suddenly caught up with them, Eiji looked at the in fear.  “Brother,” he whispered._

_Ei’ichiro pushed Eiji behind him and drew his katana.  “Don’t worry Eiji, I won’t let them lay a finger on you!” he yelled as he raised his katana and jumped forward, attacking the men._

_Eiji watched in fear as his brother fought against the men.  He was trying to defend himself as best he could from the four men who swarmed him.  Meanwhile Senkaku held back for the moment, watching the fight before he realized that Eiji was standing alone.  “This is the end of the line,” Senkaku roared suddenly, leaping forward to strike at Eiji with his bladed tekko while Ei’ichiro was occupied._

_“Brother!” Eiji screamed in fear._

_Ei’ichori was there in an instant, pushing Eiji out of the way and taking the full blunt of Senkaku’s attack himself.  Eiji’s head hit a tree and he saw stars.  He vaguely remembered his brother picking him up and running and Senkaku’s laugh as he told his men that they could finish him and his brother, he had more pressing matters to attend to in the village._

_“Don’t worry Eiji,” his brother whispered as he ran as fast as he could through the woods, stumbling from the pain and loss of blood.  “I won’t let them hurt you.”  It was the last thing he remembered his brother saying before the darkness took him._

 

Eiji’s face started trembling and he could no longer hold back his tears.  Kenshin let go of his hand and Eiji raised his arm, hiding his eyes as he cried.

“Guess that settles things then,” Misao commented before she looked at the boy for a moment, suddenly her big sister instincts kicked in and she stepped over to the boy and put a hand over his shoulder.  “Don’t worry things will be okay,” she soothed.

Eiji knocked her arm away, not wanting comfort from a stranger.  Misao’s face went blank at his action until the blood rushed to her face.  “I was trying to be nice idiot!” she yelled as she slapped Eiji across the back of his head.

Kenshin raised one finger, about to stop Misao before she hit the boy but realized it wasn’t worth the effort.

Saito looked to the broken blade impaled into the floor, ignoring everything else, _‘Settled then’,_ He thought. _Is it?_

_***_

The morning sun was starting to rise, Shishio and Yumi had taken a moment to stop and water the horse before continuing on to Kyoto when they heard the thunder of hooves approaching them.  Shishio looked up, ready for anything when Sojiro came riding in, his horse streaked with sweat, looking as though Sojiro had ridden it hard all night in order to catch up with his master.

“Lord Shishio,” Sojiro greeted as he reined in his horse and unmounted.  The horse stopped gratefully, breathing heavily. 

“Sojiro,” Shishio greeted.  “How did the fight with the Battosai go?”

“Well…”  Sojiro started, his customary smile fading.  “Perhaps you should see for yourself.”  Sojiro stepped forward and handed Shishio’s sheathed sword to him.  With a puzzled look, Shishio drew the sword and studied the damage done to the blade.  “We dueled with battojutsu, I broke his sakabato in half but that’s what he did to your sword Master Shishio.”  Sojiro rubbed the back of his head.  “I’m really sorry, but it’s not completely my fault.  So if you want to be mad at someone be mad at Himura-san.”

Shishio sat on a large rock as he held the sword up, his face drawn and serious as he observed how his sword had been ruined.  “Destroying the Nagasone Kotetsu with a sakabato,” Shishio mused.  “I clearly underestimated him.”

Kotetsu?” Sojiro asked with a tip of his head.  “What’s that?”

“You may have skills but I think your head needs some work,” Yumi scoffed.  _Even I know what that is._   “Kotetsu’s is one of the 31 greatest sword smiths and any swordsmen would kill to process one of his works if he could.”

“Sojiro,” Shishio looked up at him, sheathing the broken blade.  “I have a little favor to ask of you.”

“I’d be happy to do anything you ask sir,” Sojiro assured him.  “Except pay for that sword,” he laughed.

“Contact each member of the Juppongatana and bring them to Kyoto as fast as possible.”  Shishio told him in an earnest voice. 

Yumi gasped at those words.  _The Juppongatana, Shishio-sama’s special attack force.  I’ve never known him to assemble all of them at once._

Shishio’s face turn vicious as he smiled, a slightly crazed look on his face, “I want to pry the Hitokiri Battosai out of the depths of Kenshin Himura’s soul, by any means necessary.”  Shishio turned back to his horse, motioning for Yumi to join him so they could restart their journey.  He paused right before he mounted.  “And that woman, Himura’s woman, have we located where they hidden her?”

“Yes sir, our report is that they were using one of the okiya’s on the palace grounds, but there’s a slight problem Shishio-sama…”

Shishio turned with a little annoyance at those words, “what problem?”

Sojiro rubbed the back of his head again, a large smile on his face, “it seems as though she escaped from their custody, we haven’t been able to located where she went at this point but I think it’s safe to assume that she’s on her way to Kyoto.”

Shishio turned with a grin and mounted his house, before pulling Yumi up behind him.  “I want her found, put the word out to our people and everyone else in the underground that I want her, alive and unhurt, she may be the fastest way for me to meet the Battosai face to face.”

“All right Master Shishio,” Sojiro bowed.  “I’ll put the word out and a substantial bounty on her should assure that she doesn’t make it too far without someone turning her in to us.”

“See to it,” Shishio ordered before he nudged his horse and took off at a canter.

***

It was the next morning and Kenshin stood with Misao, Saito, and Eiji on a cliff overlooking the village on the road that lead out of town and back to the main road.  Saito had sent word to the police and they watched as several officers had strapped Senkaku and his men on several carts and were hauling them out of town and to the nearest jail to face justice while the villagers cheered as they walked by. 

Kenshin looked down on the scene, a little gladness in his soul knowing that he had done a good thing for this little village at least.  “Shingetsu village will return to normal now,” he murmured.

“I don’t think those villagers should be cheering like that,” Misao commented in a slightly digested tone.  “It’s not like they did anything to stop what was going on.”

“What comes next is the real challenge,” Saito added as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it with obvious relish.  “This whole incident has revealed the ugliness in all of their souls to themselves and others.  It’ll be hard for them to look at each other for awhile.”  Saito laughed at his own observation.

Misao looked at Saito with her nose wrinkled up.  “I don’t know where you got your sense of humor but you ought to send it back,” She told him bluntly.

Eiji ignored all of them, “no matter how they treated me in the end this village is still my home, I pray that things get better for this place.”

Kenshin smiled a little at Eiji’s statement before turning back to the business at hand, “I suppose we should be leaving then,” he commented as he turned back towards the others and put Shingetsu village behind him.

“And I have work to be getting back to as well,” Saito agreed.

“All right, but what should be done about Eiji?” Kenshin asked with a glance at the boy.

“Neither of us can take him,” Saito pointed out.  “I think the best thing to do is leave him with Tokio for awhile.  She’ll look after him and find him a good home when things settle down a bit.”

“Who’s Tokio?” Kenshin asked with an innocent expression.

Saito chewed his lip for a second before answering, “she’s my wife.”

“You’re married!”  Kenshin gasped.

“YOUR WIFE!” Misao screeched in an octave almost above human hearing at the almost the same time as Kenshin, causing every male there to cringe at her voice.

Saito made a face as he rubbed his ears after Misao’s outburst.  “Yes I am, and don’t worry about the boy, Tokio is a fine woman, she’ll take proper care of Eiji.”  Saito assured them.

“She must be,” Misao whispered in an undertone to Kenshin.  “Can you imagine what it takes to married to that guy?”

Kenshin shook his head to rid it of the ringing noise, “She must be like the Buddha.”  He agreed.

Saito cleared his throat loudly, indicating his annoyance at their comments, “Don’t worry about us,” he assured Kenshin.  “Just focus on getting to Kyoto.”  He motioned for Eiji to follow him and started to walk down the path, he paused for a second when he was shoulder to shoulder with Kenshin.  “You better become hitokiri again quickly,” he whispered in a voice only the two of them could hear.  “This battle must have shown you that as a Rurouni you cannot defeat Shishio, or even his close cohorts.  This was a good time for your sakabato to break, quick dithering and make the decision.  I’m counting on you, counting on your past,” Saito clapped him on the shoulder and then walked off with Eiji, leaving Kenshin with a troubled look on his face.

Misao paid him no mind for a moment, she ran forward a few steps to shout a quick goodbye, “Hey Eiji, take care of yourselves!”

Eiji turned with a grin, “I promise!”

Misao grinned back before she shifted the pack on her back and turned back to Kenshin, “guess we should be on our way too,” she commented brightly before she noticed the expression on Kenshin’s face.  She pursued her lips and took a few steps towards him, tilting her head, trying to get a better look at his eyes behind his bangs.  “Himura-san?”  She got no response, she thought for a moment.  _What did that cop say to make him like this?_   She wondered.  “Well I’m not really sure of what happened,” She started brightly, determined that she was going to cheer up Kenshin.  “But we chased the bad guys off and saved an entire village so I call that a win.  And you can just ignore everything that guy Saito said because he didn’t do anything anyways.  Life has its ups and downs but you should never let things make you sad or depressed, you have to shine like the sun!  So it’s time for you to turn that frown upside down!”  Misao quirked a look at Kenshin but he didn’t move or look at her, too lost in his own dilemma.   

 _Looks like it’s time to pull out the big guns,_ Misao mentally rolled up her sleeves and started making faces at Kenshin, imitating the different sides of him as she continued her pep talk in a bright and cheerful voice.  “You’re the strong and silent type when you have your face like this, but the when you scrunch your eyes like this you’re grim and kind of scary.  But my favorite is when you slack off and talk silly.  Yeah I like that side a lot better!”

“What Misao-dono thinks of this one is not a concern,” Kenshin replied finally, coming out of his musing for the moment and starting down the path. 

Behind him Misao’s face grew a little pained at his words, “yeah I kind of figured that,” she started before the full impact of what Kenshin had said hit her.  Blood rushed to her face and she leaped forward and slapped him hard across the back of the head, “That was a really rude thing to say!” She screamed.  “Here I am all worried about you and trying to cheer you up, what’s up with that attitude?”

Kenshin rubbed the back of his head, looked back at her with a quirk of a smile on his lips and Misao realized that Kenshin had just been teasing with her.  “We’ve lost enough time here,” he told her, a little of his old voice back.  “Shishio’s men probably won’t attack before Kyoto so let’s follow the Tokaido road.”

Misao huffed behind him before running to catch up with him, _and if you’re lucky I won’t kill you before Kyoto you red haired jerk!_

Kenshin’s face turned serious again as he walked down the trail, his mind turning back to the problem that plagued him, _will I be forced to become hitokiri again?_   Kenshin wondered.  _Or can I remain a Rurouni?  The answer to that lays in Kyoto._


	10. Why Do You Seek Power?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not forgotten about posting I promise! I feel like I'm making the excuse a lot lately but I had to be out of town last weekend with kind of last minute notice. I will go ahead and give notice that next week will be my last post until Thanksgiving since I'll be doing a lot of traveling soon. I will make up for being such a bum last week and post all the chapters that I'm currently behind on plus some to help give you something to tide you over.

**Chapter 9**

**Why Do You Seek Power?**

It was the day before Kenshin and Misao would arrive in Shingetsu village and discover the extend of the horrors that Shishio wished upon the land of Japan that found Sanosuke looking around at the dark forest, bag slung carelessly over his shoulder.  He had been wandering around like this for almost two full days and still couldn’t find the road, certain that he should have picked it back up long before this.  “Okay this isn’t good,” He sighed to himself.  “I might actually be lost now,” he shook his head.  “Which way is it to Koto again?  But more importantly than that,” Sanosuke kept walking, kicking rocks out of his way aimlessly.  “Where in the hell is _this_?”  He demanded of no one, gesturing at the forest around him. 

He just kept going, he wasn’t sure where he was but since it wasn’t where he wanted to be he figured any direction was better than not moving at all.  _Has Kenshin gotten to Kyoto by now?_   He wondered.  _If he took a ship than he could already be there.  And what about Yahiko and the Missy?  Knowing Yahiko, he’s on his way to Kyoto, but what about Kaoru, is she still acting all catatonic or has she pulled herself together at last?  And if so will she be able to get away from those government bastards and get her rear to Kyoto?_   He picked a tall piece of grass growing in a patch as he walked, sticking the blade in his mouth and started chewing on it absently.  _And how is Megumi doing?  She’s got all her patients to worry about.  And I’m sure that asshole is heading to Kyoto as well,_ he shook his head violently as the image of Saito’s smug face rose up in his mind.

Sanosuke focused his attention back to the woods around him.  _Strange, this forest looks familiar somehow.  Am I losing it?_   Sanosuke wondered.  He definitely felt as though he had been here before but didn’t understand how that was possible.  All of a sudden, his stomach rumbled loudly and Sanosuke stopped walking.  _Damn it,_ he swore, _I’ve made myself so angry thing about_ ‘that’ _guy that I’ve made myself hungry._   Sanosuke decided that was as good a time as any to take a break.  He plopped on the ground and opened his pack, pulling out the food he had bought that was wrapped carefully in rice paper.  He pulled out the lone dumpling, sighing a little as he realized there weren’t anymore.  “Last one, guess after this I catch a frog or something,” Sanosuke shrugged, he would deal with that later.  “Oh well,” he tossed the dumpling up in the air and leaned his head back, mouth open wide to catch the dumpling as it fell.

Suddenly the ground shook as a loud noise shattered the quiet of the woods.  Sanosuke swayed a little as the ground shook and the dumpling hit his cheek, bounced off and fell on the ground.  Sanosuke looked around quickly, _that didn’t feel like an earthquake, what was it?_   As he glanced around to try and figure out what had caused the strange disturbance he realized that his last dumpling had fallen on the ground.  His eyes widened and he grabbed it quickly and stuffed it in his mouth, spitting out rocks as he ate it.

Sanosuke stood up fuming, bag in hand, convinced now that it had been a manmade disturbance that had caused the ruckus.  “Okay what the hell was that!”  He demanded.  “What moron ruined my dinner?”  He stalked through the woods towards the direction he thought the commotion had come from.  He walked a short distance before he pushed aside a branch and saw a monk sitting on the ground surround by six guardian statues, he had his hand raised, eyes closed as he chanted, a dagger held in his other hand.  Sanosuke felt his anger fading as he watched the monk go through some short of ceremony.  _What’s he doing?_   Sanosuke wondered, now more curious than angry.    As Sanosuke watched the monk suddenly stabbed the dagger into the ground, causing the earth to shake as it had before and the statues wobbled as well.  Sanosuke grabbed for a tree trunk to steady himself, amazed at the force the monk had been able to create.

 _Is he one of those Mikkyo monks or something?  But what’s he doing, some kind of spell or something?_ Sanosuke wondered.  _Or maybe he’s praying for crops,_ Sanosuke thought with a snicker.  He continued to watch as the monk continued to chant, before he raised the dagger a final time and plung it into the earth, this time when the ground shook it was different, the guardian statues that surrounded the monk didn’t just shake, this time they cracked and crumbled to pieces.

“Wow,” Sanosuke breathed.   

The Monk’s eyes opened slightly and he glanced around, realizing that he had been watched.  Sanosuke stepped forward out of the trees, a look of awe for a moment at the spectacle he had witnessed.  “That was something,” Sanosuke told him as he walked forward.  “A power granted from Buddha right?  The Horiki or something like that right?  If I remember right, only monks with special training can use it. First time I’ve ever seen it with my own eyes.”

The Monk sheathed the dagger behind his back and stood up, facing Sanosuke.  “Are you lost?”  He asked bluntly, seeming annoyed at the fact that his actions had been witnessed by a stranger.

Sanosuke scratched his jaw, “maybe a little, could you possibly help me out?  Also,” Sanosuke held out one hand.  “If you’ve got any food I want some.”

The Monk looked at him, he was a strongly muscled man, about Sanosuke’s height, and his eyes had black rings painted around them.  His expression of annoyance never changed through Sanosuke’s speech.  “Is this your first time to ask others for food?”  He asked sharply.

Sanosuke shrugged with a grin, not fazed in the slightest by the man’s off-putting presence.  “Actually, got years of practice in that one, but I’m still pretty hungry.”

The Monk shook his head and turned, giving a quick jerk of his head for Sanosuke to follow him and he lead Sanosuke off to where the monk had made camp, a fire cheerfully burning where there were a couple of frogs on a stick cooking.  Sanosuke slung his bag down and plopped down on a fallen tree trunk half covered in moss on one side of the fire.  The Monk sat down on another log on the other side of the fire, he pulled out a jug and poured some of its contents into a cup before offering the jug to Sanosuke.  Sanosuke took it gratefully, pulled out the bamboo bottle that he had been carrying water it, first draining the last of his bottle before filling it up with the contents of the jug.  He handed the jug back to the Monk who motioned to Sanosuke that he could have one of the frogs cooking.  Sanosuke needed no prompting, he grabbed at one of the frogs.

“So why are you out here in these woods with no food?”  The Monk questioned, sipping as he stared at Sanosuke who had started eating. 

Sanosuke grinned a little, “I’m on my way to Kyoto to catch up with this guy I know, wasn’t really planning on getting lost, just trying to save some time and cut through the woods you know?”  Sanosuke then proceeded to explain to the Monk how because of his practice Sanosuke had lost his last dumpling.  The sun was starting to set and the air get cooler and Sanosuke was glad that he had fallen in temporarily with someone with both food and a warm fire.

“I see,” the Monk responded with Sanosuke had finished his tale, “you had ‘dirt dumplings’ because of me.  You have my apologies.”

Sanosuke laughed in response, “Don’t be,” he said with a mouth full of food.  “Your training got me a hot meal and I got to see Horiki in action.”

“That was not Buddha’s power,” the Monk responded, staring down into his cup and Sanosuke stopped eating for a moment in surprise.  “Horiki is a lie, a fairytale invented to trick people into believing.  Even I an adept in the path of Buddha have never seen it.  And even if there were such a thing than I would not be able to use it now.”  The Monk reached forward to the fire, grabbed a frog, and started eating. 

Sanosuke’s eyes widened.  He shook his head, reached over to his bottle, and took a sip, his surprise growing when he realized that it had not been water the Monk had offered to him in the jug but saki instead.  He turned quickly back to the monk, “Are monks allowed to eat meat and drink booze?” he asked in shock.

“No,” the Monk responded.  “I’m a hakaisou.”

Sanosuke’s eyes became puzzled, “you break things?”

The Monk’s eyes narrowed a little at Sanosuke’s ignorance, “no,” he corrected.  “A hakaisou is a fallen monk who has broken the commandments of Buddha.”

“Oh,” Sanosuke replied, everything making sense to him.  He took another swig of the saki before grabbing another frog and starting to eat.  ‘That explains it, thought you looked a little evil for a monk.”

“Someone with your face shouldn’t talk,” the Monk responded calmly, not offended by Sanosuke’s words.

Sanosuke laughed boldly.  “So if you lost your faith in Buddha, why are you training all the way out here?”  Sanosuke asked with curiosity.

“I may have lost my faith in Buddha but not my desire to save the world,” the Monk answered calmly, he lifted his face slightly and the fire reflected in his eyes.  “And the world will not be saved by Buddha’s hands.  Only by the hands of men can the world of men be saved, but to do so those hands must have the power of the gods.  That is why I train,” the Monk clenched his fist, “it is so I can gain that power.”

“So you didn’t ‘fall’ by giving in to temptation then?”  Sanosuke asked, his curiosity growing of this man before him.

“Do you…” the Monk hesitated for a moment before he continued.  “Do you know about the Buddhist hunt that occurred five years ago?”  Sanosuke cocked his head, his face clearly showing that he had no clue what the Monk was talking about.  “Well no sense explaining if you don’t know,” the Monk told him with a sigh, his eyes downcast once again.   

“I’ve got no clue what you’re getting at,” Sanosuke said with a shrug before his eyes lit up.  “But what I do know is that if that power wasn’t Horiki then and unbeliever like me can learn it.  I won’t use it for anything evil, do you think you could teach me whatever it was?”  Sanosuke asked with a grin.

The Monk looked at him thoughtfully, measuring up Sanosuke with his eyes.  “Why do you seek power?”  He asked in a serious voice. 

Sanosuke’s eyes widened a little at those words, “is this one of the zen riddles monks asked?” he questioned with a tip of his head. 

“Answer,” the Monk urged in a deep voice.

Sanosuke scratched his head, “well to put it simply, I just want to be more powerful than I am I guess,” Sanosuke finished with cracking his knuckles while the Monk stared at him with deep eyes, carefully appraising Sanosuke’s answer.  “There was this guy I fought with before I left Tokyo who told me my defense was weak and I’ve thought about and realized that his style wasn’t mine.  Besides I would hate to get better by listening to him, you know?”

The Monk looked down and took a drink, “a very personal reason then.”

“Well compared to your saving the world yeah.”  Sanosuke agreed not catching the monk’s sarcasm at his answer.  “But to me it’s a reason I’d give my life for,” Sanosuke told him in an earnest voice.

The Monk caught Sanosuke’s look, “there have been dozens of people just like you who sought my training for strength, but not one of them could complete the training.” The Monk told him simply.

“You don’t know that about me until you try me,” Sanosuke bragged.  “So just train me.”

“You’ll most likely lose your life, it’s better for novices to know where they stand, like novices should,” the Monk told him bluntly.

“Why don’t you let me be the judge of that,” Sanosuke cracked his knuckles again.  “And you’ll see if I’m a novice or not,” Sanosuke suddenly jumped forward with a punch, the Monk didn’t hesitate, he drew his dagger and started to stab forward, stopping right before striking Sanosuke’s eye.  Sanosuke didn’t even blink an eyelash.  The Monk turned his head slightly to see that Sanosuke had thrown the sharpened stick the frog had been cooked on through the air to impale a centipede that had been crawling up a tree trunk.  The Monk resheathed his dagger, realizing that Sanosuke was not trying to harm him, meanwhile Sanosuke held up the other stick from the second frog he had eaten.  “I need more power,” he told the monk in a sure voice.  “And I’ll put my own life on the line to get it.”

“All right, answer me one more thing,” the Monk told him.  “What do you think of the Meiji Government?”

Sanosuke felt completely bewildered by the question.  _What does politics have to do with training me?_   He wondered.  “Wait, what does that have to do with anything?”  Sanosuke asked.  _Why does this Monk keep bringing up the weirdest topics?_

“Just answer the question,” the Monk told him sharply.

“Honestly, I hate it,” Sanosuke told him before spitting on the ground to show his contempt of those in power.  “Not only did they kill the man I looked up to, they tarnished his name and called him a traitor, and for that I’ll never forgive them.  But what does that have to do with this?”  Sanosuke asked again.

The Monk closed his eyes for a moment, not answering Sanosuke’s question.  Instead he reached down to the ground, picked up a rock and held it out for Sanosuke to see.  “Listen,” he urged.  “To break this rock you apply force to it with your fist, but this rock like all things has a natural resistance so the force of your punch does not completely carry to the object as it must be used to break that resistance first.  To put it simply, part of the impact is wasted.”

“Ooo-kay,” Sanosuke answered.  Not entirely how what the Monk was telling him had to do with training.

“So how do you overcome this?”  The Monk continued.  “The answer is to send the first impact with your knuckles like this,” he demonstrated slowly for Sanosuke how the knuckles should hit the rock.  “This first impact will hit the natural resistance of the rock and break through it, then at the instant the first impact hit you deliver the second blow by folding your hand like this so the second blow is transferred completely and does not meet the resistance of the rock, destroying it.”  The Monk concluded, showing Sanosuke how the fist should collapse in to deliver the second blow.  “This is the secret I have developed over ten years of training.  “The Futae no Kiwami, the mastery of two layers.”

“Futae no Kiwami,” Sanosuke repeated slowly.

“Once you have master this then more advanced techniques such as the Touate, the Distant Hit, I was testing earlier become possible.” The Monk continued.

“That sounds pretty easy, but are you sure it’s okay to teach me your big secret so easily?”  Sanosuke asked.

The Monk looked at him for a moment before tossing him the rock, “Try it,” he told him.

Sanosuke caught the rock in his hand, _okay, this seems pretty simple._   He struck the rock in his best imitation of what the Monk had showed him but the rock only cracked, not shatter like he had seen of the statues earlier.  “Huh, why didn’t it work?”  Sanosuke asked, looking up at the Monk for the answer.

“That was just two consecutive blows,” the Monk told him.  The Monk picked up another rock and held it out so Sanosuke could see it.  “The moment of your impact must be blindingly fast, it is only one fleeting moment, a blink of an eye, you need to deliver that second blow in that very instant!”  He told him in a fierce voice before he punched the rock and the rock exploded into a powder. 

Sanosuke’s jaw dropped at the sight, _that’s impossible._

“It took me ten years to become enlightened to this ultimate truth,” the Monk told him, his eyes blazing with an inner fire.  “And even then, it took me an entire month to pulverize one rock.  So I will give you the same amount of time to master this as well.  If you don’t,” the Monk told him, his voice turned deathly cold.  “I will kill you here.”  Sanosuke gasped a little at the monk’s threat.  “The Futae no Kimami was developed to save the world, it is not something I want to spread by teaching to just anyone.  Do you understand?”

“Humph” Sanosuke snorted.  “You sure are a hakaisou, ‘I will kill you here’ doesn’t sound too priestly.  But it’s not every day you get training that can kill you.”  Sanosuke chewed his lip as he thought about it for a moment.  “I’ll accept your terms, but I don’t have the time to waste in training.  I’ll master the Futae no Kiwami in seven days!”  He swore in a loud voice, his hands clenched into fists.

“Are you sure about that?”  The Monk asked him.

“Do I look like the kind of idiot to make rash decisions when my life is on the line?”  Sanosuke demanded. 

The Monk wisely, choose not to answer that question.

***

On Sanosuke’s second day of his training Kenshin and Misao left Shingetsu village behind, finding their way back to the Takido route and continuing their journey to Kyoto.  Misao was still fuming at Kenshin for his joke earlier.  By late afternoon they had stopped for a break, resting on some benches at a small tea shop on the road.  Misao had used some of the money that Kenshin had given to her to buy both of them something to eat and drink.  Misao drank her tea happily, glad to be able to rest her tired feet after the pace Kenshin had set for them, which, according to him, was to help make up for lost time in Shingetsu.  Misao glanced over to Kenshin whose eyes as they always were in these moments of calm, were as distant as the sea.  She watched as his hand slipped down into his left sleeve and fumbled around for a moment, looking for something.  His eyes suddenly came into focus when he couldn’t find what he was looking for.  He set his tea down next to the plate of dumplings on a stick Misao had bought for them and fumbled around in his sleeve frantically, finally finding the hole that had been tore in it days before.  Kenshin gasped in shock.

“Uhh, Himura-san, you okay?”  Misao asked.

Kenshin gulped, “this one is fine,” he replied before he knelt on the ground next to his bag and started tearing through it, hoping against hope that what he was searching for had been laid in there and had not fallen unseen from his sleeve.

“You looking for something Himura-san?” Misao asked, eating a dumpling without the slightest concern for Kenshin’s plight.

“No,” Kenshin answered in a rush, his search more desperate, as he realized that what he was looking for wasn’t in his bag.  He dug through both of sleeves again, hoping that he had just missed it the first time.

“You sure you didn’t lose something, ‘cause you kind of look like you lost something,” Misao pointed out.

Kenshin finally gave up, he closed his eyes, accepting his loss.  “No, this one has nothing to lose.”

Misao’s face twisted with pity, Kenshin looked as close to crying as she had ever seen, “so who’s Kaoru?” Misao asked.

Kenshin’s eyes snapped open in surprise, “what?” he crocked.

“Kaoru,” Misao repeated.  “You talk in your sleep by the way.”  Misao explained.

Kenshin’s jaw dropped a little at this news before he snapped it close.  “No one,” he replied shortly, sitting back down with a resigned expression on his face.

“Oh, thought it might be someone important considering everything, oh well.”  Misao shrugged.  She stood up and stretched before reaching her hand into her sleeve and pulling something out that she clenched tightly in her fist.  “Thought she might be a lover of yours or something, but since she’s not, guess this doesn’t mean anything to you then?” 

Kenshin looked up with wide eyes as Misao opened her hand slowly and out came an indigo hair ribbon that fluttered slightly in the breeze.  “That’s mine,” he stated, jumping to his feet and making a grab for it but Misao snatched it back and stepped away from Kenshin. 

“Oh really?”  She asked with raised eyebrows, “you don’t look like the hair ribbon type to me.  So answer my question already, who is Kaoru?”

Kenshin’s jaw clenched, realizing that Misao wasn’t going to give him the ribbon until he answered her question.

“She is someone I left behind in Tokyo,” Kenshin answered shortly, not wanting to talk about it.

“The girl you love?” Misao persisted, keeping the ribbon away from Kenshin as he tried once again to take it from her.

Kenshin looked at her with a tortured expression, “yes,” he whispered.  “Please, that ribbon was hers.  It means more than you know.”  He held out his hand, his eyes pleading with her.

But Misao wasn’t quite through with Kenshin yet, “did you say goodbye to her before you left her?”  Misao asked in a harsh voice.

“Misao-dono…” Kenshin started.

“Did you say goodbye?” Misao screamed at him, drawing looks from the other customers sitting around.

Kenshin looked into her blazing eyes and saw the pain and tears hidden behind that fierce expression, _Aoshi left her without a goodbye…_   Kenshin’s heart twisted as he realized the reason Misao was so persistent to hear his answer.  “It was the hardest thing this one has ever done,” he confessed to her in a small voice, he reached out his hand again for the ribbon like a silent plead.

Misao’s face softened, “here you moron,” she told him bluntly but with a soft voice.  “You don’t want to lose this thing if it’s so important then.”  She stepped forward and instead of giving Kenshin the ribbon in his outstretched hand she instead wrapped and tied it around his wrist firmly.  “Now you don’t have to worry about losing it again.”  She assured him.

Kenshin stared at his right wrist with the tied hair ribbon.  “Thank you Misao-dono.”

“Whatever,” Misao shrugged, “just finish your part of the food already, we’ve got a long way to go to get to Kyoto.”

***

Sweat poured down Sanosuke’s face as he punched another set of rocks as the sun started to rise.  He had found a field near the Monk’s camp with plenty of stones and one large bolder that he would line up the smaller rocks he would collect for practice.  He gritted his teeth in frustration, he could crack and break the rocks with his fists but had yet to succeed in pulverizing it like the Monk had shown him.  _But it’s so simple,_ he thought in frustration.  _You just have to hit it twice really fast, why is this so damn hard!_   Sanosuke broke the last rock he collected with no better results.  He plopped down on the bolder and thought about his problem, _why can’t I do this?_

Behind him, the Monk came up and watched Sanosuke’s feeble attempts to master his technique.  “Do you understand now?” he asked in his deep voice.  Sanosuke half turned to face him.  “Do you see now that it is more difficulty than it appears?  One week is not enough time, why don’t you reconsider your decision.”

Sanosuke snorted.  “Forget it,” he scoffed.  “There are still four more days to this week, and you know that even in four days the piss in the river can flow to the sea.”

The Monk stared at him, “your point being…?”

“Possible or impossible,” Sanosuke told him with a cocky grin, “you can’t tell until four days from now.”

“You are as stubborn as the rock,” the Monk turned and started to walk away. Towards the tree that had two lines carved into the trunk, and made a third line with his dagger, marking the third day of Sanosuke’s training.  “Very well,” the Monk called over his shoulder to Sanosuke.  “You have four more days, if you have not mastered the Futae no Kiwami by then,” the Monk suddenly lashed out with his left hand, striking the tree opposite of the one marking the days and the side of the tree exploded into wood chips at the impact.  The Monk’s attack leaving an impressive gash in the tree as the dust filled the air.  The Monk looked over his shoulder to meet Sanosuke’s eye.  “Rest assured I will kill you.”

Sanosuke’s grin never left his face, “you’re on.”  He turned back to gathering more rocks to practice on, oblivious to his bloody knuckles.  _If this was something I could get without risking my life then I wouldn’t want it!_

The Monk made his way back to his little camp and began meditating, listening to the sound of Sanosuke breaking rocks behind him.  _It is useless,_ he thought to himself.  _The Futaee no Kiwami is the pinnacle of my ten long years of training, it can’t be learned by willpower alone.  It’s not some cheap paler trick._

_***_

 “Hey boss, words out that Hoji’s put out a bounty on some girl, wanted alive.  Offering 500 yen for her.”

A large, muscled giant of a man with a long beard grinned widely.  “Oh really, and who is this girl?”  he asked his man.

The man grinned and handed out the paper that was being circulated through the underground which had the woman’s picture drawn on it.  “Say’s her name is Kamiya, and that it’s possible she’s traveling to Kyoto.  If she makes her way there via Osaka we can catch her in our trap and we could retire!”

The giant’s face grew even more evil at this news as he studied the picture.  _What do you know, looks like the Kamiya brat is worth more to that Demon Lord of the Underworld, Hoji, than she is to me.  My revenge can be well served by handing her over to him, what he will do to her is far worse than I could even comprehend._   The giant had worked a few odd jobs here and there for Hoji and his men, it was they who had arranged for him to escape from prison when he had been arrested for numerous murders in Tokyo.  Now he was leading a group of bandits who attacked travelers from Osaka to Kyoto.  “All right boy’s, we stay on the lookout.  We don’t hit anyone from the next couple of weeks unless it’s her.  I don’t want to go spooking the prey.”

“Right boss,” the men clamored.

***

While Sanosuke was spending his third day of training collecting more rocks to practice on, Kenshin and Misao had taken a short break on the road.  Kenshin woke in the early morning light, his back a little stiff from leaning against a tree for several hours.  He blinked as he saw how far the sun had risen over the mountains.  _Damn it, I slept longer than I wanted to,_ he swore as he leapt to his feet.  He had intended to be back on the road before morning light in order to reach Kusatsu village near the shores of Biwa Lake by the end of the day.  “Misao-dono, it’s time to get goi-” He looked around in confusion but Misao was nowhere to be found.  “Misao-dono!” he called, starting to look around for her.  “Misao-dono!”  He felt the faint fluttering of panic, he knew Shishio’s men wouldn’t touch them now, positive that Shishio would keep his word to leave Kenshin in peace until they were both in Kyoto.  But he was more concerned about the trouble that Misao got into when she was unsupervised. 

“Misao-dono!” Kenshin yelled as he started a thorough search of the area for the girl.  “Misao-do-…” Kenshin broke off as Misao walked through some bushes towards him.  “Thank heavens this one thought that…” Kenshin broke off again as he realized that Misao was holding an expensive looking kimono in her arms.  “Where did you get that?” he asked with suspicion.

 “I found it,” she replied innocently.  “I thought it would make a good change of clothes, after all I’ve been on the road for a while wearing this old getup.  A change is just what I need.”

Kenshin looked back at the kimono again, “Misao-dono, did you steal that from someone?”  He demanded.

“No I didn’t!” she protested hotly.  “It was just hanging up all on its lonesome on a tree by a stream, I found it and decided it would be such a waste to just leave it there.”

“Are you sure that there wasn’t someone around?” Kenshin asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“You mean like a guy taking a bath in the stream?”

“You stole someone’s clothes while they were bathing!”

“How many times do I have to say it?  I didn’t steal them, I found them,” Misao explained in an exasperation tone. 

“So they weren’t the man’s in the stream?” Kenshin asked, already knowing the answer to the question.

“I asked, he never said they were his,” Misao replied happily.

Kenshin’s eyebrows furrowed, “what exactly did he say when you ‘found’ that kimono?”

“He told me to stop and to come back but whatever he had to say couldn’t have been that important.  After all he never came after me.”

Kenshin sighed, closing his eyes, _note to self, do not sleep until you get Misao-san home to the old man in Kyoto unless you chain her to a tree or something first._   Kenshin walked up, snatching the kimono away from Misao and walking in the direction Misao had come from. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Misao demanded as she caught up with him and tried to take the kimono back. 

“I’m returning it,” Kenshin replied in frustration, “a lady like you should know better than to steal.”

“I didn’t steal it, and besides if that guy cared about it so much he would have come after me.”  Misao started in a chipper voice, her voice quickly turned pleading as she followed after Kenshin who stalked through the woods in the direction that she had come from, obviously to return the kimono.  “Oh come on Himura-san.  I’ve been wearing these same clothes for weeks without being able to give them a good cleaning, I smell, I feel dirty, and you won’t stop for a proper rest.  At least let me have some clean clothes,” she begged but Kenshin walked stubbornly on to return the kimono to its owner. 

_Why in the world did I let myself get involved with this girl?  She’s more trouble than anyone I’ve ever met._

_***_

Kenshin and Misao walked along in silence for the whole rest of the day, Misao was still fuming that Kenshin had ‘returned’ the kimono that she had found.  She felt miserable and dirty and just wanted to stop for a proper rest and not the few hours of rest that Kenshin allowed but Kenshin paid no heed to her desires.  He was determined to reach Kyoto as quickly as possible.  Misao was shuffling along on tired feet as they finally reach Kusutsu village that evening, her eyes half closed.  “Himura-san, can we stop soon?” she wined.

Kenshin turned back to the girl and saw her stumbling along behind him, his heart softened realizing that Misao was not used to the keeping up the harsh pace he had for as many days as they had been going.  “Very well Misao-dono, we can stop in this village for the night.”  Kenshin conceded.

Misao brightened up a bit, “really?  No sleeping on the road?  We can actually get a decent bed tonight?”

Kenshin sighed, “this one cannot promise a good bed but we can at least get a hot meal,” he compromised.

 _Better than nothing,_ Misao thought.  _But I’d kill for a night’s sleep in a bed, and a bath.  Mmmm, a bath…_ She quickened her steps, the end of the day’s tract finally in sight.  They made their way down towards the village, they had almost reach the outskirts of the village when they passed a couple walking down the road.  The young man paid them no mind, seeing nothing more than anther traveler on the road but when the woman glanced over and saw Kenshin her mouth dropped open in surprise.  “Rurouni-san!” she cried in recognition.  “Rurouni-san!”  She ran forward towards Kenshin. 

Kenshin looked up in surprise as the woman came running up to him, when the young man saw the woman run towards Kenshin he quickened his own steps to join her, one hand reaching out and grabbing her arm.

“Yumiko-dono?”  Kenshin asked, his eyes brightening as he recognized the young woman, “you are looking very well,” he greeted with a slight bow of his head.

“Rurouni-san, I did not expect to see you,” Yumiko replied as she bowed back.  She turned to the man at her side looking at Kenshin with suspicion in his eyes as he eyed the sword at Kenshin carried.  “Kazuki, this is the Rurouni who saved me from those kidnappers three years ago, do you remember?”

The man looked closely at Kenshin, “indeed.”

Misao watched the exchange in curiosity, she wasn’t quite sure what was going on but she sensed that she might be able to get a decent night rest out of these people because of Kenshin.  She could tell from the woman and man’s clothing that they were wealthy, she brightened up immensely at the thought of a soft bed and hot bath.  _Maybe there’s a way to get what I want whether Himura-san wants to or not…_   “So you’re old friends of Himura-san here?”  Misao asked in a tired voice, jumping into the conversation. 

“Himura-san?”  Yumiko asked, glaring back at Kenshin.  “So that’s your name?  You left so quickly after saving me that we never did get a chance to ask you.”

Kenshin laughed a little, “Yes, well this one had done his part, there was no need to stay once you were safely returned to your family.”

“You must allow us to thank you now,” Kuzuki offered, now more welcoming after realizing who Kenshin was.  “Please come and spend the night with my wife and I.  It is the least we can do for you and your friend.”

“Oh I couldn’t,” Kenshin waved them off, not wanting anyone else to get involved with him at present.

“But…” Yumiko started.

“Himura-san is right, we wouldn’t want to intrude, we still have a long way to go before Himura-san sees me safely home in Kyoto.”  Misao agreed in a tired voice.  Kenshin shot her a quick look, surprised that Misao wasn’t jumping at the chance to spend a night in a decent bed.  “We’ll find our own way thank you, a good evening to you both.” Misao concluded with a slight inclination of her head as she grabbed Kenshin’s arm and started walking away from couple, deliberately stumbling a little on the road and forcing Kenshin to have to support her.

Kazuki caught up with them, “I insist,” he told them in a firm voice, his eyes turned on Misao who seemed unable to keep her head up from exhaustion.  “Your companion is too tired to go on, stay the night with us.”

Kenshin glanced at Misao who was obviously playing up her exhaustion to get these people’s pity.  _If I refuse Misao-san will give me hell for this._   He swore slightly to himself, realizing that he had very little choice.  “If you insist, but we can only stay the night.  I must have Misao-dono here home to Kyoto tomorrow.”

“Well at least you can have a good night’s rest with us then,” Yumiko offered as she and her husband led them to their home with Kenshin having to support Misao the whole way as she as still playing the part of a girl on the edge of collapse. 

***

Misao stretched out on the futon with a happy sigh.  She and Kenshin had been given a good meal by their hosts, a hot bath, even been given clean clothes for the night (they had offered to have their clothes washed but Kenshin had declined, saying that there would not be enough time for them to fully dry before they left in the morning).  And now they had a room to themselves in the couple’s home.  Misao looked up at the dark ceiling marveling at the good fortune that Kenshin had three years before been in the right place at the right time to hear about the kidnapping of Yumiko, the daughter of a wealthy merchant of the distract and rescued her before the kidnappers killed her.  “Now this is what I call a good night on the road,” Misao stated loudly.

On a futon near her, Kenshin laid in bed with closed eyes, his sword near his hand, “pleased with yourself Misao-dono?” he asked. 

“Why are you so depressing all the time?”  Misao asked, rolling over to her side to stare at where Kenshin laid, propping her chin onto her folded hands.

“This one would not have wanted to involve these innocent people, not with the threat of Shishio.”  Kenshin replied.

Misao pursed her lips together.  “You need to learn to enjoy the little things, even when everything is falling apart around you.  Otherwise, what’s the point of living?”  Misao asked.  “And besides, you really needed a bath, you were getting quite rank by the way.”  Kenshin didn’t reply to that.  Misao studied him for a moment, she wanted to pry a little into this puzzle of a man.  “So what is she like?”  She asked suddenly.  “This Kaoru of yours?”

“She is not a topic for discussion,” Kenshin answered back.

Misao was not the type to back down however, “oh come, just tell me one thing about her and I leave you alone until morning.”

“No,” Kenshin rolled over to his side, turning his back to Misao.

Misao rolled over onto her back, looking back at the ceiling and starting singing a simple folk song, as off key and annoyingly as she could.  She heard Kenshin pull his blankets over his ears, trying to block out her voice and she only got louder in response.  Finally, he huffed and she heard him throw the blankets back.  “Will you please be quiet?”  Kenshin demanded.

“Not until you tell me something about her,” Misao replied happily.

Kenshin sighed, he knew when he was beaten. “I was going to ask her to marry this one, and now I shall never see her again.”  Misao froze in shock at Kenshin’s simple confession, her heart breaking in response.  “Now go to sleep Misao-dono.”

Misao laid awake, looking up at the ceiling, her mind turning over Kenshin’s confession.  She turned over and stared at Kenshin’s back in the darkness, feeling both his pain and the pain she imagined was felt by the one he had left.  _Himura-san,_ she closed her eyes and whispered a little prayer, _just give me the strength to beat a little sense into this numbskull and help him through this trial so he can go back to his girl in Tokyo, for him and for her._

_***_

Sanosuke screamed in frustration, it seemed like he was making no progress, the morning sun was starting to peek over the mountains, he looked up as the Monk marked another notch in the tree.  _Three more days._   Blood dripped from his fist and he punched another rock, _I’ve got to get this in three more days._


	11. Ghosts in the Mist

**Chapter 10**

**Ghosts in the Mist**

It was late in the night, the children were in bed, Tokio finished nursing the baby and tucked her in on the small cushion placed next to the futon.  She laid her head back down, ready for a few more hours of sleep before the baby woke her for the next feeding.  She closed her eyes, she was just starting to drift off back to sleep when she heard the front door slid back and the sounds of footsteps softly pad into the house as though not trying to disturb anyone sleeping in the home.

Tokio came awake in an instant, she threw back the blankets and grabbed for the sword next to the bed that she kept close by when her husband was gone on one of his many trips for the government.  She drew the blade slowly, not making a sound.  She heard the footsteps slowly make their way towards her room, she waited in the room, one hand on the door and the other holding the sword at the ready.  The intruder passed her room, making their way to the rooms where her children slept.  Tokio flung the door back and stepped out, placing the tip of the katana into the intruder’s back.  “One more move and I will run you through,” Tokio hissed.

“I would prefer if you didn’t Tokio,” a familiar man’s voice responded in a hush voice, aware of the sleeping children in the nearby rooms.  “And since you’re up I could use a spare futon laid out for the boy here.”

Tokio lowered the sword a little and the man turned to face her, she could see in the dark an odd shaped figure and it took her a moment to realize that the man was carrying a small figure in his arms.  “Goro,” Tokio breathed, knowing that voice.  “You’re home.”

“And exhausted, the futon Tokio, we can put the boy in with Minoru and Jirou,” the man told her in a tired voice. 

Tokio nodded even though the man wouldn’t be able to see, she turned back into her room and resheathed the katana before she hurried back to the room where her sons Minoru and Jirou slept and laid out a spare futon and covered the sleeping boy after her husband had laid him on the bed.  Once she was sure the boy was tucked in and her own sons were still sleeping soundly, she left the room, closing the door quietly behind her before she walked back to the kitchen where her husband had gone after setting the boy down.  Goro had pulled out a few of the dumplings and rice balls that Tokio kept at the ready in case her husband returned in the middle of the night.  He was eating as though he had nothing all day long.  Tokio moved quickly and filled a cup with water for him.

 Tokio waited patiently for her husband to finish eating before questioning him.  She had been married to him long enough to know when to question him and when to wait.  She had stood with him through the Bakamatsu when he had served in the Shinsengumi, it was partly due to his own abilities and partly to her own familie’s pull that allowed him to find a place after the war serving as an elite police officer, after taking a new name of Goro Fuijita.  Tokio was certain to make sure that even her own children did not know the truth of their father’s identity, for their protection and his.  Because of her husband’s abilities, he was often away, sometimes for months at a time on missions he could never speak of.  But Tokio never asked where her husband was or what he did, she knew better.  He had arranged long ago that the majority of his pay be given directly to her and he trusted her to care for the home and their children when he was gone and Tokio never gave him cause to believe that she was unequal to that task. 

The moment he pushed the plate aside, Tokio gathered up the dishes, put them in a corner to be cleaned before she stepped to the bank coals of the kitchen fire, and lit a wick without being told.  When she turned around to her husband wo had already pulled out a cigarette, she held the wick out and lit the cigarette.

“Who is the boy you brought home?” Tokio asked finally.

“An orphan,” Goro responded as he smoked.  “His family was killed because his brother was a spy for the police.  As he had nowhere to go I brought him here, take care of him and see if you can find a good family to take the boy in,” Goro told her.

Tokio’s heart twisted in pity at her husband’s words, _the poor boy._   “Of course, I’ll take care of him.”

“And how have the children been?” Goro asked.

Tokio smiled, about to talk about her favorite subject.  She quickly caught her husband up on his son Jirou’s progress with his schooling, and how Minoru had just lost his first tooth, and their baby daughter had just recovered from a mild bout of colic.  She talked until her husband finished his cigarette and put it out.  “So how long are you staying?” Tokio asked, her eyes flutter to the floor as she spoke.

“Only for the night, I have to leave early in the morning,” Goro replied. 

“I see,” Tokio replied, “the boy’s will be sorry they won’t get to see you.”

Goro leaned forward and lifted her chin, “and are you sorry to see me go so soon?” he asked softly.

Tokio gave him a little smile back, “you know that I prefer for you to stay but I understand when you can’t.”

Goro gave her a crooked smile before he slid a little closer, his hand slipping behind her neck and kissed her.  “At least we have tonight,” he told her.

***

Kenshin and Misao where making their way down the shores of Biwa Lake on the road to Kyoto, having said their farewells to their hosts early that morning.  Misao was skipping along happily, the end of the journey in sight knowing that they would reach her home that day.  She glanced across the vast expanses of Biwa Lake which seemed like a sea of its own, the water lapping happily up the beach, beyond the lake she could see the form of Mt. Hiei.  She glanced behind herself to where, for the first time since she had started traveling with him, Kenshin lagged along behind her. 

“Himura-san, got a rock in your sandal or something?”  She called back. 

Kenshin glanced at her, his eyes narrowing slightly at her words, “what?”

Laughing, Misao ran back to Kenshin, “what’s with you today?  Normally I’m having to run to keep up with you, slowpoke,” Misao teased.  “Come on, we’re almost there, just over those mountains is Kyoto!”

“Indeed,” Kenshin answered in a soft voice, lowering his head, his eyes falling into the shadow behind his bangs.

Misao sighed when she looked at him, _poor guy, he’s all depressed.  Why can’t he learn to smile a little?_   She tipped her head at him.  “You know, I may not understand everything that’s going on with this whole having to fight that Shishio guy.  But if you ask my opinion I don’t think you should go after him, crazy weirdoes like him should be left alone you know?”  She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye but there was no indication that he was even listening to her.  “I’m only saying this ‘cause I’m worried about you.  I’m mean if you get yourself killed over this affair then wouldn’t your family be upset, or your friends?”  She pointed out.  “You’ve got friends, right?”

“Yes, this one has friends, in Tokyo,” Kenshin answered softly, his eyes hidden behind his bangs. 

“Well then they’ll probably worried about you this minute, and I’m sure your girl is all worried about you too,” she added.  She avoided saying Kaoru’s name since it seemed to cause Kenshin pain, and after hearing his confession to her the night before, she didn’t want to make things any harder on him.

Kenshin glanced at her in surprise, “you really think she and they are worried about this one?”

Misao stopped and stared at him, her expression unbelieving that Kenshin would even say what he had.  Kenshin turned and stared at her with an innocent expression, clearly not believing that anyone would even be thinking of him, let alone be worried about him.  “Are you sleep walking or something?”  Misao asked.  “Of course she’d be worried about you, and your friends too.”

“Really?” Kenshin asked in a little voice.

Misao blinked at him, _man he’s dense._   She leapt towards him suddenly, getting behind him and jumping on his back, wrapping her legs around his waist as she put him in a head lock and started choking him.  “Of course they’re worried about you, you idiot.  They’re your friends, aren’t they?  Why are you such a moron!” 

Kenshin shrugged against her, trying to loosen her hold, stumbling backwards, he tripped over a rock in the road and lost his balance with Misao’s added weight and fell backwards.  Misao jumped off his back before he hit the ground and stood over him laughing.  “All I’m saying is that you don’t have to fight Himura-san,” she told him with a beaming smile.

“It’s not that simple Misao-dono, this one has to fight, to keep Shishio from harming this one’s friends,” he explained.

Misao’s face fell a little as she contemplated what Kenshin said.  Suddenly it brightened up, “well if that’s the case guess what you need is to get some help when we reach Kyoto.  Surly there is someone there that you know or who owes you a favor or two right?”

Kenshin tilted his head a little at her before he sat up and started brushing the dirt of his sleeves.  “Get help from someone in Kyoto?”  Kenshin puzzled.

“Well yeah,” Misao stated as though it was the most obvious conclusion in the world.  “I mean first off we need to get you a new sword, and if you know any good fighters in Kyoto who could help you in the fight with Shishio then you should ask them, they might say no but you won’t know for sure until you ask.  No need to face this all on your own you know.  ‘Only a fool faces an army by himself without calling on his comrades’.  That’s a quote the Oniwanbanshu taught me,” Misao beamed at him.  She laughed at Kenshin as he continued to stare at her as though he had never seen anything quite like her before.  She bent over, grabbed Kenshin’s hands, and pulled him to his feet before she turned and started skipping happily down the road.  “Come on Himura-san, we’ve still got a ways to go!”

Kenshin started to follow her, puzzling over what she had said.  _A new sakabato, this one had already plan that and I know just who I have to find for it.  As to someone in Kyoto who can help me in the fight with Shishio…_   Kenshin gulped, his heart sinking even lower as he could think of only one person who could help him.  _There is only one who could help me in this fight against Shishio, only one who may be able to help me keep my vow not to kill.  But he will probably say no but…._ remembering what Misao had told him about asking.  _But if he agrees to help me than just maybe… Maybe I will be able to go home to Kaoru-dono when this is over._

“Himura-san pick up your feet!” Misao shouted at him as Kenshin fell behind.  She turned back to the road as Kenshin picked up his pace to join her.  _Once we get home, I’ll have the advantage, I’ve got some truth serum and I can make him tell me all about Lord Aoshi,_ Misao thought with a giggle.

 _It’s been five years and I’ll be in Kyoto in a few hours,_ Kenshin thought with a heavy heart.  _The one place I never thought I would set foot in again, but there is no doubt that a world of violence is waiting for me there, like the revolution._   He looked at Misao who seemed to get brighter with each passing step and he felt a little of his own worries fade watching her, _but I can well understand Misao-san’s excitement.  It’s been a long time since she’s been home._

_***_

Sanosuke ignored the five marks on the tree behind him, he held one stone in his hand, he had spent the past six hours repeating over and over again the way that the Monk had shown him he needed to hit the rock.  His right hand felt stiff from the blood that had clotted on his knuckles, the skin completely scrapped off from all the training he had done for the past few days.  _Just got to teach the muscles how to do this, just slow and easy for now, keep at this pace for another hour and then start trying it faster.  I can get this, still got two more days left._

The Monk watched but did nothing to help Sanosuke.  _Such a fool, it will be a pity to kill one so devoted as this.  He has put more of himself into this training in just a few days than most of the others did in a month._

_***_

Sanosuke came awake with a snort and he sat up with a moan, looking around for what had awakened him.  He saw the Monk standing near the tree having just made another cut into the tree trunk.  _Damn it,_ Sanosuke swore as he saw the six marks.  _One day left, no problem, I can get this.  Got a whole day._   He pulled himself to his feet and looked around, _time to get some more rocks._   Sanosuke spent the rest of the day gathering rocks and practicing, going full speed but making no more difference than he had when he had started.  He was panting, trying to ignore the pain in his fist and arm from the effort he had put forth over the past few days.  His efforts had reopened the wounds on his hand and blood dripped freely on the ground and bloodied every stone he broke.  He glanced up at the sun high in the sky.  _There’s still time, I’ve got the rest of the evening and all night to get this.  Not resting until I master this.  Plenty of time._

Sanosuke finished with all the rocks he gathered panting.  He wiped the sweat from his brow and grabbed his haori that he had thrown to the ground and went off in search for more rocks, pulling them up in his haori and carrying them back to the clearing to continue his practice.  _I’ve got plenty of time, going to get it, I’m going to get this!_

The sun continued his descent through the sky, several times during the day the Monk had come out to watch Sanosuke for a few minutes but Sanosuke paid him no mind, too focused on his task.  Night fell and Sanosuke was on his knees, his breath coming in sharp gasps.  _Still got the rest of the night,_ he told himself.  He looked around but there were no decent rocks left in the area.  _Damn it, crushed every good rock in the area, got to get some more._   He started to get to his feet but almost collapsed onto the ground because his legs shook so much under his weight.  _Damn it, I may have the time but I don’t have the strength left,_ Sanosuke cursed.  By force of will alone, he got to his feet and locked his knees before he started walking off to find more rocks, stumbling in the dark. 

By the campfire, the Monk sat mediating, he heard the silence as Sanosuke ran out of rocks, he opened his eyes slightly before he heard a slight shuffle as Sanosuke got to his feet and set off in search for more rocks.  The Monk closed his eyes and continued to mediate as the fire before him crackled.

Sanosuke found an area nearby with a fresh supply of rocks, he bent over to pick one up and collapsed to the ground.  Swearing, he tried to pull himself up to his knees at least.  It took almost everything he had just to get to his knees and start crawling, collecting rocks in his haori and dragging it along with him.  But he couldn’t last long.  Finally, after he had filled half of the haori with rocks he collapsed back to the ground, no longer having the strength or will left to rise again.  _Is this how it ends?_ Sanosuke thought in anger.  _Am I going to die in the middle of nowhere?_   His eyes closed as he passed out.

Afterwards Sanosuke couldn’t be sure how long he had passed out for.  It might have just been a few seconds or hours, all he knew was when he opened his eyes there was a dense fog over the forest, a slight breeze blew over the land, sending eddies through the fog.  Sanosuke blinked, and flexed his muscles a little, pulling himself back to his knees and shaking his head a little.  “I’ve got to keep going,” Sanosuke told himself firmly, “I only have till morning.”

“Sanosuke,” an eerily familiar voice called to him.

Sanosuke’s head shot up and he stared into the fog in disbelief.  _That voice it’s… But that can’t be?_   Sanosuke’s heart was pounding.  _There’s no way it could be him here!_ There was a swirl in the fog and Sanosuke saw a figure walking towards him, Sanosuke’s eyes widened when the figure became clear through the fog.  “Captain Sagara?”

“Sanosuke,” The Captain’s voice was clear and strong, he was wearing the uniform of the Shinsengumi, looking just like Sanosuke remembered from five years before. 

“Captain,” Sanosuke breathed.  He sat back on his heels and reached up one hand and slapped himself in the face feeling the sting of pain.  _Pain, so not dreaming, maybe I’m hallucinating?_   He looked closer at the Captain as the breeze blew again and a few leaves were carried on that breeze, Sanosuke gasped in fear when he saw a few leaves fly straight through the Captain.  “YAAAAAH!”  Sanosuke yelled, scrambling backwards in fear, “Captain Sagara’s a ghost!”

“It’s all right Sanosuke, you’ve done enough,” The Captain told him in a calm voice, stepping closer so that he stayed in view of Sanosuke, a gentle smile on his face.

Sanosuke panted, stared at the Captain, unable to take his eyes off this apparition before him.

“You’ve done your best and you’re at your limit,” the Captain told him a sure voice.  “If you admit defeat, that man would surly not take your life, if you keep pushing yourself now that alone may kill you.”

“But Captain…” Sanosuke started to protest.

“Forget it all and rest,” The Captain cut him off.  “Those are your Captain’s orders,” he told him, his head bowing a little as he concluded his speech.

Sanosuke stared at the Captain for a moment before he bent his head with a heavy heart.  _I never thought I would have to do this Captain_.  “I can’t obey that order,” he replied with a strong voice.  “I’m sorry Captain.”  Sanosuke pulled himself to his feet, his legs shaking under his weight.  “Back then, when we the Sekihoutai were wrongfully branded the false imperial army, and when those government pigs showed off your severed head like some kind of trophy I hated the Imperialist government from the bottom of my heart.” Sanosuke explained, his voice trembling with emotion, the hatred and anger that had driven him for so many years.  “But I hated myself even more.  I hated that I was so weak that I couldn’t do a thing and let the person I admired the most be brutally murdered.  Then five years later after I had grown more and more bitter over what happened, a good man came along and woke me up.  And now he’s in over his head and may die!”  Sanosuke looked up with burning eyes, his fists clenched at his sides.  “I don’t want to relive the rage I felt five years ago ever again, and,” Sanosuke took a shaky step forward, his strength growing as his will hardened.  “I won’t let anyone else know that feeling either.”  With his eyes closed he pictured the dojo with Yahiko, Kenshin, Kaoru, Megumi, Ayame and Suzume, and Doctor Gensei laughing and talking.  _They will all be devastated if anything happens to Kenshin.  And that fool is so hell bent on stopping Shishio at all costs he will throw away his own life to accomplish that!  I can’t let him do that, I’ve got to get stronger!_   Sanosuke walked up until he was standing before the Captain, noticing for the first time that he was actually now taller than the Captain.  “And that is why I have to keep pushing myself Captain, even if it kills me.  I have to get stronger.  So I have the power to stop the world’s injustice with this fist,” Sanosuke clenched his right hand tightly.  He stared at the Captain for a moment longer and his face softened.  “Even if I’m dreaming, or is this is an illusion, or if you’re a ghost,” Sanosuke kept walking past the Captain to retrieve his haori filled with rocks so he could continue his training.  “I’m still happy I got the chance to see you again,” Sanosuke bent over and picked up his haori, careful to fold it so he didn’t lose a single rock.  “Even for a brief moment,” with that Sanosuke made his way on, continuing to collect more rocks. 

Unseen behind him the Captain turned his head and watched him walk away with a smile.  _Sanosuke, you have the soul of a true fighter.  You bring great honor to the memory of the Sekihoutai._

_***_

The morning sun rose over the mountains, and the Monk opened his eyes, still sitting, mediating.  Keeping vigil on the final night of Sanosuke’s allotted time.  He rose to his feet and made his way to the clearing where he found Sanosuke sprawled over the large boulder, in his hand he held a small stone.  The Monk observed him for some time.  “So his strength gave out in the end and he died from exhaustion,” the Monk stated softly.  “It’s a shame he died.  I shall give him a proper burial at least,” the Monk reached into his robe and pulled out his prayer beads.

“Hey Monk don’t bury me yet,” Sanosuke moaned as he came awake, blinking his eyes in the early morning light.  “Man, you don’t even give a guy a chance to rest his eyes do you?”  Sanosuke commented with a yawn.

The Monk looked at him in surprise as Sanosuke pulled himself up to a sitting position on the boulder.  The Monk looked at the rock Sanosuke still held in his hand.  “I can see from the size of the rock you hold that you were unable to master Futae no Kiwami?” His voice deep, realizing that he would now have to carry out his promised threat.

Sanosuke grinned a little, he flipped the stone into the air carelessly, as the rock sailed up Sanosuke punched the bolder he sat on, the Monk’s eyes widened as a portion of the boulder that Sanosuke hit suddenly exploded into a fine powder.  Sanosuke caught the rock as it fell, his cocky smile never leaving his face.  “I didn’t really start getting the hang of it until about an hour or so ago.  Once you do it the first time it really does get easier and easier.  But now that I have the hang of it, why keep busting my hands on these damn rocks,” Sanosuke shrugged as he tossed the stone away.

“You are a man of great potential,” the Monk responded, still in shock, _he really did master the Futae no Kiwami, in only a week._

“Monk,” Sanosuke told him with a look, “I really did almost die with this, so don’t demean it by summing it up with one word.  Even if it’s a nice one like ‘potential’.”  Sanosuke told him firmly.

The Monk’s face broke into a slight smile, the first one Sanosuke had seen on the man’s face, “you are quite right,” he apologized.  “Allow me to rephrase,” he held his hand out and Sanosuke took it.  “You are quite a man.”

Sanosuke shook his hand before he got to his feet and grabbed his bag and slung his haori over his shoulder.  “Now then, I’ve wasted way too much time here, I’ve got to get to Kyoto.”

“Kyoto?” the Monk questioned. 

“Yeah,” Sanosuke answered.  “Just point me in the direction of the Nakasen Road and I can manage the rest.”

“Then it’s easy, “the Monk told him.  “We’re in Shimosuwa now, so if you go that way through the forest,” the Monk pointed the way.  “You’ll soon find the Nakasendo inns,” he assured him.

Sanosuke’s eyes widened.  “Did you just say Shimosuwa?” he asked slowly.

“Yes, is there something strange about that?”

Sanosuke stood frozen for a moment before he burst out laughing, completely overcome.  The Monk waited patiently for Sanosuke to recover.  N _o wonder this place looks so familiar.  Shimosuwa, this is where the Sekihoutai met its end_.  “This may sound like a strange thing to say to a hakaisou like you,” Sanosuke started, his laughter starting to subside.  “But the fact that I ended up lost here of all places kind of makes me start believing in the guidance from the heavens.”

“What’s that?” The Monk asked confused.

“Oh nothing, just forget it,” Sanosuke waved him off.  “Thanks for the hospitality and training.  I’m Sanosuke Sagara by the way, if we ever get the chance I hope to see you again,” Sanosuke told him with a grin.

“You are welcome,” the Monk replied.  “And I am Anji Yukyuzan, farewell.”  Anji watched as Sanosuke walked off with a backwards wave.  _He’s matured drastically over the course of one night, he’s like a different person now and to think that only yesterday he was a novice._   Anji thought with a mental laugh.

“Oh there you are,” a young man’s voice called behind Anji.  Anji turned around to see a young man in a blue kimono with a white undershirt.  A sword at his side, the young man’s face bore a wide grin that somehow never reached his eyes. 

“Sojiro-dono,” Anji greeted.  “Do you bring a message from Shishio-dono?”  He asked.

Sojiro bowed his head, his face grin fading a little, making his face appear a little more serious, “The battle is beginning,” he told him a serious voice.  “Master Shishio is summoning the whole of the Juppongatana to Kyoto immediately.”

Anij bowed his head, “very well, I shall leave for Kyoto at once.”

***

While Sanosuke was busy on his third day of training, miles away in the fair city of Osaka crates filled with supplies for the army were being unloaded from a ship and taken to a warehouse to be stored before they were distributed out.  As night fell and the last of the crates was safely stored away and the doors to the warehouse locked and with soldiers on guard, there was a disturbance taking place within the warehouse.  Within one of the crates there was a muffled pounding noise as a pair of feet kicked against the top of the crate until the nails that had only been loosely nailed in place to give the appearance of the crate being sealed came undone.  One quick kick and the top was loosened enough that the person within was able to push back the top of the crate.

Yahiko moaned as he pushed the top of the crate back, taking a moment to stretch his cramped body.  When Kaoru’s old friend, Yasu, had taken him to a sergeant in charge of supplies who owed him a favor, Yahiko wasn’t quite sure what to expect.  He was even less sure as he listened to Yasu convince the man to smuggle Yahiko as close to Kyoto as possible and the sergeant had not wanted to have a part in for, as he had stated, ‘I don’t move bodies under cover if they’re still breathing’. 

Yahiko was glad that he was able to breathe the fresher air of the warehouse over the stale air of the crate.  The sergeant had been able to smuggle him on board the ship in the crate, and under the cover of night had let the boy out while on the ship to walk around and see to necessities.  Before the ship arrived, the sergeant had supplied Yahiko with a crude map of the warehouse in Osaka where he would be moved in the crate and directions to the main road leading to Kyoto.  He had told him that getting past the guards at the warehouse was up to him. 

Yahiko crawled out of the crate and stumbled down the stack of crates as best and quietly as he could to get to the ground.  He breathed a sigh of relief, sling his pack over his back and adjusting his shinai.  _Okay, the sergeant said there would only be four guards I have to get past before I’m home free._   Yahiko had only the vaguest of plans in mind, but he had the directions of the sergeant had given him of how to get to Kyoto memorized, _hope this works._

He crept to the door of the warehouse and took a moment to mentally prepare himself for the next step, _just don’t get caught and this will be nothing._   Yahiko le pout a blood curdling scream that he was sure would get the guards attention.

There was a shout outside at the sounds of someone in the warehouse before the door to the warehouse was unbarred from the outside and flung opened, and the guards came running in with their guns and lanterns in hand forming a semi-circle at the door, trying to look and see what the disturbance had been.  Yahiko stood right behind the door, making sure to catch it with his hands to keep it from slamming him in the face when the soldiers threw it open.  Quick as a rabbit he dashed around the door as the soldiers stil looked around for the disturbance, Yahiko paid them no mind as he took off running, heading to the safely of the shadows as quickly as possible.

“Hey, stop!”  The soldiers call when they turned around to see a small figure running off.  They started to chase after him, a couple firing off rounds, one the hit the wall near Yahiko and he was hit with the debris from the wall.  He put up a hand to protect his face and kept running, following the directions he had been given and trying to lose the soldiers that chased after him.  After turning a corner, Yahiko saw that he had reached a stream with bridges spanning over it.  Without hesitation, he scrambled to the edge of the stream, grabbed one of the supports underneath the bridge, and swung himself up and underneath the bridge, catching the supports on the opposite end of the bridge with his feet and held himself suspended underneath the bridge as the soldiers turned the corner and looked in every direction for Yahiko.

Yahiko held his breath as the soldiers ran up to the bridge and turned their heads slowly, looking for Yahiko.  “Where’d that guy go?” one of the soldiers asked the other. 

“Maybe he took off that way,” one of the soldiers pointed and together they turned and started dashing down the road leading along the stream. 

Yahiko continued to hold himself up underneath the bridge until his arms were starting to shake from supporting his weight for so long and he was sure the soldiers were gone.  Finally, he let go of the supports with his legs and let his body swing back, curling his legs up to keep from getting his feet wet.  He shifted his grip on the beam in order to turn himself back around and then swung himself, ungracefully, back up the shore.  He rubbed his sore arms and shook himself, a wide grin on his face before he took off over the bridge and continued to make his way to the road to Kyoto.  _Those years of being a pickpocket and having to make a quick getaway pays off at the weirdest times.  Never thought since joining up with Kenshin and Kaoru I’d ever have to bring up that old trick to escape from some morons.  Nice to know I can still make it work even when out of practice._   Laughing, Yahiko ran till he reached the road that lead to Kyoto and he kept running down the dark road, determined that he wouldn’t rest until he reached Kyoto by morning light.  _And thanks to working at the Akabeko all these months I know just where I can go when I get there._

_***_

The morning that Kenshin and Misao where making their way along Biwa Lake, Yahiko had reach Kyoto by dawn’s first light, Sanosuke was in his fourth day of training, meanwhile Kaoru stepped off the ship in Osaka.  She looked around the port of Osaka with no interest, she stumbled away from the port, wanting at that moment to have nothing to do with ships or sailors, trying to ignore how shaky her legs were.  After the first day on board almost everyone had come down with a violent case of food poisoning and Kaoru had spent most of the rest of the voyage throwing up over the side of the ship.  She groaned, knowing only part of the pain was due to hunger cramps, the rest was due to something else entirely.  _It’s months like these I really hate being a girl_. 

The first thing Kaoru did was ask people where the nearest doctor or apothecary was.  She was pointed down the street to an apothecary, she walked up to the apothecary who had set up a little stall on the street next to some women selling cut flowers.

“Oh, madam, might I interest you in some medicines?”  The Apothecary greeted.

“How much Toki-shakuyaku-san do you have?”  Kaoru asked abruptly.

The man blinked for a moment, “I have 12 doses currently,” he replied.

“I’ll take them all,” Kaoru pulled out a handful of coins, handing a few over to the man and snatching the medicine he wrapped up for her.  She completely ignored as he proceeded to tell her how to take it, just waving him off and continuing along her way, _I’m female, I know very well how to take this._   She thought.  _Just got to find somewhere to get something to drink at least, this medicine should start helping with the cramps in an hour or so.  But first let’s find that road to Kyoto._

 She asked a few people as she passed the way to Kyoto and she was finally pointed out to the main road that would lead her there.  She passed a few teashops and cook shops and she almost fainted from the aroma, her stomach had been empty for so many days that she was almost doubled over from the hunger pangs. 

She groaned, after the past few days she didn’t want to eat for fear of throwing it all back up, _but I need to eat something or I’ll probably faint on the road to Kyoto and I won’t be any good to Kenshin then._   Kaoru told herself.  _Besides you haven’t thrown up for the past 24 hours so you should try something at least._

She picked out a cook shop ahead and walked in.  She was greeted by a couple of girls and they seated her at a small table.  When asked what she would like she just ordered some tea and miso soup figuring that it would be easier than anything for her stomach to handle.  As the waitress disappeared to fetch her order Kaoru tried not to double over the table from the pain.  _And I just wish it was all hungry pangs, then it would be a simple fix anyways._   Kaoru groaned.  Kaoru forced herself to keep sitting there despite the fact that all she really wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cry from the pain.

A lord snort near her woke Kaoru from her haze of misery and she looked over at a table next her where a group of men were eating.  She watched in a mix of horror and disgust, as one of the men, whose nose must have been stuffed up, snort loudly before spitting the phylum into a bowl and turn back to his meal.  Meanwhile another man proceeded to scratch his groin and then, with the same hand, reach for the plate of rice balls and shoving an entire ball into his mouth.

 _On second thought being a girl isn’t that bad, I can totally take this, especially when_ that’s _the only other option._   Kaoru turned away from the men quickly, feeling sick for reasons that had nothing to do with her recent bout of food poising.  _Men are disgusting pigs._

_***_

A bandit watched the road closely, he saw a lone woman making her way down the road with a pack strapped to her back and cloth bundle containing something cane like in it making her way down the road leading Kyoto.  The bandit pulled out the bounty he had been given with the woman’s picture that the leader of their gang had ordered his men to be on the lookout for.  He grinned a little when he saw the picture on the bounty and the woman coming towards him were one in the same.

As quietly as he could, he snuck out of the bushes he was hidden in and made his way back to the camp to get the other men and prepare for the trap.  After he had spread the word to the rest of the gang everyone moved into position.  Waiting for the moment the woman came up through the trail in that part of the mountain pass.  Once the woman had reached an unmarked location on the trail all of the men sprung out of their hiding places, swarming to the road, wielding swords, kamas, bo’s, or just their fists such as the leader. 

At the sight of the men swarming towards her, the woman pulled the object in the long narrow cloth bag out to reveal a bokken and held it defensively.  She looked around her taking in the men that surrounded her.

“Look, I don’t have much money and nothing of value on me so this isn’t worth your trouble.  And besides I’m not in the mood,” the woman warned them with a strong voice.

“Kaoru Kamiya, is that any way to greet a former student of your family’s dojo?”  The leader asked as he stepped forward with an evil look on his face.

Kaoru turned her head to look at the man and her face wrinkled up in disgust.  “Gohia Hiruma, I’d hoped you be dead or in jail by now.”

“Imagine my surprise when I found out that the Dark Lord who pulls the strings to most of the underworld has put a bounty of 500 yen on your worthless head.  And wanted alive too, but…” Gohia trailed off with a wicked smile.  “It didn’t specify unharmed, just alive.”

Kaoru glared at the men around her who started laughing.  “I warn you boy’s, I’m really not in the mood for this.”

“Get her boy’s!” Gohia yelled.

 _Kenshin leaves me and might end up breaking his vow to kill just to protect us because Shishio threaten his friends, food poisoning, cramps from hell, plus it seems Shishio wants me so bad that he’s put a bounty on my head, and now this._ Kaoru thought as she moved forward to counter the attack of one of the thugs. _This was the wrong damn day to mess with me._  

***

Shishio walked past the the walkway with several red arches built over it that marked the way up the shrine on Mt Hiei while behind him strolled Yumi.  They made their way along a small rocky trail that looked for all the world like a goat path around the mountain, eventually leading to a small cave opening.  Few travelers to Mt Hiei even knew that these caves existed, and none who entered them outside of those who followed Shishio lived.  Shishio gestured for Yumi to step next to him as he entered the dark caves.  Yumi stepped forward, taking Shishio’s arm and followed his lead through the maze of caverns.  “Kyoto flourishing all around us and we’re going into the cave again,” Yumi sighed.

Shishio looked at her out of the corner of his eye, “don’t complain, it’s well-built inside.  And besides it’s only for a few more weeks.”  He led the way through the caverns until they reach a door lit with torches on either side and guarded by four masked men who came to sharp attention when they saw Shishio approaching.  “Lord Shishio,” they greeted.

Shishio barely acknowledged their presence, instead he walked through the door which the men opened for him to find a long corroder built inside of the caves, either side of it was lined with more masked men standing in formation on either side.  “Lord Shishio,” the men greeted with a bow.

At the end of the corridor was a middle-aged man wearing an expensive European style coat lined with fur.  “My Lord Shishio, welcome.” He bowed deeply as Shishio continued to walk forward with Yumi on his arm.

“This is a rather fancy greeting, even for you Hoji,” Shishio greeted.

“You have been gone for several weeks Lord Shishio,” Hoji greeted.  “Come, I’m sure both you and Lady Yumi would like to relax after your journey, a feast has been laid out for you.” 

He gestured for them to follow him and as Shishio and Yumi stepped through the door at the far end of the hallway after Hoji, the masked men in formation on either side of the room bowed one final time in salute, “Lord Shishio.”


	12. The Millennium City

**Chapter 11**

**The Millennium City**

If Yahiko had known that the morning he arrived in Kyoto was a day before Kenshin it would have been in shock.  Yahiko rubbed his eyes, he had been traveling all night to reach Kyoto as soon as possible, convinced that Kenshin had already arrived and may even then be preparing for his battle with Shishio.  Yahiko looked around at the unfamiliar streets and started wandering through town, asking a few people for directions.  It took him until late in the afternoon, when bleary eyed and almost dead on his feet from exhaustion, Yahiko found the restaurant Shirobeko. 

 _About time, this is the place Tae’s family runs since they left Tokyo.  Maybe they’d be willing to let me stay here while I’m in Kyoto.  And I don’t mind doing a few chores in exchange.  Whatever it takes to find Kenshin!_   Yahiko stumbled through the door into the restaurant that was buzzing with conversation and nearly full of customers and was immediately greeted by a young woman. 

“Welcome to the Shirobeko, is it just you or are you expecting others?” Tae greeted.

Yahiko came awake in an instant, “Tae-san!  What are you doing here?  Did you come to Kyoto too?”

The woman’s face became a little puzzled at this greeting, her eyes blinking in confusion for a moment, “Tae-san?  No my name is Sae, are you from Tokyo perhaps?”

Yahiko blinked a few times before he laughed, remembering what Tae had said about her sister.  “Oh yeah I forgot you and Tae-san are twins right?  Sorry, just thought you were her for a moment.”

Sae’s face brightened up, “oh so you know my sister then, how is she, Nobuyuki, and the baby doing?”

“Oh everyone’s great, my name is Yahiko Myojin, I live in Tokyo but had to come here to help out a good friend of mine.  I also work at the Akabeko with Tae-san and the others and was hoping that while I’m looking for my friend, your family would be willing to let me stay with you.  I’m not asking for charity,” Yahiko explained hastily.  “I’m willing to help out around the restaurant in exchange.”

Sae blinked in surprise, before she gestured to the boy to follow her and she led him back into the kitchen that was filled with steam, shouts back and forth among the men and women cooking, and the aroma of food cooking.  Yahiko felt his stomach grumble and he tried not to think about when was the last time he ate.  “Father,” Sae walked up to an older man hauling in crates of vegetables.  “This boy is Yahiko Myojin, he’s a friend of Tae and works at the Akebeko for them.  Apparently, he’s come to Kyoto looking for someone and he would like to stay with us until he can find them.  He’s willing to help around here in exchange,” Sae explained.

Sae’s father turned to Yahiko who was standing up straight and appraised the boy for a moment before gesturing for Yahiko to come closer.  “Sae, get back to work,” he ordered and Sae hurried back into the restaurant proper.  Yahiko stepped forward and bowed his head respectfully to Sae’s father. 

“I’m not asking for charity sir,” Yahiko explained.  “It’s just I need somewhere to stay while I find my friend and I don’t know anyone in Kyoto and don’t have the money to stay at an inn.  So in exchange to you for letting me stay here I can work in the restaurant, I’m used to working at the Akabeko so I won’t be a bother at all.”

The man looked at Yahiko closely, “how old are you?”  He asked in curiosity.

“I’m 11 sir,” Yahiko replied promptly.

His eyes widened in surprise, “and you traveled all the way from Tokyo by yourself?”

“As I said before, a good friend of mine who left for Kyoto needs some help and I just need a place to stay while I look for him.”

“Myojin,” he mused for a moment, remembering something.  “I believe Tae said something about you in her letters, aren’t you the orphan that was adopted by Kaoru-chan?”

Yahiko nodded his head, “that’s right sir.”

The man’s face broke into a knowing smile, “well that explains your independence then.  All right boy, so long as you put in a good day’s work you will be more than welcome to stay with my family and I.  Put your things over there and you can get started,” he gestured over to a corner of the kitchen.  “Everyone, this is Yahiko Myojin, a friend of Tae’s from Tokyo, he’ll be staying with us for a little while and helping out around the shop.”  He announced to the kitchen, everyone glanced up from their work long enough to acknowledge this announcement before returning to their duties.

Yahiko nodded and stepped forward to drop off his pack and shinai when his stomach rumbled so loudly that a few of the cooks turned in surprise.  Yahiko glanced at everyone a little shamefaced, “sorry,” he mumbled.

One of the cooks laughed.  “Here boy, he’s a few dumplings that got a little burned and we can’t serve, eat a few and then you can fill up a few buckets of water from the well in the back,” a middle aged woman told him.

Yahiko dropped his pack and happily grabbed a few of the slightly burned dumplings the woman offered him stuffing them in his mouth before grabbing a couple of buckets.  “Thanks for the food, these are really good,” Yahiko complimented and the woman smiled back at him before Yahiko turned and ran out the back door in search of the well.  _All right step one, find a place to stay in Kyoto - done.  Now all I have to do is find Kenshin.  Tonight, after the restaurant closes I can tell Tae’s family more about Kenshin and maybe they can help keep an eye out for him._

_***_

Misao was skipping along, over brimming with joy as she looked around at the familiar streets of the city she had learned to call ‘home’, behind her Kenshin walked along, wrapped in his own emotions.  _Finally home, I can’t wait to see everyone!_   Misao thought in glee, oblivious at the moment to Kenshin behind her who had taken the time before they entered the city to place a bandage over his scar.

Kenshin looked around at the streets filled with people coming and going, past the merchants selling their goods and calling out loudly to the passersby as they tried to sell their merchandise.  _Kyoto, a city in the plains of the Kinki Region.  It is a center of arts and crafts as well as Buddhism.  For over a thousand years it served as the capital of Japan, thus its nickname the ‘Millennium King’s Castle’.  And in the five years of wandering since the revolution I never thought I would be here again._

Up ahead of him, Misao turned around and saw that Kenshin lagging behind.  “Come on Himura-san, home’s this way.”

Kenshin continued to follow Misao, determined to see her safely home before he saw to his own arrangements for while he was in Kyoto, still lost in his own thoughts and memories of this place.  _In every season it’s beauty is unparallel in all of Japan but…_   Kenshin glanced down an alleyway as they passed, remembering the battle that had taken place down it when he had defended some Imperialists from a squad of the Shinsengumi.  _Behind its beauty lurk the memories of evil restless sprits, echoing its centuries of famine, plague and war.  During the Bakumatsu, Kyoto knew no day without bloodshed or fire.  It was a portrait of hell.  And the hell was Kyoto._

Kenshin saw the opening to a street, and he knew that just down that lane it led to a place beside a stream where there were cherry trees.  He reached up to the bandage on his face and he remembered the fight that had taken place, and the pain as the katana sliced through his face…

“Himura-san!”

A woman’s scream drew Kenshin back to the present abruptly and he dropped his hand to his side, a sheepish expression on his face.  “Sorry Misao-dono,” Kenshin apologized.

“Why do you always space out so much?”  Misao demanded.  “And you’ve been even weirder since we got to Kyoto,” suddenly she leaned in and whispered, “and can’t you do something about that sword of yours?  You’re attracting a lot of attention.”

Kenshin looked back pointedly, “and your shouting at this one all the time also draws a great deal of attention,” he pointed out.

Misao’s face harden at his words and without warning she jumped up and kicked Kenshin in the chest.  “I wouldn’t always be yelling at you if you would just listen you moron,” Misao screamed at him as Kenshin stumbled back two steps rubbing his chest, trying to ignore all the stares they were receiving from the passerby’s.  _Maybe it’s just the two of us together that’s the problem,_ Kenshin thought ruefully.  “Really Misao-dono, this is no time for us to play, we should get you home, your people must be worried sick for you by now,” Kenshin commented.

Misao looked at Kenshin with wide eyes, before sighing and rubbing her head.  “It’s what I was trying to say a minute ago but you weren’t listening as usual.  We’re here, see?”  Misao turned and pointed to a large and respectable looking inn.

Kenshin stepped up to get a better view, “the Aoi-ya?”

Misao brighten up, “yep, we’re famous here in Kyoto.”

 _Indeed, I remember from before that the Aoi-ya was a popular place to stay during the revolution._ Kenshin mused.  He had never been there personally, but he had heard about it from others.

“Come on,” Misao grabbed his arm without warning and took off running towards the inn.

“Misao-dono,” Kenshin pleaded as he was dragged along behind the girl.  Misao ran right into the open front door into a small entranceway where an elderly man stepped forward to greet them. 

“Gramps!” Misao cried as she ran forward, dropping her pack to the floor and ran straight into the man’s arms and gave him a hug.

“Misao!” the elderly man with white hair held back under a cap, a well-groomed mustache and goatee greeted with a happy smile, grabbing her up in his arms.  “We were so worried, you’ve been gone longer than normal,” he chastised gently.

Misao pulled her head back a little to give him a sheepish look, “sorry, I got a little delayed.”  Misao apologized.

Suddenly the elderly man tightened his grip on Misao, crushing her ribs, and she screamed in agony.  “This is what you get for scaring me to death Misao,” He told her in a hard voice. 

 _Well now that Misao-san is home, it’s time to take my leave._   Kenshin hesitated though as he saw Misao’s ‘punishment’, in his heart remembering scenes like that from the Kamiya dojo when Kaoru would dole out punishment on Yahiko for his rudeness and he felt a wave of homesickness wash over him.

“Misao-chan’s home!” a woman shouted from the open door on the other side of the entryway, placing the trays she carried on the floor, she ran forward as the old man let go of Misao who collapsed to the floor, trying to catch her breath.  Suddenly another woman came running into the room followed by several men and two young boys about nine years old who looked similar enough to each other that Kenshin guessed they had to be brothers.  They all wore dark blue or black kimonos with a red apron with a black pattern of a fish on it which must be the uniform of the inn.  All of them ran right up to Misao, talking quickly, laughing, and obviously glad that the Misao had returned home.

Kenshin turned away from the happy scene, ready to leave now that he had at last discharged his duty to Misao but the group noticed his movement and looked up.

“Wait, sir, you haven’t given us a chance to thank you for bringing Misao home,” the elderly man stepped forward to stop Kenshin.

Kenshin turned, forcing a smile on his face, “oh there is no need for that, really.”

The other’s around Misao looked up and got their first good luck at Kenshin.  “It’s the Battosai,” a large, muscular man gasped, recognizing Kenshin despite the bandage that hid his scar.

Between one heartbeat and the next the room suddenly came alive with weapons, everything from tantos and kunai to tekko, and were held by everyone, even down to the two young boys who pulled out a couple of kunai from their sleeves.  Everyone held their weapons at the ready, taking a fighting stance in an instant.

Kenshin also reacted at the sudden threat, taking a step back for better footing, dropping his bag on the ground, and his hand pulling his sword and sheath from his belt and holding it before him, a hand on the hilt of his blade.  The instant the weapons were drawn, the adults started forward to attack Kenshin, but Misao, quick as lighting, stepped in front of Kenshin and held her hands out, stopping everyone in their tracks. 

“Hold it people, no need to kill the man.”  Misao reasoned with everyone.

“But that’s Hitokiri Battosai, don’t you understand how dangerous he is?” one of the men asked, a blue scarf wrapped over his head testifying that he probably worked in the kitchen of the inn.

Misao sighed and dropped her hands to her sides, “yeah I figured that out a while ago, and he’s not really that dangerous.  Just a Rurouni, and he goes by Kenshin Himura by the way.  And if it wasn’t for him I might not have made it home at all.”

“You knew about this one?” Kenshin asked in surprise, _she gave no indication that she knew of my past.  When did she figure it out?_

Misao ignored Kenshin, she was too busy watching everyone’s reactions in the room, knowing that one wrong move and things could get very ugly.  Everyone in the room looked around at each other before they glanced over the elderly man who seemed to be in charge.  The elderly man looked at Kenshin behind Misao, seizing him up for a moment before nodding to the others and they put their weapons away.  “Very well then sir, you may go on your way if you please, no one here will give you in trouble.”  The elderly man assured him.

Kenshin straightened up, in the back of his mind wondering about the people Aoshi had left Misao with and their homicidal tendencies towards strangers but decided not to question it, he slipped his sword back into his belt, bowing his head slightly towards them.  “Thank you sir.”  He picked up his bag and turned to leave but a Misao reached out and grabbed his ponytail and jerked it, bringing Kenshin spinning back around to her side.

“Hang on you idiot,” Misao told him firmly before turning back to the elderly man.  “You’ve got to let him stay Gramps,” she told him pointily before she looked back to Kenshin with a happy smile.  “Shiro and Kuro will you make you their best dinner, you’ll love it!”  Misao told him happily.  She glanced back at the others who stared at her in shock mixed with disbelief.  She wrapped an arm around Kenshin’s shoulder, “he’s just like a lost little puppy dog and he followed me home.  Can we keep Gramps?”  Misao asked the elderly man with big eyes.  The man blinked back at Misao, still trying to process the scene before him. 

Kenshin stared at Misao at her latest comment, his face displaying his feelings towards Misao’s words perfectly, _lost little puppy dog?  And I didn’t follow her home, she dragged me here!_

Misao let go of Kenshin and walked up to the elderly man with folded hands and a pleading expression.  “Please Gramps?”  She asked with an expression that could have melted stone.

The elderly man sighed and rubbed his forehead for a moment, _she knows I have no will power to resist her when she’s like this_.  “I will speak to Battosai-san alone then I will decide.”

“Oh thank you Gramps!” Misao exclaimed as she leapt forward and gave the man a quick hug and kiss on the check before turning to the others in the room, “well come on you guys, we need to get a room ready for Himura-san.”  She ordered as though the Old Man had agreed to let Kenshin stay before she dashed out of the room.

Shaking their heads, the others started to follow Misao, one of the men stepping forward and grabbing Misao’s things, he was muttering something under his breath and Kenshin thought he heard something about needing to start drinking earlier in the day.

The elderly man gestured for Kenshin to follow him and Kenshin walked behind him through an open door that led to a porch surrounding an inner courtyard of the inn.  Kenshin turned his attention away from the sculptured garden and fountains as the elderly man opened the doors to another room and motioned Kenshin in.  Kenshin stepped in a long room with few furnishings, one of the rooms for guests who could not afford more private accommodations.  Kenshin took a seat on the floor, placing his bag on the floor next to him, following the lead of the elderly man. 

The man looked at him with a serious expression as though he could see into Kenshin’s soul.  “So you walked our little Misao home then?”  The man asked.

“Yes,” Kenshin answered.

“Must have been hard, putting up with her?” he asked with raised eyebrow.

“It wasn’t hard,” Kenshin replied, _it was awful._

Outside he could hear a woman telling Misao that she would get the bath ready for her. 

“So tell me then Battosai, while you were traveling with Misao, did she mention the onmitsu of the Oniwanbanshu?” The man asked with a piercing gaze.

Kenshin’s eyes widen, suddenly everything fell into place in Kenshin’s mind.  _So that is why upon learning of my identity everyone pulled weapons on me.  They must also be of the Oniwanban!_ “So I see then you are…”

“Indeed,” he replied.  “My name is Nenji Kashiwazaki, I was a member of the Oniwanbanshu during the Bakamatsu, I was known then as Okina.  When the Black Ships led by Perry came to Uraga in the 3rd year of Kaie, the former Okashira realized that this incident would raise questions between the Emperor and the nobles about the control of Japan.  What he foresaw was that Kyoto would be the center of that struggle and he sent me here to build our own information network.  The Aoi-ya served as the head of this network, but ironically it was the Edo Government that fell before we did.  After the revolution it has served as a refugee to our former comrades.”

“That explains why Aoshi left Misao-dono here in Kyoto with you then,” it all made perfect sense to Kenshin.  Aoshi left the girl he had rescued as a child and cared for with a former comrade knowing that she would be well looked after and would be able to have a peaceful life in the helping of running a well-known inn. 

“You are familiar with Aoshi-sama?”  Okina asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kenshin’s face grew somber, “Our paths have crossed, there is something that you should know.”

***

  Aoshi walked through a frozen wasteland but he felt no chill.  The wind blew the snow and ice fiercely, but he felt nothing.  He carried his drawn kodachi in his hands, searching for the enemy he had to face.

“Aoshi!”

He could hear Hoshi’s voice calling to him.  He looked around and saw her ghostly figure far away from him.  “Hoshi!” he called, running towards her but she faded away into the air, seemingly to have been blown away like the snow on the wind.

“Okashira, you must put an end to this storm,” Han’nya’s voice called out.  Aoshi spun to see Han’nya’s figure for a moment before it too was blown away like his sisters had been.

“Okashira,” Shikijo called out.

“You must end this,” Beshimi continued.

“For us Okashira you must do this,” Hyottoko ended.  Aoshi turned to face each as they called to him only to watch them disappear, their presence chased away by the storm that surrounded him.

Aoshi came awake in an instant, he had taken the moment to rest for a few hours while on his way to Kyoto.  He got to his feet and continued on his journey, the dream not disturbing him, he had been having it for months now, ever since that night he had faced Kenshin and the Oniwaban had met its end.  _I will put an end to this,_ he swore to his fallen comrades.  _I will put an end to your disgrace by killing the Battosai._

_***_

Kenshin had finished telling his story of how the Oniwabanshu had met its fate at the hands of Kanryu and his Gatling gun.  Okina had his head bowed at little as he thought over what Kenshin had said.  “So that is what happened,” he mused in a quiet voice, his heart heavy learning the fate of his former comrades.  “Hoshi-sama, Han’nya and the others dead and Aoshi-sama missing.”

“If you agree, I would like to keep this from Misao-dono for at least a little while longer.”  Kenshin stated.

Okina nodded his head, “yes, that might be for the best.”  He couldn’t even imagine what Misao’s reaction would be at the news, learning that her friends had died in such a manner and the man she loved had been driven insane because of it.  He looked up, giving Kenshin a piercing look, “by the way Batto-, no,” he corrected himself with a smile.  “I mean Himura-dono, the reason for your return to Kyoto after all these years wouldn’t have anything to do with your successor, Makoto Shishio?”

The only response Okina received for his words were a slight narrowing of Kenshin’s eyes that Okina took as a yes. 

“The information network we built here in Kyoto is still alive,” Okina explained.  “Whatever happens in Kyoto, both in the light and dark sides I know about.  It’s something of a hobby now, we even take the odd job or two on the side just to keep our skills fresh.  When I first heard that Shishio was alive and carving a place for himself in the underworld I dismissed it as a rumor but now that you are here I no longer have that luxury.  So for bringing Misao home safely and for witnessing the end of the Oniwanbanshu I extend to you my friendship,” Okina told him with a slight bow of his head.  “I can be a valuable ally for you in this fight with Shishio.”

“Sir…” Kenshin started.

“I like the Kyoto of today, so I will gladly stand up to defend this city against any threat,” Okina cut him off.

“But sir,” Kenshin tried to protest again but Okina wasn’t listening.

“I won’t hear it,” Okina told him, holding up his hand.  “I will help you in whatever way you need, and you are welcome here at the Aoi-ya.”

Kenshin sighed internally, _you can tell he played a part in raising Misao-san, they are both stubborn to the bone and yet strangely persuasive._ “Can your information network be used to find someone?”  Kenshin asked.  _If they still have an information network then it will make things easier for me._

“Of course, you are you looking for?”  Okina asked.

“Shakku Arai and Seijuro Hiko, if you could find them as soon as possible,” Kenshin asked.

Okina bowed his head slightly, “not a problem, I will send out the word now, but until then please enjoy the hospitality of the Aoi-ya.”  He stood up and led Kenshin out of the room and back into the courtyard where two women were hanging some laundry up to dry, talking amongst themselves, and a man stood near a small building that must be the bath house feeding wood into the fire.  The three looked up when Okina led Kenshin out of the room and down into the courtyard.  The women put down their laundry baskets and the man left the fire to come and join their leader.

“Omasu, Okon,” Okina addressed the women, “please get a room ready for Himura-kun, he will be staying with us from now one, please show him every courtesy.”

“Yes Okina,” the women intoned with a slight bow before their eyes turned to Kenshin, appraising him.

  “Masaru,” Okina turned to the man.  “I need you to find two men, Shakku Arai and Seijuro Hiko as quickly as you can.”

“At once Okina,” Masaru bowed his head before he left.

“Gramps!”  Misao called as she walked out of the bathhouse followed by a cloud of steam, dressed in a simple yukata, her hair wrapped up in a towel.  “So you agreed to let Himura-san stay then? Knew you would,” Misao teased with a gentle backhand to Okina before she leaned in with a conspiratorial whisper, “and we can charge him through the nose.”

Kenshin’s eyes grew slightly alarmed, “what?” he gasped.

Misao started laughing at Kenshin, “man you are an easy mark, you know that?”

“Himura-san, would you like a hot bath while we prepare a room for you?” one of the women stepped forward and asked, Kenshin wasn’t sure if she was Omasu or Okon since he hadn’t yet been formally introduced.

“Well I don’t…” Kenshin started before Misao stepped forward and shoved him in the direction of the bathhouse, removing his bag from his hand.

“No arguments Himura-san,” Misao told him in a firm voice before she stepped forward and pulled his sword out of his belt.

“Misao-dono,” Kenshin tried to grab his sword back from her but Misao danced away from him, “don’t worry Himura-san, I’ll take good care of your stuff, just have yourself a nice relaxing bath.”

Kenshin stared at her helplessly, he had been around Misao long enough to realize when it wasn’t worth it to fight with her.  _Something tells me I’m going to regret this._  

***

Misao was helping Omasu and Okon in preparing a room for Kenshin, she carried a couple of blankets into the room as Okon opened the window to let in a little more light and air to brighten the room up.  Omasu was laying out the futon and Misao placed the blankets nearby.

“So you had an interesting trip then,” Okon noted in a neutral tone.  “Bringing home the Battosai?” 

Misao grinned, “wasn’t planned, but yeah it had its moments.”

“Any luck finding Aoshi-sama?” Omasu asked sweetly.  A motherly smile on her young face.

Misao’s face fell a little, before it brightened.  “No I didn’t find Aoshi-sama, but I do know for a fact that Himura-san knows something of where Aoshi-sama is and I’m going to get it out of him eventually.”  Omasu laughed and Okon shook her head with a little smile.  Misao leaned in a little closer.  “Speaking of the red-haired idiot, you ladies willing to help me with something?”

Omasu’s smile faded a little, “what are you thinking of?” she asked innocently.

“You know those rags Himura-san’s wearing?” Misao asked. 

“You mean the one’s I wouldn’t wash the floor with?” Okon asked in a tone that spoke volumes of her thoughts on Kenshin’s wardrobe selections.

Misao nodded, a grin spreading across her face, “I say he needs an upgrade, if you’re thinking what I’m thinking…”

***

Kenshin sat in the warm bath water lost in thought.  Despite what Okina had said about helping Kenshin and his being welcome to stay at the inn, Kenshin had no intention of staying here for long.  _I won’t involve these innocent people in this fight with Shishio._ Kenshin was distracted in his musing about the best way to make his argument with Okina when the door to the bathhouse slid open slightly.  Kenshin looked up with wide eyes as he saw the two young boys from earlier sneak in, they glanced in his direction and they all stared at each for a moment before, with a wide grin, the boys snatched Kenshin’s kimonos and hakama from the rack where he had laid them for his bath and ran out with a laugh.

 _Those are my clothes…_ Kenshin scrambled out of the bath, grabbing a towel and wrapping around his waist before he ran out of the bathhouse.  “Give those back to…” Kenshin trailed off when he saw the two boys who he guessed to be twins run up and give it to the two women, Omasu and Okon.

“Man, you should have seen his face when we took his clothes mom,” one of the boys told one of the women with her hair pulled back into a simple bun as she rolled up Kenshin’s kimono before brushing her short bangs out of her eyes.

Kenshin turned his eyes on the women, “May I please have this one’s clothes back?” he asked politely, holding out one hand as his other held his towel firmly in place.

The other woman who was holding Kenshin’s hakama tilted her head at him, her hair was done back more elaborately, her prim and perfect features bore a slight resemblance to the women next to her and Kenshin assumed they were related.  She observed Kenshin for a moment before glancing down at his hakama in her hands.  “I would, if you could call these clothes.  But I wouldn’t even use these rags to clean the floor.”

Kenshin opened his mouth to protest before Misao entered the scene, now dressed in a fresh set of clothes.  “Hey Himura-san,” she called as she stepped out of inn and hopped off the porch carrying a bundle in her hands as she crossed the garden towards them.  “Why do you want those rags back when you had these in your bag?”  Misao asked.  She held a dark blue kimono and even darker blue hakama, almost black in her hands.  “These look pretty new too,” Misao commented.

“Misao-dono why were you going through this one’s things?” Kenshin asked in frustration.

“Just wanted to see if you had a nicer pile of rags to wear or if I had to find something decent for you,” Misao shrugged before she shoved the clothes she held into Kenshin’s hands.  “Just wear these,” she ordered.  “And leave _those_ things to us,” Misao finished with a glance over at the clothes the others held.  Before Kenshin could try and protest Misao pointed to the bathhouse.  “Now for heaven’s sake get dressed, you’ll catch your death standing out here in just a towel.”

 _Women,_ Kenshin swore.

***

Kaoru arrive in Kyoto just before the sun set.  One eye was throbbing and she knew that she must have a splendid black eye.  She had various scrapes and bruises from her fight with Gohia and his men and all the skin from her knuckles had been scrapped off from her defending herself.  Fortunately, a patrol of policemen on horseback had helped her.  She had escaped before the policemen had been able to ask her any questions but she left the fate of Gohia and his gang to those men.  Kaoru was tired and wanted a place to rest.  She knew that she need to start her search for Kenshin right away.  _He’s probably been in Kyoto for several days at least, I need to find him soon, who knows what has already happened to him?_   Kaoru thought desperately.  Certain that the clash between Kenshin and Shishio’s group had already begin.  She didn’t know that she had arrive in Kyoto only hours after Kenshin and Misao. 

Kaoru had a plan, she knew a few people, people that her father had told her about in Kyoto, that she thought might help her.  The first thing she did was ask a few people the direction to the Kinkaku-ki Temple.  Finally, she found the right road and caught her first glimpse of the temple as the sun completely set and the temple was lit by dozens of lanterns. Kaoru’s breath gasped as she spotted the golden temple that stood on the banks of the Kyoko-chi lake.  She could see why the lake was called mirror like, it perfectly reflected the temple in its still surface.  Kaoru hurried to the front gates of the temple where a monk greeted her.  “Do you seek shelter for the night?” he asked her kindly, his face wrinkled from age but his eyes sympathetic when he looked over Kaoru, taking in her bruises.

“Actually, I’m looking for a monk named Haru, is he around?” Kaoru asked polity. 

“Haru?  Of course, please follow me,” the monk started to lead the way while another monk stepped forward to offer any weary travelers the shelter of the temple for the night.

The monk led her into the temple proper, a group of monks sat praying, their soothing chant filling the air.  The monk leading Kaoru gestured for her to wait while he stepped forward to one of the monks praying, laying a hand gently on his shoulder he whispered something in his ear before giving a nod in the direction of Kaoru.  The other monk looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder and his eyes glanced in the direction of Kaoru.  He nodded to the other man and got to his feet and walked over to Kaoru, addressing her with a slight bow.  “You wished to speck with me?”

Kaoru bowed back to the monk, his face was lined with age but his eyes were sharp, taking in everything about Kaoru.  “Yes, I believe you know my father Koshijiro from the revolution.  I am his daughter Kaoru Kamiya.  I have come to ask a question of you.”

“Koshijiro’s daughter?” Haru breathed before his face lit up with warmth.  “What is your question my child?” he asked.

Kaoru glanced around as the monks continued their praying, paying the two of them no attention.  “May we speak in private?” she asked.

Haru’s eyes grew puzzled at this request but he led Kaoru back into the temple where the monks had their rooms.  It was a long room with several futons laid out, but it was temporary deserted.  “What have you come to seek from me?”  he asked.  “Is this a favor for your father?”

Kaoru’s face darkened.  Quickly she explained the circumstances of her father’s passing and the monk offered his sympathies but Kaoru waved him off, too concern with the present to worry about the past.  “Never mind that now,” Kaoru hurried.  “I have come here because someone dear to me is in trouble.  He left for Kyoto several days ago and I need to find him as soon as possible, this may be a long shot but perhaps he sought the shelter here at the temple for a night?  He has red hair and a cross shaped scar on his left cheek, his name is Himura.”

“Red hair?  Cross shaped scar?”  Haru’s eyes widen slightly, “It sounds like you are describing…”

“Please,” Kaoru cut him off, “have you seen him?”

Haru shook his head, “I would remember someone like that here in the temple.”

Kaoru wasn’t willing to give up just yet, “would it be possible for you to ask around at the other temples, he probably wouldn’t, but he might have taken shelter at one of them.”

“I can ask,” Haru offered, he wanted to question Kaoru closer but instinct told him that Kaoru would not give him the answers.  He looked closer at the girl, “are you in some kind of trouble?”

Kaoru bit her lip, she didn’t want to lie, nor did she wish to involve him in anything.  “It’s complicated,” she began.  “I’m sorry but if I tell you anything about this then you and everyone at this temple could be in danger.”

Haru’s face grew worried, “is there anything else I can do to help?” 

Kaoru shook her head, “not really I’m afraid, but if you can keep an eye out for my friend I would appreciate it greatly.  I’ll come back in a day or so to see if you found anything.”  Kaoru turned to leave but Haru reached out a hand and grabbed her sleeve.

“Wait,” her ordered.  “You may stay here in the temple for the night, it’s already dark and it would be safer for you here.”  Kaoru turned back, about to protest but stopped at the look in the monk’s eyes.  “There are places we can hide you for the night where none will be able to find you,” Haru told her.  “All of us here owe a great debt to your father for the good works he did here.  The least we can do is protect his daughter, at least for one night.”

Kaoru smile a little, “I don’t want to be a burden,” she told him softly.

Haru’s face softened, a smile crossing his features again, “and you shall not be.”


	13. The Onwanban of the Aoi-ya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be my last posting for several weeks as I will be out of town on much needed R&R until Thanksgiving when I will start posting again. Hopefully, as I will be doing NaNoWriMo during this time (National Novel Writing Month for those who don't know) in which I will continue to work on the final story arc of Kenshin I will be able to get that rough draft completed by turkey day, or at least that's the plan...

**Chapter 12**

**The Onwanban of the Aoi-ya**

It was later in the night, the few guests at the inn had already been served their dinner and were now in their rooms.  The staff of the inn were sitting back in the kitchen about to share in their own dinner.  After his bath, they had asked Kenshin to stay in the private room they had prepared for him to prevent the other guests from seeing him.  Since dinner was now ready they had sent one of the boys, Yuuto, to fetch Kenshin.  By the time Kenshin arrived to dinner, Misao had finished telling everyone about her adventure with Kenshin on the way home.  Meanwhile Okina had also had a chance to discreetly inform the others about the fate of the rest of the Oniwanbanshu and of Aoshi’s vendetta against Kenshin and they all agreed to remain silent of the subject for Misao’s sake.

  “So how much longer will the other guests be here?” Okina asked as everyone took their places at the table.  This was a slow season for them as the autumn weather turned colder and there were fewer travelers to Kyoto. 

“The Niwa group left this afternoon and both the Shimada and Eguchi group are to leave tomorrow,” Masaru informed him.  Masaru handled the guests most of the time when Okina was unavailable or seeing to other matters.

“Very good,” Okina mused as Omasu and Okon had finished portioning out most of the food that Shiro and Kuro had prepared and started passing the bowls of rice around to everyone.  “After they have all have left it will just be us and Himura-kun.  It would be best if for the time being that we accept no more guests, tell them that we are already full.  That would allow us all more time to aid Himura-san in his fight with Shishio.”

“Yes Okina-san,” Masaru replied with a slight bow of his head. 

They all looked up as Kenshin stepped into the room with Yuuto leading the way.  Yuuto immediately took his place at the table next to his brother Sora.  “You can sit here Himura-san,” Misao gestured to an open cushion on the floor between her and Okina. 

“Thank you,” Kenshin bowed his head, his irritation at the earlier scene during his bath gone.  True to her word, Misao and the other women had washed his clothes they had stolen, and had even redone with expert skill some of his clumsy attempts to patch them, and they were now drying in the courtyard. 

“Himura-san,” Misao started after Kenshin had taken his place at the table, “guess it’s time I introduce you to everyone properly.  “You already know Gramps,” Misao indicated to Okina, “so next to him is Shiro and his wife Omasu.”  Kenshin turned to the man with a blue handkerchief tied around his head and the woman with the simple bun and bangs he remembered earlier.  “And those are their little devils they call sons, Yuuto and Sora, watch out for them, they are trouble by themselves and worse when they are together.” Misao explained as she pointed to the two similar looking boys with black hair who grinned at their introduction.  While their faces were similar enough to give away their relation, their styles were different, as noted by the fact that Yuuto wore his hair in a short ponytail while Sora had his hair chopped close to his head.  Kenshin guessed that there was only a year difference between them as Yuuto was only an inch or so taller than his brother.  “That’s Omasu’s older sister Okon,” Kenshin nodded his head slightly back at the other women who wore her hair down.  “Next to her is Kuro and Hideyoshi,” Misao pointed out the big burly looking man and the much slighter looking man with a pair of wire framed glasses next to him.  “And last is Masaru,” Misao finished as she pointed out the last of the men sitting next to her who was especially well-groomed with hair that had a few gray’s in it betraying his age.

“It is a pleasure to meet all of you,” Kenshin intoned with a bow of his head.  “I thank you for your hospitality.”

“Please have as much as you wish to eat,” Okina offered and the others began to dig into their portions.  Kenshin followed their lead.  Once the two boys finished eating their food so quickly that Kenshin was surprised they never choked on it, they were excused by the adults and took off into the courtyard where they could hear the sounds of clattering and banging outside accompanied by loud talking.

“Why can’t they play quietly like normal children?” their mother, Omasu sighed.

“They just like the noise like all boy’s do at that age,” Shiro offered unhelpfully.

Omasu sighed, and together with her sister and Misao they started pouring small cups of saki and passed it around to the men. 

“I apologize that you have had to be cooped up in your room all afternoon Himura-kun,” Okina apologized, “but we have a few guests here at the moment and I thought it best if you remained unseen by them.  Tomorrow the last of them will be leaving and you will be able to move about the inn freely, and for the time being we shall take no more guests so please consider this your home for now.”

Kenshin accepted the cup of saki Misao passed to him before he turned back to Okina and bowed his head at the offer, “I appreciate your help, that I do.  But this one will be leaving after dinner. If Shishio knows that you are sheltering this one he will attack without mercy, and you have women and children here that I have no wish to endanger.”

Kuro choked on a sip of saki and Masaru started hitting his back.  Around the table were a number of amused glances Kenshin didn’t quite understand and Misao started giggling next to him.  Okina cleared his throat and Kenshin turned his gaze back to the elderly man, “perhaps I should explain.  Everyone here was once a member of the Oniwanabanshu and can defend themselves, even Misao and the boys have or are currently receiving training in the arts of the shinobi and know what they must do in the event the inn comes under attack.  There is no need to worry about those here,” Okina explained gently.

“That may be so,” Kenshin started to protest, “but I still have no desire to endanger any of you in this…”

“If there is anyone you should fear in this inn it’s Okon and Omasu,” Kuro croaked out as he recovered from his choking spell.  “And the boys aren’t much better, they have a frightening love of blowing up anything they can.” 

Kenshin tilted his head slightly at this news, puzzled by what the man had said about the women.  Masaru decided to explain, “perhaps I should clarify,” he began.  “Unlike the rest of us, with the exception of Misao, Omasu and Okon were not born to a shinobi clan.  They were recruited… from death row.”

“What?” Kenshin asked, his eyes widening slightly before he glanced at the two perfectly normal looking women. 

“For the murder of their father,” Hideyoshi spoke up as he slid his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. 

Kenshin’s eyes widen a little and the news, meanwhile the women puffed up in indignation.  “We did not ‘murder’ our father,” Okon protested.  “He died of heart failure, can we be blamed for that?”

“And torturing for him for three solid days prior to that wasn’t a factor?” Kuro muttered under his breath, but still clear enough to be heard by everyone at the table.

“Torture?” Kenshin asked, not quite sure if they were telling him the truth or joking with him, “why would you do that?”

Omasu and Okon exchange a quick look before turning back to Kenshin and saying at the same time, “not enough hugs when we were children,” they intoned together in a flat voice.  Kenshin snapped his mouth closed at their words, it was clear there was more to the story and he wondered what the father had done to the women.

“And let’s not even mention how Okon got Shiro to marry Omasu,” Hideyoshi piped up with a snicker.

Shiro rolled his eyes with a sigh, “let’s not, I still have the scars from where she tried to kill me before Omasu was able to stop her.”

“Well it looked like you were trying to take advantage of her, I simply reacted to protect my little sister,” Okon snapped back.

“Your sister was the one who started the relationship and wouldn’t tell you about even when I tried to tell her that would be simpler than sneaking around all the time,” Shiro snapped back in irritation.

“I don’t know why you’re still angry about it, it’s not like I even did any permanent harm to you,” Okon rolled her eyes as she sipped on her saki.

“Permanent harm…?” Shiro broke off in disbelief.  “Other than the fact I almost bled to death and didn’t wake up until three days later with your kunai at my throat, yes, no damage done at all,” he ended in a voice heavy with sarcasm.

Okon rounded on him with raised eyebrows, “well I had to make sure you made an honest woman out of her once I found out that she was carrying your child.”

“Hey I had asked her to marry me before that whole affair and she said no,” Shiro shot back before he turned on Omasu, “and while we’re on it, why didn’t you tell me you were with child before that?  Why did I have to find out from your sister on the wrong end of a blade?”

Omasu rolled her eyes in frustration, “because if I did you would have insisted that I marry you and then I would have had to explain the whole thing to Okon, and, well let’s face it, she did overreact a little,” she turned to her sister with an apologetic expression.  “I hate to say it sister, but you didn’t really take our relationship well.”

“Can you blame me, look what kind of man you chose, you could have done so much better,” Okon replied loftily.

“Now wait a minute,” Shiro rose up a little.

“Hush both of you,” Omasu snapped quickly, settling what seemed to be a very old argument between the two and with a grumble Shiro sat back down and he and Okon exchanged once last look before they reached a peace agreement for the moment.

Okina ducked his head a little to hide his amusement at the astonished look on Kenshin’s face, he well knew the story of Shiro’s and Omasu’s engagement and marriage (it had quickly become a popular tale among the Oniwanbanshu at the time) and the exact circumstances leading up to the sister’s recruitment into the Oniwanbanshu.  In fact, he had been one of those who had investigated the two sisters after they had been arrested for the murder of their father. 

***

Okina turned to his young pupil that he was training in the practical arts of the shinobi.  Aoshi Shinomori had only recently been allowed to join the ranks of the Oniwanbanshu officially at the age of twelve.  Okina and Aoshi stood in the official’s house, Okina had wanted to give his young pupil experience in examining bodies to determine clues.  He had heard of an interesting case of two young girls found to have murdered their father by torture and he had wanted to see the details for himself, and he also saw it as a perfect time to expand Aoshi’s skills.

“So tell me Aoshi, what do you see?” Okina asked even as his sharp eyes examined the corpse from a distance.

Aoshi held up one of the corpse’s arms, examining the lacerations and torn fingernails with interest, seemingly unconcern with his proximity to the dead body.  It was something Okina had noticed early on, ever since his father’s execution Aoshi had assumed a cold poker face that showed nothing of his thoughts.  _A good trait,_ Okina thought with pride.  _He will do the Oniwanbanshu proud, like his sister and grandfather before._

“These wounds are extensive, the work is crude, showing little training in the arts of torture yet they do display a certain amount of creativity, despite lack of training,” Aoshi replied.  He held up the other hand of the body to show something to Okina.  “You can see this fingernail here?  It was only partially removed and there is more blood clotting and damage to the bed than the others, possible due to lack of experience or hesitation.  I believe this was the first attempt, you can see as you examine the others that the torturer grew more proficient in only a short period time, and more confident.”  Okina listened as the boy began to describe in detail potential instruments used to inflict the damage to the body.

“Indeed,” Okina agreed when Aoshi had finished his analysis, “what are your conclusions about the actual torturer who did this?”  He wanted to see what the boy could find out for himself, deliberately keeping the details of the case to himself.

“They didn’t do this out of a need to obtain information, if it was I doubt such extensive torture as this would be necessary.  You can tell from the sheer number wounds and the fact that they would have to have been administered over several days, you can see some showed early signs of healing, here, and there.”  Aoshi pointed.

“You still have addressed a reason, you say it wasn’t for information, what other reason would be to do this?” Okina prodded the boy, wondering what his conclusion would be.

“They wanted to keep this man alive for as long as possible.”  Aoshi said in a flat voice. 

“Why?” Okina questioned. 

Aoshi’s eyes narrowed, his eyes never leaving the body, “they wanted him to feel pain,” Aoshi said in quiet voice.  He looked up to Okina and responded in a stronger tone.  “Most of these wounds are superficial, they would cause pain but little risk of dying.  None of these wounds would have been enough to kill him, he died from other means.”

Okina nodded, “yes the doctors determined after examining him that he died of a heart attack, it appeared as though he had a weak heart prior to being torture and was unable to tolerate the strain it placed on him.”

Aoshi’s eyebrow rose slightly, “so even with his underlying condition, his torturer was able to inflict this much damage and keep him alive for several days?  This person demonstrates a certain amount of potential.”

“Very good Aoshi, this lesson is over, we should be leaving,” Okina motioned for the boy to follow him.  They stepped out of the room where the body was being kept prior to his burial the next day, before they left they washed their hands thoroughly.

Okina could tell there was something about the case that was nagging Aoshi, “Okina-san, who was it the tortured that man?”

“The man’s two daughters were arrested for the crime, they were found trying to dispose of the body, they are currently being held prior to execution.”

Aoshi’s face narrowed slightly in puzzlement.  “How old were the girls?”

“About fourteen and twelve,” Okina responded. “In addition, they admitted to their part in their father’s death.  They confessed to the entire crime and showed no signs of remorse.”

Aoshi studied Okina’s face as they walked along, “what were their reasons for doing this?”

“They never said in their confession, and they refused to tell, that is where we are going next.  We are going to their former home to see what we can learn about the girls.”

“Did the man’s neighbors have any explanation for the girls’ behavior?” Aoshi questioned.

“None at all, before this happened, they were seen as a normal family.  The mother did commit suicide when the girls were very young, soon after a miscarriage it seems, so understandable circumstances.  Nothing else unusual reported.”

Okina quickened his pace as he led Aoshi through the tangled maze of Edo’s residential district, leading the way to a less prosperous neighborhood where the homes where close together.  Aoshi looked around, studying the proximity of the other homes and Okina could see that he was trying to figure out how the girls had been able to keep their torture of their father a secret until after he died with such close neighbors.

Okina stopped at one home that showed signs of neglect and with two men standing guard.  Okina nodded to the guards who opened the door for them, having their orders to allow entrance for Okina.  Okina motioned Aoshi inside.  The home was small, only three rooms.  They started in the back of the house where the actual torture had taken place and Okina gave Aoshi time to examine everything before they moved into the rest of the house to examine the remains of the trap the girls had set to capture their father and allow them to restrain him.  Finally, they finished by examining the few belongings of the girls in question. 

Aoshi searched through a drawer that contained a few articles of clothing before he found something shoved and hidden in the bottom of the drawer.  In curiosity, he reached for the object, pulled out a small cloth doll, and examined it before turning to Okina who was searching the other side of the room.  “Okina, I found something.”

Okina turned around to see the doll that Aoshi held in his hand.  The doll’s simple kimono was deliberately ripped and stained with mud, the doll’s eyes were ripped out, the loops of string for the hair were half ripped out of the doll’s head.  And the doll’s face was darkened and disfigured with ink.  “I believe this was the older sister’s, I found the other sister’s doll and it looked perfectly normal.”

Okina crossed the room and took the doll, glancing at the other doll that Aoshi had pulled out and saw the difference.  His own heart fell and he started to have a sickening realization of why the girls had done what they had and showed no remorse.  He looked up at Aoshi, not sure if his young pupil would know the signs or what he would make of his finding.  “Can you explain this?”  Okina tested gently.

Aoshi’s face darkened just slightly, “from what I know from Hoshi, to a girl their doll is like themselves and they do everything to keep them in perfect condition.  If this was what she did to her doll deliberately then there was more going on here than even the neighbors didn’t know about.  I’m not sure exactly what happened, but something tells me their father was not as loving as he pretended to be.”

Okina nodded, he knew that Aoshi had some experience with the dark secrets a family can hide from the outside world from his own experience with his father.  “I believe you are right, I think it’s time we go and talk to those girls.”

***

Okina glanced between Kenshin and Omasu and Okon, he remembered when he and Aoshi had returned to the jail the girls had been held in after the death of their father they had found that the girls had broken out.  It was then they learned of Omasu’s skill with taking a few simple items and being able to use them for unconventional purposes.  With that skill, she had allowed her and her sister to escape their cell using nothing but a chopstick, leather hair tie, and some ingenuity.  With their help, the guards were able to recapture the girls.  That is when, after obtaining permission from the then current Okashira after their report of their findings, they offered the girls a choice.  Join the Oniwanbanshu and use their natural abilities for the good of the Shogun, or be executed for their crimes.

Misao glanced back and forth between Kenshin and the women, she saw Kenshin’s face go slightly blank at hearing the sister’s statement admitting to the murder of their father.  She watched as he came to the mental decision not to question the matter further.  “As I have already stated, those who are here, despite appearances, are perfectly capable of defending themselves.”  Okina injected with a sure voice.  “We all understand the current matter of Shishio and what his plans are and we are all willing to help you Himura-kun.”

Kenshin’s bowed his head with a slight sigh and Misao could see that he was about to continue his protest.  _Why does this guy always have to do everything himself?_   Misao wondered in frustration.  _He’s such a jerk, it won’t hurt him to accept a little help now and again._   Misao decided to cut Kenshin off before he even had a chance to speak.  She suddenly learned forward towards the others at the table, “hey, did I ever tell you guys that I’ve almost got Himura-san trained?”  Misao asked excitedly.

Kenshin’s head twisted around quickly to stare at Misao in puzzlement and the others expressions became amused at her words. 

“Trained?” Masaru asked.  “How?”

Misao’s grin spread from ear to ear.  “Like this,” Misao held something up that she had palmed while Kenshin wasn’t paying attention.  Kenshin’s eyes widened when he saw a purse that looked haunting familiar.  Kenshin patted at his kimono to realize that Misao had once again stolen his money.  “Fetch Himura-san!” she called as she tossed the bag across the room.

Kenshin scrambled to his feet in an instant and leaped over the table, disturbing nothing, as he caught the purse before it hit the ground.  He stood up and gave Misao a harsh look.   

“Very good Himura-san, now bring it back,” Misao gestured towards herself. 

Kenshin gave her a look and tucked the purse back into his kimono, “how many times to I have to say that stealing is wrong?”  Kenshin demanded.

Misao laughed a little as she turned back to the others.  “We’ll still working on that last part, so what do you say, pretty good so far, right?”

The others at the table laughed merrily.  “Keep working on that one Misao,” Okon laughed.

“Don’t encourage her,” Okina admonished gently.  “Well that’s enough for tonight.  I think it is time we all see to the rest of our duties before bed, and Shiro, Omasu.  Please fetch your boys before they burn down the whole inn,” Okina finished with a shake of his head as the banging outside turned into sounds of small firecrackers going off.

“I’m on it,” Shiro stated as he got to his feet and walked out of the room and they could hear the sound of him yelling and rounding up the boys outside.

***

The morning sun rose over the mountains and lit up the city of Kyoto.  The dwellers of the city rose from their slumber and began going through their daily routine.  In the Aoi-ya, Misao threw on a fresh set of clothes in a hurry, before she dashed out of her room and down the hallway to Kenshin’s room, still braiding her long hair back.  She finished tying the end of the braid with her hands while she slid back the door to Kenshin’s room with her foot.  “Rise and shine Himura-sa-” Misao broke off when she saw Kenshin, fully dressed and sliding his sword through his obi while he looked at her in surprise.  Misao pouted at him, realizing that she had been cheated the fun of waking Kenshin up.  “Oh you’re up already, and I wanted to see you drool in your sleep.”

Kenshin looked her up and down, today she was dressed in a light blue kimono and andonbakama.  “Good morning to you as well Misao-dono,” he commented drily. 

Down the hallway Kuro passed Okina with a yawn, “It’s a nice day isn’t it?” he asked as he walked by and slipped a piece of paper in Okina’s hand. 

“Indeed it is,” Okina murmured back as he unfolded the slip of paper and read it carefully, ahead of him, Misao had grabbed Kenshin and was dragging him out of his room and down the hallway to join the others who would be busy with the morning routine and seeing to breakfast.

“Morning Gramps!” Misao greeted with a happy smile. 

“Good morning,” Okina greeted happily, he turned to Kenshin with a more serious expression.  “We have found one of the men you were looking for Himura-san.”

Misao looked in surprise between the men, “huh?” she asked.  “People you were looking for?”

“It has nothing to do with you,” Kenshin commented in a distracted voice.

“What kind of crack was that?” Misao fumed but the men ignored her. 

“More precisely, we have confirmed his death,” Okina continued, paying Misao no mind.  “Shakku Arai, the sword smith died three years ago.”

Kenshin bowed his head a little, hiding his disappointment at the news, Misao glanced between the two men.  “Sword smith?  Oh I get it, he’s the one who made your sakabato then?  But if he’s dead then…” Misao trailed off.  _Then Himura-san will never get another sakabato._

“There is more,” Okina continued and Kenshin lifted his eyes as Okina continued.  “Shakku’s son was well trained in his father’s art and he is still working as a smith here in Kyoto.  Perhaps he will be able to forge you a new sakabato, shall we pay him a visit?”

Kenshin nodded his head, “I will go alone, it will be dangerous for you to walk with this one in broad daylight, if any of Shishio’s men see us…”

“Shishio is your opponent,” Okina cut him off.  “You can run, you can hide, but eventually he will find you.”

“Okina-dono,” Kenshin tried to protest but Okina gave him no opportunity as he turned and started to lead the way down the hallway. 

“You are fighting Shishio for the sake of this country Himura-kun.  You should walk with pride and your eyes before you at all times, as a man of justice.”  Without warning Okina turned around with a wide grin, “how was that for an inspirational speech Misao?”  He asked before he turned with a crazed laugh as he continued to make his way down the hallway.

Kenshin stood stunned behind him, not sure what to make of what had just happened.  Misao glanced to see Kenshin’s expression, she leaned over and whispered in his ear.  “Gramps may act a little silly at time but don’t let that fool you.  Years ago, he was actually recommended to be the next Okashira of the Onwanbanshu, however he said this was a time for the young to shine and recommended Aoshi-sama for the position and he volunteered to be the Okashira of the Kyoto Intelligent outfit.  Though,” Misao glanced to Okina as he disappeared down the stairs, still laughing like a mad man.  “He may just be a nut job now.”

***

Kaoru left the temple by early morning light.  She knew her next destination.  She had received directions from the monks as to her next to stop.  _First, I’ll go to the Shirobeko and see Sae since it’s closer.  If Yahiko came to Kyoto like I think he will then he’ll go there.  It’s the only people he’ll know in Kyoto that can help him.  Then I can ask the Hayate’s if they can let me stay there while I look for Kenshin.  Then if I get the chance I can make another stop._   Kaoru pulled the strap on her bag a little closer as she tried to think about she would say to gain entry into such a rich household.  _Guess I’ll deal with that when I get there,_ Kaoru thought as her stomach seemed suddenly filled with butterflies.  She hurried down the streets, so busy looking for street markers to help find her way that she didn’t notice one man look at her intently as she passed. 

That man slipped away to find his fellows, “I found the girl, the one that Shishio put the bounty on, get the others.”

Kaoru was getting near to the Shirobeko when she suddenly noticed a group of men following her.  She glanced back over her shoulder, pausing for a moment in her step but as the men drew closer she saw them reaching for weapons hidden in their clothes.  _Not again_ , Kaoru swore.  Her body still ached form the fight before.  She turned back around and didn’t hesitate, she took off running, not knowing where she was going as she raced down the unfamiliar streets, the sound of running feet following her.  She passed right by the Shirobeko without a backwards glance.  _Well at least I found it,_ Kaoru thought grimly.  _Maybe coming to Kyoto was a mistake after all, I should have just stayed in police protection._  

She kept turning corners, hoping to lose her pursuers, she finally found her way on a stretch of road, boarded on both sides by blank walls as it winded up a hill with stairs here and there to make the path easier.  Unfortunately for Kaoru, the men where well versed in all the paths and roads of Kyoto and Kaoru realized too late that a second group had cut around and stood at the head of the road, Kaoru spun to see the first group bringing up the rear.  There were no side paths and nowhere for her to go, she was trapped. 

“We don’t want to hurt you Missy, you’re worth too much to us intact,” one of the men laughed at her as the approached.

 _I should have never come to Kyoto, no man is worth all of this,_ Kaoru screamed in her mind, she pulled her bokken out of its cloth bag and held it up with a determined look on her face. 

“Have it your way,” One of the men in the second group laughed when he saw Kaoru’s weapon and he leapt down the stairs towards her.

Kaoru let out a blood-curdling scream as the men lunged towards her, trying to disarm her, not wanting to hurt their precious bounty.  “FIRE, FIRE, FIRE!” Kaoru screamed constantly as she spun away and cracked one man across the side of the head with her bokken.  Someone grabbed her from behind and she twisted her body slightly to the side, as much as she could against the man’s firm grip and brought the hilt of the bokken could into the man’s hip and heard a grunt of pain as the man let go of her.  “HELP, IT’S A FIRE!”  Kaoru kept screaming.  She had remembered something she had heard vaguely once that just screaming for help rarely brought anyone to one’s aid, but that everyone wanted to see a fire and would come running for that.  So she kept screaming fire, hoping that there was someone was in ear shot. 

One of the men grabbed her hair from behind her and yanked hard as she parried an opponent’s attack.  She screamed in pain as the man jerked her hair back and threw off her balance as her head was pulled backwards.  She tried to step backwards and duck so that she could attack the man who had grabbed her hair, but the other men swarmed her, grabbing her and someone wrestled away her bokken from her clenched hands. 

Kaoru lashed out, fighting tooth and nail, still screaming at the top of her lungs before someone stuffed a rag in her mouth silencing her.

“Damn this broad makes a fuss,” One of the men grumbled as they subdued Kaoru and held her arms still so another man could tie them securely.  One took her bokken and another removed the pack she wore.

“Hurry up already,” another muttered as he stood back, keeping a lookout while a police whistle could be heard in the distance, “that bitch’s screaming alerted half of the damned police.”

The police whistles grew in number as they came closer to the group.  One of the men threw Kaoru over his shoulder like a sack of grain, and Kaoru let out a gasp as his shoulder dug into her stomach, her hands bound securely behind her back and her ankles tied. 

The men were too late however, for as the hurried down the road a group of policemen blocked the path before them.  Kaoru raised herself as much as she could and screamed at the police through her gag.

“Hey you stop there,” the police ordered when the saw Kaoru.  “Drop that woman!”

The men looked at each other before they turned and took off running.  Kaoru fought against the man holding her as he ran.  The man fought back as he tried to keep pace with his fellow gang members, not willing to lose his precious cargo but Kaoru wasn’t making his job easy.  Finally, she managed to wiggle her way out of his grasp so that she slipped down enough that her legs got tangled up in his and they went down in a crash. 

“Stop you!” a policemen shouted as several more whistled as they chased after the gang.  The man who had been carrying Kaoru decided to give up his prize with a snarl rather than be caught and he scrambled to his feet and took off in the direction of the others as the police caught up with Kaoru.  Most of the officers continued to run after the men but one stopped and helped to remove the bindings from Kaoru’s wrists. 

“All you all right Miss, did those men hurt you?”  He asked gently as he removed the gag from her mouth.

Kaoru shook her head as he moved on to untie her wrists and ankles, she took one moment to notice that he was probably in his late forties with wrinkles starting to line his face.  “No, thank you so much for your help.”

“What’s your name?” the policeman asked gently.  “And do you know why those men were trying to kidnap you?”

“Kaoru Kamiya,” Kaoru responded without thinking.  “And yes I do, it’s because of a friend of mine…” Kaoru trailed off as the policemen glanced up at her suddenly, his eyes narrowing.  _Crap, what am I thinking?  The police are probably looking for me too.  Damn Saito._

“Kamiya?”  The policemen said slowly as he remembered something that had been said at the station.  _Isn’t there a post on a girl named Kamiya, from Tokyo that may be heading here to Kyoto?  Something about her being important in an ongoing investigation of a traitor…_

Kaoru suddenly reached out her hand and jabbed her fingers into the policeman’s trachea, causing him to grasp his throat, choking for air.  “So sorry about this,” Kaoru told him in a rush.  “But thanks again for the help.”  With that Kaoru scrambled to her feet and took off running down the street, trying to get away from both her would-be-kidnappers and the police.  _Great now there’s even more people I have to be on the lookout from, and I’ve lost both my bag with all my things and my bokken in the process._   Kaoru closed her eyes as she tried to mentally recover from her loss, taking a break momentarily in an alleyway.  She took several calming breaths, trying to let go of her rising panic.  _I still have my money on me, and the comb and letter, everything I lost was replaceable, no big deal.  Just need to figure out my next step, need to find somewhere to safe to hide for a few days to let things die down._

With one last deep breath Kaoru stepped back out in the street and headed into areas that were filled with the late morning traffic, trying to lose herself in the crowd.  She wondered around for about an hour, heading nowhere in particular.  She figured that if she didn’t know where she was going than anyone following her wouldn’t either.  She just tried to stick with well populated areas, pretending interest in various things whenever she saw a policeman pass by, careful to keep her face hidden, _at least I’ll see them coming, it’s the others I have to watch out for,_ Kaoru thought glumly.  As she glanced around the streets she spotted one the signposts the monk had told her about that was close to her second destination for the day. 

Kaoru came to a decision in a flash.  _Since I’m here anyways I might as well see her.  Perhaps she will be able to help me some, or at least let me know a good place to lie low at.  Maybe an out of the way inn?_   With a surer pace now, a destination in mind, Kaoru followed the directions she had memorized that morning as she headed out of the populated streets and into a rich neighborhood, full of mansions, searching for one in particular.  She wandered up the tree line avenue until she saw a name by the gate of one grand home and she hurried towards it, _found you!_   Kaoru thought in triumph as she read the sign.  _Okazaki._


	14. Shakku Arai’s Last Sword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back to posting! It's been a crazy month and only halfway through my goal for NaNoWriMo but I'm pushing through and making great progress on the next leg of the story. And considering I've only had about a week instead of three to write I guess that's not bad. but anyways, here is the next chapter as promised around (roughly) Thanksgiving.

**Chapter 13**

**Shakku Arai’s Last Sword**

Yumi poured Shishio a cup of tea after breakfast had been laid out for them.  Hoji joined them at the table as Shishio had orders to give him.  “So what news is there on tracking down the Kamiya girl?” Shishio asked as he picked up his chopsticks and began eating.

“She escaped from geisha house on the palace grounds 7 days ago, she boarded a ship in Yokahama to Osaka.” Hoji began his report.  “She arrived in Osaka and was seen on the road to Kyoto by a gang lead a man who used to work for us in Tokyo.  She was able to avoid capture there.  She was seen this morning leaving the Kinkaku-ki Temple.  I sent some men out to collect her.”

“Good,” Shishio replied.  “What about the others of the dojo?  We need to get rid of them as well, after all we did make a promise to the Battosai.”

“The man, Sagara has gone missing in the mountains in Shimosuwa, the boy has been spotted working in the restaurant here in Kyoto, the Shirobeko.  I have also sent some men to deal with the boy.  By the end of the day the boy should be dead and the girl in our custody.”  He eyed Shishio for a moment, finally building up the courage to speak of something that had been on his mind since his leader had returned over a day ago.  “My Lord if I’m not out of place where is Sojiro?”

“I have him gathering the Juppongatana from the east, some of them like Anji as you know are hard to track down.  I would like you to send out the invitations for those here in the west, that way they should all arrive around the same time.”  Shishio ordered.

“Then…” Hoji leaned forward with a grin of anticipation.

Shishio returned his grin, “yes, as soon as the Juppongatana arrive we begin taking over this nation.”

“Excellent my lord,” Hoji replied breathlessly.  “I’ll send out the word to the others right away,” he got to his feet but Shishio’s voice stopped him before he got to the door.

“Wait there is more,” Hoji turned around as Shishio continued.  “It’ll be awhile before all the Juppongatana arrive, and they will be thirsting for blood after this long drought of peace.  To work ourselves up for the conquest of Japan we will slake our bloodlust but killing our enemy’s last hope, Himura the Battosai.”

Hoji’s mouth dropped slightly at the news, “then that’s the reason you’ve had us watch the Battosai’s movements?” he gasped as the pieces of Shishio’s plan fell into place in his mind.  “I’m against this,” he protested in a loud voice.  “The ten swords are our legion of assassins assembled to assassinate government officials upon our revolution.  Using them as pawns against the Battosai is idiocy!”  Hoji slammed his fist against the door to emphasis his point. 

Yumi turned to Shishio with a smile, “see?  I told you he would get mad.”

Shishio gave a quick chuckle in reply.

Yumi turned back to Hoji with a sparkle in her eye.  “I was surprised at first as well, but don’t worry.  The Juppongatana isn’t that weak.”

“And the Battosai is not that strong,” Shishio finished in a low growl, a smile on his face.  

***

Sae was busy sweeping the floors cleaned before the restaurant opened that morning.  She glanced up when she saw four men step into the restaurant.  “I’m sorry,” she said walking forward with a slight bow to the men.  “But we’re not open just yet, if you would come back in an hour...”

One of the men stepped forward, and grabbed her arms roughly, spinning her in place before pinning her arms behind her and one hand over her mouth as she started to scream for help.

“Ho there!”  Another of the men stepped past the man holding Sae as he shouted towards the back of the restaurant.  “Anybody home?”

They waited a few moments that seemed an eternity to Sae before her father stepped out of the back of the restaurant, cleaning his hands with a rag, his face in a perplexed expression.  “Sae what’s going on-” his voice cut off when he saw his daughter being held by the men.  “Who are you?” he gasped in surprise.

The man who had called him out grinned cruelly as he pulled out a wicked looking blade.  “My name is of no importance.  We have no interest in you or your family.  Just in that boy you’ve been harboring, Yahiko Myojin.  Hand him over to us and we’ll let the girl go.”

Sae’s father glanced around nervously, unsure of what to do.  “The boy isn’t here,” he tried to counter.  It was half true, he had sent Yahiko out that morning to the market to fetch a few odds and inns.  “He left this morning.”

“Where is he?” the man with the dagger asked as he stepped forward, grabbing Sae’s father’s kimono and placing the dagger next to his throat.

“What do you want with him?” he stalled for time, trying to decide what to do. 

“That’s none of your concern, now where it the boy?”

Sae’s father kept his lips firmly sealed.  The man holding him sneered, realizing that he wasn’t going to get anymore out of him.  He let go of his kimono and nodded to the other men.  One of them drew a tanto and held it to Sae’s throat. 

“You have three seconds to tell me or we slice the girl’s throat,” the leader told him cruelly.  “One,” he started counting slowly.  “Two.”

***

Yahiko went running back to the Shirobeko as quickly as he could, his shinai shifting back and forward on his back as he ran.  He had only been in Kyoto for two days but he carried everything but his spare set of clothes with him at all times.  Just in case he found Kenshin he would be able to leave at a moment’s notice, a fact that he would soon be very glad of as he shifted the bundles under his arms to a more secure position.  He skidded through the front entrance of the Shirobeko only to find four strange men, one holding Sae hostage with another holding a dagger to her throat and one must be their leader staring Sae’s father down.  “Two,” the leader counted. 

“What the hell?” Yahiko asked in a loud voice, drawing everyone’s attention to him.

“Yahiko!” Sae shouted as she was able to wrestle her head away from the man who held her for a moment, just long enough to shout to the boy.

Yahiko guessed in a moment what the men were doing there.  He dropped his bundles to the floor.

“Yahiko then?” the leader made a quick nod of his head and the men holding Sae shoved her away, causing her to fall on the ground hard.  “Guess we won’t have to do this the hard way after all.”

Yahiko gave them all a boyish grin.  “You guys must be with Shishio then?  Well sorry, but I won’t make this easy.”  He spun on his heel and took off running. 

“Get him!” a man behind him shouted and the four men took off running after him.  Yahiko wished he was more familiar with the city, two days wasn’t enough for him to know a good route to lose his pursuers so he stuck with the few paths he knew to avoid being caught in a trap or dead end.  He was glad of his fast speed as he was able to put some distance between him and the men.  As he turned down another street, Yahiko paused in his mad dash for a moment as he glanced down an alleyway and saw a group of young girls holding out their hand and trying to entice a fluffy young dog to come to them. 

“Wow, a chow-chow!”  One of the girls called.

“How now chow, chow?” one of the girls laughed.

“Bow chow, chow, bow,” another girl ordered.

Yahiko’s mouth dropped at the sight, _it’s some kind of foreign talk.  It I hadn’t of heard it with my own ears…_   Yahiko heard the sound of running feet behind him and it recalled him to his present predicament and he took off running again.

***

Misao was skipping along with Okina and Kenshin as they made their way to Shakku Arai’s son’s home.  Kenshin’s face was twisted in to its serious expression that Misao had learned well, she knew it would be impossible to get a good conversation out of him when he was in that state so she turned her focused to Okina.  “So Gramps, who was Shakku Arai anyways?”  she asked. 

“Shakku Arai was a well-known sword smith at the time of the revolution.”  Okina explained.  “He was highly skilled but as the war dragged on and he was commission more and more by the Imperialists his skills shifted from crafting ‘blades that cut’ to ‘blades that kill’.  For this he was shunned from the rest of the sword making community.”

Misao’s face screwed up at the news, “I don’t get it,” she admitted.  “Why would a sword smith who focused on making swords to kill make a sakabato that can’t?  It seems more than a little hypocritical.” 

“Ahhh,” Okina sighed.  “I’m afraid you will find such hypocrisies throughout the world.  At first glance a man’s life seems to be filled with many contradictions.  Isn’t that right Himura-san?” he finished with a quick glance at Kenshin. 

Kenshin said nothing, in fact he seemed not to have heard a word that Misao or Okina had said.  Misao’s eyes flirted over to Kenshin, feeling the full impact of Okina’s words.  _Gramps is right about that.  Just look at Himura-san here.  He was Hitokiri Battosai during the revolution, a ruthless unfeeling killer.  So many people died at his hands.  But now he’s just a foolish Rurouni who won’t kill.  And now he’s all wrapped up in the whole situation to take down another killer from the revolution despite his peaceful resolve._   Misao felt a headache coming on as she thought about it.  _Why are people like that?  Why can’t they remain true to ideals they hold close for all of their lives?  Why do people change so much?  And not always for the better?_

“To continue,” Okina bustled on with his explanation.  “Shakku had a son, Seiku, whom he taught everything he knew.  Everyone expected him to carry the tradition of sword crafting into the new era, but instead he turned his skills towards making common household items such as scythes and kitchen knives.  But perhaps his skills are still sharp and he can craft a new sakabato for Himura-kun.”

By this time the group had made their way to the outskirts of Kyoto where Seiku’s home was.  They walked down a small road next to a rice field that led to a small house with an attached workshop.  Just outside of the house, a woman was hanging up laundry to dry with a baby on her back tied in a sling.  The woman saw them walking up and she left her laundry for a moment to step forward and greet them.

“Welcome, how may I help you?” She asked politely, brushing her black hair out of her eyes.  

Kenshin’s face lit up a little as he smiled slightly, chasing away the dark expression he had on his face almost since they had entered Kyoto.  “Yes, we understood that you sell the finest kitchen knives here.”

“Of course, I can show you some of our wares.”  The woman led them back to the house.  She slid her sandals off as she stepped onto the porch.  She sat down as she untied the sling on her back and gently sat her baby son into a small bed on the porch before she opened a small thin chest where they saw a row of knifes on display, turning the chest slightly so Kenshin and the others had a better view of the merchandise. 

“Would it be alright if I test the edge first?” Kenshin asked politely.

“Of course,” the woman offered.

Kenshin selected one of the knifes and pulled out an apple from his sleeve.  Misao watched as Kenshin gave the apple a little toss into the air and with a quick flick of the wrist he made several cuts before he caught the apple again, all of the cuts were so fast that if Misao had blinked she would have missed it.  Misao stared at the apple, seeing no difference than before.  _Did he miss cutting the apple?_   Misao wondered for a moment before Kenshin flexed his hand and the apple slowly fell apart and Misao realized that Kenshin had neatly cut the apple into slices. 

“Wow,” Misao’s eyes a little wide as Kenshin carefully replaced the knife with the others on display.  “That was pretty neat Himura-san.”

Kenshin turned back to the woman who gulped at little at Kenshin’s display.  “Is Seiku-dono here by chance?”  He asked gently.  “I wish to ask something of him.”

The woman glanced at Kenshin’s waist, nothing for the first time the sword he carried.  “Yes, he is but…” she trailed off before she glanced at the sword again.  “I will fetch him,” with that she scoped her infant son out his cradle where he had been playing with handmade stuffed horse doll.  She hurried over the little workshop near the house and a moment later came out walking a step behind a young man wearing a leather apron to protect himself from the fires of the forge.  The young man wiped the sweat from his forehead with a cloth around his neck as he walked up the group. 

“I am Seiku Arai, may I help you?” he asked politely.

Kenshin stepped forward to greet him, there was a look of almost relief on his face after testing the kitchen knife and realizing that Shakku’s son had skills equal to his fathers to create such quality in a kitchen knife.  “Seiku-dono,” he greeted with a bow of his head.  “I owe your father a great debt, but I’m afraid I have come to ask you a favor.  Could you craft a new sword, like the one your father gave to this one?”  Kenshin asked as he drew his broken sakabato, flicking the cloth of his sleeve over his hand to prevent from touching the blade with his bare hands as he held the broken sword out for Seiku to see.

Seiku glanced at the sword in surprise before looking back to Kenshin.  He stepped forward, took the sword from Kenshin, and studied the blade closely.  “My father made this,” it was not a question, but a sure statement as Seiku examined the sword.  He gave it back to Kenshin with a shake of his head.  “I’m afraid that I cannot.”

Behind Kenshin Misao gasped.  “Why not?” she demanded.

“If you are familiar with my family then you know what my father did, and about the blades he created.  He always said that ‘the swords I make with forge a new age’ but he was wrong, they didn’t forge a new age, only killed countless people.  And I have never understood how a ‘new age’ can be formed through the deaths of others.  Times were terrible then so perhaps it couldn’t be helped.  But this is the Meiji Era now, as the samurai have cast away their swords so I have cast away my sword making days.  Now I make useful tools for this time of peace.  I will never make another sword again,” Seiku told them in a polite but sure voice.

“So unlike your father you’re a pacifist,” Okina shook his head.

“I’m not sure about that, but I do like peace, doesn’t everyone?” Seiku asked. 

“How can you be so naïve?!” Misao exploded, infuriated that this person wouldn’t help them and she stepped forward towards Sekiu.  “Can’t you see there that there are tons of people who want to…”

Kenshin grabbed Misao’s braid as she stalked past him and yanked her back before she reached Sekiu and his family.  “We are sorry to have intruded, please forgive us, we will leave now.”  Kenshin apologized with a bow of his head as he silenced Misao with a hand over her mouth before grabbing her elbow firmly as he marched her back towards town.

“Leaving, but why Himura-san?” Misao protested as Okina fell in behind him. 

“All Sekiu-dono wishes for is peace,” Kenshin explained after they had put some distance between them and Seiku’s home.  “Even if a sakabato is not meant to kill, it is still an instrument of violence, it would be wrong to ask him to craft such a thing.  We shall just have to look elsewhere for a replacement.”

***

Seiku stood with his wife as he watched Kenshin and the other’s leave.  “Seiku,” his wife murmured softly.  “That swordsmen, came here specifically looking for you.  What if he has some dire need for a sword?”

“Hmm,” Seiku mused in surprise as he turned to his wife, her face was drawn with worry as she reflected on the idea. 

“What if that is why that girl started yelling like she did when you refused him?” she went on.

“What of it?” Seiku asked.  “I still won’t make another sword, I’ve put those days behind me.”

“But if you won’t make another sword, couldn’t you at least offer the last one your father made?”

“No,” Seiku answered in a sure voice, he turned and picked up his son and cradled him in his arms.  “It’s better this way,” he assured her with a smile.  “In these peaceful days of the Meiji, there is no need for swords anymore.”

Seiku was wrapped up in his unfailing belief of the peace of the world he didn’t notice a shadow dislodge from a tree and hurry down the road.  The man passed another man on the road carrying a large pack and he ducked his head, hiding his face from view. 

“I found the Battosai, inform Shishio-sama at once,” the man with the hat reported as he walked past casually. 

“At once,” the man with the pack answered as he continued on his way.

***

They had made their way back to the inn and Kenshin was peacefully eating the lunch that Omasu had served to him, seeming not to have a care in the world.  Misao was glaring at him, fuming at how Kenshin had given up so quickly in asking Seiku to forge a new sword.  “How can you just sit there so peacefully eating lunch?!” Misao screamed at him, startling Kenshin mid-chew, she ignored the tray of food in front of her, or the fact that she was also disturbing Okina who was eating with them.  “Couldn’t you see that he was a wimp?”  Misao protested.  “If we had pushed the guy we could have gotten him to make you a new sakabato.”

Kenshin smiled at her, his polite smile, the sort of smile given to a child when the talk about their dream of walking across a rainbow or climbing to the top of every mountain in Japan. “No,” he responded in a soft sure voice.  “It would be wrong to upturn Seiku-dono’s life just for this one’s own selfish reasons.”

Misao humped and crossed her arms, “this is what I’m talking about, you’re a wimp too.”

Okina shook his head at Misao’s tirade.  “It makes no difference, even if we were to force him to make it, it would be a worthless sword, lacking the markers heart and soul.  A worthless shadow of a sword, not one to trust your life on.  Sojirio Seta already broke the first sakabato,” Okina remained her with a piercing look.  “When Himura-kun faces him or Shishio again it may mean his death.  He needs a sakabato that is better than the one that broke.  But if the girl that I helped to raise doesn’t know that already then she must be completely brainless.” Okina finished with a heavy sigh.

Misao fumed at him, “So what are we suppose to do then?” she demanded.  “Himura-san has to have a new sword!”

“We shall just have to seek out the other sword smiths in Kyoto until we can find one that will…” Okina began before Kenshin cut him off with his quite voice.

“It’s all right.”  Misao and Okina’s head swiveled around to face Kenshin who was calmly sipping his soup. 

Misao’s face twisted, _what’s up with him?_   She wondered.  _He’s been acting weird since we got back from Arai’s place, actually he’s been acting weird since we got to Kyoto, and it’s only getting worse._

Kenshin seemed calm but inside his thoughts were like a violent storm.  _This is actually for the best that Seiku-dono won’t forge a new sakabato for me.  There is no way that Shishio and his men will sit by ideally and let him forge another blade for me.  And I will not involve that happy little family in this affair._   He closed his eyes briefly as he pictured Seiku with his wife and son.  He opened his eyes to see Okina and Misao were still staring at him, waiting for him to finish explaining his statement.  _And even here, ex-shinobu they may be.  But in this new age they are just a little family running an inn trying to live peacefully.  If they continued to be involved in my fight with Shishio they will not come through unharmed.  I should leave as soon as this is settled._   Kenshin decided.  Already making plans to leave before nightfall, sneaking out if necessary.

Misao finally couldn’t take anymore.  “Can you at least get out of your own head while we’re talking!” she screamed as she reached out and slapped the back of Kenshin’s head hard.

Okina pulled Misao back with a firm look before he turned to Kenshin who was rubbing his head.  “Are you all right Kimura-kun?”

“Fine thanks,” Kenshin answered with a half-smile.

Okina turned back to Misao, “you have to stop fooling around like this,” he scolded. 

“It was this one who was caught off guard,” Kenshin injected softly.  _Though you would think with everything I’ve been through with her already I would learn not to drop my guard around Misao-san._

“Anyways, give up on having Seiku-san make a new sakabato,” Okina continued.

“Indeed,” Kenshin agreed.

“But…” Misao started.

“No buts,” Okina told her harshly.

Misao fumed and Kenshin could almost see the smoke of frustration coming out of her ears as she was forced to listen to them.  She got to her feet and started to walk out of the room. 

“Where are you going?” Okina asked.

Misao gave him a look over her shoulder that shook volumes at the level of frustration at the two of them, “just to go do girly things, like wash my hair, play with dolls, or talk with other girls about how stupid men really are.”’

“Well have fun,” Okina responded, turning back to his lunch.

***

Yumi finished loading a little tray of tea and sweets to take back to Shishio, she entered the room to find Hoji in the middle of a report.

“…was seen in Kyoto in the company of an old man and young girl, we are not sure yet how they are connected with the Battosai yet, or where he is staying at the moment….”  Hoji cut off momentarily as Yumi entered the room. 

Shishio’s eyes flickered to her for a moment before turning back to Hoji.  “Go on, where did the Battosai go?”

“What’s this about the Battosai?” a new voice asked.  The group turned as another door to the room opened and a young man strolled in with hair bleached to an almost white and spiked.  He wore two swords crosswise on his back with two more sheathed on both hips.  He wore a tight fitting hakama underneath a long white overcoat with the pattern of a dragon emblazed on it.  His voice was thick with the accent of one from the Osaka area.  “Ya’ll aren’t talking about the guy, Hitokiri Battosai, are ya?”

Shishio gave the newcomer one of his fierce grins, “Cho, you wasted no time getting here.”

Cho snorted, “I only live in Osaka you know, and to tell the truth I kind of wanted to show off this pretty new sword I just acquired.”  Cho pulled out one of the swords sheathed on his back.  “This was made by Masayuki Bizen,” Cho turned it so everyone could see the entirety of the blade.  “I had to ‘liberate’ it from a certain former samurai to get it, what do you all think of it?  Look how brightly it gleams despite having been soaked in the blood of a dozen men,” Cho asked with a particular smile on his face as he admired his new blade.

Yumi sat down on the couch next to Shishio, having putdown the tray of tea things on the small table by the side of the couch.  She started to pour Shishio a cup of tea.  “Don’t get me wrong Cho, but there is something very ‘unique’ about you when it comes to swords.”

Shishio ignored Cho who was continuing to admire his sword, lost in his own world at the moment and turned his attention back to Hoji.  “So where did the Battosai go Hoji?”

Hoji turned his attention back to his lord.  “He was seen visiting with Seiku Arai, looking for him to make a replacement for the sword that Sojiro broke.  But Seiku refused to forge him a new sword, however our spies inform us that there may be a sword that the family is in procession of that that was made by Shukku Arai that they didn’t give to the Battosai either.  The last sword he ever made it seems.”

Cho ‘s eyes suddenly came back into focus to the conversation and he sheathed his sword and licked his lips in eagerness. 

“So the last sword of Shukku Arai’s is just sitting around collecting dust then?”  Cho mused, rubbing his chin, his eyes sparkling with the thought of owning another of the great swordsmith of the revolution’s works.

Our moment is coming soon,” Shishio warned as Cho turned and started to leave.  “Don’t make too much trouble.”

“Mmm,” Cho responded with a backwards wave as he walked out of the room

Yumi shook her head a little as Cho left the room, “you can truly see his eyes change when swords are mentioned.”  _He looks at a sword with the same desire in his eyes as some men look at a beautiful woman._   Shishio laughed a little in reply as he took the tea Yumi offered.  “Is there anything else you require Shishio-sama?” she purred at him, completely ignoring Hoji’s presence.

“No,” came his short response.

“Well then,” Yumi continued with a seductive smile on her face.  “I’m going to go and bath and wait for you in the bedroom, so come soon,” Yumi concluded, running the back of her fingers down the side of his face before she stood up and left the room with a graceful swish of her hips.

Shishio sipped on his tea as Yumi left the room.  Hoji however was still unwilling to leave the matter be despite Shishio’s assurances.  “Shishio-sama, I’m still against this,” Hoji spook up.

“Hmm?” Shishio glanced up at Hoji.

Hoji hurried on to explain himself.  “Though he has grown weak, Himura is still the legendary Battosai.  If he awakens in a battle against the Ten Swords, recovering his strength of the past it may mean disaster to our greater plan.”

“That is a possibility,” Shishio agreed, taking a bite of one of the treats Yumi had left for him.  “But if that is the case then at least I’ll have fun when I kill the _true_ Battosai.”  Hoji’s eyes widened at his words.  “Not that it will happen, not with Sojiro and Usui among the Juppongatana.  I’ll be happy whichever way it falls.”  Shishio laughed a little at the thought, his laughter growing louder as the thought consumed him until it was the frantic laugh of a half-crazed man. 

Hoji watched, breathless, _this man cannot be measured._

***

Seiku’s wife, Azusa, was busy bringing a couple of buckets into the house, leaving her son on the porch in his bed playing with the little stuffed horse she had made for him.  She looked up to see a strange man with bleached hair and carrying multiple swords across his back and at his waist walk calmly up to the house and crouch on the porch in front of her son who stared at the stranger.  “Iori!”  She called in fear.  She dropped her buckets in an instant and ran up to the house, stopping several yards away, her heart pounding in fear.  “What are you doing?” she demanded as the man picked her son up and stood up, cradling Iori in his arm. 

“Shut up,” the man snapped back, he had a thick Osaka accent.  “I’m just playing with the baby.”

Seiku had heard his wife ‘s frantic call of “Iori,” and he dropped his work at once and came running out, afraid that something had happened to his son.  He ran up to his wife to take in the scene before him of a strange man, heavily armed holding his son. 

Azusa turned to him with a pleading expression, her eyes mirrored his own fear of the situation.  Seiku took a deep breath and stepped forward, his heart pounding so hard he was sure this man could hear it.   “Please give me back my son,” Seiku asked, taking several steps forward with his hands outstretched.

The man suddenly turned, unsheathing his sword and pointing it at Seiki who took a step back, holding his hand up in front of him.  “Not another step, or I test this edge on your son,” the stranger warned.

“Please don’t,” Azusa pleaded as she ran up, standing behind her husband, her eyes full of tears. 

“What do you want?” Seiku pleaded. 

The man gave him a half grin, “Shakku Arai’s last sword,” he told them.  He straightened up, laying the sword across his shoulder and shifting Iori over unto his hip.  “I heard that you were holding on to it.”

 _Where could he have heard that?_   Seiku thought, but it didn’t matter.  This man wouldn’t leave until he had what he wanted, one way or the other.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Seiku countered, hoping to be able to bluff his way through this.  “The whereabouts of most of my father’s swords is unknown, and I have none here.”

The man’s face darkened for a moment, “is that so?”  He resheathed his sword and Seiku breathed a sigh of relief that was short lived.  “Must be my mistake, I’m awfully sorry for the trouble, you see I just love swords, and I became a swordsman so I could play with them.” He pulled out a sword from his waist and reversed it, the end of the sheath pointing upwards, while he shifted his other hand hold Iori around, grabbing the boy’s collar and then hooked the base of the sheath into the boy’s collar, holding the hilt of his sword while Iori dangled from the sword by his collar.

“What are you doing?” Seki asked, heart freezing at the sight.

The man grinned wickedly at him, winking at the couple who stood petrified at the sight.  “Just watch,” he told them as Iori started to cry, reaching his chubby little arms out to his mother.  He jerked his arm up suddenly and the sheath with Iori went flying up into the air.

“Iori!” his parents screamed as Iori started to fall back to the earth attached to the sheath towards the naked blade of the razor-sharp katana while the strange man just grinned cruelly at the parent’s plight.  The sheath fell smoothly, and the man shifted the blade just so that when the sheath fell back it resheath the katana and Iori was for, the moment at least, safe.

“Not bad,” the man congratulated himself while the parents were staring at him with horror at the danger he had just placed their son in.  “That little trick was called the Sakasa Kuchu Noutou and there aren’t many around who can do it.”  He explained.  “I’ll admit that I’m shocked the last sword isn’t here cause I guess I like Shakku’s the most of anyone’s.”  Suddenly his grin fell and he grimaced in agony, raising his free hand to his face.  “I just can’t take it, I’m in such a state I might slip the second time.”  He warned, turning one eye on the parents.

Seiku tried to jump forward in a desperate attempt to free his son from this lunatic but the swordsman just shifted his stance, pulling out the other sword sheathed at his side and hitting Seiku solidly with the hilt and knocked him back a few steps where his wife caught him as he gasped for breath.

The swordsmen grinned at them, a crazed look in his eye.  “It’s rare for folks to see me do the same trick twice so watch close.”  He started to shift his stance to once again attempt his reverse sheathing technique but a voice stopped him.

“Please don’t,” Azusa pleaded, tears running down her eyes.  “My father-in-law’s last sword isn’t here.”

“Azusa,” her husband choked out, trying to stop his wife.

“That sword was offered years ago as a holy sword to the Hakuzan Shrine.”  She finished.

“So it does exist,” the swordsmen murmured, grabbing Iori by the collar and dropping him back into his little bed, crying.  “You folks are sure rotten liars.  And in case this is just another lie I’m borrowing your boy until I see if you’re being honest or not.”  With that he grabbed the two handles on the little bed and picked it up, ignoring Iori’s howls. 

“Iori,” Azusa and Seiki tried to start forward but stopped with the swordsmen turned with a drawn sword in one hand and their son in his little bed in the other.  “I think it goes without saying that if you get the police involved in this there’s no saying what will happened, but your son for sure ain’t going to live through it,” he warned then in a cold voice before walking off with their son and with one of his swords laying across his shoulder.

***

Miku Okazaki stood in the doorway as her nephew and charge, Daisuke, was in the middle of one his lessons with his tutor.  He had been under her care since his own parents had died at the end of the Bakamatsu and she was raising him until he was old enough to take over the affairs of the Okazaki clan.  Until then she saw to their various holdings, managing the wealthy of the clan until Daisuke was old enough to inherit.  She smiled a little as she watched him hard at work, in a flash of memory she remembered a time when three other boys had sat in that room, learning from their tutors or their father, before…

Miku turned away, feeling a slight pang of her heart at the memory of her lost family.  Her husband, the leader of the Okazaki Clan, and her three sons had been killed by a high official of the Shogun’s court and her pleads for justice for their murders fell on deaf ears.  She walked into the garden, trying to push away the tragic memories of the past.  She had managed to lose herself in the beauty of the fall flowers and the birds chattering amongst themselves before one of the servants of the house came out to disturb her solitude.

“My lady,” the man bowed to her.  “There is a young woman at the gate who asks for an audience with you.”

“I am not in the mood to deal with such people today, unless she has a good reason to be here turn her away like the others,” Miku sighed, it seemed that she would always have someone coming to the gate trying to seek her audience for their own schemes, trying to cheat the Okazaki fortune away from her.  They believed that because she was a woman such things might be easy but they quickly learned differently.  Miku guarded and managed well the affairs of the clan, she wanted Daisuke to have the full inheritance of the Okazaki’s.  Her servants knew their mistress’s ways and would normally would turn away those who had no real business or acquaintance with her.  She felt slightly annoyed that she was being disturbed with such an unimportant matter when she was seeking peace.

“She is most persistence, stating that you knew her father well though she would not give her name.  She told me to give this to you, that you would know who she is by this.”  The servant continued.

Miku turned around as her servant held out a simple silver comb.  Miku felt her heart drop, she swallowed hard, stepping forward she took the silver comb and held it up.  It was a simple thing, one had to look close to see the little design carved into it.  She closed her eyes for a moment, calling to mind a festival, where she had picked out the little comb from the stand, _“this will make a far better gift…”_   Miku opened her eyes, brushing away the memory of a warm touch on her hand, a kind smile.  In a flash she was all business.  “What did the girl want?”  She demanded.

The servant shook his head.  “She would not say, only stated it was a matter of some importance she would speak of only with your ladyship.”

“Very well, show the girl into the south room at once.”  Miku ordered, palming the comb in her hand.


	15. The Life that Could Not Be

**Chapter 14**

**The Life that Could Not Be**

Miku turned the hair comb over in her hands, memories of the past that she had done her best for the past five years to bury were coming to the surface, stirring emotions she had long thought dead.

_Miku looked over Koshijiro’s shoulder, it was one of the few times where they spent time out in the city and Miku was thoroughly enjoying spending the festival with him.  They had stopped among the various booths with wares out for sale.  Miku saw him eyeing a row of dolls as if trying to decide between them, he picked one up and turned it over in his hand._

_“I didn’t know that you collected dolls,” Miku teased gently._

_Koshijiro’s lips quirked a little at her playful banter.  It will be my daughter’s birthday soon, I was trying to pick out a present to send her,” he explained, setting the doll back down._

_Miku’s lips pursed a little as she surveyed the wares.  “How old is she turning again?” she quizzed._

_“Fourteen,” was the prompt response._

_Miku sighed and then dragged a surprised Koshijiro from the stand gently.  “Well then she won’t want a doll, she’s almost a woman after all.”  Miku explained.  “She’ll want something a little more grown up.”  Koshijiro looked lost and Miku felt a little sorry for him._ It’s been so long since he’s seen her, he’ll only think of her as that little girl he left behind, he won’t even realize that little girl is gone now, she’s growing up. _Miku thought in symphony._

_“What should I get her then?” Koshijiro asked, admitting surrender.  “What does a fourteen-year-old girl want?”_

_Miku turned around and started walking through the collection of booths, her eyes searching with Koshijiro following her, still waiting for an answer to his question.  Finally, her eyes found what she was looking for and she stepped to a small booth selling various ornaments.  She glanced among the wares with a trained eye._ Don’t know if she likes elaborate or not but you can never go wrong with something simple but elegant. _Her eyes finally found what she was looking for, she picked up a simple silver comb with delicately wrought edge work as its only adornment.  “This will make for a better gift, something like this will make her feel grown up and beautiful like every girl should.” Miku held it out for Koshijiro to take._

_He turned the comb over in his hand, “Are you sure about this?  It’s not too grown up of a gift to give?”_

_“I’m sure,” Miku told him in a sure voice.  “Trust me, I have an insight into young women.”_

Miku clenched the comb tightly in her hand, steeling away her memories and preparing herself for what was coming.  _The letter did say I might have a guest from the past but I never expected this.  What is really going on here I wonder?_ _Well it seems like I’m about to find out._

_***_

Misao ran out of the Aoi-ya and weaved her way through the crowd with ease, only the swish of her braid and the barely audible metallic clink marked her passages through the streets of Kyoto.  _No matter what Gramps or Himura-san say we need that new sakabato soon.  And it needs to be the best possible one.  I’ve got to see if I can convince that guy on my own, maybe with just a little push he’ll see things our way._

_***_

Kaoru’s first impression of Miku Okazaki after she was lead back through the house to the room where Miku Okazaki waited for her was that she was likely one of the most elegant women she had ever seen.  Her skin was like ivory, her black hair pulled back with a simple grace, and her clothes clearly displayed the wealth to which she had been born but were not gaudy but tasteful.  She held herself with a calm confidence as she observed Kaoru with her cool gaze.  In her present surroundings, Kaoru was aware of the slight rumple of her kimono and obi after her run-in previously with Shishio’s lackeys and the police, the scrapped knuckles and bruises from the fight with Gohia’s men, and her skin darkened by sun was far from the ivory skin of her host.  She saw Miku take all those things in with her dark brown eyes.  She said nothing about, only motioned to Kaoru to join her.

Kaoru stepped forward, knelt on the offered cushion, and bowed to Miku.  “Thank you for seeing me, I apologize for disturbing you like this without warning.”

“So you are Kaoru Kamiya,” Miku began without preamble, she held up the silver comb that Kaoru had used to gain entry into the home before handing it back to Kaoru who quickly tucked it away in her obi for safe keeping.   “The daughter of Koshijiro Kamiya.,” Miku continued.  “Did you travel all the way from Tokyo just to meet with me?”

Kaoru bit her lip a little, “no, I am here in Kyoto for other reasons.  But there is something important I would like to discuss with you.”

“What is that?” Miku asked in a voice that bore a hint of curiosity.  _Why would the letter say that I should protect a fragment of the past if I should find it?_   She wondered again.  _It must have been referring to her, but what kind of trouble has the girl gotten into?_   She wondered as she looked at her scrapes, bruises, and general appearance. 

Kaoru took a deep breath, she wasn’t quite sure what she had expected coming to meet this woman but the greeting she had received so far was not part of expectations.  _It may have been a mistake to come here, I don’t want to put anyone in danger after all._   “I’ve come to ask a favor from you,” Kaoru explained.

Miku’s eyebrow raised at this.  “Oh, is that so?”

 “I know I have no right to ask anything from you, but please give me a moment to explain.  But first there is some news I have debated for years about telling you,” Kaoru glanced at the floor, the woman’s stares making her nervous.  “I thought maybe you had the right to know after it happened, but then I thought it would probably only cause you pain and perhaps it was better for you to be kept in the dark, and the more time passed the easier it was to not tell you and have to explain why nothing was said before and…”

“Is there a point to this soon?” Miku asked impatiently as Kaoru rambled on.

Kaoru gasped, realizing that she was babbling, _get a hold of yourself Kaoru._   She mentally shook herself, in her minds eyes drawing a picture of Kenshin to steady herself to her purpose.  “It’s about my father,” Kaoru saw Miku straighten just slightly at her words.  “He passed away, just over 5 years ago to be exact.”  Kaoru told her calmly.

Miku relaxed just slightly and for a flash Kaoru saw a moment of shock and pain in Miku’s eyes before they fell to the floor.  “I see,” she murmured.  “How did he die?”

Kaoru was steadied by Miku’s reaction, seeing the person behind the calm mask this woman wore.  “In the chaos caused by the Battle of Ueno, he was trying to save someone else when…” Kaoru trailed off a little as she remembered the sound of the shot that took her father away from her.  “Like I said, I wanted to send you word about what happened after the fact but…” Kaoru took a deep breath to steady herself for the next part and the effect it might have on Miku.  “But the one time that Papa spoke of you was to tell me about the deal you two had made before he left Kyoto.”  Miku’s eyes rose to Kaoru’s at her words.  “About how if he still felt the same way about you that he would write to you after 6 months, and that if you felt the same you would come to Tokyo, he told me about you because he wanted to be sure that I wouldn’t mind having a new mother.”  Kaoru gave Miku a sad little smile and pulled out a letter from her sleeve.  “I am sorry that he died before he had a chance to send you this,” Kaoru handed out the letter to Miku who took it with trembling hands.  “I found it in his room when I was cleaning out a few things,” Kaoru explained. 

Kaoru waited patiently as Miku unfolded the letter and read it slowly.  Finally, Miku folded the letter carefully, laid it in her lap, and looked at Kaoru with a smile.  “Thank you for bring this to me, I’ve thought all these years he had changed his mind.  Now I know the truth.”

“I’m sorry again, I should have told you years ago about all this,” Kaoru apologized with a sigh.  “But it was easier at the time to do nothing, there was so many others things that had to be done…”

“Stop apologizing,” Miku cut her off.  “What’s done is done, now please.  You said you had a favor to ask of me, what is it?”  _I still want to know why she needs protecting, what kind of trouble could she possibly be in?_

Kaoru looked up, now seeing a potential friend in this woman.  “Like I said I came to Kyoto for other reasons than to see you.  I’ve come looking for a friend of mine who’s in a lot of trouble.  I can’t go into the details but basically, he’s been hired by some important people to deal with a very dangerous person.  And this dangerous person is not happy that he was hired to stop them so he started targeting people close to my friend which is why I look like this,” Kaoru laughed at little, gesturing to her appearance.  She looked at Miku with earnest eyes, trying to convince this woman of her situation.  “But it’s imperative that I find my friend as soon as possible, for his sake, I have to find him.  It’s a bit complicated.”  Kaoru shook her head, not sure how to describe her feelings.

“Not to a woman it’s not,” Miku told her with a knowing look.  _Well that’s one question answered at least, so people are trying to use her as a hostage against this ‘friend of hers then?_   “I’ve lived in this world long enough to understand what it is you can’t find the words to say.  Just answer one question, does this ‘friend’ of yours know how much you love him?”

Kaoru blushed, _am I really that obvious?_   “Yes,” she muttered.  “Before all this happened I really thought that he would finally ask me to marry him soon.”

 _Well if he loves her then she does make the perfect hostage for someone to use.  And now the cryptic letter makes perfect sense.  Well this is a favor I don’t have a problem with._ Miku leaned backwards slightly, remembering fondly for a moment when she was as young as Kaoru, how complicated things such as love had seemed at the time, _but it’s far simpler than I ever made it out to be.  It’s only taken years for me to realize it._   “And he’s in Kyoto now?”  Miku received a nod in response.  “And wouldn’t finding your friend put you in more danger?  Since I would assume that dangerous man you mentioned is after him.”

Kaoru shook her head, “it doesn’t matter the danger, if I don’t find my friend, then he might not make it through this fight, and then what was the point of hiding in the first place?” she asked in a serious question that hung in the air between the women. 

“Then it’s simple then,” Miku continued in a business-like voice, breaking the silence.  “There are some people here in Kyoto that are expects in finding things, even people when they don’t want to be found.  I have used their services from time to time.  All they need is a name or a description and they will find this friend of yours for a fee.”

Kaoru gulped, “I don’t have much money at the moment, I had a run-in with some men this morning and lost everything but what I was carrying on my person at the time.”

Miku smiled, “Don’t worry about the money, I will take care of it.”

“Aunt Miku,” one door of the room slid open and a young man looked into the room and spotted Miku speaking with Kaoru.  “Aunt Miku I’m sorry to disturb you and your guest,” he apologized with a slight bow, about to close the door before Miku’s voice stopped him.

“Wait Daisuke,” Miku called out, hold her hand out to the young man.  He waited for her command, “please fetch a pen and paper for us.”

“Yes Aunt Miku,” he nodded his head and then left, returning in a few moments for a pen and paper.  He sat down with the ladies, handing the desired materials to his aunt.

“Daisuke, this young lady is the daughter of an old friend of mine, Kaoru Kamiya, she will be staying with us for a little while.  Kaoru-san this is my nephew and charge, Daisuke Oazasuke.”  The two bowed a little in greeting to each other.  Miku smiled fondly to the young man who Kaoru judged to be 16 at the most.  “Now Daisuke, please inform the servants to make up a bed for our guest and set an extra place at the table for her.”

“Yes Aunt Miku,” Daisuke left at his aunt’s order, closing the door behind him.  Miku smiled fondly after the boy before turning her attention back to Kaoru.  “Daisuke is a good boy, once he is a little older he will take over the day to day affairs of the clan and its holdings and I will be able to step back and relax.”  She laid out the paper, pen, and ink.  “Now just write as best of a description of your friend as you can, I’ll have the servants send word to arrange a meeting so we can put them to work finding your friend.”

Kaoru nodded and took up the pen at once.  Miku left Kaoru at work, returning several minutes later as Kaoru had finished her description and was waiting for the ink to finish drying.  Miku took a seat next to her, looking over Kaoru’s description.  “ _Kenshin Himura, long red hair, cross shaped scar on left cheek…”_   Miku looked quickly up at Kaoru, choosing her words carefully.  “This ‘friend’ you’re looking for, sounds a lot like a famous hitokiri who terrorized the streets of Kyoto during the revolution.”

Kaoru looked back at her with a calm, cool gaze.  “I can assure you, the man I’m looking for is no hitokiri, he’s just a Rurouni that I met in Tokyo who wouldn’t hurt a fly unless it is to protect someone, and even then, he refuses to kill.”

Miku sized up the girl, “my mistake then.”  She carefully folded the paper and tucked it into her kimono for safekeeping.  “If you would come with me I’ll have the servants show you the room you’ll be staying in.”  With that Miku led Kaoru out of the room and left her with a servant outside who escorted Kaoru off.  Miku watched Kaoru until she was led out of sight, thinking on the description of the man she carried.  _She’s protecting him, that much is clear._   Miku bit her lip not sure if she should help Kaoru in her search for this man who matched perfectly the description of Hitokiri Battosai and her own memory of the time she had seen him fight one dark night, until a thought intruded in her mind and she smiled, her decision made.  _Who am I to judge? I should know better than anyone that even men feared as merciless hitokiri are not as coldblooded as the stories make them out to be.  Heaven’s know I’ve met my share of them._   She sighed, for a moment she let herself think of what might have been if Koshijiro had lived, remembering every word of the letter Kaoru had given her.  _If I had received that I would have gone to Tokyo in an instant and become his wife.  Kaoru would now be my daughter._   She sighed looking around her and brought back to the present.  _But then who would have looked after Daisuke all these years, the Okazaki lands, or my family?  It is just a dream, a dream of life that will never be,_ she smiled a little as she went about her day.  _But at least the mystery of that strange letter I received has now been explained._

She quickly stepped back into the room and took up the pen and a fresh sheet of paper to prepare another message.  _I must let them know that the ‘memory of the past’ will be well looked after._

_***_

Miku grabbed the hilt of the katana and sheath to herself, pressing herself closer against the wall, trying to hide in the shadows.  In her heart burned a rage and fury that would never be extinguish with time, only dimmed.  There were tears in her soul that in this moment, she refused to shed, tears that had almost drown her.  She could still hear the scream of her dying son as his throat was slit, could still see her husband’s lifeless body.  As was proper at that time she had married early, the marriage had been arranged for further benefit to her family.  She had been wed to the heir of the Okazaki clan, Izumi Okazaki.  While there was no special bond between them he had been good to her and she had borne him three sons.

As the chaos in Kyoto grew day by day, spread by the rebels seeking to usurp the Shogun there were others who sought to gain from the madness.  The Uchiyama clan had always had a feud with the Okazaki in competition over holdings.  One member of the Uchiyama clan, Hidoyoshi, had been bolder than his brothers.  With a band of men, they had broken into their home one night, killing all who resisted them.  Miku had just been singing her youngest son of three to sleep when she heard the commutation.  She had grabbed him in her arms and tried to flee to safety but Hidoyoshi’s men had grabbed her, taking her son from her, as he struggled in fear against the man who held him, he had pulled down the mask his captor wore and Miku had seen Hidoyoshi’s  face before he slit her son’s throat while she watched.  Then they threw her the boy’s corpse with a laugh and left her alive, having killed her husband and sons, all the heirs of the Okazaki’s fortune, certain that now their family could take over the many of their holdings of the Okazaki’s with no man to protect them.  They had underestimated her.

As she held her son’s lifeless body she had seen the true destruction they had wrought, her other’s sons and husband dead, and a few servants who had tried to fight to protect their master laid dead, dying, or badly wounded.  Miku swore that she would see revenge against the Uchiyama clan for their crimes.  She had tried taking her case to the magistrate of what she had seen that night.  However, the men had left a tenchu note like the rebels always did, she had been the only one to see Hidoyoshi’s face so it was scoffed off as at best the foolishness of a woman, at worst her seeking to turn a tragic situation to destroying her married clans bitter rivals. 

Miku had continued to try and fight back, to make someone believe her, but the Uchiyama moved quickly, suing the Okazaki clans over many of their most disputed holdings, seeking to obtain ownership in the chaos the slaughter had caused.  Miku stood on the verge of losing everything as there was no leader of her clan, the only heir left an orphaned  boy living with relatives in Niigata.  He had been sent for to be raised as the heir of the Okazaki clan but he was too young to be the leader of the clan yet.

Since the courts and law of the land would not give her the vengeance that she craved for her dead family, and since she stood on the verge of giving an orphaned boy an empty title as an inheritance and no estates to go with it she decided to take matters in her own hands.  She planned to kill Hidoyoshi and as many Uchiyama as she could, to murder them as they had murdered her family.  She had made that plan the last time she had kneeled before the magistrate and heard him read out the judgment that the Uchiyama clan was blameless in the matter of the death of her family.  She had felt a wave of hopelessness at those words, and hopelessness that harden into a terrible resolved as she saw the smiles and knowing looks of the Uchiyama clan as they congratulated themselves.  All around those that had watched the proceedings also seemed relived at the judgment, believing Miku a liar, or mistaken in her accusations.  Only one face seemed to reflect Miku’s yearning for justice, one face that believed her.  It was a samurai with deep eyes and wearing the uniform of the Shinsengumi, for a moment they shared a look before he had disappeared into the crowd.

But now Miku was alone, all alone.  She knew that Hidoyoshi would be traveling this way back home tonight, he had been called to some meeting or another.  She planned to make him pay first before she attacked the rest of the Uchiyama clan.  The sword she held was a forbidden Muramusa blade.  Her clan held Muramusa as a distinct ancestor and held the sword in secret as a keepsake despite the death sentence dealt to any who processed such a blade.  _The Muramusa blades are said to thirst for blood,_ Miku thought as she saw Hidoyoshi and his men walking down the street while she remained hidden in the alley way.  _Tonight, this blade shall drink it’s fill_.

Miku took one step forward, shifting the sword into position to draw it as she prepared to attack the men when suddenly a strong arm grabbed her around the waist and held her back while another hand held a drawn wakizashi to her throat.  She froze in fear, _one of Hidoyoshi’s men?_   She wondered in fear.  _Did they guess what I planned to do?_

“Please forgive the brutality of holding you hostage like this Miku-dono, but that sword you hold tonight is not needed.” A man whispered in her ear, so softly his voice was almost lost on the quiet night’s breeze.  Miku, barely dared to breath, the man’s voice was calming but the blade held to her throat spoke a different story.  She saw the white mountain stripes of his sleeve speaking that he was of the Shinsengumi.  Miku didn’t know what he intended to do with her, she suspected that she was at least under arrest and would be killed for the blade she held but the man made no move, simply held her where she was as Hidoyoshi and his men moved past them, unaware of the danger that had lurked in the darkness.

The man waited until Hidoyoshi and his men had moved out of hearing range before he let Miku go.  As soon as she was released, Miku ran out into the street where the was the faint light of the moon and a single lantern.  She drew the sword and faced the man who had held her.  “Who are you and what do you want with me?” she demanded in fury, the sword steady in her hand.

The man stepped out of the shadows, Miku recognized it as the same man who had seemed sympathetic towards her at the last meeting with the magistrate, the only one who seemed to believe her story.  “I mean you no harm my lady.  Only sought to stop your vengeance, hands like yours should not be stained by the blood, especially of such unworthy men like the one who murdered your family.”

“I am the only one who can avenge them,” Miku coldly informed him.  “And I will not allow their murderer to continue to walk free.  Stay out of my way or I will kill you as well.”

Miku sheathed the sword, spun on her heel, and ran after Hidoyoshi and his men.  Behind her the man ran after her.  Miku gritted her teeth, determined to take her revenge, she had no desire to involve others in this but this man left her little choice, he was faster than her and was only seconds from catching her.  She turned to face him, starting to draw her sword but he was too quick for her, he grabbed her at once and twisted the sword away from her before she could draw it.  Miku let out a scream of rage as her weapon was wrestled from her.  The man wasted no time, he ran off with her sword and Miku gave up her chase after Hidoyoshi to chase this man to reclaim her weapon.

He led her through the winding streets of Kyoto, Miku noticed in the back of her mind, the one part that was still thinking rationally, that he could have lost her if he desired but instead seemed to be leading her on.  Finally, he stopped.  He stood on a section of road that stood at a higher elevation, looking down a section of the road down below, a small wall had been built on the edge of the overhang to prevent wanderers from falling over the edge.  The strange man was looking down, kneeling down beside the wall, peering over the edge at something down below.  Miku stopped, her sword leaned against the wall next to the man and she paused for a moment, debating how to win her weapon back from this man.  Before she had decided he turned, looking at her with a clear gaze and held his finger to his lips, motioning her to be quiet.  “If you wish to see vengeance for your family come here but be quiet.”  He whispered to her.

Curious, Miku crept forward, the man pulled her to her knees when she reached the wall before he gestured to the road down below.  Miku looked down below and saw Hidoyoshi and his men walking carelessly down the road holding a couple of lanterns up to light their way. 

“Hidoyoshi Uchiyama is a fool to come this way,” the man told her in a whisper.  “This place is perfect for an ambush.  The Imperialists will most likely want him dead.  If I were they, I would have a hitokiri waiting here for them.  If I am right, then vengeance for your family will be wrought tonight.”

Miku glanced at him, wondering for a moment why this man would know all these things and not seek to protect Hidoyoshi and keep the peace in Kyoto.  Isn’t that what the Shinsengumi were supposed to do?

Like he had said, a shadow suddenly detached itself from the wall of the road below after the men had passed and started slashing at the men, they barely had time to shout in surprise before the shadow moved among them, fighting with a ruthlessness of a demon and killing without mercy.  Miku watched with wide eyes as the shadow killed every man, none of them even having time to shout for help, the fallen lanterns shed a small amount of light on the shadow as it stopped to pull out a piece of paper and drop it among the men.  Miku gasped a little as the shadow below turned and the light shown his features slightly.  She saw a glimpse of red hair tied in a high ponytail and the figure of a young man, no older than fifteen with an angry looking cut down the left side of the face.  She only saw him for a moment before he disappeared into the darkness. 

Miku turned and sunk against the wall, not believing what she had seen.  Not believing that her vengeance against Hidoyoshi would be carried out by another, nor believing that the avenging angel would be one so young, barely of age himself, or that he would process such skill.  The man also crouched down, sitting next to her and watching her carefully.  “You knew that would happen,” Miku accused.  “And yet as a Shinsengumi you did nothing, why?”  She turned and looked at him with sharp eyes.

He shook his head, “I did not know for sure, only suspected.  It was good chance to strike down one of their enemies.  As for not stopping them…” he drifted off for a moment, looking away, seeming lost in his own thoughts.  “I have no love or loyalty to those who threaten or hurt defenseless children like that man who lies dead below us.”

Miku swallowed hard, “so you believe me,” she whispered.  “That Hidoyoshi was the one behind my family’s death?”

The man stood up and held a hand out to her to help her up.  “I do my lady,” Miku got to her feet with his help and he returned the sword he taken from her.  “These streets are not safe to be on alone, I will see that you make it home safely Miku-dono.”  He started down the street and Miku followed half a step behind him, clenching her sword to her chest. 

They walked in silence for a while and were halfway home before Miku dared to ask him a question.  “That boy… the one who killed Hidoyoshi, who is he?”

“A skilled hitokiri of the Imperialists, do not seek him out my lady, for your own sake.”  He warned her.

“I had no desire to seek him out,” Miku assured him in a quiet voice.  The events of the night had sobered her.  When they had arrived at her home the man bowed to her as he stepped into through the gates, certain that she was now safely home he turned to leave but Miku’s voice stopped him.  “Wait, what is your name?”

He looked at her curiously, “Koshijiro Kamiya of Edo,” he replied simply.

“If you have no other obligations come back tomorrow and have tea with me, allow me to thank you for what you have done tonight.”

“Thanks are not needed….” Koshijiro began.

“Please,” Miku pleaded simply.

He looked at her for a moment, before he glanced away, “I am busy tomorrow, but I will come back and have tea with you as soon as I may.  Good night my lady,” he bowed slightly before he left, vanishing into the darkness of the night. 

_***_

Misao ran up to the Seiku Arai’s home, slowing a little when she saw the couple, Seiku was sitting on the ground his face in his hands and his wife knelt next to him, her face stained with tears and twisted in a look of hopeless fear and worry.  _What happened here?_ _Everything was fine a few hours ago._ Misao wondered as she stepped close enough to hear the couple’s conversation as they paid her no mind, to wrapped up in their own tragedy.

“…the sword was meant as a holy sword, it was offered up without once being drawn making it the only one of my father’s sword not stained with blood.  If it runs red then my father will truly be nothing more than the ‘the man who forges tools of death’ and not the man he was.”  Seiku moaned.

“Your father’s legacy is important but I care more for Iori, your son’s life, than that.  I was trying to save him!” Azusa cried.

“Fool,” Seiku looked up at his wife harshly.  “Didn’t you see that man’s eyes?  He’s not man who loves to process swords, he’s a man who loves to kill with swords.  When he gets his hands on my father’s sword what do you think he will do?  He will want to test it on someone at once.”

Azusa’s face twisted as she realized her mistake, “Iori!” she cried, burying her face in her hands as the sobs overtook her.

Seiku had the look of a defeated man.  “I stopped making swords to seek peace, why won’t the world let me be?” he sighed.  _Nothing can save Iori now._

The couple looked up for a moment at the crunch of gravel underfoot to find Misao standing over them with a determined look on her face.  “What happened here?”  she demanded.

“You’re the girl from earlier,” Azusa sniffled. 

“Someone took your son right?” she demanded.  “So tell me what happened!”

Seiku shook his head, “it’s no use, if the police get involved Iori is sure to die,” he protested weakly.

Misao glared at him so fiercely that he flinched.  “Do I look like the police?”  She spat.  “Trust me, and you’ll get your son back, promise.”

***

Masaru sat at the front room of the Aoi-ya, looking through various receipts and working on the books.  Okina may be the official owner of the Aoi-ya but most of the finical running of the inn was handled by Masaru due to his financial skills.  When other inns had struggled or closed during hard times at the end of the revolution and the Oniwanban had folded and they had lost government funding for the inn, the Aoi-ya soldiered on due to his keen ability to manage the funds.  Now that times had become peaceful and roads improved and a rail line was being laid making travel even faster and easier, tourism to Kyoto had increased and business had been booming for them.  It had also helped that they had kept a secret side business of various undercover work, utilizing their skill as onmitsu.

Masaru looked up as an elderly man walked into the inn.  He got to his feet in greeting, “good afternoon, welcome to the Aoi-ya, if you are seeking accommodations I’m afraid we are already full but I can recommend several other fine inns nearby.”

The elderly man shook his head.  “I do not seek accommodations, I have been sent by my mistress to deliver a message for Okina, I was told I could leave it here and you would see that he receives it.”

Masaru stepped forward with a slight smile, “of course, I will see that he receives it.”  He took the letter from the elderly man who left with a bow.  Masaru felt a rush as he held the letter in his hand.  He enjoyed a peaceful life as much as anyone but he also enjoyed the chance to use the skills he spent a life time honing and feeling for a moment the thrill of adventure and danger that came with each secret job they took.  For former clients they were informed that if they had further jobs for the group to leave such requests in various places in the city that were a part of their information network.  As they employed more jobs from the group they would change the location that they would take such requests, so they would not suspect one place of being the headquarters of the group, and to avoid too much suspicion at any one location.  Only those trusted clients who had used their services many times were told to bring such requests directly to the Aoi-ya, little knowing it was the true headquarters of the Oniwanban.

Masaru took a moment to straighten the receipts before he took the request directly to Okina. 

He took a deep breath as he shuffled the papers into order, wondering what the job would be, _there are only two people that this can be, the Police Chief or Lady Okazaki, the only question is if we will be able to perform this job while helping Himura?_  

***

Misao’s feet pounded against the road.  She moved swiftly and tirelessly, pushing her way through any travelers who got in her way, only the sway of her braid and the slight metallic click followed her as she moved with ease.  She ran straight to a small teashop where an old woman was picking up a few used dishes from a table after the customers had gone to wash, she glanced up as Misao ran up.  The old woman’s face broke into a grin at the familiar face of the young girl.  “Welcome back Misao, when did you get back to Kyoto?” she asked politely. 

Misao skidded to halt, “no time Auntie Oshige, got to send a message, get me Lu No.1.” Misao shot back.

The old woman’s face sobered in an instant, catching the deadly earnest in the girl’s face.  “Right,” she dropped the dishes on an empty table, and brushing her hands on her apron, she hurried into the little kitchen out to the back with Misao on her heels.


	16. The Child of the New Age

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas season is getting hectic and I'm behind again for posting but I plan to have all of this book up before the new year so don't you fret because here, fresh off the presses is another chapter for your enjoyment!

**Chapter 15**

**The Child of the New Age**

Kenshin sat in the window overlooking the garden area, one leg propped against the opposite side of the window frame from where his back as resting to help keep his balance.  The cool breeze blew his hair gently back and he closed his eyes, turning his face to the sunlight, drinking in the peacefulness of the moment.  Down below he could hear the boys, Yuuto and Sora playing some game that seemed to involve a great deal of laughing and throwing things about.  He could hear the others in the inn going about their daily business.  He opened his eyes, looking down into the courtyard as the boy’s shouting suddenly ended when someone from inside the inn stepped out to investigate the commutation.

“What are you two doing out here?”  Kenshin glanced down to see their father, Shiro glaring at the two boys.  “Do you have to destroy something every five minutes?”

“Yes,” came the playful laugh of the two boys as they spoke in unison.

Shiro did not look amused.  “You boys had better get back to the kunai throwing you were supposed to practicing, quietly, or so help me.”

“Ooo… we’re so scared,” one of the boys giggled, Kenshin wasn’t sure which one since he couldn’t see a difference between the two.

“As if you could catch both of us,” Yuuto challenged with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Shiro’s eye’s narrowed, “Omasu!” he yelled.  “Little help out here.”

The boy’s straightened up in an instance and looked around with a nervous glance.  “What on earth is wrong Shiro?” Omasu asked her husband as she stepped out of the inn with a vase she was busy dusting off in her hands.

“The boys don’t want to practice like they were told too,” Shiro informed her.  “I’ll take one, you get the other.”

Omasu set her vase down and stepped down into the courtyard, the boys realizing their predicament now that another adult had been brought in, and parent to boot, they tried to turned and run off but stopped when the slender looking Hideyoshi stepped into the courtyard, blocking off their escape.

Okina walked past the room where Kenshin sat, he glanced through the open doorway, his attention drawn to the sounds of shouting in the courtyard down below as the boys were rounded up and dealt their punishment for not following orders.  Okina paused for a second, caught by the look of helpless longing on Kenshin’s face as he watched the scene below.  He suddenly wondered what had happened in Kenshin’s past to cause that look on his young face. 

The moment was broken with a pigeon flutter through the open window and perched on Kenshin’s leg, quirking his head at him.  Kenshin stared at the pigeon in surprise, and Okina stepped into the room.  “Grab that bird,” he ordered Kenshin.

Kenshin glanced at Okina for a second before he reached forward and gently grabbed the bird.  The pigeon cooed and fluttered its wings a little when Kenshin grabbed it before it settled down, obviously used to being handled by people.  Okina stepped forward and look the bird carefully from Kenshin, “it’s Lu Number One from old Shige,” Okina mused.  He looked up and saw Kenshin’s puzzled face.  “These are the nerves of the Oniwanbanshu’s communication network here in Kyoto,” Okina explained.   “With over 141 carrier birds spread in various locations throughout Kyoto we can communicate at the speed of a flying bird.”  Okina reached for the note carefully tied to the bird’s foot and unhook it before he let the pigeon go.  The bird flew back to the window and perched on Kenshin’s shoulder, pecking at his hair.  Kenshin brushed the bird away, getting to his feet and the pigeon flew off and settled on a perch down in the courtyard. 

Meanwhile Okina started reading the message, his eyes widened, he looked up at Kenshin in surprise.  “It’s from Misao, she says that some of Shishio’s men have kidnapped Seiku’s son.”  Kenshin didn’t hesitate for a second.  He snatched the note from Okina’s hand, grabbed his sword from where he had learned it against the wall, and jumped out the window, running along the rooftop of the walkway below.

“Himura-kun wait, you can’t fight with a broken sword!” Okina yelled out the open window, trying in vain to stop Kenshin.  “You’ll only be killed!”  he screamed even as Kenshin leapt to the courtyard down below, running past a startled Shiro, Omasu, Hideyoshi and the twin boys and out the back gate and into the streets of Kyoto.

***

Cho walked up the stairs to the Hakusan Shrine.  “This place took forever to find, Kyoto’s roads are too confusing,” Cho grumbled.  He had the handles of Iori’s little bed slung through the sheath of the sword he carried balanced on his shoulder and Iori cried as he was carried like a pack behind Cho.  Cho ignored the baby’s screams, planning to silence him as soon as he got Shuuku’s sword.  “Shakuu’s last sword, I wonder what kind of killing masterpiece it is,” Cho mused.  “Be kind of ironic for its first life taken to be its maker’s own grandson,” Cho laughed as Iori cried.

Cho finally reached the top of the stairs and walked down the paved walkway with tall and thick trees planted on either side.  He turned into the cleared courtyard of the shrine where the walkway led up to the shrine proper where the devoted could go to offer their prayers up the sprits.  On either side of the walkway where posts where lanterns could by hung to light the way at night and were decorated on top with statutes.  Cho’s eyes narrowed when he saw they were not alone.  There was a young man blocking his pathway to the shrine.  He bore a sword at his side, there was a bandage on the left side of his face.  He stared at Cho with no fear in his eyes, not running like the others who had seen Cho had.

Cho tipped his head, amused at the situation.  “You don’t look like no pilgrim to the shrine, who are ya?” Cho demanded, taking a few sly steps forward, sizing up the man before him.

The young man calmly reached up and pulled the bandage off his face and tossed it away and Cho’s eyes lit up in recognition.  “Let the boy go,” the man demanded.

“A scar like a cross on the left check, red hair, you must be that Hitokiri Battosai fellow everyone’s talking about.”  Cho rubbed his chin.  “you’re smaller than I thought, almost girlish,” he observed.  Kenshin seemed unfazed by Cho’s insult.  “Guess you’re here for Shukku’s last sword too aren’t you?”

 _Shukku’s last sword, what is he talking about?_   Kenshin wondered.  All Misao’s note had said was that Seiku’s son had been kidnapped and they were on their way to Hakusan Shrine, but then she had only limited space to write so it was understandable that she was not able to more fully explain the situation.  “No this one seeks a different sword,” Kenshin calmly replied.  “If you want Shukku’s last sword take it, only hand Iori over.”

“Mm, trying to talk your way out of a fight, not surprising since I heard that sakabato you carry was broken, so you’re afraid to fight me.”  Cho took a few steps to the side, tiling his head at Kenshin, an amused expression on his face.  Kenshin turned as Cho moved around to remain facing him.  “Well I don’t really see much fun in beating someone who can’t fight back, but still,” Cho grinned wickedly at him.  “Shishio-sama has already said that if I face an enemy I either kill him or I die.”  Cho finished as he drew the sword sheathed on his right side out with his left hand.  He then swung the sword Iori was balanced, which was still sheathed, in front of himself.  With a quick motion, he half turned and flicked the sword straight up causing Iori’s bed to be flung off the sword towards a copse of trees.  Kenshin took a quick step forward, intending to catch Iori before he fell, despite the fact that Cho stood between him and the infant.  Cho had different plans for the baby however, he took the sword that he had drawn and threw it towards Iori.  Kenshin watched in horror mixed with an appreciation for the skill of his opponent as the blade sail straight through the handles of Iori’s cradle and stuck firmly through the trunk of a tree, suspending the infant twelve feet up in a tree. 

Cho looked back at Kenshin, a cocky grin on his face was clear to read, he was good and he knew it.  “And when I have Shukku’s last sword it’s just not the same if I don’t have something to test its sharpness on right away.” Above Cho’s head Iori started screaming.  Cho glanced at the baby, his smile turning into a sneer, “and I can’t think of something I’ve wanted to cut up more.” He tilted his head at Kenshin, a crazed look in his eyes.  “So I guess I’m going to have to declined that offer of yours,” he finished pointing the sheathed blade in his hand at Kenshin.  “So how ‘bout a fair fight then?”

Kenshin raised one eyebrow at Cho’s words.  _He obviously has a screw or too loose in there._ “You know your opponent’s sword is broken, and you take a hostage and that’s ‘fair’.  You’re a twisted man.”

Cho seemed amused by Kenshin’s words.  “I’m not so twisted, I just have a sense of humor,” suddenly Cho lunged forward and in a similar move he used to suspend Iori in the tree he flicked his sword at Kenshin sending the sheath flying towards Kenshin’s face.  Kenshin deflected the sheath in irritation as Cho was an instant behind it with a lunge.  Kenshin didn’t hesitate, he simply spun on the ball of his foot, avoiding Cho’s blade at the last second and ended up behind Cho, Kenshin continued his spin, striking out with his sheathed blade to strike Cho’s back, feeling the satisfying impact travel up his arm.  _Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu, Ryukansen, Dragon Spiral Strike_.  Kenshin straightened up as Cho hit the ground, the impact from Kenshin’s strike was enough to break the metal buckle holding the swords strapped to Cho’s back and the swords clattered to the paving stones.  _If you wish to use a thrust, you’ll have to use something whose speed surpasses Saito’s gatasu._  

Turning his back to Cho, Kenshin took two steps forward towards Iori intending to free the infant.  He heard a grunt of pain as Cho got to his feet, “you sure don’t look it but that would have been really bad for me without my beloved swords on my back.”  Cho thrust the katana he held into the ground, suspending it upright and picked up the two swords that had been knock off his back and unsheathed them. 

 _Guess we get to have a round two,_ Kenshin thought.  He turned to face this new threat, and _now its two swords vs. zero swords just one sheath._   Cho then released some hidden catch on the hilt, Kenshin watched in amazement as half of each sword’s hilt slid off, and then Cho clicked the swords together forming a single sword with two blades held less than an inch apart.

“These weapons of mine bring a very high price,” Cho bragged.  “This is my favorite, an early work of Shukku’s, the Renbato- Repeater.  It can make two wounds too close together to sew up, so even if you aren’t dealt a killing blow, the wound will just feaster until disease kills you.”

 _Correction, one sword two blades, yeah that makes the odds so much better,_ Kenshin thought bitterly.  Cho lunched at him, whipping his strange sword at Kenshin.  Kenshin used his sheath to block Cho’s attacks, knowing that he should avoid even one strike of Cho’s sword, he was already fighting with enough handicaps.  Their fight moved around the courtyard with its fieriness with Kenshin was trying to use the terrain as much as he could by using the pillars and statues to help avoid Cho’s blade. 

Finally, Kenshin was forced into a position where he had to block and he brought his sheath up and caught Cho’s sword with his sheath, one hand behind the sheath to stand his ground as the blades locked against the sheath and Cho tried to bear the blades down on Kenshin.  Kenshin stood his ground, refusing to give up one inch to Cho.  Disgusted that he couldn’t overpower Kenshin, Cho withdrew his blades and in a surprise move, twisted and kicked Kenshin straight into one of the wooden poles. 

Kenshin hit it with a thud, _ow,_ he thought right before Cho leapt forward with a slash, Kenshin slid down the pole to the ground and rolled away to spring back to his feet as Cho’s cut sliced through the pole easily and it crashed to the ground.

Behind them, Iori’s scream stifled a little as the baby whipped his eyes with his little fists, watching the fight down below, “Gah, bah, wha?”  He cooed down, sniffling.

Kenshin’s jaw tightened a little, in his own mind he flashed back to his time at the Kamiya dojo.  He could hear Kaoru’s voice as she explained the principals of Kamiya Kasshin-ryu to him when he had first met her, _“…_ _Kamiya Kasshin-ryu is to help people develop their potential and to use swords to protect people and not to hurt… To be a sword that revitalizes.”_   Walking along the river back home when he had been trying to instruct Yahiko when he faced his first challenge as a swordsman in trying to protect Tsubama from the thieving group she had been drawn into because of old samurai ties.  _“_ _You carry two fates on your blade, yours and the one whom you protect.  When you lose with katsujin-ken, both those fates are closed, that is why he who wields katsujin-ken must understand that defeat is not an option.”_

Kenshin brought his sheath up defensively, knowing what he had to do, his resolve only strengthened with his memories.  _I have to stop this man, I have to protect Iori and all he represents._

Cho leapt forward, swinging his blades down in a head to toe slash at Kenshin.  Kenshin had only a moment to react, he had to judge it perfectly, he raised his sheath so that the Cho’s blades came down on either side of it before they were caught on the tusba of Kenshin’s hilt. 

Cho’s eyes widened at Kenshin’s action, _that’s impossible!  How the hell…?_

“Is this all you are?” Kenshin asked in a cold voice as he reached one hand up and grabbed his sheath above Cho’s blade before he twisted his sheath violently to the right, snapping Cho’s blades.  Before Cho could do more than blink, Kenshin cocked his sheath and struck upwards into Cho’s diaphragm.  _Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu, Ryushosen, Dragon’s Flight._   He knocked him back to the ground, gasping. 

 _Enough of that,_ Kenshin turned and started walking towards Iori, “so sorry to have kept you waiting little one,” he told the infant in a chipper voice.  “Time to get you down.”

A laugh behind him stopped Kenshin in his tracks.  “Guess you were right, I’ve been fooling around too much.”

Kenshin turned his head to look back as Cho got back to his feet, wiping dirt off his cheek, the crazy look back in his eyes.  _His diagram was hit and he’s still back on his feet?_   “Sorry Iori, this will take just a bit longer.” He said turning back to the child.

“Stop talking to the stupid kid and face me!” Cho screamed, infuriated by Kenshin’s attitude.  Kenshin turned his head just as Cho stomped on the ends of the broken blades of the renbato causing them to flip into the air.  He caught the blades and threw them straight past Kenshin towards Iori.  Kenshin started forward, leaping into the air trying to stop the blades before it hit Iori, he swung his sheath and missed the blades by a hair’s width.

From out of nowhere, a figure came running through the courtyard and leapt up the tree where Iori was suspended, throwing two a small kunai at the blades.  They hit with pinpoint accuracy, deflecting one of the blades entirely and knocking the other off course.  The figure never stopped until they grabbed the sword that Iori was suspended from.  The second blade that Cho had thrown was not entirely deflected by the kunai, it was only knocked off course and impaled into the tree above Iori’s head, and right through the sleeves of the newcomer.

Misao looked at the blade that Cho had thrown that was less than an inch from her face, _that was a close one,_ she thought.  She had arrived at the temple only moments before and had seen the fight in progress, her first thought was to get Iori out of danger while the men were too preoccupied to notice, then she would come back and help Kenshin. 

She cocked her head at Kenshin who was staring with a look of shocked horror mixed with a twinge of relief to see both Misao and Iori were still unhurt.  “I’m fine Himura-san, leave Iori to me and just beat that creep already!” she shouted.

“Disrespect me again and I’ll start hacking that kid up!” Cho screamed at Kenshin.

Misao watched Kenshin’s face harden at Cho’s words, he turned slowly, glaring at Cho with eyes that had that burned with all the fires, death, and hatred of the revolution.

Cho seemed to calm down as Kenshin glared at him, finally seeing his opponent in his entirety.  “That’s a scary look, if you have shown me that look from the beginning I wouldn’t have been holding back.”  Cho took a step to the side and retrieved the katana he had impaled into the ground earlier.  “They call me the sword hunter Cho,” he introduced himself before he charged Kenshin.

Meanwhile Misao was trying to figure out a solution to her problem.  She realized that until her sleeve was free of the blade she wouldn’t be able to get out of the tree, much less rescue Iori and help Kenshin.  _Well first things first, too bad I liked this kimono,_ she thought as behind her in the temple’s courtyard Kenshin and Cho were locked in a death match.  She let go of the swords’ hilt with one hand and slid her arm down the blade until her sleeve was free of the blade. 

Misao was just starting on the second when, Iori, all excited to see someone, started cooing and crawled out of his bed.

“Whoa no!” Misao gasped as Iori fell out of the edge of his bed, since the bed was between her and catching him with her free hand Misao made a wild motion with her legs and caught Iori in-between her ankles.  She twisted so she could see Iori, Iori looked back with a happy face, certain this was a game, “why do babies have to have no fear?” Misao moaned. _And getting out of this mess I’m currently in just got harder.  And where the heck is Gramps?  What’s the point of the stupid birds if no one but the idiot without a weapon shows up?_

***

Seiku ran up the steps of the temple panting.  He wasn’t sure what he could do but his thought was that if the girl and her friend, the swordsmen from earlier, got involved and started fighting with the man who had taken his son then perhaps while they were engaged in a fight he would be able to grab Iori and get him to safety.  By the time he had finally finished climbing all the stairs he was greeted by a strange sight.  He could see the red-haired swordsmen fighting the kidnapper while the girl was hanging from a sword that also held Iori’s cradle suspended high in the air. 

He paused for a moment, certain that if he moved the two fighters would see him and stop his desperate plan to rescue his son.  He kept glancing over to where Iori was, slowly inching his way over.  He saw Iori crawl out of his cradle and be caught nimbly by the girl between her ankles. 

Seiku had just built up his courage to go and rescue his son from the girl when a crashing sound distracted him and he saw that the kidnapper had managed to knock the red-haired swordsmen to the ground.  Somehow, the red-haired swordsmen managed to twist when he hit the ground so that he ended up coming with his feet under him, still couched with one hand on the ground to support himself, his sheath held out in front of himself. 

 _That swordsmen has no chance,_ Seiku thought.  _His sword is broken,_ he glanced over at the kidnapper.  _His attention is solely on him, if I can only get Iori!_

The kidnapper smirked at the red-haired swordsmen, “your courage is becoming pathetic, why sacrifice your life for one worthless child?” he demanded.

The red-haired swordsmen slowly stood up, “Years ago, I killed countless people with these hands,” he began in a strangely calm voice, his head was bowed with his eyes hidden behind his long bangs, turning his free hand over and looking at it as though he could still see the blood that once stained it.  “So many lives lost, for such a fragile hope,” he continued in that soft voice, now a little wistful. 

The kidnapper laughed, “bragging about your past glories now!”  He laid his katana over his shoulder and started pacing up and down the paved walkway, “well don’t let me stop you.” 

“But those days of war are gone now,” the red-haired swordsmen continued, his voice growing stronger.  “Now are days of peace where child are born and grow who know nothing of the horrors and bloodshed of the past.”  The red-haired swordsmen raised his head, his gaze firm with determination.  “He may be just a worthless child to the likes of you, but to one like I he is the priceless child of a new age that must not be destroyed.”  The red-haired swordsmen turned his head just slightly catching Sekiu out of the corner of his eyes, Seiku could see in that moment that the swordsmen knew in an instance that Seiku’s plan had been to use him as bait to rescue his son.  “Even if I must die, Iori will be returned safely to his parents.”

Seiku gulped, the meaning was clear, _he wants me to use him as bait, just to save a child that is not his own.  I never even asked him for help, in fact I denied him the only thing he ask of me and he is still willing to die for Iori._

“Painting yourself quite the hero aren’t you?” the kidnapper sneered, “guess that makes me the bad guy then?  Say whatever pretty speeches you want, but these swords of mine will still build a new age under Shishio-sama!”

“What you say is impossible,” the red-haired swordsmen scoffed.  “New eras are not made with swords but by the people who wield them.”

Seiku’s eyes widened at those words, a sudden realization hit him.  _He’s right, people make new era’s, but they can’t do it alone.  This is what father meant all those years!_   His face hardened, now sure of what he had to do. 

***

“Just die already!” Cho sneered, leaping towards Kenshin, resuming their deadly fight.  Seiku took one glance as Misao was struggling to arch her body to grab Iori with her free hand. 

“Hang on Iori, Papa will be just a little longer!” he yelled as Misao grabbed Iori by the collar and put him back into the cradle.  Misao looked around in surprise, not realizing that Seiku had arrive, so preoccupied in her own struggle of balancing herself and catching Iori. 

Misao watched him run in a wide arch around Cho and Kenshin and straight up into the temple.  _What the heck is he up too?_  She wondered.  But she couldn’t spare it a free moment as Iori was now trying to crawl out of his cradle again and she had to keep him still.  Meanwhile the arm still caught by Cho’s blade that was holding her up was starting to shake with the effort of holding all her weight and Misao gritted her teeth and clenched her fingers a little tighter.

Kenshin also saw Seiku run right past Iori and towards the temple, _Seiku-dono what are you doing?_   Kenshin wondered.  He had to take up the attack with Cho to prevent Cho from trying to stop him. 

 _I have to trust this man with it.  I have to believe that he will use father’s last sword for the right reasons.  To protect Iori and the new age of peace!_   Seiku ran up the steps of the temple and threw back the doors.  He quickly ran to the shelves that held the various offerings given to the temple and moved aside boxes until he found the one he sought.  He pulled the box out and threw open the lid revealing a sword sheathed in a simple wooden case and hilt.  Seiku grabbed the sword and unsheathed the first part of the blade.  He felt a surge of relief when he saw the blade and realized that the monks who cared for the shrine had taken good care of the blade and it was in perfect condition. 

 _Father crafted his swords to protect the people who wield them, the ones who truly create and protect a new era.  I now understand what he meant when he said that the swords he crafted will forge a new era._   Seiku turned on his heel and ran to the door of the temple.  _And so my father’s final sword goes to a man who fights in the shadows to protect that peace!_   He watched as Kenshin was knocked back once again, his back to the temple.  “Hey!” Seiku shouted to attracted Kenshin’s attention, Kenshin glanced back at him in surprise, still keeping one eye on Cho.  “Take it!” Seiku threw the blade towards Kenshin.  Cho lunged forward, trying to get to the sword first but Kenshin threw his sheath at Cho, districting him, while he leapt into the air with a twist, grabbing the sword and landing on the ground in a crouch, the sword held back against his hip, his hand poised inches from it.  Misao recognized that stance, _Battjutsu,_ she identified, _his strongest attack._

Cho froze now that his enemy finally had a sword, waiting for him to attack but Kenshin just remained there in his bent over crouch, head poised above the blade.  Cho saw Kenshin’s hand was trembling, refusing to reach for the hilt.  _Why the hell?_   He wondered, not understanding why he would hesitate to draw his new weapon. 

Misao watched with wide eyes, hardly noticing that the sword she had been balanced on for so long could no longer hold both her and Iori’s weight.  The sword tilted suddenly and startled Misao lost her grip.  Her sleeve that still had Cho’s blade impaled through it was cut through to the sleeve hem as Misao fell to the ground.  She landed in a crouch and then leapt forward slightly to catch Iori and his cradle before the hit the ground.  Misao breathed a sigh of relief seeing the baby was all right.  Meanwhile Iori laughed at the game, unaware of the danger he had just been in.  Misao, now free of the tree, watched the fight.  She got to her feet, Iori balanced on her hip ready to run or fight as needed.  _What’s he waiting on?_   Misao wondered.  _Why doesn’t he draw?_

Kenshin stood frozen, since he had taken his vow not to kill he had never drawn any blade except for his sakabato, certain that if he drew a katana once more he would break his vow.  His hand trembled.  This was the moment he had dreaded for weeks since the whole affair about facing Shishio and his men had begun.  Here was the choice in black and white.  If he drew the blade he could kill Cho but save Iori.  If he didn’t he had no doubt that Cho would eventually kill him and then it would be up to Misao to protect both Iori and Seiku.  His heart was like a pendulum, he wanted to save Iori, but he didn’t want to kill.  Because he knew, with a cold certainty, that if he killed, even once more than he would go straight down the path of the hitokiri once again, and he would never be able to return to ways of the peaceful Rurouni. 

“Draw already,” Cho taunted.  “Why do you hesitate?  Is it because you forgot how good killing can feel?  Maybe you need a small demonstration,” Cho turned and started running towards Misao and Iori.  Seiku screamed in fear for his son, Misao released her kunai from their hidden sheath, clasping them between her fingers, she raised them to her face.  Misao was about to throw the kunai and then dodge to the side but hesitated when Kenshin suddenly screamed with such fury that it drowned out everything else. 

Cho stopped his charge to turn as Kenshin suddenly leapt from the ground and drew the sword in the blink of an eye, sticking Cho before he could react.  He landed in a crouch behind Cho.  Cho turned a little, his eyes wide as he stared at Kenshin, his breath coming out in gasps.  “You’re- really - pretty -good,” Cho choked out each word before his legs gave out under him and he collapsed to the ground.

 _Wow, Himura is like a different fighter,_ Misao thought with wide eyes.  Kenshin straightened back up to his feet, stumbling a little before he caught himself.  Misao slipped her kunai back up into their sheath and wrapped both arms around Iori who was now sucking his thumb, the only one who seemed calm.  She glanced at Cho, _did he really just kill him?_   She hesitated, remembering Shishio’s words back in Shingetsu Village, “… _you’re become a Rurouni who doesn’t kill_ …”  She looked back to Himura, she saw that the reaction was starting to hit him as to what he had just done, his body was starting to shake in reaction.  She gulped and then glanced down at the sword he held, expecting it to be coated in Cho’s blood but blink when she realized that there was no blood on the blade, in fact…

“Himura-san, look at the blade!” Misao shouted, starting forward.  Kenshin flinched a little but hesitated to do as Misao demanded.  “Just look at it already!” Misao finished, her voice happy.

Kenshin raised the blade up and stared at it in wonder, _a…sakabato….?  But then…_   He turned around to stare at Cho’s form on the ground.

Misao walked over to Cho passed out on the ground, she glanced back up at Kenshin.  “This idiot’s still alive, so everything’s all right Himura-san,” she grinned up at Kenshin. 

Seiku ran up to Misao and took Iori from her in obvious delight.  He looked up at Kenshin in relief, “thank you Himura-san, thank you for returning my son to me.”  Kenshin stared at him blankly.  “As a token of my gratitude my father’s last sword is yours.”

Misao stared at the blade, “So Shukku Arai’s last sword was a sakabato like Himura’s then?” Misao asked.

 _No, not like my last one, this one fits better in my hand then that one did, and that’s in a wooden sheath.  This blade is far superior, that much is clear,_ Kenshin thought as he stared at the blade. 

“Now I see,” everyone glanced down in wonder as Cho spoke, struggling a little to try to move though it was clear he was far to hurt from his fight with Kenshin to be a danger any longer.  “I understand why Shishio-sama would take you on, even on the eve of his great objective.  But don’t get too confident,” he warned Kenshin.  “There is still nine more of the Juppongatana left and two of them, Sojiro who you fought before, and Usui who’s headed here from Ryukyu are better than you.  You’ll never get to Shishio-sama, you’ll drown in your helplessness and watch as he takes over Japan.”

Misao had enough, “Shut up!” she screamed as she kicked Cho hard in the head, knocking him out.  “Humph,” she brushed her hands together in satisfaction, _that ought give him a nasty concussion, and serves him right._

“Himura-kun, Misao!”  Misao turned to see Okina running towards them, Kenshin however was too busy staring at the sword in his hand to pay much attention to them. 

Misao was fuming, “You’re late Gramps!”  She shouted.  “The fights over, you missed everything.  Where have you been this whole time anyways?”

Okina glared at her, grabbing her in a headlock when he reached the group and rubbing the top of her head with a fist, “show some respect to your elders,” he scolded her.  “These old bones of mine don’t move as fast as they used to you know.”

“Seiku-dono,” Kenshin started, ignoring Misao and Okina, disturbing Seiku who was staring at the sight of Okina disciplining Misao.  “What is this?” he asked simply holding up the sakabato.

“It’s the sakabato shinuchi,” Seiku began.  “It’s customary when making a holy sword to make two or more blades and offer the best one up to the gods, the shinuchi.  The others, the kuguchi are usually given away.”

“So there was always two sakabato’s to begin with, and this one is even better than Himura’s first sakabato?”  Misao began happily.  She glanced to Kenshin.  “Well step one, getting you a new sakabato is done.  I say we’re making progress!”

Kenshin ignored her, hearing those words about the kuguchi being given away caused him to flash back to that cold day five years before in Kyoto…

 

_“I see you are leaving Kyoto, Himura.”_

_Kenshin turned and faced the voice.  He had been crossing a bridge to leave the city as the sun slowly started to rise.  The voice he saw belonged to the sword smith Shakku who had forged many of the blades used by the revolutionaries during the fight in Kyoto.  He stood wearing his leather apron that protected him from the fires of the forge.  In his left hand, he balanced a sword over his shoulder._

_“We’ve just won our first battle at Toba-Fushimi.  The revolution has finally become a reality, and you run out.”  Shakku said, almost accusingly.  “And where do you plan to go without your sword?”  he asked glancing at Kenshin’s waist where his sword used to be._

_“Katsura-sensei has given his permission, Shakku-dono.  A way will be found to protect the people of the new age.” Kenshin replied.  “Without having to kill,” he concluded in a firm tone._

_“Feh.”  Shakku replied with a digested shake of his head.  “If there is such a way, I’d like to hear it myself.”_

_There was a pause between them as Kenshin struggled to think of a reply to that.  In truth, he himself did not know what he was going to do now.  However, he knew that he never wanted to take another life again._

_“After all the men you’ve killed, why run now?  Live by the sword and die by the sword.  That’s the only path you have.”  Shakku urged him.  Then he shifted the sword he carried off his shoulder and tossed it to Kenshin who caught it._

_“It’s a gift.” Shakku said.  “In truth it’s a failure.  But for you right now it’s enough.  Try being a swordsman with that at your waist!  Soon you’ll see how naive you’re being.”_

_Kenshin drew the first part of the blade from the sheath.  As a work of Shakku even if he considered it a failure it would still be a fine blade.  He stared at the first part of the blade in astonishment wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him.  Instead of the blade being on the curved edge of the sword and the blunt end on the straight side, the blade and blunt edges were reversed._  A sakabato, a reverse blade sword?  _He wondered.  He continued to stare at the blade.  It would indeed be hard to be a swordsman with such a sword._   A sakabato is not a blade that can kill an opponent easily, unless the wielder himself chooses to kill. But why would the man who forged blades used to kill for the sake of the revolution make such a thing?

_“When that sword breaks and you’re still able to believe your own sweet little lies.” Shakku continued as he turned and walked away. “Come to Kyoto and seek me out, maybe I’ll make you another.”  He yelled over his shoulder._

 

Kenshin closed his eyes, _Shukku-dono, you always meant for me to carry this blade did you not?  If I could still believe those sweet little lies, you wanted me to use this final blade of yours.  Well I’m still want to believe those sweet lies._   He looked up at Seiku, “I thank you for this gift,” Kenshin intoned in a deep voice.

Seiku nodded his head, before turning towards the others, “thank you very much,” he told them before he took off quickly, his son safely in his arms.   

Misao looked down at Cho.  “What should we do with this one?” Misao asked, cocking her head at Cho’s form. 

“He may have some useful information to offer, we should take him back to the Aoi-ya.”  Okina ordered.

“No,” Kenshin cut them offer, now recovered from his early emotional turmoil.  “We should take him to the police, he may not be in Kyoto yet but there is a man in charge of the Shishio case, it’ll be safer to leave him with them.”

“But…” Misao started, remembering Saito from the short time she had known him.

“If that’s what you wish,” Okina agreed, privately thinking that Cho should be taken to the Aoi-ya but he bowed to the fact that Kenshin probably knew more about the situation at present.  “Then I guess it’s time we get the police, Himura-kun you can leave this to us.”

Kenshin bowed his head, he left the temple area heading back to the Aoi-ya, only taking the time to retrieve his fallen sheath and broken blade.  His face may have been calm and sure but his thoughts were far from it, there were a constant haze of fear and blame realizing how close he had come to breaking his vow.  _If it were not for this sword, I would now be hitokiri once again…_


	17. Lone Wolf in the Den of Killers

**Chapter 16**

**Lone Wolf in the Den of Killers**

Kenshin sat alone in his room of the Aoi-ya, beside him was his sheath and broken blade and on the other side was the blade given to him by Seiku with simple cloth and wooden mallet and wedge.  Carefully he hammered out the holder pin on his broken blade and caught the pin as it fell out.  He shifted the hilt to point the blade upwards before he hit his arm a few times to shake the blade, loosening it from the hilt it had been in for many years.  Satisfied that the blade was loosened from the hilt he grabbed the cloth and carefully removed the broken blade and set it to one side. 

He then laid the hilt down as he repeated the same process with the new sakabato to remove it from its simple wooden sheath.  When he pulled the blade out, he paused when he realized there was an inscription on the nagako, _a poem?_  

 

_Slaying myself for many nights and winters,_

_I forge blades._

_Though my child despises me,_

_it is for my grandchild that I bleed._

Kenshin closed his eyes, _Shukku-dono._   He sighed, _and it is for those like your grandson that I will fight, believing those sweet little lies, just like you wanted to._   Kenshin slid the new sakabato blade into his old hilt and carefully placed the holder pin in place, using the wooden mallet to hammer it in firmly before he sheathed the sakabato.  He was now ready for the fight that was to come.  _But I have lingered too long already, I cannot involve those here in the Aoi-ya any longer in this fight.  I must face this threat alone._

Kenshin stood up, slipping his new blade through his belt and made sure what few belongings he processed were packed in his bag, he glanced up when the door was slid back and Okina walked into the room, observing Kenshin’s packing. 

“Cho had been turned over to the police and it appears you are leaving us,” Okina observed with keen eyes.  “May I know your reasons for doing this?”

Kenshin slung his bag over his shoulder.  “If too much is revealed you will all become involved.  This one’s reason for leaving Tokyo alone was to prevent anyone else being involved,” Kenshin told him in a sure voice. 

 _“…leaving Tokyo alone…?” so there were others with him?_   Okina wondered as Kenshin continued.

“This latest event involved Seiku-dono and his family, if I stay the same will happen to you.  No one else must be involved.  From now on this one battles alone.”

Okina took a deep breath, understanding the conviction on Kenshin’s face, _he only wishes to protect, even at the cost of his own life.  He is truly worthy of respect, I know better now how he earned his reputation during the Revolution._   “I understand Himura-kun, we here shall respect your wishes,” Okina assured him.  Kenshin nodded his head and started forward but paused in the doorway as Okina continued on, “that last person you asked us to find, Seijirio Hiko, when we have located him we shall let you know by signal fire, it’s an old method but it works well.”

“Thank you,” Kenshin replied gently as he walked down the hallway.  He passed Misao on the stairs, she was all smiles and happiness, a happiness that Kenshin didn’t feel. 

“Hey, Himura, why you so gloomy all of a sudden?” Misao asked as Kenshin passed her on the stairs, suddenly she saw his bag and realized he was leaving.  “Hey where do you think you’re going?” she demanded and Kenshin paused on the stairs as Misao stood behind him fuming. 

“I cannot put any more innocent people in danger,” he replied simply.

Misao pouted, trying to make heads or tails of this man before her.  “Is it because we know who you used to be Himura-san?” She asked innocently.  “Because if that’s it then you should know that doesn’t matter that you were the Battosai, because the person I met and traveled all this way with was a Rurouni, not a Hitokiri.”  Kenshin let a soft, almost sad laugh.  “Hey what are you laughing about?” Misao demanded.

“One who was left behind in Tokyo said much the same thing, to hear such words again.  And here in Kyoto was unexpected,” he turned around and gave her a sad little smile.  “I’m sorry but I must leave.”  He turned and walked off. 

Misao wasn’t willing to let it go so easily, “hey wait up!” she started forward but a hand reached out and grabbed her collar pulling her back.  She spun around to see Okina giving her a firm look. 

“Let him go Misao,” he told her firmly.

“But why Gramps?” she wined.

Okina shook his head at her innocence.  “Himura-kun is not an ordinary young man, you must have seen today than in his soul burns the fires of an assassin.  This fight between him and Shishio will only grow fiercer and more brutal and if you continue to get involved in his affairs out some sense of justice or sympathy you will be killed.  It is better to let him go.”

“And you don’t know the whole story Gramps,” Misao told him in frustration.  _No matter how bad this fight with Shishio gets, Himura has to make it home afterwards, for the one who’s waiting for him._   She ran past Okina back up the stairs and into one of the upper rooms of the Aoi-ya that overlooked the street outside.  She spotted Kenshin’s red hair in the crowd.  “Hey Himura!” she shouted after him while Kenshin continued to walk on as though he couldn’t hear her.  “You told Eiji from Shingetsu Village to live and be happy, well the same goes for you too.  I won’t let you get away with being miserable just because you wouldn’t ask for help.  And don’t you forget it!  IDIOT!”

Misao watched as Kenshin disappeared into the crowd, back to living a solitary existence like he had lived before in the days of the hitokiri.

***

 

The clatter of bokken’s filled the courtyard.  Daisuke Okazaki pressed forward against his opponent with a set of quick strikes, looking for an opening through their defense but found none.  Kaoru blocked everyone of Daisuke’s strikes, even when Daisuke tried to back her against a stone bench in the courtyard and trip her up, Kaoru simply leapt onto of it, swiped Daisuke’s thrust to one side before leaping off the to the side and pressing forward with an attack. 

Sweat was pouring off both of them as they fought, for the first time in weeks Kaoru felt light as air, with none of the countless worries and fears burdening her, she was lost in the dance.  It had only taken until dinner time on the day she had arrived for Daisuke to learn that she was the master of a kenjutsu dojo in Tokyo before he had asked her to practice with him, so that he could improve his skill as he was being trained with a traditional samurai education.  This was the second time they fought, the first had been right after dinner.  Now it was early morning of the second day of Kaoru’s stay and Daisuke was determined to try and best the master from Tokyo.  The two were so lost in their fight they missed Miku coming out into the courtyard.

“Daisuke!”  She called, “Kaoru-san, please halt.” Miku’s voice rung across the courtyard, instantly the pair stopped and turned to her, Miku cocked her head a little at her nephew, “your tutors are here for your lessons Daisuke, you and Kaoru-san shall have to continue this later.”

Daisuke turned back to Kaoru and bowed to her, “may we continue this later Kaoru-sensei?” he inquired politely.

“Of course,” Kaoru replied as she bowed to him.  Daisuke turned and made his way quickly into the house.  Miku stepped off the covered porch surrounding the courtyard and walked over to Kaoru. 

“It is very kind of you to spar with him, he enjoys the challenge so,” Miku told her with a warm smile.

Kaoru smiled in returned, “it’s nice to have someone to practice with, and I should also thank you for the loan of the bokken.” She said gesturing a little to the weapon she held in her hand. 

Miku gestured for Kaoru to join her and they started walking through the courtyard, “it is my pleasure, I seem to have a habit of giving weapons to Kamiya’s.”  Kaoru laughed a little in response and Miku’s eyes narrowed a little as she remembered the sword she had given to Koshijiro all those years before.  “Speaking of that, whatever did happen to the sword I gave your father?”

“Oh that?  I keep it in the closet for safe keeping,” Kaoru responded offhand.

Miku stopped in shock and Kaoru turned a little in puzzlement.  “A priceless Muramusa blade in perfect condition, and you keep it in a closet?”  Miku asked in disbelief.

“It was the safest place I could think of,” Kaoru responded with a slight shrug.  “Besides I have no desire to wield a katana, I was just planning to use it as a family heirloom of sorts.  Don’t worry, I’m keeping it in pristine condition.”

Miku shook her head and resumed their walk around the courtyard, “I would never have suspect such a peaceful resting place for a blade such as it, perhaps I was correct in giving it to your father all those years ago.”

“Have you heard anything yet about my friend?” Kaoru asked, changing the subject.

Miku shook her head, “be patient, they will contact me as so as they find out something.”

“I don’t want to stay much longer,” Kaoru confessed to her.  “I don’t want to put you or your nephew in any more danger, and I’m afraid that if I’m around…”

“Absolute not,” Miku cut her off.  Stopping once again and giving her a firm look.  “You will not leave this house until they find your friend.  You don’t know Kyoto and have few friends here that can help you.  And I’m sure none of them have as many guards in their homes as I employ.”

“But Miku-sama,” Kaoru started.

Miku held up her hand and cut her off once again.  “Don’t even think about it, all the men I have guarding my home are skilled samurai who lived through the Revolution and all that entailed here in Kyoto, and are taking extra precautions due to your presence here.  In addition, all the servants are loyal to this household and have been instructed to say nothing of your being here.  This will be the safest place for you in all of Kyoto.  Only if it becomes obvious that these enemies of yours know that you are here will I allow you to leave, and then only to a place I will have prepared to continue to see to your safety. Besides, I’ve received confirmation to keep you here for the present.”

Kaoru stopped short in their stroll and Miku stopped and turned slightly to face the younger women, “What do you mean by that?”  Kaoru questioned, a strange look on her face.

“Do you know someone by the name of Goro Fujita?”  Miku countered.  Judging from the way that that Kaoru’s face flushed and her eyes went wide with a mix of emotions Miku guessed the answer was yes.

“How do you know that dirty cop?” Kaoru asked instead.  Her muscles tensed and she was prepared to flee the safety of Miku’s home for the unknown of Kyoto after the revelation that she knew Saito.

“Relax, he’s my brother in law, he used to go by Hajime Saito and was in the Shinsengumi during the war, but afterwards, for a time was a hunted man.  Since he was married to my sister and had children to take care of I helped him in the getting back on his feet and finding a position in the government, and while he may be many things I don’t believe he would be a ‘dirty cop’ through I understand not caring for his attitude, I personally don’t see how my sister put up with him sometimes, but he takes care of her at least,” Miku sighed and then giggled a little at Kaoru’s face.  “Oh please relax, don’t worry about a thing, it’s simple really.”

“Is it?” Kaoru asked, she felt suddenly like she was in over her head, _Lady Miku is related to Saito, and Saito is married?  And a father?_   She wasn’t sure what she found more surprising. 

“Quite,” Miku replied.  “He must have mentioned about you my sister, and she wrote to me hinting that I might encounter a remainder of the past soon and that I should treasure and protect it if I did.  I didn’t understand until you arrive here.  Saito was well aware of your father and I’s relationship, so as he must have realized you were coming to KyotoI guess he thought you would seek out old friends of your father like me to help you.  I sent a telegram, useful things, to my sister, discreetly of course, no one would know the real meaning behind our little code, and she responded in kind.”

Kaoru was still defensive, not sure what to do, “so does that mean you are going to force me to stay here?” she asked, wondering if she had inadvertently made herself a prisoner.

Miku stared at her for a moment, “is that what you’re worried about?  I had no intention of doing that, only giving you a safe place to hide like I did for my sister and her husband years ago, but once you find your friend I’m sure you will be safer with him then you would be here, and besides, you seem like the kind of girl who can take of herself anyways.  I only want to help, not hinder”

“So if Saito were to come here and tell you to make me stay here no matter what, what would you do?” Kaoru pushed a little more, wondering how far her trust should extend.

Miku gave her a look, “I would tell him what I’ve told him before in the past when he’s made demands in my home, tell him it’s MY home and I’m in charge, and he knows if he makes trouble for me, then Tokio, my sister, will be the one he has to answer to.”

“So you use his wife against him?” Kaoru asked in amazement.

Miku smiled, “not at all, his wife just knows she needs to keep him in line, that’s all.”

Kaoru relaxed a little, realizing that she wouldn’t be held against her will.  _It might be a good time then to ring up something else,_ “I see, well then there is something else I should probably mention as well, you see there is a boy who was under my charge in Tokyo, he might have come here to Kyoto to search for my friend, in that case I know of only one place he would go, is it possible you can send someone there discreetly to inquire?”  Kaoru asked.  She had hesitated to speak of it before, certain that Yahiko wouldn’t have arrived to Kyoto before her.

Miku nodded, “but of course, we will do all we can to help you.”

***

Sae was busy at work serving customers, trying to seem unconcerned despite the fact that she was looking at everyone as though they might be with the men who had attacked her the day before.  A man stepped into the Shirobeko and Sae stepped forward and forced a smile on her face, “welcome to the Shirobeko, how may I serve you?”

The man bowed a little to her, “I have been sent by my mistress to order several lunches, do you or your family read by chance?”

Sau nodded, “my father reads,” she answered.  “I can take the order to him at once.”  The servant handed her a carefully folded slip of paper and Sae hurried into the back of the restaurant to the kitchen that was afire with activity and grabbed the sleeve of her father’s kimono to attract his attention, “an order from a customer,” she said as she pressed the paper into his hand.

Her father took the paper and read it carefully several times, the first part was innocent enough, just an order for several lunches, it was the end of the note where the handwriting changed subtly and he re-read the second part carefully, he looked up to his daughter, “do you remember Tae’s old friend in Tokyo, Kaoru?  When Tae was married and she attended the wedding you helped her pick out a kimono to wear to it, was it purple with cherry blossom pattern?”  He asked, unable to remember such details about a girl that wasn’t even his daughter at an event years before.

Sae’s face twisted in concentration, trying to really the memory, “yes it was, I remember telling her that the sakura pattern on it was so lovely.  Why?  Is the note for Kaoru-kun?” she asked.

He nodded, “part of it, she is asking if Yahiko ever came here, apparently she is somewhere in Kyoto.”

Sae’s face tightened at the news, “what can we say in reply?  Yahiko disappeared yesterday with those awful men chasing him.”

“Go fetch his things,” her father ordered in sudden inspiration.  “Be quick about it, we have some lunches to prepare.”

***

 “Okina!  Okina!” Omasu called out as she searched the Aoi-ya for him late in the afternoon.  She finally found him in a room trimming his toenails.

“You don’t have to yell, what is it?” Okina asked grumpily.  He was upset with the way things had been going recently.  Kenshin had left the day before and they had been spending every moment that they could trying to find the last person on Kenshin’s list, Seijuro Hiko, and trying to discover the identity of the ‘guest’ at the Okazaki residence.  All they had found so far was that Seijuro Hiko was an alias of some kind and that the Okazuki’s guest only arrive there the day before but since the home had increased its security and the servants had closed their mouth about the whole affair.  They had not even been able to get close without alerting suspicion. 

“There is a visitor waiting for you at the door,” Omasu replied, not put off by Okina’s mood.

“I’m not feeling up to company at the moment,” he replied as he finished trimming his toenails.  “Tell them I’m not here today and to come back another day.”

“Oh okay, I’ll just tell the young lady to come back later then.”  Omasu started to close the door before Okina perked up at her words and spun around to face her.

“Young lady, are you sure?”

Omasu raised an eyebrow at him, “I’m not blind you know,” she pointed out logically.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” he shouted as in a flash he was on his feet and hurrying past her and down to the entrance of the Aoi-ya. 

“Is it someone you know?” Omasu asked as Okina ran past her.

“Who knows and who cares?” Okina laughed like a schoolboy. 

Behind him Omasu made a face, _dirty old man!_

Okina skidded to a halt when he reached the entrance of the inn and saw the visitor was a young girl of 8 or 9.  _Not what I was expecting,_ he thought in disappointment.  His vision of a beautiful young woman there to see him now dashed. 

“Are you Okina?” the young girl asked innocently.

“Yes, you wanted to see me?” Okina asked gently.

“I was told to give you this,” the girl held out a folded letter.

Okina took and turned it over and saw a single name inscribed on it, _Aoshi._   His eyes narrowed and he looked back to the girl.  “Who was it that gave you this letter?” he asked.

“He didn’t say his name but he was really tall, and really handsome, and he had this really serious expression on his face,” the girl answered promptly. 

Okina felt his heart fall at those words, despite the fact that he recognized the handwriting he had hoped that he was perhaps mistake.  He thanked the girl and then started reading the letter after she had left with a few extra sens of thanks.  His heart fell even more when he read the few simple lines.  He glanced back as Omasu walked into the entranceway.

“Is everything all right?” she questioned.

“I’ll be going out for a bit, see to things here,” he answered, ignoring her question and refolding the letter before slipping it into his kimono. 

***

Kaoru’s heart felt like lead when the lunches where brought back to the Okazaki residence.  They quickly realized that there was two extra boxes with the lunches and they had hurried to open them, only to find that the extra boxes were a pack and few odds and inns that Kaoru recognized as belonging to Yahiko.  There was a letter also packed in the boxes telling the story about how men had come to the Shirobeko and threatened Sae but Yahiko had arrived and they had chased after him.  It concluded by saying how they had not seen Yahiko since that morning but if they did they would send word at once to them.  Kaoru felt the worry nagging at her heart, blaming herself for not going to the Shirobeko the night she arrived in Kyoto.  Then she would have found Yahiko and they would be together now at least.  _I’m supposed to be taking care of the boy.  What kind of a guardian am I that I let him get involved in all this?_  

Kaoru just hoped that Yahiko’s years of living on the streets and his time with the yakuzua might aid him now in evading Shishio’s men. 

“Are you okay Kaoru-sensei?” Daisuke asked as he stepped into the room where Kaoru had excused herself after finding out about Yahiko’s situation.

Kaoru tried to put on a smile for Daisuke and failed, suddenly tired of always putting on a face, trying to pretend that she was stronger than she felt.  “It’s been so long since everything was ‘okay’ I’m not sure I even really remember what that felt like,” Kaoru moaned, rubbing her forehead and trying to keep from crying at the helplessness that she felt.

“Worried about your apprentice?” Daisuke took a seat next to her on the floor, “I wouldn’t give up on him too soon Kaoru-sensei.  With you as a sensei I’m sure he’s doing better than you think.  Who knows he may even be the one who finds you,” Daisuke stated, hoping to cheer up Kaoru’s depressed mood.  “People do have a way of surprising us after all.”

A ghost of a smile flickered across Kaoru’s face, she flashed back to an afternoon in Tokyo where she had also felt on the verge of tears because of the betrayal of former students and it had been Kenshin who had been trying to cheer her up before Yahiko stormed in the room shouting. _“I’ll enter your dojo, and don’t worry I won’t be anything like those losers from before.  You won’t have any reason to be ashamed of_ me _!  Besides I know it’s impossible to be as good as Kenshin is right away so I’ll settle for your level for now.”_

Kaoru looked up at Daisuke, “you are absolutely right about that,” she agreed.

***

Okina walked out into the busy marketplace, he ignored the stalls filled with colorful wares and everyone around him as he walked to his destination, looking for only one face.  He arrived at a little open-air seating of a tea shop in the middle of the busy marketplace and there leaning against one of the post holding up the awnings to provide some shade to those seated outside was a figure he knew well.  Okina’s jaw tightened as he recognized Aoshi wearing a long white European styled coat and holding a scabbard as long as he was tall carelessly behind his back.  Okina’s eyes narrowed a bit at the scabbard.  He knew that Aoshi had always favored he kodachi and had never been favored any weapon longer than that.  The long sword seemed wildly out of character with the boy he had helped raise and train.

Regardless, Okina walked over to a bench just behind where Aoshi stood and sat down with his back to Aoshi.  Aoshi never once looked in his direction, seeming to be just staring aimlessly into the crowd though Okina knew without a doubt that he knew Okina was there and that there was nothing in the marketplace that Aoshi did not observe with his keen eyes. 

“It’s been a long time Aoshi, since it’s just the two of us so I’ll skip the pleasantries.” Okina started without preamble.

“Please do, it’s just a waste of both of our time.” Aoshi responded coolly.

“Why didn’t you come by the Aoi-ya?” Okina asked as though he didn’t already know the answer.  “Misao would love to see you again.”

“I have no intention of ever seeing her again,” Aoshi replied shortly.  “She’s safe where she is.”

“What do you want then?”

“I want you to look for someone for me.  He should be in Kyoto by now and I can’t search the city alone.”

“You are speaking of Himura the Battosai,” Okina replied, his tone clearly indicating that it was not a question, he knew before he even saw Aoshi in the marketplace what Aoshi would ask, and he knew how this meeting would end.  He steeled his heart for what he had to do.

There was a long pause between them, the silence so thick it could be cut with a knife, it was finally Aoshi who broke that silence, “where is he now?”

“I honestly don’t know and even if I did I would not say, not with you as you are now,” Okina told him in a firm voice.  “Wake up Aoshi I beg you.  Killing Himura won’t bring the Hoshi or the others back, it will bring them no peace, and it will not give you the solace that you seek.  I heard about the whole story from Himura-kun himself.  Misao ran off to find you and Himura-kun was the one who brought her back to Kyoto safely.”

“You gave him shelter?” Aoshi asked in a harsh voice.

“Yes,” Okina answered without pause, “but there is no point searching for him at the Aoi-ya, he is long gone and I will never betray an ally.”

 “The base of the lighthouse is dark,” Aoshi whispered and Okina felt the sting of those words.

 _He believes that I’m betraying him by withholding what I know._   Okina took a deep breath before he went on.  “Aoshi listen,” he urged.  “Put down your sword, what you need right now is not another battle but rest for your soul.  Come back to the Aoi-ya, we can help you.”

“Even within the Oniwanbanshu, you do not understand how I feel,” Aoshi coldly retorted. 

“One last thing,” Okina began his voice becoming low and dangerous.  “If you forget the pride of the Oniwabnashu and become just another killer than it will be my fault for making you the Okashira, and as such it will my duty to crush you with all my might!”  _Even Misao’s love for you aside, it must be done._

Aoshi’s didn’t answer, he simply walked away.  In his mind already dismissing Okina from his mind and trying to devise another way to find Kenshin, so focused on his own goal to take much note of Okina’s pleadings, or his warning.  He walked out of the marketplace and started heading into less trafficked areas of Kyoto taking note of the prickly feeling of being watched and the figure just on the edge of his vision.  He knew he was being followed and had been for some time.  So far, his unwanted shadows had been keeping their distance but Aoshi was sure they would make their move when they were ready, and he was not wrong.

As he walked down an all but deserted road a tall, heavily muscular monk with black rings painted around his eyes walked past him.  Quickly followed by an obese man with a inane expression on his face.  Aoshi came to a stop with the monk and the obese man stopped behind him, turning to face him.  In front of Aoshi was the young man who had confronted him earlier, Sojiro.  Next to Sojiro, was a short and anorexic looking man clothed entirely in black and wearing a strip of cloth that covered the lower half of his face.

“What a coincidence!” Sojiro smiled his false smile as he addressed Aoshi and they all formed a ring around Aoshi.  “So you have come to Kyoto after all.”

“Don’t play innocent,” Aoshi snapped coldly at the young man.  “You have been following me.”

Sojiro’s smile faded a little, “following you?  We just arrived in Kyoto this morning.”

Aoshi’s face never changed, “then it is truly a coincidence, because I didn’t feel as though I was being watched until this morning.” 

Sojiro laughed a hollow laugh and scratched the back of his head, “guess I’m not match for you huh?”  Aoshi paid him no mind and started walking forward past them.  Sojiro hurried to catch up to him, his hands clasped together in apology.  I’m sorry, really truly I apologize for spying on you,” he bowed his head several times as Aoshi never slowed his pace or looked at him.  Behind him the other three were trailing at a distance.  Sojiro feel into step with Aoshi as he continued, “now that I have apologized will you come with us and meet with Lord Shishio?”

“I told you, I have no intention of joining with another group,” Aoshi coolly reminded him.

Sojiro’s smile grew a little colder, “did I say anything about joining us?” he questioned.  “It’s not really my place, but you weren’t able to get anything from the old man just now were you?”  Aoshi stopped walking and turned to face him, his eyes burning.  Sojiro showed no fear at the look in Aoshi’s eyes.  “We may not have the skill or resources of the famed Oniwanbanshu but we do have our own information network.  Perhaps we have something that will help you find the Battosai.”

Aoshi summed the man up, weighing his words and offer.  _“If you forget the pride of the Oniwanbanshu…”_   Okina’s warning rung in his head for a moment but Aoshi dismissed it.  “Very well, I will meet with Makoto Shishio.”

***

Hoji walked to the chambers that served as Shishio and Yumi’s private quarters and knocked on the door, the guards on either side paying no mind.  A few moments later Yumi opened the door with a drowsy look in her eyes showing that Hoji had just awoken her.  “What do you want Hoji?” she asked, gripping her sleeping kimono around her.

“I’m looking for Shishio-sama,” he replied shortly.

“He’s not here,” Yumi told him with a yawn.

“Where is he?” he demanded shortly. 

“I don’t know,” Yumi waved him off, “But he said his blood was boiling, so he may be in the training room, why don’t you look for him there.”  With that she closed the door in his face.  

Hoji inhaled quickly and turned on his heel and made his way to the training room, he knew that Shishio had been unhappy when the day before when they had failed at capturing the Battosai’s woman and the boy who had come from Tokyo.  They had somehow they had gotten away, through skill or luck.  Now they had lost the trail of both.  Hoji opened the door the dark training room, “Shishio-sama,” he greeted, stopping until his eyes adjusted enough to the dark room to see the man hanging, struggling against his bonds from the ceiling, gasping against his gag.  It seemed as though Shishio had only shifted his weight slightly when the lower half of the man’s body was sliced unseen and dropped to the floor and both halves of the man’s body burned with flames that quickly burned out leaving the edges of the cut partially cauterized.  Hoji gasped, _I barely even saw him move and he cut him in half._

“Now it has been a while since I’ve seen that move, your flaming sword,” Sojiro’s voice broke through the air behind Hoji who jumped a little.

Shishio glanced their direction, a slightly annoyed expression on his face.  “It’s not nice to spy on other’s techniques Sojiro.  And Hoji have you something to say?”

“Yes my lord, I wanted to tell you that Sojiro has arrived with the eastern half of the Juppongatana.”  Hoji slid the doors open a little more and Shishio was able to see the others standing behind Hoji and Sojiro.  Shishio turned to address the newcomers. 

“Long time no see Anji, have you finished your training?” Shishio asked of the dark monk.

“Yes,” Anji replied shortly.

“Henya, I’ve made you wait too long, I hope your skills haven’t gotten rusty.”  Shishio looked at the short anorexic man.

“Of course not my lord,” Henya replied with a slightly affronted tone at the thought of his skills getting rusty.

Shishio turned to tall obese man with a vacuous grin on his face, “still as stupid looking as ever I see Iwanbo,” Iwanbo only laughed a silly giggle at the insult before Shishio turned his attention to Aoshi standing behind them all.  Noting that those cool eyes that were summing him up.  “And here is someone I don’t know.  You must be Aoshi Shinomori of the Oniwanbanshu, am I correct?”

“I am,” Aoshi replied in a deep voice.  “And just to make sure there are no misunderstandings later, I am not here to join with you, I have only come for information on the Battosai.” 

“I have no problem with that,” Shishio replied much to the surprise of most there, expect for Iwanbo who didn’t seem to understand what was going on.  “After all there are those in this life who lead, those who follow, and those who don’t mingle with others.  And I have no need for a lone wolf like you under my command, people like that are more trouble than they’re worth.  And yet I like you as you are, so we will share all of our information on the Battosai.”

“And in exchange for that information you want me to defeat the Battosai for you,” Aoshi cut in.

“You’re getting ahead of yourself,” Shishio coolly replied.  “You can fight him as you chose, after all that will also help our cause if he’s out of the way.  Just think of it as both of us having parallel goals at the moment.”

Aoshi thought over Shishio’s proposal for a moment, deciding.  “And what do you know of the Battosai?” he asked shortly, having made his decision.

“Beyond his battle with one of my men Cho yesterday, nothing,” Shishio responded calmly.

“Then you have nothing to offer,” Aoshi spun on his heel and started to leave but Sojiro’s voice stopped him.

“There is one thing.”  Aoshi turned to see Sojiro’s false smile, “that old man you were talking to today, he has defiantly had some contact with Himura-san.  If we were to attack the Aoi-ya and conduct a torture or two someone will talk.”

At those words the cold impassive Aoshi seemed to become even colder and more distinct than before, “hmmm,” Shishio mused, trying to figure out the enigma before him.  “Well then Aoshi-san, is that all right with you?”

Aoshi’s eyes grew distinct for a moment, lost in a memory.

 

_Aoshi peered through the slight gap in the door, looking at her for what may be the last time.  Misao was curled up in a ball, the pale light of the moon shone through the open window and Aoshi saw a slight smile on her face as she dreamed.  He hoped for one brief moment that she was dreaming of him and that is why she smiled before he shook that thought from his mind, steeling himself for what he had to do.  Quiet as a shadow he closed the door and crept through the hallways of the Aoi-ya to join the others who were assembled just outside of the back gates to the inn.  Aoshi looked around and saw Beshmi, Hyottoko, and Shikijo already waiting for him.  He didn’t even have a chance to ask about Han’nya before he joined them, standing out from the others with his demon mask and odd costume._

_“Is she?” Aoshi started._

_“She didn’t even suspect a thing,” Han’nya replied quickly in answer to Aoshi’s question.  “Hoshi took the drug in her tea, she’ll sleep till morning, and Misao-chan?”_

_“Asleep,” Aoshi answered shortly.  He looked around the group sizing up everyone’s resolve.  “Are you sure that you still want to do this?” he asked them all._

_“We’ve already made up our minds,” Shikijo answered.  “There’s no place in this new era for us, we are warriors and we can’t change that.”_

_Aoshi looked at Hyottoko and Beshimi who nodded in agreement before he turned back to Han’nya.  “And you Okashira, are you sure about coming with us?  You can still take that place offered by the new government, and you can stay with Hoshi and Misao-chan if you wish.”_

_“Hoshi and Misao I leave with Okina, he will see they are safe,” Aoshi answered shortly.  He looked around one more time.  “Very well men, we five shall mark the end of the Oniwanbanshu gloriously by proving ourselves the ultimate warriors.”_

 

“Do what you have to,” Aoshi replied sharply, his voice as cold as ice as he threw every last tie he had away in that moment.  “Killing the Battosai is all I exist for.”

“Then it’s settled, Sojiro prepare a room for our important guest,” Shishio barked.

“Of course,” Sojiro bowed his head.

“Hoji,” Shisho turned his attention to the unassuming man, “choose soldiers for your strike on the Aoi-ya, the rest do as you like.”  The rest dispersed at those words and with a bow Sojiro led Aoshi away.  Hoji joined Shishio for a moment as they both headed in the same direction. 

“Are you sure about that man Shishio-sama?” Hoji asked with slight concern.  “He may be skilled, but to throw away his former comrades so coolly makes him twisted and not to be trusted.”

Shishio smirked at those words, “Aren’t you?  Aren’t all of us just as twisted?”

Hoji smirked at little at those words, “yes,” he answered.  We are indeed my lord.”


	18. Where the Strings Meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to everyone! As my Christmas gift to you I give you the final chapter of this book, I'll start posting up the new book after New Years so until then hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

**Chapter 17**

**Where the Strings Meet**

Kenshin opened his eyes slowly, the room was still in the semi darkness state of predawn.  He yawned and decided that he could still get a little more sleep before he had to get up and see to breakfast and the early morning chores.  He rolled over, seeing Kaoru sleeping next to him her face peaceful as she dreamed.  Kenshin smiled at little at the sight as he settled down next to her, wrapping one arm around her, holding her close.

“Is it time to get up?” Kaoru asked him half asleep.

“Mmm, go back to sleep Kaoru-dono,” he whispered.

She snuggled a little closer to him, slipping back to sleep before a crashing sound followed by the sound of a child laughing and running through the house could be heard.

“Your children are making trouble again Kenshin, see to it,” Kaoru told him half asleep.

Kenshin was far too warm and comfortable next to Kaoru to want to move, “in a minute,” he mummer, wanting to savor this moment just a little longer.

“KENSHIN!” Kaoru screamed suddenly, Kenshin could feel her being ripped from him.  His eyes flashed open and suddenly he was standing in some kind of dark abbess and Kaoru was being held by Shishio, his sword to her throat.  She was screaming and crying but Shishio’s face showed no pity for her.

“Kaoru-dono!”  Kenshin screamed, he tried to run to her but his legs felt like lead, he moved slowly as though he was trying to run through water. 

“Do you want to kill me yet Battosai?”  Shishio laughed, “Do you?” he laughed manically as he slit Kaoru’s throat.

“Kaoru-dono!” Kenshin shouted, coming awake in an instant, sword in hand, breathing hard.  His body shook from the adrenaline rush.  Shaky, he looked around but he was alone, he had been sleeping under a bridge in a deserted part of the countryside outside of Kyoto.  He sheathed his sword and sat back down, leaning his sword against his shoulder holding onto the sheath with both hands as though that were the only thing that could save him, the only thing that could chase away the nightmare. 

He felt a tear slid down his check, that dream about Kaoru was part of his simple hope for what their future would be before Shishio, before everything that had brought him here to Kyoto.  He sat under the bridge listening to the water flow past, trying to calm his thoughts and find some peace to no avail.  _Can I ever go home?_   _Will I be forced to become Hitokiri again?_ He wondered.  _Will I even live through this fight?_

_***_

Misao was pacing in her room talking to herself.  “it’s not right that he should have to fight by himself.  It’s not like I don’t get why he wants to push everyone away, though I’m just saying that it’s not right.  And why should he have to?  Why can’t he accept help?  Why does he have to be so stubborn?  I know that he doesn’t want anyone else to get hurt in this but why can’t he see that there are people who don’t want to see _him_ get hurt?  The bad guys have a huge gang so isn’t the prudent thing then for us all to band together instead of being separated?”

Okina glanced into her room, catching Misao’s muttering to herself as she paced back and forth.  “It’s been three days, are you still thinking about that?” he asked her, breaking her train of thought and causing her to look up in surprise.  “Did you switch your affections from Aoshi-sama to Himura-kun then?” he asked mischievously.  Misao gave him a glare that could have frozen a fire.  “All joking aside,” Okina became suddenly business like.  “Why keep worrying about it?  Why don’t you give yourself a change and go out for lunch today, take your mind off things?”

Misao sighed but saw the wisdom in Okina’s suggestion.  “Fine, I’ll go out for lunch.”

Misao got to her feet and walked out of the room.  Okina watched her leave the inn, once he was sure that she was gone he quickly joined the others of the inn in the courtyard.  “Is everyone clear on the plan?” he asked looking around at their faces.

“Yes Okina,” they answered in unison. 

“Very well, everyone out,” Okina ordered and everyone scrambled to positions.  Omasu stayed in the inn, to keep an eye on Yuuto and Sora and to get everything ready for their return.

Masaru hurried to a deserted spot where they had prepared a signal fire.  He was to light the signal fire and give Kenshin the directions to Hiko Seijiro’s home.  The rest had set up a trap, they were unable to get close enough to learn the identity of Okazaki’s guest.  All they were able to learn was that she was a young woman, of about 18 or 19 and she didn’t seem to be threatening anyone of the household so Okazaki was complicit in the arrangement.  They had decided that the best way to learn why this woman sought Kenshin was to lure her out to neutral ground.  They had sent word that morning to Okazaki’s home stating they had found Kenshin’s whereabouts and to meet at a specific location in the city.  It was a wooden little glen that was usually deserted, and today they would make sure that it was only them and the woman. 

__We will learn her identity and intentions, one way or another_ , Okina thought with determination._

_***_

Yahiko rolled out of the doorway he had slept in the night before, feeling as stiff as a bored, _man I’ve gotten soft since living with Kaoru and always having a real bed to sleep on.  Used to be able to sleep on a slab of stone and be okay,_ he thought with a groan.  _Gotta keep moving, have to find something to get me to Kenshin, and something to eat,_ Yahiko groaned.  So far he had made it by sleeping in whatever little cubbies he could on the streets, buying food with his money.  He reached into his sleeve and found a couple of sens left, _enough for some breakfast but not lunch._   Thinking he might be able to get some more money by finding an odd job or two, Yahiko hurried on until he found a stand selling food.  He quickly bought as much as he could and scoff it down.  Then he hit the streets running, he stopped at every inn and store he saw along the way, asking if they had seen anyone who matched Kenshin’s description and hit a dead end at each. 

Not giving up, Yahiko moved on, he knew that Kyoto was a big city and he had only been at this for the past three days.  _I’m not giving up until I find that numbskull_.  It was getting close to lunch time and Yahiko was about to stop at a cook shop and ask if they would be willing to give him some food in exchange for labor when he heard the faint jingle of a sword in its sheath.  He turned quickly, hoping it was Kenshin, and felt his heart skip when he saw a familiar figure in a long white European style coat carrying a long sheath behind him.  _Aoshi Shinomori_ , Yahiko gulped remembering the end of the Oniwanbanshu, and Aoshi’s oath to kill Kenshin.  _If he’s looking for Kenshin then…_

Yahiko pushed all thoughts of hunger and doubt, he started chasing after Aoshi, so intent on not losing Aoshi he didn’t even notice it when he ran right past a figure with bowed head and red hair who was trying to blend into the crowd.

_If he’s looking for Kenshin then all I have to do is follow him and he’ll lead me to Kenshin!_

_***_

Misao had almost made it to her favorite cook shop, she was walking slower than normal, not really hungry, too busy puzzling over the dilemma of whether she should be looking for Kenshin to help him or respect his wishes and stay out of the situation.  Suddenly a flash of red caught her attention and she glanced over to see a familiar figure with long red hair, his head bowed as he was walking ahead of her in the crowd.  _Himura-san?_   Misao paused for a moment, hesitating for an instant about whether to chase after him or not before the decision was made and she took off after him.  “Himura-san!”  Misao shouted as she ran through the crowd, only catching glimpses of him through the throng of people ahead of her.  She was so intent on her chase she didn’t even notice a man in a white European coat that passed her within arm’s distance. 

Suddenly a short boy with unruly black hair crashed into her and both hit the ground hard.  “Hey watch where you’re going you little pip-squeak,” Misao growled at the boy.

“What did you call me?”  The boy growled right back, “you’re the one who ran into me!”

“Forget it,” Misao gave up, she didn’t have the time to teach this boy a lesson in manners, she scrambled to her feet scanning the crowd trying to find Kenshin again but didn’t see him.  “Great now I’ve lost him,” she mumbled to herself before she shouted into the crowd in frustration.  “Himura-san, I’m going to kill you, you big red-haired loser!”  She started down the street to try and find Kenshin but was suddenly tacked from behind by the boy.  “What are you doing?” she demanded.

“Did you say Himura?” the boy asked, a strange desperation in his voice.  “Do you know Kenshin Himura?”

“Huh?” Misao asked, confused by this boy’s interest in Kenshin.

“Please tell me, I’m a friend of his, from Tokyo, Yahiko Myojin.  I came all this way to find him, you’ve got to help me.”  The boy begged.

Misao looked into his eyes and knew he was telling her the truth, how often had she seen that same look he wore reflected in her own eyes, but all of her training told her that she needed to test the boy, just in case.  She knew that there was no use going after Kenshin now, he was long gone.  “All right, if you’re a friend of Himura-san’s answer me a few questions.”  Misao started.  “First of all, what’s the name of his wife in Tokyo?”

Yahiko’s face grew puzzled at her words, “wife?  Kenshin isn’t married.  There is Kaoru though, she’s his girl and he was going to ask her to marry him but as far as I know he never got the chance to.”

Misao smiled a little, _perfect answer._   “All right, guess you’re okay then.”  She scrambled to her feet and held a hand out to the boy and helped him up.  “My name’s Misao Makimachi, I met Himura-san on my way home to Kyoto and we travel for a way,” she explained quickly.

“So you were running after Kenshin just now?” Yahiko asked hopefully.

Misao shook her head, “yeah but now he’s gone and there’s no way to follow him.”

_Yahiko sighed, “great, now how am I supposed to find him?” he murmured but Misao paid him no attention, she saw a flash in the sky, almost like a rocket that shot towards the heavens, visible for miles around. _The signal fire, that means they found out something about that last person Himura-san was looking for.  Which means…_   Misao grabbed Yahiko’s hand, “come on, I may not know where Himura-san is at the moment but I know where he’s about to be so pick up your feet.  With that, she dashed forward, running as fast as she could towards the signal fire, praying she would make there in time with Yahiko hot on her heels. _

_***_

Okina waited at the top of the hilltop with Masaru as the signal fire started dying.  There was a shuffle down the path and Kenshin came up towards them.  Okina stepped forward and greeted him halfway, handing him a slip of paper.  “This is Seijuro Hiko’s location,” Okina explained.  “We had no idea that Seijuro Hiko was an alias so it took longer than expected to discover.”

“Ah,” Kenshin’s face slightly apologetic, “sorry about that, I should have told you, please accept my apology and thanks for this,” Kenshin bowed his head to him before he turned to leave. 

“I apologize too Himura-kun,” Kenshin turned and looked at Okina with a slightly puzzled expression on his face at those words.  “In the normal scheme of things I would join you and be a great asset in your fight, but I have a duty to protect the Aoi-ya and Misao.  Know that my heart is always on your side, and not just mine but also the others at the Aoi-ya, Seiku and his family, and probably the friends you have left behind, we are all wishing for your safety.”

“Thank you,” Kenshin bowed his head one final time before he left, disappearing down the path. 

 _Fight for this new age Himura,_ Okina thought as Kenshin left.  _And live to see your victory._

_***_

Kaoru waited impatiently at the little glade as directed in the note they had received that morning, Miku stood with her and they had a small company of men with them.  They waited until finally a beautiful woman that Kaoru judged to be in her early thirties arrived.  “Miku-sama,” she greeted formally with a bow, she turned inquisitive eyes to Kaoru.  “Forgive me but I have not had the pleasure.”

“Kaoru,” Kaoru answered by way of greeting.

“Kaoru-sama, it is my pleasure,” she greeted formally.

“You have information for us,” Miku answered, used to dealing with representatives of the group and she knew the women from her former dealings.

“As I understand it you have requested this information by the request of Kaoru-sama here, is that not correct?” the woman asked politely.

“What of it?” Miku asked quickly, wondering what was going on.  _They normally provided the information readily when they find it, and they rarely have to arrange a meeting_.  Something was out of place and she couldn’t quite put a finger on it.

“It is only that I can take you to where the person you requested to be found is now, however it is stipulated that only the person who requested our services be allowed, no one else.  I’m sorry but those are my orders.”  The woman replied with a slightly apologetic look on her face. 

Kaoru looked at Miku, “I suppose this is goodbye then?”

Miku glanced to the woman, “I suppose, keep an eye out though, and if you ever need my services again do not hesitate to ask.”  She hugged Kaoru and pressed a pouch full of money and a smaller one as well into the girl’s hands in such a way the woman could not see it.  “Take this, it has the last of their pay and something extra for you as well.  And keep that tanto you carry close, just in case.”

Kaoru nodded, she turned and walked away, following the woman who started to lead the way down the road.  Kaoru looked around but there was no one else but the woman in front of her and Miku and her men behind her.  Kaoru picked up her feet and followed the woman, _I have no choice but to trust that she will lead me to Kenshin._   She kept one hand on her obi, inches away from her tanto just in case.  The woman though seemed to pose little danger as she walked several yards in front of Kaoru. 

“Is he far?” Kaoru asked after building up her courage to address the woman.

“Not far, we are just going to a local inn, known as the Aoi-ya,” the woman commented, she glanced over her shoulder, a twinkle in her eye.  “You can walk a little faster, I swear I don’t bite.”

Kaoru picked up her pace a little but still kept several feet behind the woman, the woman moved with a purpose and quick step.  She only glanced back occasionally to make sure Kaoru was still behind her as she led her down into the city proper.  Kaoru started to breathe a little easier when they were back around people again, and stepped a little closer to the woman to make sure she wouldn’t lose her.

It wasn’t until she noticed that they passed by the same set of shops again that she realized something was wrong, “wait haven’t we already been here?” Kaoru asked innocently.

Suddenly someone stepped up behind Kaoru and she felt a sharp blade pressed into her side as a man grabbed her arm.  Kaoru gasped a little and she glanced at the man out of the corner of her eye.  He seemed common place, not much older than the woman she followed and was dressed in a plain and simple garb.  The woman she had been following dropped back in that moment and grabbed her other arm tightly.  “Don’t make any trouble, just come along quietly and this will be easier,” the woman whispered in her ear as the two of them forced Kaoru forward.

“What do you want with me?’ Kaoru asked in a whisper, her heart pounding and she cursed herself for letting her guard down.

“Just want to have a little chat that’s all,” the woman whispered back. 

Kaoru followed along for the moment, desperately looking for a way out, she saw a police officer walking on the other side of the street and had just started forward towards him before she was suddenly pulled sideways into an alleyway where two men were waiting.  Before Kaoru got more than the briefest glimpse at her new captors, she only saw that one was a big burly man and then other was lean and wore glasses, a gag was wrapped around her mouth and secured behind her head.  Similarly, her hands and feet were bound before she was shoved in a crate just big enough for her.  The crate was lifted up and put on a handcart.  Kaoru felt the cart start moving and she tried to hit the sides of the crate, anything to make noise that someone might here but she could barely move.  She tried to wrestle with her bonds and get to her tanto in her obi but the knots were too tight and she couldn’t move her arms an inch in the small crate. 

Before Kaoru could even think of something else to try to escape, they reached their destination and she heard a gate swing closed.

“Any problems?” a man’s voice asked, he sounded older.

“None at all, everything went according to plan.” The woman who had lead Kaoru away answered. 

“Get her inside,” the man order.  The crate was picked up and carried for a short distance before it was set down on the floor.  When the lid was opened and Kaoru saw the first man who had grabbed her and the burly man standing over her.  Without preamble, they pulled her out of the crate and half carried, half drugged her to the center of a large, sparse room.  Kaoru glanced around at her surroundings, it looked a little like the large rooms some inns had for guest who couldn’t afford a private place to sleep, or to use as a place to host a party for a large group.  She looked around and saw an old man with a goatee, the woman who had first led her away, another woman with a simple but pretty face and her hair swept back into a bun, and the three men who had helped kidnap her. 

Her heart was pounding, she didn’t know if these people were in league with Shishio or were planning to hand her over to Shishio for the bounty he had put on her head and she didn’t care.  All she knew what that she had to find a way to escape if possible.  

The old man nodded to the woman who had lead Kaoru away, _he must be the leader,_ Kaoru thought in a flash as the woman obediently stepped forward and removed the gag from Kaoru’s mouth, she then discretely removed the hidden tanto from Kaoru’s obi and stepped back.  Kaoru didn’t even try to scream, judging by the fact they removed her gag so readily without warning her not to make a noise, they obviously didn’t care how much noise she made, no one would be able to hear her anyways. 

“Do you understand why you are here?” The old man asked.

Kaoru lifted her chin, prepared to meet this challenge as a true samurai woman.  “I assume you are in league with Shishio or at least friendly with him and wish to collect the bounty on me,” she responded defiantly, she saw no need to beat around the bush.

The old man’s head tilted a little, “you believe we are friends of Shishio?”

“Why else would you go through the trouble of kidnapping me?” Kaoru pointed out logically.

“So then if we are in league with Shishio, who are you then, and why do you seek Himura?” he asked.

Kaoru stared at him for a moment before deciding to play along with the game, “if you are in league with Shishio you already know why I’m looking for him so I need not indulge you further.”

The man’s eyes narrowed and Kaoru knew she was irritating him, “why won’t you tell us your name at least?”

“Why?  Don’t you know it already?” Kaoru retorted, trying to show anger instead of fear.

“We are trying to ask these questions politely, but if you continue to be difficult than we will be forced to use other measures to make you talk.  Do you understand?” he asked her, his voice quiet but his eyes hard.

_Kaoru tilted her head slightly, a cocky smile on her face.  Pain, death, these were things she had little fear of, the only thing she feared was the people she loved being hurt or killed. _I will protect Kenshin till my last breath, I will never betray him._   “I have already lived through hell, try what you want to me, but I’ll never betray him, never.”  Kaoru swore with firm resolve. _

_***_

Misao was panting by the time she had finished running up the hill that the signal fire had been lit on.  She was clenching the stitch in her side, behind her the boy, Yahiko was breathing hard, using the shinai he carried like a crutch to make it up the last few steps.  Misao was surprised he had been able to keep up with her like he had.  By the time they reached the top of the hill the only one who greeted them was Masaru who was dousing the remains of the fire with some fresh dirt and smoothing it out so as to leave no trace in the soil.

“Where…is…Himura…san?” Misao asked, gasping out each word as she walked over to Masaru.

“Hello Misao,” Masaru greeted happily, unconcerned with the girl’s appearance.  “I see you made a new friend,” he commented mildly as he glanced over to Yahiko whose face was covered with sweat.

“Don’t play cute, just answer my question,” Misao screamed, clenching a fist.

“You missed him, he was here about 15 minutes ago, I gave him the information and he left.” Masaru answered.

“Where did he go?” Misao asked eagerly.  “To see this Hiko Seijuro right?  Well tell me where we can find him.”

Masaru shook his head, finishing his task, he stood up and brushed his hands off and started to walk down the path back to Kyoto proper.  “No Misao, Okina’s orders and I agree with him.  Himura-san doesn’t want you involved.  And who’s your new companion?” he asked with a glance at Yahiko who was trudging along with them.

“The name’s Yahiko Myojin,” Yahiko shouted before he jumped in front of Masaru and held his shinai up, ready to attack.  “Kenshin’s a friend of mine and you’ll tell me where he’s going now!”  Yahiko demanded with a red face, right before he doubled over, panting and clenching a stitch in his side.

Masaru rolled his eyes and walked right past the boy with Misao on his heels.  “How do you keep finding these people Misao?” he asked.  “You sure the boy is even who he claims to be?”

Misao shrugged, “he seems legit enough, so you really won’t tell us?”

“I couldn’t even if I wanted to Misao,” he answered.  “It was Hideyoshi who discovered Seijuro Hiko’s current whereabouts, he and Okina and the only ones who know.”

_“All right then,” Misao looked over her shoulder and Yahiko who was trudging along behind him as fast as he could clenching the stitch in his side, “keep up then kid, I’ll take you back to my place and maybe together we can wrangle the information out of the old man ourselves.”_

_***_

Back at the Aoi-ya, Okina was getting frustrated with their ‘guest’.  The young woman was pretty in a girl-next-door sort of way, and she had sprit, that was obvious by the fact she seemed to have little fear of them or what they could do to her.  Of course, judging from the scrapped skin on her knuckles and the bruises he could see on the side of her face and collarbones she had been in a fight recently and so the bravo might not all be show. 

He stepped back to speak with the others in a hush whisper that Kaoru couldn’t hear.  “Okon, get your instruments, this girl isn’t leaving us much choice.  Omasu, see if she’ll respond to you.”

Okon nodded and left the room and Omasu stepped forward and kneeled in front of Kaoru with a concerned expression on her face.  “Look, let me try to explain the situation to you dear.  You see you put us in quite a situation, we don’t know who you are or what your intentions are.  But I will tell you this, we are not in league with Shishio and we don’t know about this bounty you’re talking about.  The reason that you are here is because Himura-san is a friend of ours.  We know he has many enemies and we need to know if the reason you are looking for him is because you are one of these enemies.  So it would really help us out if you would just tell us who you are and what you want.  We don’t want to have to hurt you, but we will if we have to find out what we need to know.”

By the end of this speech, Okon had returned with two rolls in her hands, the type a doctor might use to store his instruments in.  The woman looked around at all of them, disbelief in her eyes, “you really want me to believe that you are the good guys?” she scoffed.  “You kidnap a woman on the street who has done no harm to you, stuff in her in a carte, hold her bound in some unknown location, and threaten her with torture if she doesn’t tell you want to hear.  And you have the gall to call yourselves friends with Kenshin?”

“No one said we were good guys ma’am,” the old man answered stepping forward.  “We’re more like chaotic good but that’s a discussion for another time.  All we want to know is who you are what you are to Himura-kun, are you friend or foe?”

The woman’s face turned puzzled at his words, “you’re asking me if I’m Kenshin’s friend?” she asked.  “You really don’t know who I am do you?” 

“Why don’t you tell us?” Omasu asked.  “If you are Himura-san’s friend we will only have to confirm your story through a third party and then we will help you as best we can, but if you are lying to us about that…” she drifted off, leaving the rest up to interpretation.

The girl looked around at all of them, it was clear she didn’t know if they were telling the truth or if this was part of some elaborate hoax.  “Fine then, I’ll humor you.  My name is Kaoru Kamiya, the daughter of a Tokyo samurai, Koshijiro.  Kenshin is my…” Kaoru’s voice faltered off as she tried to think of a way to sum up her and Kenshin’s relationship.  “Well he’s Kenshin, and I would never do anything to hurt him.”

They all looked to each other, taking a quick and silent vote as to how many believed Kaoru.  “So then why are you here,” Okina asked.  “Why did you come all the way from Tokyo?” 

Kaoru hesitated, she knew what she wanted to say to Kenshin, all the things she had traveled all this way to tell him, but she wasn’t sure how to tell these people and even if they were truly a friend of Kenshin’s. 

She was saved from answering when the door was opened by another man stepped in with irate looking girl right behind him who stormed right up to the Okina.  “What was that about going to lunch today Gramps?  You just wanted me out of the way when you set that signal fire off for Himura-san didn’t you!  Why wouldn’t you at least tell me what was going on and who is she and why is she tied up?” Misao asked, suddenly seeing Kaoru there.

Kaoru glanced at her then at the Okina, wondering who this girl was and if this was part of the game to get her to trust them or not.  Okina never got the chance to answer Misao as suddenly Yahiko came stomping through the door, “hey crazy girl, wait up will you…” Yahiko trailed off as he saw Kaoru on the floor.  “Kaoru!”  he greeted before he saw ropes binding her.  He jumped forward, putting himself between Kaoru and the others, shinai held at the ready.  “Why are you people holding Kaoru, who are you working for?”  Yahiko demanded.

“Yahiko get out of here now!” Kaoru urged him but Yahiko ignored her. 

“I really need to start drinking earlier in the day,” Hideyoshi groaned to himself. 

“You and me both,” Shiro replied. 

“Wait, Kaoru?” Misao’s eyes widened as she gave Kaoru a hard look, “Are you Himura-san’s Kaoru-dono?” she gasped.

“Wait, you know her Misao?” Okina asked her.

Misao nodded her head, “that’s right, Himura-san told me about her.  It’s his girl from Tokyo.”

“Well that explains who she is and why she’s looking for him,” Okon shrugged.

“So why is she tied up?” Misao asked, looking around at the group for answers.

“She had Lady Okazuki hire us to look for Himura-san, we didn’t know if she was in league with Shishio and since we couldn’t get close enough to get a positive ID we lured her out promising information about Himura-kun and brought her here to question her ourselves,” Okina caught Misao up.

“Oh I get it, wanted to make sure she was one of the good guys, well I can help you out there Gramps,” Misao told them with a happy toss of her head, she spun around to Kaoru and Yahiko who was looking puzzled by current events and not really sure what was going on.  “Okay if you really are Himura-san’s girl then answer me one question, he’s carrying something with him of yours.  It’s a bluish indigo color, what is it?” Misao questioned. 

Kaoru looked are with a puzzled expression and she thought for a moment.    _I don’t have anything that color anymore, not since…_ a flash of memory to a dark night and her and Kenshin standing alone in the woods, the blood seeping from his shoulder wound and her heads trembling slightly from the night’s events as she tied the makeshift tourniquet tight. 

“I did give him a hair ribbon months ago to bind up a wound he received trying to protect me but I always figured that he threw it away since it was covered in blood.”  Kaoru said slowly, not really sure if that was the answer Misao was looking for but it was the only thing she could think of.

Misao turned back to the others’, “she’s good,” she announced proudly.  “Now wasn’t that easier than torture?”

Okon looked at Okina who nodded his head and she pulled out a hidden knife, sliced through Kaoru’s bonds, and freed the girl.  “We are sorry for this,” Okina apologized to Kaoru.  “I hope you understand our position, we had to be absolutely sure that you were friends with Himura-kun.”

Yahiko straightened up, hooking his shinai back over his back, certain that everything had just been one big misunderstanding.  “So you are friends of Kenshin’s then, and he stayed with you?”  Kaoru asked as she rubbed her wrists.

“Himura-san? Yeah he was here up till a few days ago living with me,” Misao answered. 

Yahiko’s head spun to Kaoru at those words, certain they didn’t have the meaning that it had sounded like, _after all Kenshin wouldn’t do that, especially right after leaving Kaoru._   Kaoru’s face however had gone completely blank at those words. 

“You and he, you were living together?” she asked in a hollow voice.

“Yeah we met on the road and well one thing led to another and he came back here with me,” Misao answered, unaware of another meaning in her words.

There wasn’t a hint of any change in Kaoru before she sprung forward, arms out and grabbed Misao.  “How could you do that you shallow, no good, man stealing, whore!” Kaoru screamed, shaking Misao.  The others of the Aoi-ya jumped forward to Misao’s rescue and pried the two apart, holding Kaoru back as she struggled to reach Misao, still screaming, while Misao was trying to scream back that Kaoru had it all wrong.

Into the chaos jumped Yahiko, hands out to both sides of the room, the three members of the Aoi-ya who were struggling to hold on to Kaoru and the others who were seeing to Misao.  “Hold on everyone I speck Kaoruese,” Yahiko told them in a loud voice, silencing everything.  He turned to Misao, “Kaoru wants to know why you would try to steal Kenshin from her, didn’t you know that she already called him?” Yahiko asked bluntly.

“It’s not like that at all,” Misao protested.  “Himura is just a friend.”

Yahiko turned back to Kaoru who made some kind of strangled scream sound before turning back to Misao, “so really, just a friend then, no funny business?”

“No never,” Misao protested loudly, looking affronted at the very idea.  “I would never, not with him.”

“I don’t know, it does sound a little suspicious when you say it that loudly,” Okon egged on from behind Misao, finding the whole situation thoroughly amusing.

Misao’s face went red as she turned to address Okon, “how could you say that?  You know he is just a friend.”  Misao turned back to Kaoru.  “I swear nothing like that happened, and never would, see there’s someone else I care about…”  Misao suddenly trailed off and her face went beet red as she glanced around at the knowing expressions of all the members of the Oniwnbanshu in the room.

Kaoru calmed down, “that awful goodbye, crying my heart out, Megumi chewing me out, traveling all the way from Tokyo to Kyoto, the gangs attacking me, people kidnapping me for this?”  Kaoru’s face flushed suddenly.  “I swear sometimes Kenshin makes me so mad, when I see him I’m going to give him the belting of his life, no man is worth all this!”

“About time you got your feet under you Kaoru and stopped acting like a girl,” Yahiko congratulated. 

“Shut up Yahiko,” Kaoru made a face at him, “I’m still mad at you for making me worried about you after you ran away from the Shirobeko.”

“That’s enough all of you,” Okina broke in, silence everyone, starting to get a headache from the antics of the young people.  “All right I will speak with this young lady and boy alone, Misao you stay too, everyone else see to your other duties.”

Everyone left and Misao sat down next to Okina as they face Kaoru and Yahiko who seated themselves on the floor.  “Now it seems as though we have started off on a bad foot so why don’t we just start over.” Okina began. “So you and this boy are friends of Himura-kun’s then?”

“Yes sir we are,” Kaoru replied politely.

“I see.”  He looked back and forth between her and Yahiko.  “I had a feeling this whole time that Himura-kun left someone dear to him back in Tokyo, you must have come all this way to support him then?” Okina mused.

“I just want to see him, at any cost,” Kaoru told him in a sure voice.

Misao’s eyes hardened a bit, “all right then answer one question for me, you must know that Himura-san has gotten himself involved in a battle that will determine the fate of Japan, is that right?”

“Yes I do,” Kaoru answered in a clear voice.

“So are your reasons for seeing Kenshin worth risking the danger of seeing him?” Misao persisted.

Kaoru looked at Misao with sad eyes, “if it was you, and you traveled all the way for Kyoto to Tokyo just to see one person, wouldn’t you have good reasons for doing it?” She questioned.

Misao’s heart softened at those words, _how far have I traveled just to find Aoshi?  How many weeks have I spent on the road after even the slightest whisper of his presence?_   She turned to Okina and looked at him with expectant eyes.  “Come on Gramps, we have to help her.”

Okina looked back and forth between Misao and Kaoru and sighed.  _I have no willpower against a beautiful woman’s request, and now I have two of them._   “If I don’t then you will probably go off on some halfcocked search and get yourselves into more danger.  Very well, I will give you directions to the man that Himura-kun has gone to see.  It should only take you a little over an hour to travel there if you hurry.”

“Oh thanks Gramps you’re the best,” Misao hugged him tightly.

“Thank you very much,” Kaoru bowed to the floor.

Misao turned to Yahiko and Kaoru with a wide grin on her face.  “All right since you guys are new to the area and since I want to see that idiot again myself I help you find this person and we can all see Kenshin again, agreed?”

Kaoru smiled a little at Misao, “agreed, and sorry about trying to strangle you before,” she added shamefaced.

Misao waved her off, “If I had a sen for every time someone’s wanted to strangle or kill me I would never have to work another day in my life.”

Yahiko laughed for a moment and then suddenly realized that Misao might not be kidding.

_***_

Miles away from Kyoto, a lone potter was placing his finished pots in the kiln to harden them.  He looked up with a flash of light shot upwards towards the heavens, a signal fire?  He wondered.  Quite rare these days, but whatever it is doesn’t concern me.  And with that he returned back to his work, unaware that his world was about to be turned upside down by some unexpected visitors.


End file.
